Vee I get to write letters too, parte seconda!
by Dogsrule
Summary: A letter story continuation of '"Vee I get to write letters too?"! Can be advice, chatting, etc. And still rated T because of certain characters!  you know which ones! XD
1. Introduzione numero due!

Vee~ Ciao again tutti!

Wow! I really got a lot of letters! So I decided to have a part two so I can still talk to people!

So if you can send letters here then GRAZIE! Please write to me soon!

* * *

><p>Yep! You heard it! This is part two!<p>

So for the people who read "Vee I get to write letters too", since it's a continuation that means that everything like Valentine's Day, the paintball game, April Fool's Day, Charice, and GerIta being established still happened!

And for any new people, there's no rules with language or anything just as long as it's kept at a 'T' rating.

And now let's see what we can have happen here!


	2. Lizveth 7

Here's **ArtificialChildren**!...wait you changed your username! (wasn't it **FluxValetyne**?) and congrats! You're first one on part two! Poor Italy, his stalker's the first one! XD

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Yeah...<p>

I'll eventually feel better...once I rid of the bodies- I mean take care of some business.

Hmmm-? I can love anybody I want, even if I don't mean them in real life...ehe...he...

It just works out...so you are my new buddy.

That's final.

Sporting a Creepy Grin,

Lizveth Prochazka

* * *

><p>Uh, C-Ciao Liz-Lizveth!<p>

Um…bo-bodies? Wh-what bodies a-are you ta-talking about?

I-I guess th-that could happen! B-but shouldn't y-you talk to Ludwig be-before you sa-say we're fr-friends? He get re-really wo-worried about me!

Feels like crying,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>…she's in rehab. Yep, I'm not surprised at all. I know I'm going to regret this, but what was she put in there for?<p>

REVIEW!


	3. Prussia 32

Here's **lindy12**! Oh, well we have a lot of different ones at our house, so we have a lot of choices.

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Yo Italy<p>

West will enjoy the prank. It is too awesome not to. If he doesn't I don't think he will find me. I wouldn't go back to West's house, the polecat kinda tried to spray me when I let it out of the cage. I awesomely dodged it and it hit a wall.

I am not home and won't be for a while. West won't be happy with me, so I am avoiding seeing him.

The puppy is doing good. The vet told me it is around four weeks old and still needs to drink milk. It is a boy. It is underweight and was slightly dehydrated when I brought him in. The vet thinks he is a chocolate lab, newfoundland mix. He is going to be a big boy. Mattie will be happy those two breeds originated in Canada. I am still thinking of an awesome name for him.

The awesome Prussia

P.S. Spain and France say hi. We are hanging out at France's house, since I won't leave my puppy alone.

* * *

><p>Ciao Prussia!<p>

Uh, if you say so! But I don't think Ludwig would like having to clean that wall!

The puppy sounds like he's really cute! Can you send me a picture of him? si, that really must make him happy! So both of those breeds are from his place?

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Tell them I said ciao!

* * *

><p>They sound like they're really cool. I was a baby around a Great Dane a lot so I guess that's why I'm not scared of big dogs.<p>

I'm really careful about things like that too, I'm just really paranoid.

REVIEW!


	4. California 5

Here's **Kitty-Kat's Meow O.o**!

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Dear North,<p>

Your welcome!..?

Ahh! That is horrible! I couldn't imagine Halloween without trick or treating!

Well, i love the waka laka, but it all depends on your tastes i guess, i can listen to just about any kind of music! Sadly some people live in thier own little bubbles, how can they experiace new things like that?

Signed,

California

Ps. did you know that a nick name for my state is Hellafornia? 'cuz so many people say 'hella'

* * *

><p>Ciao Cali!<p>

Oh! I'm sorry for confusing you! It's just that if you hadn't said anything about paintings then it wouldn't have reminded me to go and ask!

Well I still like to pass out candy! I'm just not allowed to go trick or treating myself!

Si! You're right! Well I'm still kind of wary about trying any new food that England makes!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. oh, I heard that before! Grazie for telling me!

* * *

><p>…yep, I've never heard it. I barely know what'd going on in my own state. T^T<p>

REVIEW!


	5. Sicily 1

Here's **ChocoNanaxX**! As Sicily! Yeah, that's the whole reason for part two!

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Dear Ita,<p>

YOU NEVER TOLD ME I COULD SEND YOU LETTERS!

Jeez, just because I'm all the way South of Romano doesn't mean you can forget about me!

Eh, anyway. You must have a lot of letters to sift through now, hoping your not minding one more sender.

By the way, can we go buy cannolis next time I see you? I want to go buy them..but I'm self conscious about buying so many when I'm out shopping by myself.

Don't ask why,

Sicily

* * *

><p>Ciao Sicily!<p>

Vee~ I'm sorry! I didn't forget about you! I just thought that you were really busy right now!

Si! I really do have a lot of letters don't I? but I'm really happy that I got to talk with everyone I know and I got to meet new people too! But I don't mind more letters!

Oh course we can! But I'm at Ludwig's house right now so I'll come over as soon as I can!

Ok! I won't!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Coming up with a part two was probably one of the smartest things I did so far!...but I'm still really far behind! T^T<p>

REVIEW!


	6. Charice 16

Here's **Mitsuki Horenake**!

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Are you sure, sweetie? *still motherly huggling*<p>

*lets go warmly*

Now if you excuse me...I'm going to go handle your brother back at home-

*Rizal ties her to the chair, forbidding her to leave*

So how are you and Germany?

* * *

><p>Si! I'm sure!...but what happened to fratello?<p>

Oh, we're doing great now! We going to go shopping together again!

* * *

><p>Make sure that rope's really tight Rizal!<p>

REVIEW!


	7. Dart 1

Here's **dartboi**! I'm going to use this one instead the other one if it's okay with you.

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Dear Italy,<p>

Hello first letter to you but anyways, why is Romano so angry?

Sincerly

Dart

* * *

><p>Ciao Dart!<p>

Oh, well I don't know why he's angry this time! Maybe it's because of England!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>There is not enough time in the world to list why Romano is angry! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	8. Mexico 2

Here's **TheShadowInTheNight**!

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Dear Italy,<p>

Thank you for responding.

And by "hero" I do mean Alfred.

Poor you, I have heard that the Philippines girl is Cute-Obsessed. Maybe she likes you?

With happiness,

Daniella

P.S. I would appreciate it, I never see him anymore. Maybe you can come too.

* * *

><p>Ciao Daniella!<p>

You're welcome! It's fun to talk to you!

Oh! I thought that's who you were talking about!

I guess so! It's nice that she likes me but she's really scary!

With happiness too!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. I will! And I'd love to come visit you too!

* * *

><p>…beware of the cute-obsessed. You never know what they'll do! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	9. New Prussia 1

Here's **APH Bermuda**! As Canada's and Prussia's love child! XD ….New Prussia's the one in Canada right?

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Dear Italie,<p>

Salut! It has come to my attention that Prussia and Canada have been sending letter's to you so I thought it would be Awesome if I sent some as well. How are you?

Sind Sie Bereit Zum Schreien?,

New Prussia

P.S. Sorry for it being short.

* * *

><p>Ciao New Prussia!<p>

Si! They have been sending me letters! But when I saw your name I was wondering if you're related to Prussia? Are you? And I've been doing great! Well, except for Charice tying me up twice and Lizveth! I hope you're doing good too!

Sorry!, I don't know too much German!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. that's okay! I don't mind!

* * *

><p>Uh, I just googled that. Why does it translate to 'ready to scream'?<p>

REVIEW!


	10. Indonesia 2

Here's **APH-Indonesia**!

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Halo Italy,<p>

Thank you so much, it really means a lot. Ya...I hope not, since he can be terrifying, though when our -his and my- boss visited each other years ago, I got to know a different side of him...he's like a sad child sometimes.

Yes...America made me start writing, but it's fun.

That would be so nice, plus I heard from big brother, and I really wanted to see for myself, how beautiful it is over there...and he told me you can be a little airheaded sometimes.

The only thing is...you see, he and I have similar withdrawn tendencies, well, I don't get as freaked out when people act really affectionally, but my boss won't be too happy, some of the customs are very strict...

thank you, and can't wait to be able to visit

Indonesia

* * *

><p>Ciao Indonesia!<p>

I really hope it helps! Well, I heard that he had another side to him but I haven't seen it yet!

Oh, that was really nice of him! I'm glad you're having fun!

Huh, am I airheaded? Fratello tells that all the time! It's ok! I don't mind it! But I really don't understand everyone's bosses sometimes!

Going to get everything ready!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>America makes people do a lot of things doesn't he? XD<p>

REVIEW!


	11. Germany 118

Here's **JoyHeart**! …actually you know what would be a really awesome idea. Having the Risk storyline in yours be canon between the letter stories! Well~ what do you think? Can we do it? can we can we can we?

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Feli,<p>

Nein, I can't really think of anywhere else... Austria says he's almost done with the music. Didn't you say you wanted to make pasta when we got home? I would've thought you'd be eager to do that...

Love,

Ludwig

* * *

><p>Ciao Ludwig!<p>

Uh…si! Of course I did!...um… I know! Why don't we have one of those cook outs that America is always talking about! Doesn't that sound like fun? We don't need to go back to your house yet!

Love,

Feliciano

* * *

><p>So will this plan work? Let's find out! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	12. Peru 16

Here's **Lili and RayRay**!

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Hola Senor Feliciano!<p>

It's great to see you're getting so many letters! It must be fun hearing about things from all over the world! (I recently started talking to Spain again. I wonder if that's good or bad.)

Anyway, the annoying Hetalia fan made me eat bananas with her the other day and then I found out they came from Ecuador. Now my other brother won't stop poking me and saying, "Ecuadorian bananas!" every time I see him. Isn't that annoying?

The annoying Hetalia fan also brought an invasive species into Senor Canada's place. Just goes to show that nothing good ever comes of sneaking things past customs. Tsk tsk.

Other Sis is molesting Senor Falklands right now so I should go stop her. Talk to you soon!

Huayna Capac

* * *

><p>Ciao Huayna!<p>

Si! It is great! I really like talking to new people! And I have learned a lot of new things!

Oh, is it the same one that almost when to your house? But maybe your brother just wants to tease you! But that doesn't seem very nice of her to bring an invasive species with her! I hope nothing too bad happens to Canada!

OK! Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Haha! You called yourself an annoying Hetalia fan! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	13. Canada 42

Here's **lindy12**! Yeah, but now my mom's speaking with a British accent and my dad has been listening Celtic Woman so now he's speaking with an Irish accent…. And they wonder why I random say stuff from Hetalia.

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Hi Italy<p>

I heard about the skateboarding dog. There is also dogs who surfs. I wish I had a dog like that. Do you know anything about the dog Gil found? All he has told me is that it is awesome and I will love it. He also said Gilbird likes the dog.

Don't tell Germany if Gil gets in trouble. I will take care of it since last I heard Spain, France, and Gil were headed my way. They didn't sound too drunk.

We need to get more people to play next time. The more people the funner it is.

Canada

P.S. I am going to my house and then I am going to get Gil and go to his house.

* * *

><p>Ciao Canada!<p>

I never heard of a dog surfing before! I bet that would be cool to watch! Si! I do! Prussia told me that he's around four weeks old and that he's a chocolate lab, Newfoundland mix! That nice that Gilbird likes him!

OK! I won't tell Ludwig then! And I'll try and ask more people to play!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. um…you might want to avoid Ludwig's house! Prussia said that he put a polecat in there!

* * *

><p>I don't have phases where I get hurt. It just kind of happens randomly.<p>

Wonder what's Canada's going to do to Prussia now? XD

REVIEW!


	14. Romano 57

Here's **Yuri n' Chuka**! I finally got to your letter!

Anyway on JoyHeart's letter story it's entering an arc based off of "Risk Your Life" and I already talked to her about so I want to see how it would go in here! So if you guys can read it (here's the link: http:/ www. fanfiction. net /s/5610715/ 1/bRisk_b_ bYour_b_bLife_b (just get rid of the spaces) that's be great! But you really should read it anyway because it's AWESOME! XD

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Restraining order sounds like a perfect idea right about now... For two very different people. Dammit... Fucking creepy bastard...<p>

You're over there AGAIN? Goddammit Feliciano, I know you're friends with the bastard, but is it really that important that you be there 24/7!

* * *

><p>I can understand Charice, but who is the other one for? But be careful fratello! Her brother said that she might be going after you again!<p>

And I need to be over here right now! Prussia put a polecat in Ludwig's house and told me that if I tell Ludwig he'll tie me up and give me to Charice! But don't worry fratello! I have a plan! I'm going see if Ludwig wants to have a cook out! And we might play Risk together! I finally got another one from Big Brother France after you burned the first one!

* * *

><p>I wonder which statement is going to freak Romano out more? XD<p>

REVIEW!


	15. Saudi Arabia 2

Here's **Neo-byzantium**! And guess what! This is the last letter left on part 1! So from here on out it's part 2 all the way! XD

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Greetings,<p>

This is Saudi Arabia again. Sorry that me and the other Muslim nations haven't sent you letters in a while, we've been busy with all the unrest occurring in our territories right now.

Anyways, how are you? I've heard that some girl named Charice is stalking you, what's her problem anyways? I'm not surprised though given how you're regarded as cute by girls AND even guys.

I also heard that your grandfather Roman Empire contacted you recently. That's nice to hear, from what I've heard, you two were close and I can see some of him in you. Though he was a super strong warrior and ruler, he was also quite friendly at times and knew how to enjoy life from what I saw of him. At the time, I thought him to be hedonistic (cared about pleasure too much) but looking back, perhaps I judged him too harshly, it's a bad habit of mine.

On a related note, I'm called the Austria of the Middle East because of my close adherence to Muslim/Arab culture and because I'm quite strict and serious most of the time. This of course gets me into spats with the other Arab nations who think I'm a party pooper as America would put it especially Iraq. Despite this, they're my little brothers so I care about them.

While I don't play the piano, I'm a great singer and skilled story teller plus like Austria, I'm skilled at bureaucratic tasks and I'm a skilled businessman. Of course, I have to be to keep America AND the Islamic Fundamentalists off my back...

Speaking of America, he's quite strange and talkative. He has this obsession with eating burgers, watching scary movies even though they frighten him and with being a hero. He's difficult to figure out at times and can be annoying. It makes me wonder how England deals with him... /sighs/

One more thing before I go, I heard about what happened to your friend Japan with the earthquake, tsunami and the Nuclear plant problems. I don't know him all that well but he seems like a nice guy so give him my most sincere condolences...

I have to go now, I hope to hear from you soon.

Respectfully,

Saudi Arabia

* * *

><p>Ciao Saudi Arabia!<p>

That's okay the you weren't able to write back sooner! I hope everything gets better for you!

Si! Charice has been stalking me! Her brother said that she has a cute-obsessed mode! But I'm more worried about LIzveth right now! She's really scary!

Si! He did! It made me really happy to be able to talk to him again! But you can see some of him in me?

Oh, that makes sense! It really does sound a lot like Mr. Austria! Si! It does sound like America's really loud but I think that he really does care!

I was really worried about Japan when I heard! Fratello and I already sent a care package to him! but si! I'll tell him!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>So apparently Saudi Arabia is "very strict about rules und disciple"! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	16. Nutty Nerd 1

Here's **Nutty Nerd** as…Nutty Nerd! XD yep! The other one is really huge! But fun!

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Dear Italy,<p>

I have a problem. It has something to do with the boy I like and, seeing as how you are considered a romantic country, I was wondering if you could help me. I'm friends with the boy I like, but I'm not sure if he likes me back in that way. I'm also too shy to ask him if he likes me back, for fear of rejection. Could you, perhaps, give me some tips on how to get over my shyness and let me admit to him that I like him? Thank you!

With love,

Nutty Nerd

* * *

><p>Ciao Nutty Nerd!<p>

That's really nice that you like him! I'll try to give you some tips!

Well, maybe you can talk to another friend that you really trust! Then they can help you too! Or you could practice with your friend first before you talk to him! but the most important thing is that you need to feel confident! That's what will help you overcome your shyness the most!

Hope this helps you!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Dang…trying to help with romance stuff is hard work! Is it obvious that I'm just rattling off the top of my head with this stuff?<p>

REVIEW!


	17. Dart 2

Here's **Dartboi**! Ok! Good! Then I won't have to change it!

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Dear Italy,<p>

I have another question, 1) How long is your "combat record"? 2) What do you do when France keeps sending you choclates...its getting a bit creepy.

A bit creeped out,

Dart

P.S. I sent some pizza with this letter instead of pasta if that all good with you.

* * *

><p>Ciao Dart!<p>

Well my combat record is pretty long! But I don't really talk to people about it now after Japan got mad at me!

Um..I don't know what to do about Big Brother France! but that sounds really nice of him to send you chocolate!

Wondering why you feel creeped out,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Grazie! It's really good!

* * *

><p>"What do you do when France keeps sending you chocolates?" burn them. You have no clue what kind of crap he stuck in there!<p>

REVIEW!


	18. Sicily 2

Here's **ChocoNanaxX**!

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Dear Ita,<p>

Well even though I act pretty much on my own under Italian law I'm not a coutnry anymore so you and Romano handle more of it that I do. In away I guess that makes me feel lazy.

I wish I could do more. All I really do is mess with my reminants of the mafia and economic stuff on my island.

I'm glad you don't mind. Er, I hope you're not overwhelming yourself though. Don't push yourself.

You're always at Ludi's house aren't you? I've never been. Is it fun up there?

Love,

Sicily

* * *

><p>Ciao Sicily!<p>

Oh, I'm sorry for bring it up! I hope you're not mad at me!

Well, I think that there's tons of hobbies you could try to do! And don't worry! I'm not overwhelming myself! It'll be fun buying cannolis!

Si! Ludwig's house is fun! You should try to visit him sometime!

Love,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Yeah…can't think of anything random to say. DANG IT!<p>

REVIEW!


	19. Lizveth 8

Here's **ArtificalChildren**! And yay! I was right about the username change! GO ME! XD

Don't own.

* * *

><p>I-i-i didn't say anything! I didn't kill those people! I know I am covered in blood, but I didn't kill them!<p>

Don'.Anything.

Talk to Luddy? A-HAHAHAHA! I can't, he refuses too ever since...that one time. I don't know if he remembers my name or not, but he should know my face. So I can't get near him.

Taking Medicine,

Lizveth Prochazka

* * *

><p>Uh…C-Ciao Liz-Lizveth!<p>

VEE~! Yo-you're co-covered in bl-blood?

*eep!* s-si! Of co-course I-I won't sa-say anything!

Um..so-so Ludwig re-refuses to talk to you?

Really really hoping the medicine helps,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>…if you say it like that then I really don't want to know.<p>

REVIEW!


	20. Michigan 1

Here's **GrassBlade-Chan**!

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Dear Italy,<p>

^-^ Hiya! I'm Michigan! So what's up?

* * *

><p>Ciao Michigan!<p>

Well, not too much is going on! Right now I'm shopping with Ludwig!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Wow, short but I can't figure out more to say.<p>

REVIEW!


	21. California 6

Here's **Kitty-Kat's Meow O.o**!

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Dear North,<p>

Ok! Thanks for clearing that up!

Oh, that reminds me! What's your favorite candy?

And what's the funniest and/or cutest pick up line you ever used or heard? My favorite is 'you're so sweet you put hershys out of buisness' it's so cute!

I love grampa England, but umm...i prefer not to be poisoned...

Signed,

a nervous California

Ps. Welcome! next time you talk to Romano, tell him Sacramento is nicked named Sacratomato!

* * *

><p>Ciao Cali!<p>

You're welcome!

Well, I really like homemade fudge the best! Um, I have really heard too many pick-up lines! I know that Big Brother France has! So maybe you could ask him!

That's great that you love England! But I don't really know what to tell you about his food! He almost poisoned me one time with this pasta he tried to make!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. OK! I will!

* * *

><p>….I really haven't heard too many pick-up lines…<p>

REVIEW!


	22. Germany 119

Here's **JoyHeart**! Don't worry! I know it wouldn't be full canon! I just want to see what would happen here! And having the GerIta here would just make all the more hilarious! XD

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Feli,<p>

But, er, don't those cook outs usually happen in the backyard of someone's house? I mean it sounds alright, but... aside from that usually meat is cooked and I thought you wanted pasta? You're acting a little strangely, are you feeling alright? Don't work yourself up too much.

Love,

Ludwig

* * *

><p>Ciao Ludwig!<p>

I think that they have them in parks too! And we can just have a cook out with pasta instead! Doesn't that sound like fun? And don't worry Ludwig! I'm feeling alright! And I brought a really fun game called Risk with me! Do you want to play it? Just don't let fratello get it! He burned the last copy I had!

Love,

Feliciano

* * *

><p>And so it begins! XD this is going to be SO much fun~! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	23. Rizal 18

Here's **Mitsuki Horenake**! Well at least you're back on now! But who's in LoCha?

Don't own.

* * *

><p>The rope's tied perfectly. You and your brother are going to be fine...as long as you don't start crying.<p>

And you and Germany are shopping, hm? That's nice to hear. Though I have to admit that when I first heard of you two, I had a hard time imagining you two together. I mean...you and Germany are so different. How did you get together, anyway?

You don't have to tell me, you know. I'm just curious-

*turns around and sees that Charice is gone, the robes burned to free her*

...Huh. I think she's having a relapse and heading back to your brother. I-I'll go get her...

* * *

><p>That's great! I was feeling really worried about fratello! Si! We are shopping! Well it's really hard to explain...<p>

*turns around*

VEE~! OH NO! FRATELLO!

* * *

><p>…never mind. I think I just figured it out.<p>

REVIEW!


	24. New Zealand 1

Here's **NZPavlova**!

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Dear Itaria;<p>

Kia Ora! I don't belive we've met, so I'll introduce myself.

My name's Aotearoa, or New Zealand, if you prefer. I'm a moderately-known English colony not far off the coast of Australia. However, I am famous for my pavlova. Heheh.

So, how are you?

New Zealand/Aotearoa

* * *

><p>Ciao Aotearoa!<p>

Wow! You have a really long name! but it's nice to meet you!

I've been doing good! Well, except for Charice tying me up and gagging me twice and now I have this really scary girl named Lizveth writing to me! I hope you're doing good!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. what's pavlova?

* * *

><p>Seriously what is it?<p>

REVIEW!


	25. Prussia 33

Here's **lindy12**! It's ok about the grammar and stuff. My brains fried from all the schoolwork I just had to do.

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Yo Italy<p>

West will have to tear down and replace that wall. Polecat spray sticks, unless you use tomato sauce. I wonder if it sprayed anything else?

He is awesomely cute. I'll send a picture with this message. I think Gilbird is jealous. He keeps being unawesome and pecking me when I try to pick him up.

Mattie doesn't know about the puppy yet. I will tell him when he gets back from snowboarding. Yup both those breeds come from Mattie's awesome country.

The awesome Prussia

P.S. I just thought of the most awesome name for the puppy, I need to wait and make sure Mattie is ok with the name. Since he will have the pup as much as I will.

* * *

><p>Ciao Prussia!<p>

I don't know if it did! I'm trying to keep Ludwig away from his house!

I just got the picture! He is really cute! Maybe when you come back I can meet him!

I'm sorry Prussia! I just told him about him! I didn't know that you wanted too!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. OK! I'd love to hear what it is!

* * *

><p>Okay, it's your choice!<p>

I know that the people at the SPCA liked me when I volunteered there because I was the only one who would work with the large dogs.

REVIEW!


	26. Berlin 12

Here's **PelicansBA**!

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Italy, O-onkel Gilbert did this? Hm. Tell him that I will help him under two conditions (1) Everytime he buys beir he has to give me three-fourths of each package. (2) I get to talk to Matthew (Canada) for two consective hours. Alone. Berlin<p>

P.S. If he doesn't agree to the conditions I'm telling Vati, drink all the beir he has stoded away, cutting off HIS beir supply until I deem fit, and I'm telling Matthew that Gil has the Clap.

* * *

><p>Ciao Berlin!<p>

Si! He said he did it! I'm trying to keep Ludwig away right now! We're going to play Risk together! Doesn't that sound like fun! You can play with us if you want too! And I'll make sure to tell Prussia you said that next time I talk to him!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. OK! I'll tell him that too!

* * *

><p>Don't play with it with him Berlin! DX<p>

REVIEW!


	27. Romano 58

Here's **Yuri n' Chuka**!

Don't own.

* * *

><p>O-Oh God... Nononononono! You are NOT playing that game, dammit! Fucking hell, Feliciano, you can have the damned cook out, just...! Don't EVER pick up that game ever again, do you hear me! ?<p>

* * *

><p>But why not fratello? It's just one game! And Ludwig already said that he wants to play it! I would ask you if you want to join us but you would just try to burn it again! I don't know why you would, Risk is fun! And it's really mean of you to do that!<p>

* * *

><p>And I have my answer! XD but after seeing all of the Risk stuff on JoyHeart's story I know that I NEVER want to play Italy in Risk! *shivers*<p>

REVIEW!


	28. New Prussia 2

Here's **APH Bermuda**! Yay! I was right! Usually I really suck at figuring out maps!

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Dear Italie!<p>

Yup Prussia is my dad along with Canada. I'm doing Awesome thank you. People are tying you up? If this keeps happening tell and I'll deal with them k? It's okay. "Sind Sie Bereit Zum Schreien?" Is just how I sign off my letters. So please don't ask Germany to translate it or well I might get in trouble k?

Sind Sie Bereit Zum Schreien?,

New Prussia

P.S. Okay thanks! :D

* * *

><p>Ciao New Prussia!<p>

Si! She did it twice but now her brother took her home! Oh, ok! I won't ask Ludwig to translate it!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. you're welcome!

* * *

><p>PRUCAN! It's just full of awesome maple goodness! XD ok...that was really random. Even for me.<p>

REVIEW!


	29. Germany 120

Here's **JoyHeart**! …I just realized how hard it is for Italy to be nuts on here. On yours you have a whole bunch of other people saying what Italy did too. On here it's mostly just me….I need to think these things out more before I go off and do them.

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Feli,<p>

Well, Austria read that last text over my shoulder and he's says he's alright with that. We'll meet you outside the flower shop, is that game why you had such a large box with you? Anyway, I suppose it could be fun to give it a try...

Love,

Ludwig

* * *

><p>Ciao Ludwig!<p>

Si! It is! And I'm sure we'll have fun playing it~!

Love,

Feliciano

P.S. if you get any texts from fratello telling you not to play it with me could you ignore them? He's being really mean right now!

* * *

><p>Don't play it with him Germany! Your lover'll act nuts when he playing it!<p>

REVIEW!


	30. Peru 17

Here's **Lili and RayRay**! And once again good luck on those exams!

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Hola Senor Feliciano,<p>

Is it normal to have a cowlick that JUST WON'T GO DOWN? I tried and tried and tried, but Loreto just refuses to lie flat against my head today! It's Ecuador's fault, isn't it? I bet he stuck his hand over the border and tweaked my hair! It's probably permanently damaged now! Why is this happening... T_T

I hate Ecuadorian bananas! The ones the annoying Hetalia fan had weren't even properly ripe! They're gross. I bet if I had bananas they would taste a hell of a lot better.

The annoying Hetalia fan says she saw lots of mimosa back in Singapore and thought she'd grow some for sentimental value. Haha! Mimosa originally came from my place, -mi! XD

It's okay, it won't survive the winter. Senor Canada already has mimosa at his place, but only in greenhouses.

Oh gods, I'm being sent back to Santiago,

Huayna Capac

* * *

><p>Ciao Huayna!<p>

Well, I don't know! Maybe you can ask America! Doesn't he have one?

Maybe you could try to grow some too!

That's great that it won't hurt Canada! But what is mimosa?

Wondering why you're being sent back,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>That annoying Hetalia fan stuff still cracks me up! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	31. California 7

Here's **Kitty-Kat's Meow O.o**!

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Dear North,<br>C-can you do me a humungous favor? Please? Can you say `sticks and stones may break my bones, but whips and chains excite me` to Germany and tell me what he does? Pretty Please?  
>Oh! Do you and Germany have, like, a song? `Cuz that`d be so cuuuuteee~<br>Have you ever slow danced? My big brother wont let me! Something about...umm...guys shouldn`t be anywhere near my bonbons. I don`t know what he means, but he turns really red when he says it! Do you know?  
>Have you heard of a computer game called amnesia? Apperantly it takes place in (im forget the time but older) Prussia! I hear it`s really scary! `Cuz they have like really freaky monsters!<br>Signed  
>California<br>Ps. i`m taking the girl to guy challange! So you can call me Calvin! I like it better then my real name! Is that bad?

* * *

><p>Ciao Calvin!<p>

Well…I'll try to do it! It's nothing too bad right?

No, we don't have a song! And we haven't slow danced either!

So there's a game that takes place in Prussia? I'll try to tell him about it! Maybe he'd like to play it!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. ok! I will! But what the girl to guy challenge?

* * *

><p>Welp, California you had better hope that Germany NEVER learns where Italy got that phrase from! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	32. Canada 43

Here's** lindy12**! Yeah, but I'm used to it now. But sounds like a whole bunch of annoying stuff to happen at one time.

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Hi Italy<p>

I guess a lot of people in California bring their dogs surfing. They do weird thing with their dogs like have them in a basket while riding a bike. Having the dog pull them on their skateboards.

He sounds so precious. I can't wait to see him. I guess Gilbird is now being mean and doesn't like the puppy. Gil must be ignoring Gilbird in order to take care of the puppy. Wow thats crazy he found a pup that has two breeds I like.

Canada

P.S. Forget what I said, you can tell Germany. Prussia is an idiot and dserves what his brother does to him. As soon as he gets to my house I will tie him up and bring him to his house. I already know he will end up at my house, he always does. Who in their right mind puts a polecat in a house?

* * *

><p>Ciao Canada!<p>

That does sound weird!

Well, actually Prussia told me that Gilbird likes the puppy! He sent me a picture of him! He looks really cute!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. OK! But are you sure that Prussia won't tie me up and give me to Charice?

* * *

><p>It's okay. You still sounded like Canada.<p>

REVIEW!


	33. Spain 5

Here's **KazeRose**! Whew! Finally got this up! And if you want to talk to Big Brother Spain you can check out her letter story: "Hola! I'll Write Letters, Too!" I'm Romano on there!...well at least I'm nice in the letters here unlike SOMEONE I know.

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Ita-Chan!<p>

Hola! How're you doing? Big Brother Spain has a problem he needs to talk to you about~.

Write back?

Antonio

* * *

><p>Ciao Big Brother Spain!<p>

I've been doing great! Ludwig and I have started to date each other! Isn't that cool! But what's the matter? Is something wrong?

Of course I'll write back to you!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. I'm going to go play Risk with Ludwig!

* * *

><p>And now we get to see Spain's reaction! But don't worry Italy won't be as severe here as he is in the other one.<p>

REVIEW!


	34. MASS LETTERS 1

Kay peoples having to change some stuff right now. Because this is part two and I have a lot of letters I'm going to start doing mass replies too. It'll save me space and hopefully be easier for you guys to read. But I'm still going to have my random comments because I can't stop doing that. Oh, quick word of warning Psycho Italy starts showing up here so you all were warned!

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Dart 3 <strong>

Dear Italy,

Well i burned the choclates and now he sent me flowers. But anyways ill just ask another question. What's it liek sharing power of Italy with Romano? And i just got a package of fruits from France... all bananas...

Scared for my well being,

Dart

!~!~!~!

Ciao Dart!

Vee~! Why would you burn them? But that's really nice of Big Brother France to send you flowers!

What's it like share power with fratello? Well it's not too difficult. But our boss usually just talks to me!

Wondering why you're scared,

Italy Veneziano

((good for you Dart taking my advice! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Rizal 19<strong>

Yeah, um...I'm going to go get her...you might want to call your brother and tell him what's going on...cause this isn't going to be pretty.

*leaves the room to get to Romano*

...

*meanwhile, Cute-Obsessed!Charice ninja jumps from the ceiling in front of Italy, moving like that girl from the ring*

!~!~!~!

I already did call him!

VEE~! RIZAL COME BACK!

((don't feel too bad! The freaking out is going to be reversed soon!))

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 59<strong>

B-because, um... Wouldn't you rather go out on a double date with me and Spain to eat some pasta or something? Or we could play football together! Just don't play it!

!~!~!~!

No, not right now fratello! And we're already going to start playing it! But don't bother trying to text Ludwig I already told him that you're just being mean to me.

((WAH! I wants to see the double date! Dang you Italy! DX))

* * *

><p><strong>Sicily 3<strong>

Dear Ita,

No I'm not mad, it's okay. Even if I was I'd take it out on Romano, not you! You're too adorable.

I guess I could pick up hobbies, but the ones I've been looking into are pretty boring.

Yeah it will, I can't wait to see you! Maybe next time you come home and plan going back to ludwig's house I can tag along!

Love,

Sicily

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sicily!

Grazie! I'm glad that you're not mad at me!

Well maybe you could try them first anyway to see how you like them!

Si! I bet that Ludwig would love to meet you!

Love,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Lizveth 9<strong>

Y-Yes...Yes...

Speaking of it will cost you; And I don't mean money wise.

Luddy is...interesting. When we got into that fight...hmm.

In other words, He would gladly punch me if he had the opportunity.

Watching Kiwis Dance,

Lizveth Prochazka

!~!~!~!

VEE~! IT'S TRUE! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!

We-well Ludwig is ve-very ni-nice to me!

Feeling very very scared now,

Italy Veneziano

((is okay. Soon Italy will be freaking people out!))

* * *

><p><strong>Berlin 13<strong>

Dear Italy,

HA! Okay, okay. I have to calm myself down. You can't tell Matthew that Gilbert has chylamydia because that would be 'moraly wrong', yada yada yada. But if I do it when Gilbert doesn't...meet my conditions, then I can say it because, well, that's just how blackmail works. Understand now?

Don't Tell You'll Get In Trouble Too,

Berlin

P.S. In have trained the polecat. She will do my laundry, my taxes, and write my biography. She will also attack my enemies. I haven't decided on a named for her yet. Help?

!~!~!~!

Ciao Berlin!

Ok! I won't tell him! oh, but actually I'm busy playing Risk right now with Ludwig so can I talk to you later? You can come join us if you want! Just ignore any text you might get from fratello, he's being really mean right now!

I won't!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. well, I can't really think of one right now!

((good for you!.. but I have no clue what to say about the skunk.))

* * *

><p><strong>Lavra 2<strong>

Dear Northern Italy:

It has come to my attenion that you are in danger of being raped by Lizeth. Enclosed are the following (to ward off an Evil that even Lucifer fears):

(5) Cloves of Garlic. This garlic is not for eating, it is for protecting. Hell, I'm not even sure it'll work, but here's hoping.

(7) Barrels of Holy Water. You'll need to use them all.

(12) Glow In The Dark Bibles. She hates scripture.

(3) Yaoi Novels. Give them to her.

And if all this shit doesn't work, simply toss her into an unused cathedral. Lizeth'll most likely burst into flames. Unused because...children shouldn't have to see that.

Praying For You,

Lavra Prochazka

P.S. Restraining orders won't work! Russia has tried!

!~!~!~!

Ciao Lavra!

VEE~! I'm in danger of being raped? Like fratello almost was by Big Brother France? but grazie for sending this to me!

Grazie again!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. VEE~! THEY DON'T?

((yep! I'm really scared of Lizveth now!))

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 121<strong>

Feli,

Ja, I just got his text. Well, your bruder usually doesn't want me around you so... ja. I'm glad we came to the park actually, it's quite nice. I've finished setting up the game by the way, how is the pasta coming?

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ludwig!

Of course that's it! You don't have to worry about it! well actually I was hoping we could play the game first before we eat!

Love,

Feliciano

((-facepalm- out of all the things that could happen the thing you worry about is Italy trying to top? XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Andorra 1<strong>

Hola Italy!

I'm Andorra,you know, that principality between France and Spain.

So, I wanted to ask you,what's it like to be a real country? You know,a real, independent one, not some principality that relies on two countries. I asked Papa France if I could be my own country, but he said no... TT_TT

feeling kind of like Sealand now,

Andorra (Blanche Carriedo Bonnefoy)

!~!~!~!

Ciao Blanche!

It's really nice to meet you! What's it like being a real country? Well It's a lot of paperwork and meetings! But that doesn't sound very nice of Big Brother France to say that!

Wishing you luck!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 6<strong>

Ita-Chan!

Aww, I'm glad!

YOU AND LUDWIG? ! THAT'S SO CUTE! ES AMOR! AMOR! AMOR! :D

Uhm, yeah...I'm kinda having...uhm...

...problemos con Lovino...

Ahem...

Mucho amor!

Antonio

P.S. DO so and I'll forbid you from ever eating pasta again, comprende?

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Si! It's true! Oh, so it's problems with fratello? I can try to talk to him if you want!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. But I'm playing it now!

((but seriously Toni, I still don't know what you're thinking on yours.))

* * *

><p><strong>California 8<strong>

Dear North,

Thanks~

The girl to boy and boy to girl challange is where you act and dress like the oppisite sex! That includes a change of name! It doesn't really have a time limit, bet i can't stay from the beach for long, so~

Signed

California

!~!~!~!

Ciao Calvin! (since you're still doing that challenge!)

Grazie for telling me what that challenge is! And going to the beach sounds nice!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Hollabrunn Austria 1<strong>

Hello Mr. Nothern Italy.

My name is Hollabrunn Austria. I need your assistance. You are good with handling your bruder, right? Well I need your help with dealing with one of mine. You see, my bruder, Fucking, is being a total idiot. He talk way to loud, he pokes fun at my ahouge, he destroys about everything he touches. He is all together just a pain. He crossed the line the other day when he scribbled outrageous things in all of my books! I've had it with him! So I'm wondering, how would I go about getting him to stop being so... so... UGH!

With much admiration at you skills of bruder handling,

The city of Hollabrunn Austria

!~!~!~!

Ciao Hollabrunn Austria!

Vee~ That doesn't sound like a very nice thing for him to do! Maybe you could ask him not to!

Grazie!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Prussia 34<strong>

Yo Italy

You are awesome for keeping West from going home. You are just delaying the inevitable though. West will want to go home eventually and will find the polecat.

Yes you can meet the puppy. Mattie is dragging me back home. We should be there later. He has handcuffed me to him. I told him I wouldn't run away.

You ruined the surprise. It was going to be awesome when I gave him to Mattie. He is insisting we call it Gretzky after that famous canadian hockey player. I agreed because Mattie can be unawesomly scary when holding his hockey stick.

The Awesome Gilbert

P.S. I wanted to call the puppy Fritz. Mattie said that Fritz can be Gretzky's second name. He is Gretzky Fritz Williams, he doesn't get my last name because Mattie said to keep the name somewhat short.

!~!~!~!

Ciao Prussia!

We're going to play Risk! When you come back you can play it too if you want!

I'm sorry for telling him! I hope you're not mad! But that sounds like a really nice name for him!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Canada 44<strong>

Hi Italy

Gilbird switches between liking the puppy and hating it often. It is hard to tell what he is thinking. Gilbird is jealous of the attention we are giving to the puppy.

I got to name the puppy. It's name is Gretzky. I am going to teach him to snowboard when he is a little older. Gilbert wants to train Gretzky to track people. Gil says it will be usefull next time we play paintball. He is designing googles and a camouflage suit so Gretzky will blend in to the trees.

Canada

P.S. Prussia won't be able to tie you up I have him handcuffed. I won't be letting him go for a while. Isn't Charice busy chasing your brother?

!~!~!~!

Ciao Canada!

That's not good! I hope they can be friends soon!

That sounds like a really nice name! But it sounds like fun for him to play paintball and snowboard!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Vee~ Grazie!

* * *

><p>WHEW! And mass letter update 1 is complete! Sorry for taking so long to do it!<p>

REVIEW!


	35. Germany 122

Of course they are! I'm just a horrible procrastinator and it takes me this long to update so it helps! But…I have no clue what to say about the topping thing.

* * *

><p>Feli,<p>

Er, are you feeling alright? You seem much more... focused than usual. N-not to mention your being a little brutal attacking Austria's countries like that... at this rate he'll be gone in a few turns... Not that that's a bad thing, it's how you play the game, but the evil cackling after you took over Japan was a little disconcerting...

Love,

Ludwig

* * *

><p>Ciao Ludwig!<p>

Si! Of course I'm feeling alright~! And isn't it better to take out your weakest player first? Then you have more land and it help build up your troops more~!

Love,

Feliciano

* * *

><p>And so it begins! What will happen next?<p>

REVIEW!


	36. Spain 7

I just hope you figure it out soon because I want normal Italy back.

* * *

><p>Ita-Chan,<p>

Yeah, Lovi and I are, I, uhm, well...ehehehe,you see...

...never mind...

Mucho amor,

Antonio

P.S. say WHAT?

* * *

><p>Ciao Big Brother Spain!<p>

Huh? What were you going to say? And si! We're playing Risk right now! And Mr. Austria about to become one with Italy~!

Going back to playing Risk,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>That comment is going to end up striking fear in everyone now…<p>

REVIEW!


	37. MASS LETTERS 2

HAPPY EASTER PEOPLE! And as a present I'm giving you guys psycho Italy!...hey, I never said it was a GOOD present! XD

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 60<strong>

Y-you are...? FFFFF-! Feliciano, I'm going over there. If you dare try anything funny, not only will I cut off your pasta supply, but I WILL place a hit on your boyfriend and he WILL die. I swear Feliciano, I will kill him myself if I have to.

!~!~!~!

Si! I am! But what do you mean try anything funny? All I did was make Mr. Austria become one with me!

((…I think that would qualify as something funny…))

* * *

><p><strong>California 9<strong>

Dear North,  
>Happy Easter! I dyed eggs earlier, so sorry if my letter gets stained different colors! Do you get choco-bunnies? Or Peeps? I think they`re so adorable~ Do you have any stuffed animals? They are so soft~ I was at a carnival by the beach the other day, and there was a firework show! It showed so many flags! From states, like mine, to countries, like Dad`s! It was really nice! Marco-Polo is really good with fireworks! He`s like a pyro-freak! Ahh! Not ment as mean for using freak! I like Marco-polo! He`s really nice! He made me a firework that will show your flag so i could give it to you! Be careful when you use it! People get upset for some reason when you accidentally light them on fire! ...and electocute them...But! Some people are just weird!<br>Signed,  
>California<br>Ps. i am also sending a firework that shows the german flag, incase you`re with Germany! Best wishes for your day to be happy! Bye~

!~!~!~!

Ciao Calvin! (if you're still doing that challenge!)

Happy Easter to you too! Well I did get chocolate bunnies before, but not peeps!

Si! I have one stuffed animal that Ludwig bought me! It's a stuffed boxer puppy! It's really cute!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Grazie for the firework!

P.S.S. Would you like to play Risk with me~?

((I'll take the firework! I'll let the peeps meet it! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 8<strong>

Ita-Chan,

Putting my problems aside for a moment. I'm coming to Italy, I decieded that we need to spend some...quality...time together, bien? See you shortly...

Mucho amor,

Antonio

P.S. ...Please don't make Austria become one with you...

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Oh, so you're coming to come play it too? That's really nice of you!

Waiting for you to come,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. but I already just did!

((welp, there goes Austria. Wow, I just realized how hard it is for everyone else to warn each other about Italy on here. Hope somebody does because I sure can't do it…))

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 123<strong>

Feli,

Uh, so... I-I'm proud that you were able to take out Austria efficiently and everything but... was it necessary to tackle him to the ground and stamp an Italian flag on his forehead? Because that was a little... er...

A-and the look your giving me right now is a bit... er... s-stop looking at the map as if it's something to eat!

Love... though a little scared now...

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ludwig!

Si! Of course it was necessary! He did just become one with Italy after all~! So he needs something that shows it! Isn't that nice?

Love,

Feliciano

((….That mental image is really scaring me…))

* * *

><p><strong>Berlin 14<strong>

Dear Italy,

What's Risk? Is it fun? What park are you at? Can I play too? Your bruder texted me telling me to stop you from playing Risk, but I have a feeling that he meant the exact opposite. So have fun!

I Might Be Sick,

Berlin

!~!~!~!

Ciao Berlin!

Risk is this really fun game! And of course you can play with us! I just made Mr. Austria become one with me! I think that we're at the one closest to Ludwig's house! And of course that what fratello meant!

Playing Risk will make you feel better~!,

Italy Veneziano

((…yeah…Romano was acting telling you to play Risk…somehow I don't believe that. But Berlin, listen to the Italian who's still sane!))

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 17<strong>

*Charice tackle-glomps Feli-chan*

FELI-CHAAAAAAAN~! I can't believe you think that I'm going after Lovi-chan after Spain's going after him! LOL you're so funny sometimes, Feli-chan!

*by the way, Rizal's already long gone*

!~!~!~!

VEE~! Well since you're here would you like to play Risk with me? (and become one with Italy~?)

((yep! So you might want to bring Rizal back for Charice's sake. He's already got Austria.))

* * *

><p><strong>Dart 4<strong>

Dear Italy,

Italy i have another question.

How do you get a girl to like you ./.

Its not that im bad with romance its just i dont know.

Blushing,

Dart

!~!~!~!

Ciao Dart!

Well, you could always try to talk to her first! Or you could play Risk together! In fact you like to play it with me? It's really fun!

Hoping you'll play Risk,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. just don't listen to what Ludwig, fratello, and Big Brother Spain try to tell you!

((yep! it makes it all so much easier! you can thank JoyHeart for the idea!))

* * *

><p>Well before I'm completely done with this chapter I would like to point out that no one should follow Italy's advice right now. He's not the most stable thing right now and heck! Even my advice is probably better than his right now! (and we all know the stuff I said or did…)<p>

REVIEW!


	38. MASS LETTERS 3

Welp! I got swamped with letters again! (Mainly because I procrastinated.) So here's more mass letters! Oh, and would it be a completely insane idea if I wanted to find Hetalia people around me and make a video of "Risk Your Life"? Just wondering.

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 9<strong>

Feliciano,

Uhm, yeah, sure. I'm coming to play all right. Is Romano there with you?

See you shortly,

Antonio

P.S. Poor Austria...

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Nope! He's not here yet! But he's being really mean to me right now!

See you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. It's alright! All that happened was that he became one with Italy~!

* * *

><p><strong>California 10<strong>

Dear North,

Isn't that the game where you try to take over the world?...or something? I've never played, is it fun? How do you play?

Signed,

the curious state of California

Ps. I really like being called Calvin! I think i'm gonna change my name! Don't tell dad, he might stop me!

!~!~!~!

Ciao Calvin!

Si! It is! It's a lot of fun to play! I can teach you how to play it if you want me to! Oh, and if anyone tells you not to play it with me please don't listen to them! They're being really mean to me right now!

Hoping to play Risk with you,

Italy Veneziano

P.s. ok! I won't! Maybe you could ask him if he wants to play Risk too!

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 61<strong>

... That's it. I'm bringing my gun and calling up reinforcements. Where's that damn Sicily when you need him?

Feliciano... I'll shoot you if I have to. Please snap out of it...

!~!~!~!

Oh, actually fratello I already hid your gun! I didn't want you to get in the way! And there's no need for me to snap out of it! I'm feeling perfectly fine right now! You're just being really mean to me!

* * *

><p><strong>Dart 5<strong>

Dear Italy,

Sure i will play risk with you and when i tried to tell the girl,

A french man came from the trees a drop kicked me...

Play risk with me at the hospital,

Dart

!~!~!~!

Ciao Dart!

Yay! That's great that you'll play Risk with me! And after it's over you can become one with Italy! Doesn't that sound nice?

Coming soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Dang it people somebody needs realize how he's acting! But no worries about me with Risk. The one time I played it on my cell phone I lost all the Hetalia characters I picked except America, Canada, and Japan all in the first turn. -_-; It might have helped to have read the instructions first.<p>

REVIEW!


	39. MASS LETTERS 4

Still swamped! I turn my back for a couple of minutes and then this happens! But I don't mind this is fun!...even though Italy's scary right now…ugh…I just sound like normal one right now didn't I?

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 62<strong>

You did wha-? *headdesks* Feliciano, I'm not being mean to you. I'm worried about your safety, dammit!

All right, I'm going to get there as fast as I can. Try not to make anyone... Become one with you... *shudders* You want the game to last, right?

!~!~!~!

Si! I did! I can't have you shooting me when I'm trying to have everyone become one with me! And you are being mean fratello! You're trying to get me to stop playing a really fun game!

Oh, but I already have! First it was Mr. Austria,! And then Ludwig! Followed by Dart, Charice and California! And then maybe Big Brother Spain too! He just said that he would play it with me! But that was really mean of you to tell her brother about me! And of course I want the game to last! It's just they're losing too quickly!

((….I can't believe I just typed all that. I'm chucking myself in therapy when this is all over.))

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 10<strong>

Feliciano,

All right, well hopefully we'll see him soon as well? I'm sorry he's being mean, but I'm sure he's just looking out for you, Feli.

I'm almost there

Antonio

P.S. ehehehe, whatever you say, Feli

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

I don't want to right now! He's trying to stop me from playing Risk and having everyone become one with me!

Yay!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. of course Big Brother Spain~!

* * *

><p><strong>California 11<strong>

Dear North,

I asked my dad, and he was fine until i said i was playing with you. What's with that? He tried to barricade me in my house, but my dog, Blue, attacked him. I don't like being stuck inside. Oh, they're being mean to you? That's not good..

That'd be great if you could teach me! I love learning new things! Exspecially games!

I'm on my way!

See you soon,

California.

Ps. thanks for not telling!

!~!~!~!

Ciao Calvin!

That's not very nice of him! I don't know why he'd do that! Maybe he doesn't want you to become one with me! And si! They are being really mean! They keep telling me to stop playing Risk! But I don't want too! It's too much fun!

Si! See you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((please pick up on what he's saying California! Listen to your dad! He's actually being smart this time! And when America does something smart listen!))

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 18<strong>

Ah, my dear sweet Feli-chan. You don't understand. I'm not becoming one with you...

YOU'RE BECOMING ONE WITH ME.

*slams into her chair with a grin*

I have no idea how to play this, BUT I'M TAKIN' OVER GERMANY, AND THERE IS NO WAY YOU'RE STOPPING ME!

*cackle cackle*

!~!~!~!

Of course Charice~! I'll let you believe that for now~! It's going to be really fun for you to become one with Italy~!

((…if you have no clue how to play then why are you doing it?...I think I know what's going to happen…))

* * *

><p><strong>Rizal 20<strong>

Hey, Veneziano? I ran into your brother and he seemed a little panicked. Though he said it was because of you and not my sister. Care to elaborate?

And speaking of which...have you seen my sister?

!~!~!~!

Oh Ciao Rizal! You don't need to listen to fratello right now! He's being really mean! And don't worry about Charice! The only thing that happened was that she just became one with Italy~! Actually I was wondering if you would like to play a game of Risk with me! Can you?

((Don't do it Rizal! DX...but I now have my answer.))

* * *

><p><strong>Lizveth 10<strong>

won't hurt you, unless I'm provoked, or feeling totally Sadistic...

Which happens...a lot.

Your fear soothes me...BWAHAHA!

Restraining orders don't work...

He's always nice to everyone...except me...

Un-buckling straight jacket,

Lizveth Prochazka

!~!~!~!

Ciao Lizveth~!

That's okay! I don't think that I need a restraining order! But I was wondering if you wanted to play a game of Risk with me~! Do you want to?

Waiting for your answer,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. don't listen to what everyone else is telling you~! They're being really mean to me right now~!

((….she scared/beat up Belarus?...I'm feeling like the real normal Italy right now…))

* * *

><p>welp! that's it for this batch! Just what will happen next?<p>

REVIEW!


	40. MASS LETTERS 5

…I did it again. You would think I'd learn by now.

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 10<strong>

Feli,

All right, ready to get dominated in Risk? Big Brother Spain's gonna win, Ita-chan and then this whole fiasco will be over~!

Antonio

P.S. ehehehehehe I'm strangly nervous now...

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

No~! But I'm ready to have you become one with Italy~!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. That's alright~! There's nothing to be nervous about~!

* * *

><p><strong>California 11<strong>

Dear North,  
>My dad followed me. And he`s trying to explain somethin- Oh My God! How can you do that! How many people are you trying to make become one with you! That is not nice! I`m going!<br>warry and protective,  
>California<br>Ps. dad is coming with me, something about being a hero..  
>Pps. You gotta stop!<p>

!~!~!~!

Ciao Calvin~!

Why everyone of course~! But there's no problem with it! In fact it'll be better this way~!

Assuring you that there's no problem becoming one with Italy~!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. That's alright! He can play too!

P.P.S. Sorry! I'm having too much fun~!

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 19<strong>

ALL RIGHT~! LET'S DO THIS! FIRST I-

*pause*

*goes into Wikipedia to learn how to play*

Oh...I think I get it now...

*a few long minutes later*

Booyah~! I just took over Germany, Denmark, and am as of right now going to take over England! What now! WHAT NOW? !

!~!~!~!

That's good that you know how to play now~! And what else will happen now except you becoming one with Italy~!

* * *

><p><strong>Rizal 21<strong>

She became one with you...? OK, what did she do? Did she grab your vital regions? Pull your curl? Try to sell you on eBay for a couple Pocky sticks and a cosplay outfit? Geez, it didn't work with Matthew, why is she trying it with you...?

*comes into the room*

...you have a very...Russia-esque aura around you...she definately sold you on eBay, didn't she?

!~!~!~!

Si~! She did! But it's alright she's happy now~! And no…I don't think I look like Russia~! But maybe I can ask him to become one with me as well~!

* * *

><p><strong>Lizveth 11<strong>

Hm? Why less provoked Dear Italia?

No restraining order? What has gotten into you?

Risk? Does this game involve pain? If so I would LOVE too.

Merrily skipping down a highway,

Lizveth Prochazka

P.S: I haven't heard anything from anyone.

!~!~!~!

Oh…no reason~!

And nothing has gotten into me~! And sorry but Risk doesn't involve pain~! All that will happen is that you will become one with Italy~!

Waiting to play Risk,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. oh, That's good~!

((….I feel scared.))

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 63<strong>

Y-you leave Spain alone, dammit! Is that you in the par- Yep. That's you, you little bastard... Don't move a muscle, Veneciano. I'm planning on smacking some sense into you once and for all.

!~!~!~!

But what's the problem fratello~? And no, you don't have to come over…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Addressed to everyone on Italy's contact list:<strong>_

Vee~! I'm really sorry everyone! Especially everyone that I tried to make become one with me! And especially you Ludwig! I didn't mean to do it! I just wanted to keep you away from your house so you don't run into the polecat that Prussia put in there! I promise that I will never play Risk again!

P.S. For everyone who's mad at me…PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!

* * *

><p>And that's the end of psycho Italy on here! And everything will go back to normal!...until I get bored again!<p>

REVIEW!


	41. MASS LETTERS 6

I is happy otaku right now~! My school's having a world fest!...the only downside is that I can't go to it…buts I will still be able to see everyone's flags and stuff so it works!

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 11<strong>

Feli,

Oh, thank goodness. You're back to normal. You had me freakin' worried! Don't ever do that again, you here me? Goodness, I wonder just what the hell was going through that crazy little head of yours!

Ahaha~ but it's all better now!

Ciao!

Antonio

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Si! I'm back to normal! I'm really sorry for all the trouble I caused! I can send you pasta if you want me too! But don't worry! Fratello already burned it again!

Please forgive me!,

Italy Veneziano

((I wonder the exact same thing too Toni! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>California 12<strong>

Dear North,  
>T-thats fine. As long as you appoligized. I still learned a few things! And i wasn`t taken over..so~..yay? Um...am i the only one that feels awkward now?<br>Have you ever painted with marbles? Or darts? Its so fun! You never know what happens! OH! Have you been surfing? At night? Its so nice! Ahh...i can`t think of anything else...so~  
>Bye!<br>With love and pasta~  
>Calvin!<p>

!~!~!~!

Ciao Calvin!

But I still feel really bad! And no…I feel awkward about it too! I can send you pasta!

Well, I haven't used either but maybe I'll try it soon! Grazie for the idea! And no, I haven't gone surfing before either!

With love and pasta back to you!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 20<strong>

Eh? You weren't yourself? I didn't even notice~! Oh well, I guess we can't play Risk anymore...

Can you still be one with me, though :D?

*Cute-Obsession mode never goes away XD*

!~!~!~!

Uh si! I wasn't! I hope that I didn't scare you! And sorry but we can't play it because I promised not to do it again and fratello burned it!...um….I-I do-don't think that I-I can….

((….how can you not notice?))

* * *

><p><strong>Rizal 22<strong>

I don't hold any anger, Veneziano. If you need to hide somewhere, I'm opening my boundaries for you to hide in. Though...not to seem too weird, but...isn't Germany already one with you?

!~!~!~!

Vee~! Grazie Rizal! I'm sorry for the trouble I caused! And no…I don't think he is…I don't really know what it means! I wonder why I kept saying that! Um….but…if I come over to your place is your sister going to be there?

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 64<strong>

I can't believe I had to knock you unconscious with my shoe. What. The. Fuck. Dammit Feliciano, don't scare me like that... I thought the you that I know was gone when you wouldn't stop for even pasta...

!~!~!~!

I'm sorry fratello! I didn't know all that would happen! I just wanted to keep Ludwig away from his house because Prussia told me he put a polecat in there and that if I told Ludwig he'd tie me up and give me to Charice but I could find anything else to use!

((so now instead of toasting with boots you can now knock people out with them! XD but I wonder what's Romano's going to say about Italy's reason? XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Dart 6<strong>

Dear Italy,

Er no Italy its ok we dont need to become one *laughs nervously*

Its not that i dont want to its just er ugm im...

Oh good job at beating me at risk by the way.

Sincerely,

Dart

!~!~!~!

Ciao Dart!

I'm really sorry I said that! I can give you some pasta! And I hope you get to feeling better and get out of the hospital soon!

Feeling bad about what I did,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Prussia 35<strong>

Yo Italy

We just got back today and all I want to do is sleep. Maybe next time you play risk I will play with you.

Gute Nacht

Prussia

P.S. Don't tell West we are home please. Mattie told me to say please. I hate Mattie's hockey stick.

!~!~!~!

Ciao Prussia!

Well, actually I can't play Risk with you! I promised everyone that I wouldn't play it again and fratello already burned it!

Buona notte!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. OK! I won't!

((don't you hate it when that happens? It happened to me on Friday where I woke up at 5 in the morning.))

* * *

><p><strong>Canada 45<strong>

Hi Italy

I hope so too. Gretzky and Gilbird's fighting is annoying. I don't want Gretzky playing paintball but Gil is adiment about it. He might get hurt.

I will see you when we get to Gil's house we are almost there. As soon as Gil falls asleep I am going to go find something to eat.

Canada

!~!~!~!

Ciao Canada!

Si! It does sound like it's dangerous for him! Especially since he's a puppy!

Ok! I think that I put some leftover pasta in Ludwig's refridgerator!

Italy Veneziano

((well bouna notte!))

* * *

><p><strong>Lizveth 12<strong>

Oh well~

At least you got a few people before you lost your psycho-ness. But you can still become one is you want to-.

But now it's just normal you, right-?

P.S: I am still coming to get you, Italia Dear.

Picking out a new blade,

Lizveth Prochzaka, AKA: Grim Reaper

!~!~!~!

VEE~! UH...WELL...I-I DON'T THINK I CAN! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!

Hoping the restraining order works,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!

((...I'm feeling the same way as Italy right now...GAH! why do fangirls have to be so creepy?))

* * *

><p>And I would now like to annouce the newest law being passed from the most recent world conference! Risk is now banned all over the world! Along with Iggy's cooking! And so now this will help make the world a safer place! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	42. MASS LETTERS 7

Wow, once again I just randomly realized that what basically caused Italy got nuts (other than Risk) was Prussia putting a skunk in Germany's house and what got him out of it was Romano knocking him out with a shoe…only in Hetalia huh? XD

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Dart 7<strong>

Dear Italy,

Do not worry i cant stay mad at you...no literally i cant.

Anyways yeah the pasta was good and im now out of the hospital.

Hey i got a question, do you like any girls as more than friend?

Hoping you understand my drift,

Dart

!~!~!~!

Ciao Dart!

Vee~! That's good! There's a lot of people after me right now! And I'm glad that you liked the pasta!

But a girl I like more than a friend….well I can't really think of any right now!

Feeling confused now,

Italy Veneziano

((…he's never going to catch it.))

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 21<strong>

Awwww...but I want you to be one with me...

BE ONE WITH MEEEEEEEEEE!

*Cute-Obsession Mode: Maximum*

*ninja/Samara crawls toward Feli-chan*

!~!~!~!

VEE~! LUDWIG HELP!

((….))

* * *

><p><strong>Rizal 23<strong>

Um...if Charice is acting like THAT *points at Charice*, then I'll send her to Germany and leave her there for a month. But otherwise, no. She won't.

And I don't know what that means...but since the two of you are dating, I figured that it'd be the same. I guess I mean if you two consumated your relationship yet.

!~!~!~!

Grazie! She's really scary! Well if you don't know what it means maybe I can ask Ludwig!

((yeah! Go ahead Italy! Ask one of the people you attacked what 'becoming one' means! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 65<strong>

... What. The. Hell? THAT is NOT a good reason to psycho crazy on all of us, dammit! I can't believe you-! Ugh. But, I was completely serious about cutting off your pasta supply if you played.

!~!~!~!

I'm sorry fratello! I just didn't want Ludwig to get bit and get sick or hurt from the polecat! I forgot that would happen! Don't take away the pasta! Please fratello!

((and once again I wish I had drawing skills…))

* * *

><p><strong>California 13<strong>

Dear North,  
>OHMYFLIPPINSHOEMONKEYS!IMDADSNEWFAVORITE!IMAMMAMAALSO!<br>ok, deep breath...  
>so the other day, a few of my brothers and sisters visited my house. Dad was there. Somehow the conversation led to `purity`...Virginia was makin fun of Mississippi being a boy even though there is a Miss in his name; so he said that she was one to talk, her name has virgin in it but she was the first to play the V-card...it went downhill...Dad freaked out and had everyone who wasn`t a virgin raise their hand...i was the only one who didn`t...so he hugs me and tells me im his favorite, and to never let myself be tainted, so i can`t see Grand Pere France anymore...<br>Also i found out that my capital, Sacramento,  
>has a personification. I found her in a park, she looks five! She is sooo cuutee~ I named her Andy!<br>Oh, she says hi!  
>Anything interisting happen to you?<br>Thanks for the love and pasta!  
>Calvin!<br>Ps. you should try surfing! Even if the waves knock you off sometimes, its really fun! Don`t go alone if your not a strong swimmer! Or tackle any big waves at first!

!~!~!~!

Ciao Calvin!

Vee~ that nice! But I thought that you're not supposed to play favorites! But I would like to meet your capital!

Well not too much, but now I have a lot of people mad at me and fratello said that he's going to take away my pasta!

You're welcome!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Si! Maybe I will!

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 124<strong>

Feli,

Ja... please don't play that game again, my back still hurts from when you tackled me to the ground...

Why don't you ever show such initative when we're at war with other countries? Well I suppose if you did you'd probably end up attacking me so this could be a good thing.

Anyway, I- wait. Did you just... A POLECAT? I AM GOING TO KILL MEIN BRUDER! Er, right after I catch that thing and... and... air out the house... I should get some air fresheners...

And I'm not happy with you for helping him with that? Why the hell would you help him put a polecat in my house?

Irritated, but no I'm not going to hurt you,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ludwig!

VEE~! I'M SO SORRYYY! I forgot that would happen if I played Risk! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME LUDWIG!

…si…he did put one in your house…but I didn't help him! He send me a text when I was out with you! He told me that if I told you that he'd tie me up and give me to Charice! And I wanted to keep you away from your house but I didn't have anything else to distract you but the Risk game!

Really hoping you don't hate him,

Feliciano

((…Italy's the one who went nuts so why am I getting yelled at too?))

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 12<strong>

Feli,

Well, none the less, I forgive you. Just don't...just don't do it again, all right? Next time it happens it won't just end with Romano knocking you out with a shoe, Feli.

Ciao~

Antonio

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

YAY! I was really worried! But si! I promise I won't!

But still feeling bad,

Italy Veneziano

((so what would happen next time?))

* * *

><p>Welp done with these! And I'm still wondering why I'm in so much trouble…<p>

REVIEW!

…by the way…anybody want to play Risk? XD


	43. MASS LETTERS 8

Back! I have just learned that M&Ms mixed with Tang and Kool Aid is a very bad combination! So don't try it at home!

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 13<strong>

Feli,

Ahaha you're so silly~

So, anyway, uhm, back to my original problem...

...I'll let you respond first.

Antonio

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Oh! That's right! You said you had a problem! What is it? Something to do with fratello?

Hoping you tell me,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 66<strong>

... Fine. I won't take away your pasta.

But... C-can you help me with something, Feli?

!~!~!~!

Yay! Grazie! But si! Of course I can help you fratello! What is it? Oh, and Fratello, Rizal just told me that Charice is going after you again! Please don't let her get you!

((YEAH! What is it? Tell me tell me tell me!))

* * *

><p><strong>California 14<strong>

Dear North!  
>I don`t know about the favorite things...Isn`t like having a favorite food? similar to how i like corn as much as you like pasta~ Mmmm Corn~~~<br>..Uh, sorry~  
>Sure! You can meet Andy! I think she, oh-<br>Hello! Nort? Tat you`re nam? Eva watchded anamanmamanics...? Mama! How do you speel tat?  
>Animaniacs, with wakko yakko and dot warner.<br>Yea! I luv wakko! Hes funnie! Ah! Bye! Mama wants her pen bak!  
>Sorry, Andy wanted to say something. Shes lerning how to write, she is good with letters, but not great with spelling. Ahh, she`s going into the kitchen! Ah!<br>Gotta go!  
>Calivin.<br>ANDY NO!

!~!~!~!

Ciao Calvin!

Well it was just something I heard somewhere so I don't really know!

Andy sounds like she's really cute! But can you tell her that I haven't seen that show before?

Hoping nothing happened,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 22<strong>

*ninja jumps Feliciano, ties him with chains to the chair, gags him again and starts cackling like a witch in his ear*

Don't worry...if you resist, becoming one with me will be all the more painfull...but first~! I MUST BE ONE WITH LOVI-CHAN!

*jumps out of the window*

!~!~!~!

*struggles*

((what? He's tied up and gagged. How can he talk?))

* * *

><p><strong>Rizal 24<strong>

...she completely forgot that I was in the room...

*unties Italy*

Congratulations. This is the full-blown Cute-Obsession mode.

!~!~!~!

Grazie for untying me Rizal! But is this the worse she gets? She's really scary right now!

((…I hope it doesn't get worse.))

* * *

><p><strong>Lizveth 13<strong>

Fine then, have it your way Italia Dear.

The restraining order won't work, it didn't for Belarus.

Coming your way,

Lizveth Prochazka, AKA: Your Nightmare

P.S: No promises.

!~!~!~!

VEE~! Belarus has one and it didn't work?

Running to Ludwig,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. VEEEEE~!

((she has a really interesting way of showing it… but yeah! Iggy's an awesome singer!))

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 125<strong>

Feli,

I-I don't hate you... ich liebe dich, remember?

Anyway... I suppose threatening you with Charice would be enough to get your assistance... I forgive you. Er, and I forgive you for the Risk game too... I guess... it's still going to take forever to get this Italy flag stamp off my forehead though.

And you can tell East that I put the polecat inside his storage room with all his journals in it for a good five hours before I released it. I'm currently airing out the rest of the house, but since that room has no windows he'll be dealing with that smell for a long time.

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ludwig!

Vee~ that good! I was really worried! Because it's not like April Fool's Day where England cast a spell! I'm really sorry! If I was braver and just told you about the polecat then none of this would have happened! Do you want me to help you get the stamp off?

OK! I'll tell him! But I think that Berlin wants the polecat as a pet!

Love,

Feliciano

P.S. What does 'Becoming one' mean? I don't know why I kept telling people that!

((yeah…really lucky. Don't worry I didn't forget about it. I just figured that Italy would still be way too freaked out about attacking Germany to ask him about it. But why would you want to answer it?))

* * *

><p><strong>Peru 18<strong>

Hola Senor Feliciano,

But I don't want to ask America! He's annoying and he never listens to other people! D:

I dunno, I don't think the climate at my place is quite right for growing bananas. Darn it...

Mimosa is fun stuff! If you search "mimosa pudica" on Youtube you'll find all sorts of videos on its special property! :D

Apparently I was supposed to get sent back to my brother's place, but for some reason he took me to Lima instead! Hooray~

Talk to you soon (I hope!),

Huayna Capac

!~!~!~!

Ciao Huayna!

Well, maybe you could find someone else to ask! Oh, but that sounds really sad that you can't grow bananas! But don't they have greenhouses? Maybe you could try to grow some inside!

Ok! I'll try to watch it! But that's great that you didn't have to go to your brother's house!

Si! Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((is ok!))

* * *

><p>Done! And I can't think of anything to say so REVIEW!<p> 


	44. Romano 67

And here's the first individual chapter in a long time! YAY! *throws confetti*

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Alright, w-well... Wait, WHAT? Oh holy shit, I'm gonna die aren't I? I-I'm heading to Spain's place.<p>

* * *

><p>Si! She is! I'm really sorry fratello! I think that she really got into Risk when I was playing it with her! I'll let Big brother Spain know you're coming!<p>

* * *

><p>Yep! Italy's going to get yelled at now! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	45. MASS LETTERS 9

Still here! And I'm stuck with Death Wish on the TV!...yeah…and they complain about my anime.

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>California 15<strong>

Dear North,  
>I told her, she was pretty upset, but it lasted three seconds. She now wants to visit just so she can have you watch. each. episode. So ummm..sorry?<br>Nothing teribble happened, she made a mess...and nearly drowned the cat...painted the pig...lit Blue on fire...is it bad that i consider that normal? How can i not with 50 siblings and a Dad like America?  
>Do you and Romano have seperate flags? Like how each U.S. state has their own? I gotta go, brother is coming to visit, and Andy doesn`t like all.<br>Later!  
>Calvin~<br>Ps. do you know the story of the scorpion?

!~!~!~!

Ciao Calvin!

That's ok! I'll watch it with her! And it would be fun for you to visit!

Vee~ that sounds like a lot! But no! Fratello and I have the same flag! But si! America has a lot of flags! Which one is yours?

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Sorry! I haven't! Can you tell me about it?

* * *

><p><strong>Illinois 1<strong>

Dear Italy,

Nice to meet you. I'm Illinois, you know, one of America's kids. So, here's why i'm writing to you. I have a problem. My brothers, Indiana, and Iowa won't leave me alone! They're always there. If i got up right now and looked out of my window, they'd be there. What do you think I should do? Have you ever been stalked like this before? I asked dad about it, but he wasn't any help.

Feels like she's being watched,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones

!~!~!~!

Ciao Liz! (if you don't mind me calling you that!)

It's nice to meet you too!

That sounds really scary that they're doing that! Maybe you could ask someone other than America to help you! That's what I'm doing right now! There's these two scary girls named Charice and LIzveth, so Ludwig is helping me with them!

Sounds scary!,

Italy Veneziano

((YAY! Someone who's close to my state!...is it close? Dang! I need to get better at reading maps!))

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 14<strong>

Feli,

Y-yeah...it has to do with tu fratello...

I know I'm supposed to be the Kingdom of Passion and all but even I get cold feet when it comes to telling someone (especially someone braizen) that I l-love them...how to your propose I go about it?

Antonio

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Oh, so it is fratello!

Vee~! That's really nice that you love fratello! I'm sure he feels the same way about you too! He doesn't show it but I know he does! Well…maybe you could try to talk to him about it! I'm sure he'll listen to you!

Hope this helps you!,

Italy Veneziano

((YES! Finally some Spamano too! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Indonesia 2<strong>

Halo Italy,

I really appreciated that, plus with someone, acting like an idiot when I went out with Lexembourg, and some others, it really is nice to be able to not be involved in something that ends up in someone getting seriously injured...

Romano says that...well, he...don't take him seriously, he seems to be really angry most of the time, plus I like that about you, it makes you like that cute little brother, who can cheer anybody up :3

Thank you so much

Indonesia

!~!~!~!

Ciao Indonesia!

Vee~ Who was acting like an idiot? But I hope that no one got injured with whatever happened!

It's ok! Fratello tells me things like that all the time so I'm used to it! But it makes me happy to hear that I can cheer people up!

Your welcome!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Rizal 25<strong>

Um...she can get a little worse...and that's when she starts breaking bones and chainsaws. She might relapse if we show her Germany, but then again I don't want to risk him getting hurt...

Speaking of which, you and Germany are doing well right? He must've really thought you were cute like Charice does. I have to admit though...I can see where she thinks you're cute.

*pokes forehead*

I mean, we're the same height and from what I heard I'm four years younger than you are. That's quite a feat.

*stare...*

Hey, uh...what's with this curl here? Doesn't it get annoying when the wind blows in your face or something?

*nonchalantly pulls it...twice*

!~!~!~!

VEE~! She can? I don't want Ludwig to get hurt! Especially after I attacked him!

Si! We are but…

*freezes up*

I…uh…

((and the hair curl got pulled! XD but I have no clue how to write his random sounds so just use your imaginations.))

* * *

><p><strong>Dart 8<strong>

Dear Italy,

If anyone trys to hurt ya let me know and ill help ya out.

And alright thats cool.

Anyone wanna play risk agaian?

Sincerely with the game,

Dart

!~!~!~!

Ciao Dart!

Yay! Grazie!

…um…no, I don't think I want to right now! I heard from everyone else that I was really scary when I played it!

Doesn't want to get in more trouble,

Italy Veneziano

((after all that happened you ask him to play Risk…))

* * *

><p><strong>Lizveth 14<strong>

No. It will never work. I promise.

Never~

Tvé srdce je můj ~! *

Stalking after you,

Lizveth Procházka

(Translation: *Your heart is mine~! ((yeah…like that won't freak anybody out..)))

!~!~!~!

VEE~! IT WON'T?

Feels like crying,

Italy Veneziano

((wow! Interesting conversation with your mom! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 126<strong>

Feli,

I... I really don't think there's much you could do that would make me unable to forgive you. Unless perhaps you killed someone... but I don't really think you would, so don't worry so much. And ja, a little help would be nice. The skunk smell came out faster than this is.

Nein! Tell him that is out of the question! Besides, I already released it.

A-as for er, 'becoming one'. Er, w-well as a nation that has something of a doubt meaning... i-in this case you meant to place the other countries under your control and force them to become part of your empire, under the Italian flag.

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ludwig!

OK Ludwig! That makes me feel a lot better! But I wonder why it's so hard to get out! And I'll tell Berlin you said that!

Vee~ It sounds like I was really scary! But Rizal asked me about consumating relationship a relationship with you! What did he mean?

Love,

Feliciano

((True…awkward questions are SO much fun to ask! XD but there! I asked the question!))

* * *

><p>WHEW! Done!<p>

REVIEW!


	46. MASS LETTERS 10

Is back! I had to do a mock job interview….I hate it. I got drenched because of the rain so I was dripping water everywhere. I hate my crappy luck.

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 15<strong>

Feli~,

You want me to talk to Lovi about that...so simply? Really? He'll headbutt me in the gut!

But, if you insist, I'll give it a go...

Antonio

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Si! It'll be alright! I think that fratello feels the same way about you! He's just too shy to say anything! And he's already headed to your house now!

Hoping you go talk to fratello,

Italy Veneziano

((grazie! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 127<strong>

Feli,

Ja, ja, good. Berlin had better not bring another one of those things into the house.

You were a little frightening, ja, th-though of course I wasn't scared of you! Er... well ah...

C-consumating our relationship? Er... th-that means... er... w-well... I-I suppose you should probably learn sometime, I-I mean you... you are a grown man so... c-consumating a relationship means to... to... i-it means when you really love the person you're in a r-romantic relationship with you have... s-sex. Er, i-if you know what that is. Um, i-if not then I should probably explain it to you but, er, well I suppose it should probably be done in speech but I'd feel more comfortable texting it. Even though you're sitting down the couch from me. Ja. Thank gott Austria went home.

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ludwig!

Well maybe you can get him a pet so then you don't have to worry about it!

Of course I know that you weren't scared! You're really tough! I wouldn't know how to deal with it if it was me instead of you! Well fratello did say that he needed to explain it to me! So I'll listen!

Love,

Feliciano

((What you have done is make me nearly choke on what I was drinking as I read the letter! XD but please don't actually explain it. I do want to keep this fanfic at a 'T' rating.))

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 68<strong>

I... I'm a little nervous going over there, actually... He's been acting weird around me lately.

!~!~!~!

It's alright fratello! He only said that there's something that he wants to talk to you about! You'll be okay!

((GO VISIT SPAIN! I want love confessions! XD and double dates! ))

* * *

><p><strong>Rizal 26<strong>

Eh? Am I hurting you? I'm sorry.

*lets go*

I figured it would let out some psycho!Italy or something, the same way pulling Charice's cowlicks throws her in Cute-Obsession mode. Sorry.

By the way...do you even know what consumating a relationship is? No one wants to tell me for some reason, so I figured it was no big deal, but-

*Charice ninja-slams herself to the door*

I DETECT A HIGH FREQUENCY IN THE AREA~ :D

!~!~!~!

Vee~ it doesn't hurt! It's just….well…actually I don't really like explaining it! It's ok! You didn't know! But don't tell fratello you did that! He'll get really mad at you!

Sorry! I don't know what it means! I can ask someone for you if you want me too!

VEE~! SHE'S BACK!

((if pulling the hair curl let loose psycho Italy in the series then the world is in trouble! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>California 16<strong>

Dear North,

Mine is the one with a brown bear and a red star~ I love it so~ But who doesn't love their flag? It's like your identity.

Well...where to start? Ah, when i say scorpion, i mean the constellation. Or scorpio from the zodiac. Anyways!

Orion was a magnificant hunter, there seemed to be no beast he couldn't kill. Long past was his humble mindset of a beginer, he had gained experiance and strength with his achievements. But he also gained arrogance.

This irked the Scorpion, who, in the humble atitude that only animals seem to posses, had enough poison in his tail to kill any creature unfortunate to be stung by it. Now don't be afraid, the stinger was used only when the scorpion needed to hunt or defend itself.

One day Orion had approached the Scorpion at it's home, he said, "Come now, Scorpion! It is i, the great hunter Orion! He who can defeat any beast! I challange you, and will have your hide as a trophy!"

To say the Scorpion was upset about this statement would be like saying the sun was a tad warm. In it's anger the scorpion came out and faced the hunter,"I warn you Hunter, do not test me." the scorpion hissed, claws twitching shut.

Orion just laughed, then he charged with an excited yell sword aim toward the sharp claws. Preocupied with the claws, Orion failed to notice the tail creeping up behind him until it stung him. The poison killed the hunter. "I warned you, hunter. You were blinded by your own arrogance and greed for fame. I do not apoligise for teaching you a lesson, butr i am sorry it was at the price of your life." The scorpion said, before dissapearing into it's den again.

..What'd you think? I sorta made it up, the version i found was just boring scientific statement that said; The scorpion is generally believed to be responsible for the death of the great hunter Orion. According to some myths, the scorpion stung Orion in response to his boast that he could defeat any beast. I added to it because Andy wanted to hear a story, and we were looking at constellations at the time..

Love and Happiness~

Calvin!

!~!~!~!

Ciao Calvin!

Oh! I think I saw it before! It's really pretty!

Grazie for telling me about it! I don't mind if you tell it like a story! It makes it sound more fun!

Hoping you're having fun looking at constellations!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Lizveth 15<strong>

Never.

Did I mention when I get your heart I will eat it-?

Don't cry or you'll make me cry/die inside*,

Lizveth Procházka

(*Crying is Lizzyveth's weakness.)

!~!~!~!

VEE~! But I th-thought it's supposed too! Y-YOU'RE GOING TO EAT MY HEART?

Is going to start crying any second now,

Italy Veneziano

((My mom doesn't like Hetalia. And now she's trying to avoid mentioning the word 'hero' so I don't go "of course I'm the hero!" XD))

* * *

><p>Yay! Finished! I feel all happy inside! ^_^<p>

REVIEW!


	47. MASS LETTERS 11

Back! But I'm starting to get bored…any good ideas for some random thing to have happen other than Italy getting attacked?

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 69<strong>

Really? Th-that's all? Alright, I'll go there then.

!~!~!~!

Si! That's what he told me! Don't worry! I already told him you're on your way there!

((yes! GO!))

* * *

><p><strong>California 17<strong>

Dear North,  
>Thank you! I`m glad you like it! But i warn you not to compliment me much, i don`t want it to go to my head!...*mumble*look where it got dad*mumble*... Someone once told me, "everyone is stupid, therefore we must learn in stupid ways. " I never forgot that mushrooms are fungi... Umm...what do you do when your brother is convinced that `Pickles are cucombers drowned in evil`? Cuz...he got the pickle jar, and stabed all the pickles, pinning them to his guest room wall...<br>should i be concerned? Or just leave him be?  
>The now confused and concerned<br>Calvin

!~!~!~!

Ciao Calvin!

Well, OK! I won't! Wow! I didn't know that's what had happened to America! It really explains a lot!

…but sorry! I don't really know what to say about your brother! But it sounds really scary!

Feeling confused and concerned too,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Oregon 5<strong>

Hi Italy!

It's been a while since the last time I wrote to anybody... I'm just really busy lately. But I'm not too upset about it since the weather here is really getting better because of spring. No more bundling up in three or four layers of clothes and having to walk in chilly rainfall and wind! AND I CAN FINALLY SEE ACTUAL SUNLIGHT INSTEAD OF COLD, DREARY GRAY CLOUDS COVERING THE SKY!

Sorry, I got a little exited there...But anyway, I hope things are okay for you and nobody's giving you any trouble... Please come and visit me sometime when you have the time. Portland is really colorful in the spring and summertime when the sky is clear! I'm sure you'll love it here now that there's less rain!

Talk to you soon!

Oregon

PS I sent some blackberry buckles with this letter. They're kind of like fruit tarts and they're really yummy! I hope you like them!

!~!~!~!

Ciao Oregon!

That's alright! I've been really busy too!...um…I haven't tried to do anything to you recently have I? If I did I'm really sorry!

Si! I'll try to visit you soon! It sounds like it'll be a lot of fun!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Grazie! They taste really good!

* * *

><p><strong>Dart 9<strong>

Dear Italy,

Er besides trying to conquer people you seemed fine.

By the way how is the weater in Italy it sucks here we had a tornado T^T.

Sincerely,

Dart

!~!~!~!

Ciao Dart!

Vee~ well I still don't really want to! I heard from everyone else that I acted really scary then! And I don't want to hurt Ludwig again! Maybe you could try to find someone else to play with!

It's 55 degrees Fahrenheit right now! But I think we're supposed get some rain tomorrow night! VEE~! A tornado? I hope you're not hurt! That would be really bad!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((well I can't say too much. I'm the kind of person who thinks that tag-teaming against Canada and Russia in a snowball fight is a good idea. And no need to guess who googled the weather over in Italy so they knew what they were talking about!))

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 16<strong>

Feli~

EH? He's coming over NOW? Why didn't you tell me sooner! I'm still in bed! I haven't shaved, or taken a shower, even cleaned up my house!

Feli...this is frustrating...

But of course I'll talk to Lovino...he's coming over, isn't he?

Frazzled,

Antonio

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Vee~ I'm sorry! I thought that he already told you he was coming! But si! He did say he's coming!

I'm sorry!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Illinois 2<strong>

Dear Italy,

It's fine if you call me Liz, everyone else does. Charice and Lizveth sure sound scary. Hmmmmm...maybe I should ask Germany to help me too! Thanks.

*Hears noise outside window*

ehhhhh...i have to go, please don't let that be Iowa trying to break my windows again. I just had them replaced! Now they're supossed to be nation/state/province/terratory proof but I'm sure that won't stop him.

Feelong creeped out,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The state of Illinois

!~!~!~!

Ciao Liz!

Ok! I just wanted to check with you to make sure! Si! They are really scary! Charice tied me up and gagged me twice and Lizveth said that she wants to eat my heart! *shivers*

But si! You can ask Ludwig! I'm sure he won't mind! But that sounds really scary what's happening to you right now! Um…I was just wondering…I didn't send you any scary messages did I? If I did I can give you some pasta as an apology!

Feeling creeped out too,

Italy Veneziano

((uh….yeah…never mind…please forget my moment of stupidity.))

* * *

><p><strong>Rizal 27<strong>

...awwww...it's not Roma-chan...I WILL GET THAT CHEESE-NAMED COUNTRY OR MY NAME ISN'T CHARICE PACQUIAO!

*goes ninja-jumping out of the room*

...

She completely forgot that we're in the room...

And, uh...Italy? I-I appreciate your most tender affection, but you're kinda breaking my ribcage...

!~!~!~!

*lets go*

Vee~ I'm sorry Rizal! I hope I didn't hurt you too much!

((HAHAHA! Cheese-named country? XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Lizveth 16<strong>

It doesn't work for me...

Of course I am going to eat your heart-! Who doesn't eat hearts?

.Cry.,

Lizveth Procházka

!~!~!~!

VEE~ WHY? I THOUGHT IT'S SUPPOSED TOO!

Um…I-I think a lot of pe-people….I think even Russia doesn't eat them!

Crying now,

Italy Veneziano

((well the scary thing is that I even do stuff like that when I'm not cosplaying. I get bored, an idea pops into my head, and that's kind of how it goes.))

* * *

><p><strong>Cristiana 1<strong>

Ne, Fratello...

It's Cristiana, here.

I was beginning to wonder if you and Romano had forgotten me, seeing that i haven't seen you both in a while.

But lately i've had so many tourists coming in that i wouldn't have been able to come over much anyway.

Really, Alfred and Yong Soo and Kiku and Arthur and F-francis send over so many people that i feel like i'm suffocating.

Ugh...must get some gelato...

So how are you and Bid Brother Spain and Romano?

I hope you're all doing well(are they together yet?)

and I'll be coming over to see you soon.

Loves,

Cristiana, Stato del Citta della Vaticana.

!~!~!~!

Ciao sorella!

No, I didn't forget you! I'm sorry if I made you think that! I just been really busy lately!

But that is really nice of them to do that for you! I've been doing good! Well, except for Charice, Lizveth, and Risk! And fratello fine, but I think that Big Brother Spain is still sick! And no! They're not together yet!

Ok! When you come visit then we can get gelato together!

Love,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 128<strong>

Feli,

Well, er, if Berlin wants a pet, could he not be satisfied with a dog? They're much nicer than... polecats...

A-anyway, at Hungary's request I explained everything in person so... er... I-I hope you understand the basic idea now. A-and it's not as if it's necessary or anything, ja? So, er, whatever you want is fine. You still seemed a little confused when you left though, was there anything you didn't understand properly? I thought the stick figure sketches I drew might've been a little crude, but a blackboard lecture was all I could think to instruct you with...

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ludwig!

I don't know! I can ask him if you want me to! But si! Dogs are much nicer!

Grazie for explaining it to me Ludwig! I think I'm fine! But is that what fratello and Big Brother Spain want to do with each other?

Love,

Feliciano

((Grazie! But if you really want to write it you could always have it happen on yours with Italy or someone else. After you stop him from trying to take over the world of course!))

* * *

><p>Done! Just when it starts raining!<p>

REVIEW!


	48. MASS LETTERS 12

DANG it took a long time for me to get on today! How'd that happen? I had the day off.

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Illinois 2<strong>

Dear Italy,

Wow, Charice and Lizveth didn't hurt you did they? But wow, she wants to eat your heart?...that's a bit extreme.

Okay, I'll ask Germany the next chance I get.

Hmmmm...no, you havn't sent me any scary messages, why?

kind of confused,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The state of Illinois

!~!~!~!

Ciao Liz!

Not yet! But si! That's what Lizveth said! But Ludwig said that he'd protect me from her!

Oh, that great! I was really worried about that! A couple of days ago I played Risk and went around attacking people! But don't worry! I'm fine now!

Hoping this explains it,

Italy Veneziano

((yeah, but sadly my moments of stupid come from either acting like Italy or America…))

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 70<strong>

Alright, thanks Feliciano. I'm about halfway there now- ajhasgkj-! HOLY SHIT! SOME RANDOM CHICK JUST RAN OUT INTO THE ROAD AND I THINK I HIT HER!

!~!~!~!

VEE~! YOU JUST HIT SOMEONE?

((well I don't know who it is but I know that they now have that run down feeling!))

* * *

><p><strong>Rizal 28<strong>

Nah, it's all good. I've been through a lot worse than this, so you don't have to worry about it (a LOT worse...).

You don't have to worry about Charice going after you now. As long as you don't start sobbing or make some other noise that she might consider cute, you'll be fine. Though I should probably go ahead and check on your brother...you want to stay here while I do so?

Anyway, I forgot to ask you. Where are we anyway? I was so busy trying to track Charice down that I have no idea where we are.

!~!~!~!

Vee~ That's good! I was really worried! But what happened that was worse?

Si! I'll stay here! And sorry! But I don't know where we are either! And..OH NO! Fratello just sent me a text telling me that him might have hit someone! Do you think it was Charice?

((maybe it was. Who knows.))

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 129<strong>

Feli,

Ja, they certainly are. Oh, but tell him that he should get a large dog because small dogs are for pussies.

Your welcome... and... well ja, I suspect they probably do...

Er, hey Italy, you're friends with Poland ja? Well, er, he was at my house yesterday and everything's very... pink now... can you ask him what kind of paint he used so I can get the right solvent? Oh, and also tell him NEVER TO DO IT AGAIN.

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ludwig!

OK! I'll tell him!

Oh, so they do? Can I ask fratello about it?

Si! I am! I'll ask him and tell him not to do that to you again! But…why did he do it the first time? That doesn't sound very nice of him!

Love,

Feliciano

((so is that a new version of the Poland Rule? XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Lizveth 17<strong>

NOT EVERYTHING WORKS-!

NO-

DON'T CRY-! I'M SORRY!

I PROMISE I WON'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU! I promise I will stop chasing you down, and trying to stab you open and retrieve your heart and eat it-!

Thinking of Suicide,

Lizveth Prochazka

!~!~!~!

Y-you won't? Oh, please do! It sounds really scary!

Don't think about suicide!,

Italy Veneziano

((Switzerland huh?...remind me to never get you mad. But Switzerland being Russia's and Prussia's love child sounds creepy..))

* * *

><p><strong>Lavra 3<strong>

Dear Northern Italy,

Of course restraining orders won't work. The law can only protect you from so much! What's this mess about Risk? If you lost power so quickly you weren't playing the game right. I would challenge you to another game but I would dominate you. And I wouldn't want to shatter you're fragile mind.

Hope you enjoy the taste of pain,

Lavra Prochazka

P.S America owes me money. Lots.

!~!~!~!

Ciao Lavra!

But I thought they're supposed too! Um…well…actually I don't really want to talk about Risk! People told me that I was really scary then!

Hoping he doesn't have to feel it,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. That's not nice of him!

((what choice do I have? This is the only way I can keep it going! But Italy trying to use magic…just imagine how much I could mess with that…))

* * *

><p><strong>Romania 1<strong>

Alo, Cousin!

It's me, Romania! I heard that you're dating Germany! Because...well, France has a big mouth. I also have some stuff to share!

Nachos were made in America. (Mexico- 0, America- 1)

In Hungray's eyes neither I nor Prussia is awesome (Prussia- 0, Romania - 0)

I'm still not a vampire. (America- 0, Prussia- 0, Romania- 1)

Hungary's a girl! (and she can still hit really hard!) (Hungary- 2, Romania - Hurt )

La revedere!

Romania

!~!~!~!

Ciao Romania!

Si! I am! But I didn't know that Big Brother France knew yet!

Wow! That's a lot of things to have happen!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((yes you do! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Berlin 15<strong>

Dear Italy,

W-what did you do? I couldn't play Risk because I got rid of the polecat. And cleaned the house. It is IMPOSSIBLE to potty-train those things. I'm thinking of adopting a baby ocelot! Apparently doing so is illegal in some countries, I'll have to look into that. A dog would be a good idea too, but I don't want one that's too small or too big. I need one that'll know it's place and not overstep boundaries.

Singing In The Rain,

Berlin

P.S. How would you describe a flying horse with one horn?

!~!~!~!

Ciao Berlin!

Um…well…It's kind of hard to explain! But I was attacking people trying to get them to become one with me! But don't worry! I'm back to normal and fratello burned the game!

Si! A dog does sound like a good idea! Oh, and Ludwig told me to tell you to get a large dog and not a small one!

Have fun singing in the rain!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. uh, I don't really know! Maybe you could ask England! He might now about something like that!

((get a boxer Berlin or you'll have a psycho Dogsrule after you! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Patricia 1<strong>

Evening love,

It's me Liverpool. I'm one of England's nieces. Anyway I just want to know. Will you and the others be coming to me place this August for Beatles week? I mean me band has made great history. I just hope that the food you bring is mostly vegetarian since I'm vegetarian just like Paul.

Peace and Love,

Patricia Kirkland *Liverpool*

!~!~!~!

Ciao Patricia!

I'll try to come! And si! I can bring something vegetarian! I can just bring pasta that doesn't have any meat!

Peace and love back to you!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 17<strong>

Feli~

It's all right. And no, he didn't! But that's okay :) I can be a very composed person when need be. Okay, I'll try and be ready by time he gets here...even if that means skipping shaving (yucky!)

You're fine :) no apology necessary. I'm just glad you told me, Feli~, otherwise, I'd probably still be asleep, blankets thrown all about and my house looking like a tornado ripped right through it! Ahaha~

Antonio

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Oh, that's good! I was really worried! But actually I think that it might take fratello a while to get to your house! He just told me that he might have hit someone while driving!

Ok! At least you know now!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Dart 10<strong>

Dear Italy,

Its ok but anyways i sent you some tacos tell me what ya think.

Also i kinda saw France in my window yesterday and today, right now for a matter of fact.

Er crap,

Dart

!~!~!~!

Ciao Dart!

Yay! That's great you don't mind! And grazie for the tacos! They taste really good!

Huh? Why would Big Brother France be there?

Feeling confused,

Italy Veneziano

((huh? good job with which thing?))

* * *

><p>Wow! That was a lot! Would've had it up sooner but stupid yard work.<p>

REVIEW!


	49. MASS LETTERS 13

Welp people! **PelicansBA** has given me a awesome idea of Italy trying to use magic! And at first I couldn't decided between stuff that happened in the fanfic "Former Lives" (http:/ /www. Fanfiction .net /s/6745154/1/Former_Lives (just get rid of the spaces)) or having characters get turned into kids (ex. Italy getting turned back into Chibitalia). But then I figured what the heck! I'll just mix them together! So this is the last normal chapter before all that stuff happens! So you can pick which thing (or nothing at all if you don't want to) happens to your character, but be sure to tell me what you choose so I can label it. Grazie people! XD

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 130<strong>

Feli,

You know normally I would say you shouldn't ask your bruder but... well it's been sort of boring recently. Go ahead, and while your at it you should think up any other question you've had over the past while and ask him he plans to do that with Spain as well. It might make things more amusing for a while anyway.

Gott, I haven't seen East in ages, is that why I'm so bored? What a terrifying thought...

Ja, danke Feli. Er, well I'm not sure exactly why he did it, but he did scream something about my country needing a make over.

Er, hold on, I have a phone call...

...

MEIN GOTT! Poland painted my glockenspiel in Munich! THIS IS GOING TOO FAR DAMN IT! Feli, if you can't get him to stop this I might consider this an act of war... mein poor glochenspiel...

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ludwig!

Ok! I'll ask fratello! But are you sure he won't mind? He usually don't like it when I ask things like that! Last time he fainted!

I don't know why he would think that you need a make-over! You have a lot of cool looking buildings Ludwig!

Si! I'll talk to him!

Love,

Feliciano

((it's spelled right.))

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 18<strong>

Feli,

Did Romano really hit someone...

...I haven't anything to say about that other than you Italians need a good Spanish lesson in driving. Don't let America or England teach you how to drive.

...I can't believe he hit someone...

...idiota...

Rolling his eyes at Romano (figurativly)

Antonio

P.S. Did he REALLY hit someone? Jesus...

!~!~!~!

SI! HE SAID HE HIT CHARICE! WHAT DO WE DO BIG BROTHER SPAIN?

But why do I need a driving lesson?

Feeling worried and confused,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. SI! HE DID!

((wow, you would think that Spain would be more concerned! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 71<strong>

Oh God, I didn't hit just anyone... I hit Charice. Cr-crap, what do I do! I guess I'll just have to take her with me or something... I mean, she's unconscious. Hopefully...

!~!~!~!

VEE~! THAT'S NOT GOOD! WHAT DO WE DO FRATELLO? SHE ISN'T HURT IS SHE?

((yep! Charice now has the run down feeling! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Rizal 29<strong>

I-It's fine, really. You don't have to know about those incidences. *semi-depressed look*

And you really have no idea where you are? How in the world did you get here if you don't even know where here is? What, was Germany just dangling a pasta bowl in front of you the whole time? *don't ask where that came from*

Wait, your brother hit someone...? Charice...?

*rubs forehead for a few minutes*

...I have to go.

!~!~!~!

OK! I'm sorry for bringing it up!

Um. No I don't! no…Ludwig wasn't dangling pasta in front of me! Usually he drives and I fall asleep in his car!

…SI! HE JUST SAID THAT HE HIT CHARICE!

* * *

><p><strong>Illinois 3<strong>

Dear Italy,

Oh, well that's good

hmmmm...wow...well don't worry, you didn't send me any scary messages!

So, what's it like being a nation? Myself only being a state, I don't have as many responsibilities as Dad does.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

!~!~!~!

Ciao Liz!

YAY! That's great! I was really worried! Fratello had to knock me out with his shoe to get me to stop!

Well…It is a lot of work! But what does a state usually do?

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((yeah…I have no Italian in my bloodline so I have to wonder why I even act like Italy…))

* * *

><p><strong>California 18<strong>

Dear North,

Sorry for not writing in a while, i had stuff to do. My brother was kidnapped by his twin sister, so i don't have to worry about the whole pickle thing!

A few of my family is going to play socc-er, football?- and i'm suposed to be a ref. Any ideas on how i can prevent a fight between a couple hot-head and competitive states? I really don't want to resort to a gun, think firecrackers will work?

signed,

Calvin

!~!~!~!

Ciao Calvin!

It's okay! I've been really busy too! But that's great you don't have to worry about the pickle thing! It sounded really scary!

Oh, so you're going to play football? I hope you have fun! Well…I guess you can use the firecrackers to help you! That sounds like it would work!

Have fun playing football!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Lizveth 18<strong>

I promise-!

But I can't help acting creepy...so you'll just have to deal with it.

Want's to pet Italia's Head,

Lizveth Prochazka /and so ends the reign of psycho killer Lizveth Prochazka...XD But she will always be creepy/killer.

!~!~!~!

YAY! Grazie! You were really scaring me!

Feeling nervous again,

Italy Veneziano

((…yep! Mental note taken! It's weird I have a lot of German in me but I don't act like him…I feel confused now. But I have no clue what to say about the cookies and being touchy-feely…))

* * *

><p>Done! And just remember that this is the last normal chapter before the spell stuff happens! XD ….yep! I'm probably the one who needs to be controlled…<p>

REVIEW!


	50. Spain 19

Welp! Going to try and hurry up to get this done! And then after this it's SPELL TIME! XD

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Feli~<p>

WHO THE HELL IS CHARICE? D: Should I know her?

Ah well~

You need a driving lesson (both of you) because Italians SUCK at driving. SUCK! With CAPITAL LETTERS! I mean seriously!

Neh~ don't worry, it'll all be okay~

Antonio

P.S. ...wow...

* * *

><p>Ciao Big Brother Spain!<p>

Charice is this really scary girl! She tied me up and gagged me twice and then she went after fratello!

Huh? But I always thought I was a good driver! Are you sure?

Feeling confused,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>So just remember people! After this one it's SPELL TIME! HECK YEAH! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	51. MASS LETTERS 14

Well apparently THIS is going to be the last chapter before the spell stuff.

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Peru 19<strong>

Dear Senor Feliciano,

That's okay, I think bananas kind of scare me now. And kiwis too. Apparently Chile ships his kiwis all the way to Senor Canada's place. And people complain about global debt...

My brother dropped me off in Lima! Hooray! It's great being back in my own territory, though I doubt he's letting me stay for long (as usual, sigh). I encountered Lina Medina today; I can't believe she's still alive. D:

Have you heard of Lina Medina? You can Google her if you like, but to save you the trouble and the Grossness Factor let's just say she was a very, very, very, very, VERY young mother. Yeah. It gave me a lot of nightmares so let's skip that topic and just say that she's getting really old and wrinkly like a paper bag. That may or may not include the color too, now that I think about it.

I must now go and deal with Senores Garcia and Fernandez so I'll talk to you later. Bah, I hope the new president's less demanding than they are. Adios~

Huayna Capac

!~!~!~!

Ciao Huayna!

Huh? Aren't those just fruit? How are they scary?

That's great! But why wouldn't he let you stay there? No, I haven't heard of her! But that does sound really weird!

Ok! Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((Kay! Talk to ya then! Sorry you can't get caught up in the spell stuff!))

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 131<strong>

Feli,

Nein, I'm sure he will be just... fine... but just in case he isn't you should probably secretly record asking him so I can see the video later and determine if it's worth having him answer those sort of questions in the future.

I have no idea either, it all looks so girly now... urg... this will take days to clean...

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ludwig!

Well ok! I can ask fratello! But wouldn't he be mad if I recorded it?

Oh, well I didn't get the chance to talk to him yet but I'll still try!

Love,

Feliciano

((I don't know if Italy will be able to explain either. Well I guess that somebody has to keep their memories.))

* * *

><p><strong>Illinois 4<strong>

Dear Italy,

Why did Romano hit you with his shoe? Was there nothing else to hit you with?

I can imagine. Well, it's basically what nations do, except we have to take care of a much smaller area (Although some states are larger than some European countries)and we leave Dad (America) to take care of the country itself.

Talk to you soon too!.

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

!~!~!~!

Ciao Liz!

Well fratello did it because I hid his gun so he could shoot me to stop me!

Oh, that makes sense! But don't you have a lot of other siblings?

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 72<strong>

I don't know! I'm... She's in the back seat, buckled up. Oh hope she's ok... I mean, she's crazy as fuck, but still, she's a living thing! I'm almost to Spain's house...

!~!~!~!

Ok fratello! I'll let Big Brother Spain know!

* * *

><p>REVIEW!<p> 


	52. IMPORTANT NOTE

Kay people! This is really important! I'm not going to be able to update anymore tonight. So in your next letters treat the spell stuff like it already happened! Just remember that if you're affected in either way to tell me so I can label it in your next letter.

Dogsrule out!

( = ヮ = )৩


	53. MASS LETTERS 15

Kay people! Like I promised the spell stuff starts this chapter! And I would now like to put a disclaimer saying that I am not at fault for any of the things that happen from here on out!

Don't own.

Oh, and I would also like to point out the Italy got hit with the spell too! So now he's back to being Chibitalia but he still has all his memories!

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 20<strong>

Northern half of Italy,

Well, hello there. What a delight it is to actually be chatting with you. I have a proposition for you...and here it is:

Allow me to take over and you won't be harmed, or have your land taken by force. Either way, you're in a lose/lose situation, so take your pick...

Best of luck against my Armada.

Conquistador!Spain

!~!~!~!

Huh? Big Brother Spain are you feeling alright? You're sounding really scary right now…OH NO! You were affected by that spell weren't you? I'm so sorry! Please don't invade me!

Going to cry,

Chibitalia

((…Toni, you are really scaring me right now….))

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 132<strong> (….or is it Holy Rome 1?)

Dear Italia,

I... I work up this morning in a strange house, si? And I do not know how I got here... I managed to get back to Austria's house, but it's strange... he's... older now... h-he told me that it's the year 2011 and that... and that you were grown up now. But then he was called away by Hungary for something, so I decided to write you a letter that I will give to Hungary to send you.

I'm glad that you eventually earned your independance, I wouldn't want you to be trapped as an underling for the rest of your life because I couldn't get back to you. I remember going to war but then... nothing... I suppose I must have lost, si? I'm sorry to have failed you... I promised to come back and did not. If you hate me now, I suppose I don't blame you, nor will I blame you if you love someone else now.

Still, I hope you know that... you're still my most favourite in all the world, and I want to see you again, if only to see the beautiful woman I know you've grown up to be.

Love,

The Holy Roman Empire

!~!~!~!

Ciao Lud-Holy Rome!

Oh, so you're at Mr. Austria's house? That explains why I couldn't find you this morning! I was getting really worried! Actually it was your house that you woke up in! I'm really sorry but I tried one of England's spells and it turned you back into Holy Rome! Right now you're the nation of Germany! The spell shrunk me too! And it turned Big Brother Spain back into a conquistador!

Si! I did! And don't feel bad! It wasn't your fault! And you did come back to me! You just lost your memories! But now the older you and I are dating!

Si! You're my favorite too! But…um…I think I need to explain some things about the woman thing….

Love,

Feliciano (It's my human name…)

((you just love making me explain the awkward stuff like that don't you?))

* * *

><p><strong>Illinois 5<strong>

Dear Italy,

Would Romano really shoot you though?

Yep. 49 other states, and who knows how many terratories and such.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

!~!~!~!

Ciao Liz!

Um…well he might want to shoot me right now…

Wow! That's a lot! Um…if anything happens to you soon I'm really sorry! I tried on of England's spells and right now Ludwig is turned back into Holy Rome and Big Brother Spain is a conquistador again! and it turned me little again!

Please don't hurt me!,

Chibitalia

* * *

><p><strong>Rizal 30<strong>

Veneziano...

Your brother has gone too far with that. He should've never even touched my sister, much less hurt her. I'm going after him, and there's nothing you can do to stop it.

Now, I'm giving you a choice. You can either do the smart thing and stay out of this, or you can try to save your brother. I'll appreciate the honor or protecting those who share the same blood, but if you do so I will make sure that you two bleed down into the streets of Italy and into the rivers of Germany...and beyond.

Think wisely,

cracked!Rizal

[[Hey, the Philippines were basically one of the few if not the only Asian nation that was a European colony. People went nuts trying to take it over. No wonder Rizal cracked.]]

!~!~!~!

VEE~! OH PLEASE DON'T HURT FRATELLO! It was an accident!

You're only acting like this because of a spell! Please don't do it!

((well it's your choice. But you'd think that Rizal would realize that the person he's talking to suddenly shrunk…or maybe not...))

* * *

><p><strong>Lizveth 19<strong> (turned into a chibi)

I think I just might skip around and pick flowers.

Which flowers do you like Italia~?

Awkwardly Smiling,

Lizveth Prochazka

!~!~!~!

Hm? Well I really like daisies!

Um…Are you affected by the spell too?

Feeling wary,

Chibitalia

((oh, good! I'm just glad that I don't act like the Bad Touch Trio! Because I just found out that I have people who came from all three. Oh, she's as tall as Italy, but 16? That's weird.))

* * *

><p><strong>Cristiana 2<strong>

Ah, fratello!

W-what is going on? Why am I...oh, this is so confusing.

Scopa...

Why exactly am I not a girl anymore?

I'm flatter than I was before...and I look even more like guy.

Even my hair's short.

Did you try to do one of England's spells again? Please don't tell me you mixed up something Latin while trying to summon gelato.

Nonno Roma would be devastated if you did. Crap, do something! Is there even a way to reverse this? T-this is so awkward...

Now you have another fratello instead of a sorella.

I'm coming over, okay?

Expect me soon...

- Cristiana, Vaticana

!~!~!~!

Huh? You're a boy right now…VEE~! I'M SO SORRY!

Si…I did…Big Brother Spain told me it would take a Miracle for Ludwig and fratello to become friends and I was hoping that the spell would help! Right now it's turned Ludwig back into Holy Rome, Big Brother Spain into a conquistador, made Rizal crazy and shrunk me! I hope it doesn't do anything else!

Si! I'll be waiting for you!

I'm sorry,

Chibitalia

* * *

><p><strong>Dart 11<strong>

Dear Italy,

Yeah no problem and France finnaly left.

Did you know that crawl spaces are usful for that kinda stuff and are pretty cozy.

Sorry if my handwriting i may have broke my hand...

Sincerely,

Dart

!~!~!~!

Ciao Dart!

Ve~ that's good! But I wonder why Big Brother France would do that to you!

That's not good that happened to your hand! I hope you take good care of it! Um…and…if anything weird happens to you soon I'm really sorry!

Hoping nothing happens,

Chibitalia

((Did you actually forget?))

* * *

><p>Done! And what new randomness with happen next ? XD<p>

REVIEW!


	54. MASS LETTERS 16

Still going strong! And now we can find out what other problems that spell has caused…and please remember my disclaimer from the chapter before this one!

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 21<strong>

Northern half of Italy,

I'm feeling fine...why in the name of all that is Holy would you call me "Big Brother Spain"...?

Anyway...I do have plans to invade Italy...might wanna gather some troops? Hmm?

D-Don't cry!

Conquistador!Spain

!~!~!~!

But you are Big Brother Spain! Don't you remember? It's just because of a spell that you're acting like this! Please don't invade us Big Brother Spain! If not for me then for fratello!

Crying now,

Chibitalia

((yeah….mine seems to be more crack-like. I mean Psycho!Italy got knocked out with a shoe of all things!))

* * *

><p><strong>Rizal 31<strong>

So you're choosing your brother. Honorable choice...but horribly wrong.

*ties him up with yo-yo strings, and holds up a knife*

Well, I guess I can use you as a hostage. It'll bring him out, that much I know.

*his eyes aren't brown, but a bright red*

!~!~!~!

VEE~! PLEASE DON'T HURT US! Fratello doesn't even remember right now! He's the same as me! He's little too!

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 73<strong> (or is it ChibiRomano 1…dang! this is confusing!)

Fr-Fratello?

Dammit, where are you! Spain's being really scary right now, and I want him to go back to normal but...! I-I don't know what's going on! And there's this weird girl here, too! She's not hurt or anything, but I'm worried that Spain might hurt her or something...

Signed,

Romano

P.S. Those water marks on the paper are rain drops, dammit! N-not tears or anything stupid like that!

!~!~!~!

Fratello? Are you alright? You're still normal right?

I'm at Ludwig's house! Huh? You don't remember Charice? She's a girl that you hit with your car on the way to Big Brother's Spain's house! And now her brother's really mad at you for it!

P.S. um…I didn't say anything! Are you okay? You're not talking like you normally do! Don't tell me that the spell got you too!

* * *

><p><strong>Lizveth 20<strong>

Jste použili kouzlo?*

No wonder I feel so short...

Stalking Up Behind You,

Lizveth Prochazka

(*You used magic?)

!~!~!~!

Si…I did! I'm really sorry! Don't hurt me!

Please don't!,

Chibitalia

((…I'm 5'5….))

* * *

><p><strong>Illinois 6<strong>

Dear Chibitalia,

What? I don't think anything's happened to me. Wait!...So your a cute little chibi boy now?...heh heh heh (insert maniacal laughter here)

Can I come visit you?

Of Course Not! Why would I hurt my little Italy?

~Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

!~!~!~!

Ciao Liz!

Ve~ that's good! I was really worried! But si..I am little right now! And so is fratello! Um… But you're really starting to scare me! Are your feeling alright?

Feeling nervous,

Chibitalia

((I have no right to talk about sanity. Where do you think the idea of the way Psycho!Italy acted came from?))

* * *

><p><strong>New Prussia 2<strong> (or Chibi!New Prussia 1..GAH! WHY IS THIS SO CONFUSING?)

Dear Italie,

H-Hallo My name is Neue Preußen. That's N-New Prussia in e-english. Do you know where my Vati or mutti is? I can't find them and I-I'm s-scared.

Chibi!New Preußen

[[New Prussia little and has no memories of recent events]]

!~!~!~!

Ciao New Prussia!

Oh, I remember you! You told me that Canada and Prussia are your parents! Um… Did the spell get you too? I'm so sorry! Well I can't tell you where they are but I can tell them that you're worried!

Chibitalia

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 133<strong> (or Holy Rome 2? Somebody tell me which one to put already!)

Dear Feli... Feliciano? Er, forgive me but... is that not a boy's name? Well I'm sure you're as lovely as ever, even with a boy's name! That means nothing to me, I swear!

Si, I am at Austria's house. He has just told me that he got your reply (so fast is mail these days, have the bred faster horses? I noticed strange metal things outside too, did they use those?) I-I'm sorry for worrying you but... you say that I... I am a different nation now? And you were shrunk too... d-does that mean you are the Chibitalia that I remember? W-we should meet again then, I dearly wish to see you since... well for me it seems too much time has passed.

I-I'm glad I came back to you and... and we are? Grazie, I'm glad... s-so glad to know I was able to stay with you... I just wish I could remember it... did you say that you did this? By trying one of England's spells? Italia! As a lady you shouldn't get involved in such dangerous things!

You need to... explain being a woman? Ah, w-well that... oh, do you mean that you are younger now? Well that is fine, I'm sure you could show me a painting of yourself in recent times, you still paint si? So you must have one so I may see how beautiful you usually look now. Perhaps it will let me remember the life we have together now... I really am happy to know we're still together after all this time.

Love,

Heinrich (Th-this is my human name, though I suppose that might have changed along with my country name now... still, you may use it of course)

!~!~!~!

Ciao Heinrich!

Si…It is a boy's name!

That's great that you're with Mr. Austria! And he used a computer to talk to me! It's something that they use a lot in this year! Um…he's still normal right? Si! Right now I am! I really want to see you too!

It's alright! You already apologized to me! So you don't need to worry! But si…I did try one of his spells. Fratello really doesn't like you right now so I thought at a spell would help you two become friends!

Um…no…I don't need to explain being a woman! I…need to…um…explain how I'm not….I'm really sorry for not telling you Heinrich!

Love,

Feliciano

((is okay! I like that name better for HRE anyway!))

* * *

><p>This is getting so AWESOME! And dangerous…<p>

REVIEW!


	55. MASS LETTERS 17

Wow, this stuff is really hard to explain! Good thing Italy didn't lose his memories!

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 74<strong>

What do you mean by that? And who's Ludwig? Ah... I'm so confused... I'm hiding right now with that girl in a place where Spain won't find us. I hope... He's so scary now...

Signed,

Romano

P.S. What's a car?

!~!~!~!

Oh..well…I tried one of England's spell so you and Ludwig would become friends! He's the nation of Germany but because of the spell he's turned back into Holy Rome! I'm really sorry fratello! It looks like the spell made both of us little again! And turned Big Brother Spain back into a conquistador! But be careful fratello! Charice's brother Rizal got affected by the spell too and now he's after you!

Well…a car's kind of like a wagon! But it doesn't use horses!

((wow, this time Italy has to explain stuff to Romano…it doesn't feel right. But 'what's a car?"! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 22<strong>

Northern Half of Italy,

...I have orders from the boss to invade Italy...wait...those papers look ANCIENT! I'm so confused.

N-No! Please! Stop crying! I-...I won't invade, okay?

J-just stop crying...

Conquistador!Spain

P.S. I guess I'm off to the Americas then...

!~!~!~!

Well…it is 2011 Big Brother Spain! Those are from many years ago! And you're not a conquistador anymore! And you won't invade me and fratello? Graze!

I-I'll try to!

Chibitalia

P.S. um…why do you need to go there Big Brother Spain?

((well that is your fault…))

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 134<strong> (I decided to leave it like this. I'm too lazy to change it now.)

Dear Feliciano,

A com... computer? Is that what those strange machines outside are called? They move quite fast if you've replied already... and I suppose he's normal, si, but he and Hungary appear to be in some sort of strange argument... Austria is insisting the two of them are married and yet Hungary says she would never marry a man because it would insult her manly pride... also she's wearing her hair in a strange way, I really don't know what's wrong with either of them.

Er... right now Hungary called Austria a weakling and shot him with an arrow... Austria looks very depressed... I'm not so sure I want to be in this house right now.

Well... good. I should apologize. Your fratello... do you mean your brother France? Well we never did see eye to eye, but there are safer ways to avoid conflict Feliciano!

I-it's alright Feliciano! But how you're not... what? I-I'm sorry but it's a bit unclear to me... er, I hear someone at the door so I will leave for now.

Love,

Heinrich

PS. Ah, it seems a small blond boy claiming to be Switzerland is at the door. He said his 'Austria is getting beaten by Hungary' senses were tingling so he came to rescue him again. Now he seems to be in a state of shock having seen Austria as an adult... it's getting fairly chaotic here but hopefully Austria will get this letter to you anyway. Is it possible that certain memories could be altered by this spell and other ones not? Because Hungary seems to remember me, but is acting childish and I didn't know her as a child, and Austria seems to recall the year but I really don't think he's married to Hungary anymore by the looks of the house... I think it was messier when the two of them were married since Austria was more relaxed...

!~!~!~!

Ciao Heinrich!

Well, the machines outside are called cars! People use them to go everywhere! Huh? Miss Hungary is affected too?

No, I don't mean Big Brother France! I mean Lovino! He's the southern part of my country while I'm the northern part! But it looks like he shrunk because of the spell too and he can't remember anything!

Um…well..what I'm trying to say is that I'm not female but male….I really sorry!

Actually I'm at your house right now! But please don't come! Rizal was affected by the spell too and he has me tied up and is using me as a hostage!

Love,

Feliciano

P.S. VEE~! EVEN SWITZERLAND?

((AW crap! Now when this is over there's going to be a trigger-happy Swiss after Italy! DX))

* * *

><p><strong>Rizal 32<strong>

Little? Hm...this makes this THAT much easier...

*holds up Chibitalia tied up with yo-yo strings*

You know...I've always wondered how much a nation can bleed. I've been battling so many times that I can barely remember how many times I've cut people open in a battle field. But for you...I wonder if you taste good with strawberry jam...maybe that would bring him out.

*told you he was messed up*

*this is the reason why Charice is not scared of Russia*

!~!~!~!

VEE~! PLEASE DON'T HURT US! LUDWIG HELP!

*starts crying*

((…..I have no comment.))

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 23<strong> (normal?Charice)

OH MY GOD, FELI-CHAN YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE THIS!

I remember getting hit by a car, and now I'm sitting in this weird alcove thing with what I think is your brother. What's up with him? He's a little kid now and doesn't have a clue who I am!

No no no, here's the weirder part: nothing else happened. I mean, other than the fact that Lovi-chan is smaller, I'm not doing anything else. I just think he's cute.

Feli-chan, I think I'm cured of Cute-Obsession mode! Sweet! I have to tell my brother! Do you know where he is?

[[Because she was unconscious when the spell was cast, she was not affected...to a point.]]

!~!~!~!

It is fratello! I tried one of England's spells and it shrunk the two of us! It also turned Ludwig back into Holy Rome and Big Brother Spain into a Conquistador! And it made your brother go crazy! He has me tied up and he's using me as a hostage to get fratello! Please help Charice! He said he's going to see how much I can bleed!

* * *

><p><strong>Illinois 7<strong>

Dear Chibitalia,

What! Lovi's a chibi now too! This is the happiest day of my life! What are you talking about? I feel absolutely fine!

Why would you feel nervous? I'm not going to hurt you or anything!

~Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The state of Iliinois

!~!~!~!

Ciao Liz!

Si, he is! And he told me that he can't remember anything! I think that he lost his memories too!

Um…well…it just that you sounded really scary when you were laughing so I was worried about what you would do!

I'm sorry,

Chibitalia

* * *

><p><strong>Indonesia 3<strong>

Halo Italy,

It was Prussia, and Hungary, at least I think it was her, beat him up -again- I heard he had a concussion.

By the way is it really true that he is East Germany, well Ludwig is West?

Pay no attention to him, he can really be cruel, especially to poor spain.

Hugs,

Indonesia

!~!~!~!

Ciao Indonesia!

That's not good! Oh, and nothing's happened to you has it? Please tell me that nothing's happened!

Si! That is what Prussia calls Ludwig!

Well, he's not doing to good right now…

Grazie!,

Chibitalia

* * *

><p><strong>Lizveth 21<strong>

I won't hurt you...

unless I feel stabby...

then I'll get real stabby.

Laughing Creepily,

Lizveth Prochazka

!~!~!~!

OH! Please don't! Rizal already has me tied up and said that he wants to see how much I can bleed!

Feeling really scared and wants Ludwig,

Chibitalia

* * *

><p>WHEW! DONE! And this is SOOO much fun! Who knew! XD<p>

REVIEW!

….I just realized that I have no clue how to fix this….


	56. MASS LETTERS 18

Welp! I'll probably just do this bunch and then it's off to be for me!

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 23<strong>

North Italy,

2011? Wow, really? Isn't the world supposed to end in a year or somethin' according to the Incas or Mayans or whoever?

Anyway. I need to go the Americas to check on my charges, of course!

Conquistador!Spain

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Si! It is! But I don't know about the world ending, that's just what I heard! But can you please help me? Charice's brother Rizal got affected by the spell too and now he wants to hurt fratello! He's using me as a hostage right now!

Oh, ok! But can you please help us?

Chibitalia

((YEAH!))

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 135<strong>

Dear Feliciano,

Oh, well, what is a computer then? And si, Miss Hungary seems to believe she's a... a man? It's all very strange...

Lovino? Ah... si, I do sort of remember, he lives with Spain does he not? I hope he is well, I don't remember ever coming into conflict with him directly before though, not so much as he would hate me. Er, do you know what I did to upset him?

And you're saying that you... are... male...

...

...

WHAT? You... but you were... the dresses and... the little voice and... and the hair and... you always smelled like flowers and... a-are you... sure? Oh I see, you are like Hungary, you are going through a phase where you think you are a boy? Perhaps your memories have also been affected. But I assure you, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever know, and I will never change that opinion of you.

You're at the house I woke up in then? Why- WHAT? A HOSTAGE? I do not know this 'Rizal' but if they have captured you, then I will come to your rescue! I will be there as soon as I can and I WILL save you Feliciano, ITALIA!

Love,

Heinrich

!~!~!~!

Ciao Heinrich!

Well, it's how your message got sent to me! It can be like a letter but people use it for other things too! Huh? Miss Hungary thinks she's a man?

Si! He did! But we live together now that we're independent! He was affected by the spell too! Um…I'm sorry I don't really know why! Whenever I try to ask him he yells at me!

Si..I am male…and it's not like Miss Hungary…She just liked having me wear dresses. And I really surprised Mr. Austria the day my voice changed…if he's still normal you can ask him about it!

Si! But please be careful! Rizal is really scary! I don't want you to get hurt!

Love,

Feliciano

((yeah, guess that would work. BUT NOT YET! This is too much fun right now!))

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 75<strong>

Feliciano, the weird girl is awake. She's actually pretty nice... I-is it safe to come out?

Going to find Spain,

Romano

P.S. Really? Then how do they work?

!~!~!~!

I don't know…Big Brother Spain isn't there anymore but maybe you better ask Charice! She told me that she would protect you!

Well they have this metal machine called an engine in the that makes them move!...um…this feels really weird fratello, usually you're the one who explains things to me!

((I'm surprised that Romano hasn't realized how 'mature' Italy is right now. XD))

* * *

><p><strong>New Prussia 3<strong>

Dear Italie,

R-Remeber? We've met b-before? S-Spell? Uwahhhhhhhhhh~! SCARY~! Gruselig~~~! Vati! Mutti! Wo bist du? There's a weird blond person looking at me weirdly~!

Very scared and crying now,

Chibi!New Preußen

!~!~!~!

Ciao New Prussia!

Si! We did! And I'm sorry that a tried a spell! Um…who's the weird blond person?

Feeling worried too,

Chibitalia

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 24<strong>

My brother's crazy...? Wait, did his eyes turn red? Check, did his uniform turn red as well? Cause my dress turned blue when I woke up and I'm not scared or anything.

OK, Feli-chan...I think your "spell" triggered war-torn!Rizal. He's been doing a lot of the fighting when it came to our independance, so as a result he sorta gained a bit of a xenophobia...and then he wanted to kill everyone. I don't know when he got rid of it though, but it's supposed to be gone.

As for helping you...um...I actually never saw war-torn!Rizal myself, so I have no idea how to help you...

But I'm protecting your brother, don't worry!

!~!~!~!

Si! He is! And they did turn red! VEE~! WAR-TORN! So he's really scary right now?

Please protect fratello! He's not like me! He can't remember anything right now!

….I just wanted to have Ludwig and fratello become friends! Why did all this have to happen?..

* * *

><p><strong>Rizal 33<strong>

*places a blade on your leg and cuts it slightly*

Ah...it's been a while since I've seen blood. And hearing your screams for help is just all the more beautiful...

!~!~!~!

*starts crying*

((yeah, can't think of anything else.))

* * *

><p>DONE! Oh, and WHEN this is all over let's just have everyone remember what happened. Italy's going to get yelled at anyway so there might as well be less work for me! But for now let's keep it up!<p>

REVIEW!


	57. MASS LETTERS 19

WHEW! New day! And still more of Hetalia randomness!

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 24<strong>

North Italy,

He wants to HURT my ROMANO? Ohhh, no he didn't! He just crossed the fucking line! Americas can wait...where can I find this crazy guy?

My axe needs a good work out...

Conquistador!Spain

!~!~!~!

Si! He does! He's holding me hostage at Ludwig's house! Please help Big Brother Spain! He's really scary!

((sorry Toni, I had to change some of it because Rizal's a guy, not a girl. Hope you don't mind.))

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 76<strong>

... How come you know so much more than me now? I-It's not normal! I'm the older brother; I should be able to explain stuff to y-! ... Th-that was weird... For some reason, I just felt a pain where my heart is... A-are you ok, Feli?

!~!~!~!

Um…well…actually fratello, you know a lot more than me! You're supposed to be an adult right now! But the spell I tried made us little again and made you forget everything! I'm really sorry fratello! Please don't hate me! I just wanted you and Ludwig to become friends! Please please don't hate me!

…s-si..I-I'm fine! Don't worry fratello!

((yep! Italy's lying through his teeth there!))

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 136<strong>

Dear Feliciano,

Si, she does, it's probably an effect of the spell. Computers huh? Strange things... are they magical then?

THat's strange he would yell at you, I hope he's never hurt you because of it.

Y-you're sure you're male? A boy... I am in love with... a boy... ah... th-this is a lot to take in right now. B-but even so, I'm still going to rescue you, it is my duty as a lover! Si, I am leaving on my way. I think this strange device Austria gave me is one of those computer things since he showed me that it sends and recieves messages... definitely the work of magic.

Anyway, I'm coming Italia!

Love,

Heinrich

!~!~!~!

Ciao Heinrich!

Um…well computers aren't magical! They're just a tool that people use!

Don't worry! Fratello's never hurt me because of it! well he did attack you with paint but that was only one time!

Si…I'm a boy…I'm really sorry I didn't tell you before! If I knew that you thought I was a girl I would have told you! Um..I don't know if it helps at all but I just sent you a picture of the two of us that we took a couple of days ago! You're the big man with his blond hair slicked back!

Please hurry Heinrich! And please be careful!

Love,

Feliciano

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 25<strong>

Aw...don't feel bad, Feli-chan. None of this is your fault. It's that damn Iggy-kun that somehow allowed you to cast it when he can't even cast his own! Talk about bad parenting!

*sticks out tongue and sends out an Asian kiss ^3^*

Don't worry, I'll protect him! I'm not suffering from Cute-Obsession mode, but I still have my motherly instincts~! I can do thi-

HOLY CRAP LOVI-CHAN JUST KEELED OVER WHAT THE HELL DID MY BROTHER DO TO YOU?

Um um um um um um um um hey try asking Spain or America or one of those nations! They've battled war-torn!Rizal before, they should know how to subdue him! (at least I REALLY REALLY hope so)

!~!~!~!

But it is my fault! If I hadn't done that spell none of this would have happened…

….um…well he's trying to torture me right now…But please don't tell fratello! We might both be little right now but he doesn't remember anything! I don't want him to get hurt too!

I already did ask Big Brother Spain! He's a conquistador again but I think he wants to help!

* * *

><p><strong>Rizal 34<strong>

*ties you up to the ceiling, dangling him by a string and being feet off the ground*

Tch...now I see why my sister likes you too much. You're adorable dangling in the ceiling begging for your life like this...

*rubs a bit of salt on the open leg wound*

You want to get down from the ceiling? You want your feet to touch the floor? If you don't answer, I'll leave you up here until your brother comes...don't think I will.

*cuts the cheek with another knife*

*slices string, watching you fall to the ground and laughs maniaclly*

!~!~!~!

*whimpers in between crying*

Wh-why are you doing this? Fratello doesn't even remember! He's little right now! He doesn't even know what's going on!

((somehow I think I'm missing Psycho!Italy…..))

* * *

><p><strong>New Prussia 4<strong>

Dear Italie,

I-it's O-okay I guess. The blond guy looks like mutti but isn't h-him. He giving me a look that's like the one Opa Frankreich(Grandpa France) gives pretty ladies he d-dates. Uwahhhhhh I want mein Mutti and vati!

Still Very scared and crying even more now,

Chibi!New Preußen

!~!~!~!

Ciao New Prussia!

Well I'm really really sorry! Hm…the person you're talking about sounds like America! But I don't know why he would give you a look like that!

Please don't cry!,

Chibitalia

* * *

><p><strong>Cristiana 3<strong>

Dear fratello,

Oh dio, please do not tell me i just saw some strange guy screaming and looking like he was about to murder. I think he was bleeding.

Wah, France tried to hit on me when i was passing by his house...Even if i'm a guy now...argh.

The screaming guy is still here.

What do i do?

!~!~!~!

VEE~! I hope he didn't see you! Please be careful!

Huh? But why would Big Brother France try to hit on you? That's not very nice of him!

I..I don't really know what you should do…I would say to ask fratello but he lost all of his memories along with being shrunk...

* * *

><p><strong>Patricia 2<strong>

Hey love,

Glad you'll be able to come to Beatle week this august. Not to mention America's boss has now reported Osama bin laden is dead. Not to mention I swear you'll love Beatle week this summer. Just bring your dancing skills, singing skills, friends,and love of the fab and Paul sounds really cute when he speaks and Germany will be glad to know that they could also sing in German. I hope you'll love me band's week and the others as well. After all you'll get a "ticket to ride," to Liverpool, and I'll send "all my loving," to all of you comin' so we can rock out "8 days a week."

Peace and love,

Patricia Kirkland *liverpool*

P.S. you get a cookie if you get the references in quotations.

!~!~!~!

Ciao Patricia!

I'll try! I'm really busy right now! Oh…and can you ask England about how to fix a spell? I really need to know right now!

Hoping England can help,

Chibitalia

P.S. well they're references to their songs or something in them right?

((Are they? I have no clue. -_-;))

* * *

><p>DONE! Wow, this is getting really funny and dangerous at the same time! Yay for Hetalia! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	58. MASS LETTERS 20

Still here!

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 25<strong>

North Italy,

There shall be hell to pay...this person is going to face the wrath of the mighty Spanish Empire! Fusosososo...no one gets near my Romano...fucking asshole...

I'm on my way! Just hang on, okay?

Conquistador!Spain

!~!~!~!

Si…I'll try! But please hurry! I think that it's hurting fratello too!

* * *

><p><strong>Patricia 3<strong>

Correct love those are song titles.

*Hand's over cookie*

By the way reversing a spell is easy. Uncle Arthur told me that spells are reversed when you say the casted spell in reverse.

Peace and love,

Liverpool

!~!~!~!

Grazie! For the cookies and telling me how to fix it!...but I don't know where the book is…

Hoping everything gets fixed soon,

Chibitalia

* * *

><p><strong>Rizal 35<strong>

It doesn't matter that he doesn't remember. All that matters is that he committed a crime against my sister, and it will be paid in blood...whether it be his..or yours...

*kicks to the wall*

Go ahead, call for help why don't you? No one's going to come for you. Do you really think they care for you, Feliciano? Of course they don't! They just protect you because you can't protect yourself! Look at you: you can't defend for yourself, you cling to everyone that you meet...you're such a waste of breath and space, allowing the stronger nations to walk all over you like you were just pavement for their sidewalks!

*shoves a foot in Italy's stomach*

And how about that Germany man that says he loves you? He doesn't love you. He's just there for you so that he looks stronger. He plays with your emotions just so he can get on your good side. Once his boss gives the order...he'll leave your side for good.

*puts a knife to his throat*

No one loves you, Italy...no one ever did...

!~!~!~!

…no. I won't…not anymore. And I do have people who love me! People like fratello, Big Brothers France and Spain, and Ludwig! Especially Ludwig! First as Holy Rome and now as Germany! And I don't need someone like you to tell me any different!

Both he and Big Brother Spain are coming here to stop you! So you can look forward to seeing them!

((YEAH! You tell him Italy!))

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 26<strong>

But have you seen Germany and Romano? In the process that they've been going, I'm surprised that you haven't locked the both of them in the same room or something! I mean-

Wha wha wha wha wha wha wha wha wha HE'S WHAAAAAT?

Oh, if it hadn't been for the fact that I have Lovi-chan, I would've strangled my brother into submission! And don't think I will! He may be my brother but he can be such a jackass in that mode.

Oh yeah, Italy! I remember one thing that Al-kun told me. DO NOT BELIEVE A WORD HE SAYS! He sounds extremely convincing, I know, but do not believe ANYTHING he tells you! He's basically the reason why we've been keeping our independance for a long time! I've heard rumors that he was so crazy that he was able to convince a few Spanish soldiers that one plus one equalled yellow, he's THAT good a speaker!

So don't believe a word he says, Italy! He just wants to see you cry!

*sends reassuring Asian kisses for there's nothing I can do at the moment ;3;*

!~!~!~!

Um, no I haven't, why?

I won't listen to him! Ludwig and Big Brother Spain already said that they're coming to help me! But Charice? Can you go back to mine and fratello's house to find the spell book? England's niece Patricia told me that if you cast the spell in reverse it reverses the spell! It should be there! And I think that fratello can help you find it he know the layout of the house too!

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 77<strong>

I don't hate you... A-at least not as much as- OUCH! Ch-che cosa...? That hurt really badly... Feliciano, what's happening with you? I'm not being hit, but it still h-hurts...!

!~!~!~!

I'm really sorry about this fratello! But if I tell you you might try to come here! Can you help Charice try to find the spell book I used? It should be at our house in my room! It's really important that you two find it! It'll make everything go back to normal again!

((dang, seeing Italy act mature is really weird.))

* * *

><p><strong>Romania 2<strong>

Dear Italy,

Um... I'm not quite sure what happened. I woke up and I'm shorter than I use to be. Like a chibi... And Turkey is wearing his cape again and touching me. I have the feeling that you have something to do with this... please tell me I'm wrong.

With Love,

Wallachia (Romania)

!~!~!~!

Ciao Wallachia!

Um…I'm really sorry! I tried one of England's spells because I wanted Ludwig and fratello to become friends! But now everything's going wrong!

Please don't hate me,

Chibitalia

((yep! And it's been awesome so far! Well…except for Rizal.))

* * *

><p>Done! But crap! Looks like this is going to be coming to a close soon! WAH! I'm having too much fun right now! T^T<p>

REVIEW!


	59. MASS LETTERS 21

Still here! (yeah…like that's a big surprise…)

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Slovakia 2<strong>

Dear Northern Italy,

I feel like crying. I became short in the middle of hunting. And at noon sharp I learned that I was reunited with Lizeth. Could life get ANY WORSE? For me I mean. Lizeth seems to be having a grand time bossing me around and whatnot. I hope I get better soon.

Signed,

Chibi!Slovakia

!~!~!~!

Ciao Slovakia!

I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! I tried one of England's spell hoping it could make Ludwig and fratello become friends! But now a lot of bad stuff is happening! I'm so sorry!

Please don't hate me!,

Chibitalia

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 78<strong>

No! I wanna see you and know what's going on! Tell me where you are and I'll come get you! I-if someone's hurting you, I'll kick their ass!

!~!~!~!

No fratello. Rizal is after you! Please help Charice find the book! That's how you can help me right now! Please do that for me fratello! I promise I'll explain everything later!

((wow, Romano's a stubborn little kid isn't he? XD ))

* * *

><p><strong>Patricia 4<strong>

Don't stop answering mail love just because you'll be back to normal doesn't mean it should stop. I like talking to you man. BTW I found the book. *Hands over book* And it's bookmarked to the spell you casted. Remember just say the spell in reverse and the spell will be reversed. Besides you can still do these letters just keep going.

!~!~!~!

I won't grazie for giving it to me but…OH no! Where did it go? I'm so sorry! But don't worry! Charice said that she's taking fratello to go get it!

((sorry about losing it but it was already set up for those two to go grab it. I hope you don't mind.))

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 137<strong>

Dear Feliciano,

Oh... tools have certainly progressed haven't they? It's so strange being in this world, I wish I remembered it.

Er, well perhaps it's better if I don't remember being attacked with paint...

A picture... I'm not sure how- alright I managed to see the picture... that's me? I-I'm so big and burly! It's hard to believe I actually managed to become so strong... and you-! You... well you're not so strong I can see but... you look happy, and really not so different than how I remember you. I-it's good to know I can still protect you... si, even as a boy, you are still my most favourite.

I am nearly there now, I promise you that this man will rue the day he dared lay a finger on you!

...

Alright, the front door is locked, but I see an open second story window with a tree nearby! I will be there in only a moment Feliciano!

Love,

Heinrich

!~!~!~!

Ciao Heinrich!

Si! They really have haven't they? I guess I really don't think about it now!

I'm sorry about the paint! He only got it because I left it out and forgot about it! oh…wait..I never told you that! I'm sorry!

Si! That is you! We really had a lot of fun that day! Well…I guess it is good that you can see what I look like now!

Please be careful Heinrich! He'll try to hurt you too! I don't want anything to happen to you again!

Love,

Feliciano

* * *

><p><strong>Rizal 36<strong>

I like your loyalty...I've never seen anything like this with the other victims I've tortured before. Though...how much do you REALLY know about your beloved Heinrich...?

*starts kicking him around the room*

Didn't he love you because he thought you were a woman? Aren't you a man? Even if he already knew your truth, don't you feel like a cheat? That you've been lying to him this entire time? Where's the sympathy for that? Where's your knight in shining armor?

*cuts Italy's arm*

If he really is coming for you, well...I hope he gets to see what's going to happen...

*stabs a knife in Italy's side, twists the blade, licks the blood, and then throws it out the second story window*

!~!~!~!

If I had known that he did think that I would have told him! I've never lied to him! And he is coming to save! And don't you dare hurt him! Even if you have me tied up I still won't let you!

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 27<strong>

OK, good. Cause his psycho mode had convinced me of a lot of weird things. Believe me.

OK, I'm heading over there right now (where THERE is)! Though DAMMIT, Lovi-chan! He's spazzing way too many times! He's hell bent of saving you! God, now what do I do?

!~!~!~!

But why's he so mean like this? He's really scary!

I'm sorry! I don't know what you should do! I'm trying talk to fratello! I hope he listens…

* * *

><p>Dang this is getting epic! CURSE YOU LACK OF DRAWING SKILLS! T^T<p>

REVIEW!


	60. MASS LETTERS 22

DANG THIS IS GETTING EPIC! And way better than Rambo 3…why is my dad obsessed with that thing?

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 79<strong>

Heh, I managed to ditch that girl... And-! D-DAMMIT, I JUST SAW SOMETHING GREEN AND RED HIT THE WINDOW! FELI, THAT WASN'T YOU, WAS IT?

Th-that's it! I'm going up there now!

Hang in there, Feliciano...

I-I'm going to get that bastard for hurting you!

!~!~!~!

You WHAT? FRATELLO! You're the one he's after! Don't come here! Go back to Charice! She needs your help to find the spell book!

((Romano you little brat! What are thinking?))

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 138<strong>

Dear Feliciano,

Alright, I... I fell out of the tree, BUT I'M STILL COMING! I'm running around to the back and... si! There is a low window!

...

I have thrown a rock and broken the window, and will now squeeze through!

...

The window was higher from the floor of the house than I thought... and I cut my arm on the glass but... I AM STILL COMING! DO NOT WORRY ITALIA!

...

Okay, the basement door that leads to the rest of the house is locked. A-and I hear thumping and laughter coming from outside it... damn... ITALIA! NO!

...

I-I broke down the door with my fist? How-? Never mind, I AM COMING ITALIA!

Love,

Heinrich

!~!~!~!

VEE~! You cut your arm! Are you ok?

But it's terrible Heinrich! Fratello didn't listen to me and now he's here too! Please don't let Rizal get him! or let Rizal get you!

Love,

Feliciano

* * *

><p><strong>California 19<strong>

Dear North,

It worked!

The losers are green and purple now, the winners yellow and red, and the pig blue.

...i just now realized how odd that sentance sounded..

Thanks for the well wishes!

Calvin!

Ps. I hope you're well!

!~!~!~!

Ciao Calvin!

That's great! I'm glad you had fun!

You're welcome!,

Chibitalia

P.S. well…not right now…

((I don't think that being tortured counts as being well…))

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 28<strong>

Um...OK, OK! I can handle this. And as for Rizal, all of this anger was actually built up over the years ever since Spain established us as a colony. He hates all the nations and thinks that everyone's going to use us. I've tried to convince him otherwise, and yet the only person he can trust is Doitsu-ki...

OK, OK! I can finaly get Lovi-chan to-

HOLY CRAP WHERE THE HELL DID HE GO?

*insert a whole bunch of swears at this point*

I just lost him, Feli-chan! Crap, he's heading to your location, isn't he? Damn, damn, damn!

Um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um I'm sorry Lovi-chan! I have to get him, and he's the only one who knows where your house is! Please tell me there's a spell book in there or something like that!

I'm coming, I'm coming!

Charice (god *O3O damn this is GETTING INSANE!)

!~!~!~!

VEE~! But Ludwig's Holy Rome right now! He's not Germany!

Si! Fratello's already here! Please don't let Rizal see him! and the spell book should be there! Please get fratello! He's not thinking normally! He might get really hurt!

* * *

><p><strong>Rizal 37<strong>

Damn...I missed him. Nonetheless, that's something that just makes me have a lot more fun with you...

*stares at your bleeding figure before stabbing your leg*

Come on, scream for me...doesn't the pain hurt you at all? Call for that knight in shining armor to save you. Go on, I dare you!

*chuckles before dragging the knife down your leg*

Time ticks down toward the ending result, and it doesn't matter if you're going to be saved or not...you're not going to see this.

*lifts up Chibitalia by the rope, smiling at him*

Oh, I think he's coming up the stairs. Let us have another witness.

*stabs Chibitalia's arm*

!~!~!~!

…I won't scream! I'm going to be brave for Ludwig! He needs me to right now!

((somebody hurry up and beat the crap out of Rizal already!))

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 26<strong>

North Italy,

All righty...I'm here...where do I go now...ahahaha~ I never was very good with directions...

H-hurting Romano? This just got even more personal...I'm coming for you...my axe is itching for some blood.

Conquistador!Spain

!~!~!~!

We're in the basement Big Brother Spain!

And fratello just came here too! Please don't let Rizal see him!

((….even as a conquistador he still does goofy stuff?))

* * *

><p>Whew things are really getting heated up now!<p>

REVIEW!


	61. MASS LETTERS 23

Dang! This is getting too addicting!

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 27<strong>

North Italy

Aahaha! This "Rizal" better fear me, because here I am, and I'm looking for blood!

...he's goin' down...little brat...trying to hurt my precious Romano.

YOU GON DIE, FOOL!

Hope you're okay~ I'll take care of this~

Conquistador!Spain

!~!~!~!

Grazie for coming Big Brother Spain! But fratello's trying to get his attention! Please don't let that happen!

((…no comment Toni.))

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 80<strong>

I-If he gets me, he'll leave you alone, right?

*starts yelling to get Rizal's attention*

!~!~!~!

NO! Don't do it fratello! He won't leave me alone! He wants both of us now! Please stop!

((Will you listen already Romano? Good grief.))

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 139<strong>

Dear Feliciano,

When I saw you dangling from the rope like that, bleeding I... I thought my heart would stop but... thank god I managed to rush Rizel's legs and stabbed him hard above the knee before he fully noticed me! I-I'm sorry you hit the ground though, I meant to catch you but it didn't quite work out that way...

Er, y-you're heavier than I thought you'd be too, though I suppose you always did eat a lot... not that I'm calling you fat! Well anyway, I'm glad I managed to carry you upstairs. Hopefully we can hide in this bedroom I woke up in this morning, I suppose it must be mine. If that lock and chair I jammed under the door doesn't hold though we might have to go out the window.

You're still bleeding... Italia are you alright?

Love,

Heinrich

!~!~!~!

I'm really sorry Heinrich! And I'm sorry for casting that spell! None of this would have happened if I hadn't been so selfish…

But s-si! I'm alright! I'm just happy you're here with me!

Love,

Feliciano

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 29<strong>

OK, here's the house that I jumped out of...OK, where the hell is Lovi-chan? Dammit, Lovi-chan...where the hell can you be...?

HOLY CRAP IT'S SPAIN! Wait, you got Antony-kun here? OK, thank god! Hopefully, he remembers how he subdued Rizal...god, I really REALLY hope so...

So the book is inside the house. OK, OK...I-I'm going to look into this...I really am...

*going through a state of panic as she runs inside*

!~!~!~!

Fratello's here! He's trying to get Rizal's attention! But I think that Big Brother Spain's going to fight him off! Ludwig's here too!

My room's the last door on the left! It has a daisy painting on the door! Please hurry Charice!

* * *

><p><strong>Rizal 38<strong>

Ah...so this must be the young man that you've been talking about. You're such a brave looking knight, one worthy of this bleeding piece of carrion. But don't worry, I'm more than willing to wash her up for you...

*drops Chibitalia into a basement sink, plugs it, and then fills it up with water*

You have only a few minutes, Heinrich...en garde!

*pulls out six yo-yos and balances a knife between his teeth, red eyes glaring back at him*

!~!~!~!

See! Ludwig's here! And so is Big Brother Spain! And Charice said that she's getting the spell book now!

((I think that there's a little bit of a miscommunication here…but why yo-yos?))

* * *

><p>And now it's looks like we're entering the climax!<p>

REVIEW!


	62. MASS LETTERS 24 plus note

Welp! Here I am exploiting loopholes to write this again….don't tell on me.

And here's an important note. Since this arc's coming to a close soon (probably this chapter or the one right after it) I thought that I should let you guys know that if the person you're writing as is affected by the spell in some way they are going to remember what happened when everything's back to normal. The only one who won't remember is Italy. Think of it like a backlash of him being the one who cast the spell. And unlike the other things that happened he is NEVER going to remember what happened with the spell stuff.

…..why do I keep having him forget stuff? Is it turning into a running gag or something?

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 28<strong>

North Italy~

This is to Rizal: Imma beat you till you can't recite the alphabet from memory...ehehehehe. Fusosososo...

Oh...was that your neck I possibly just broke? Huh. I'm sorry. Oopsies! I let my axe hit you in the guy, ahaha, you're WEAK.

Ahahaha! Can you feel your arm anymore? Hmm, I don't think so.

AND HE'S DOWN FOR THE COUNT! WOOT! That was fucking EXHILERATING! Damn, I missed this..

You okay, Italy and Romano? I'm here :3 Everything's ALLLLL good.

Conquistador!Spain

!~!~!~!

Si! We're alright now! Grazie for coming Big Brother Spain! But where's fratello?

((….remind me to NEVER piss Conquistador!Spain off….))

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 140<strong>

Dear Feliciano,

Well, the window is stuck. I fear that is Rizal gets up here it may be the end for us... if that is the case... I want you to remember that I have always and will always love you above anyone. You have always been my light... girl or boy, young or old.

A-and since this could be the end for us... I... I would like to do that thing they do in your country when they like someone. Kiss, wasn't it?

Y-you'll kiss me one last time, won't you Feliciano?

Love,

Heinrich

!~!~!~!

Si…I'm worried too! But Big Brother Spain just told me that he's fighting him right now!

And I'll always love and remember you too! And Heinrich and as Ludwig!

Si! I will!

Love,

Feliciano

((kay people! JoyHeart has suggested that those two are kissing just as they turn back to normal! So that's what we're going with cause it's AWESOME! XD))

* * *

><p>((and I was told that this is before Heinrich's letter! So let's go with that! Besides we need some kickass fighting too! XD))<p>

**Rizal 39**

Damn...that bastard got me good...but oh well, doesn't father Spain know anything about me?

*rises back up to his feet like a freakin' demon, holding out his six yo-yos and the dagger in his mouth*

As long as there's a heart beating in me...you can't keep me down...but thanks for trying, anyway. Well then, it's my turn.

*jumps over Antonio's head and drop kicks him to the ground, making sure that he smushes Lovino along the way*

Don't think I know you well, Antonio! I've seen you fight before!

*cuts open his back and pounds it hard*

This is going to be a fun battle indeed...

!~!~!~!

((wait a sec! this is Spain's and Rizal's battle! What the heck is Italy supposed to say? Meh, I'll make something up.))

VEE~! Please be careful Big Brother Spain! LOOK OUT!

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 30<strong>

OK, so Spain just ran in the building, so I'm just stuck here...um...OK, where was the last time you had the book? Oh god oh god oh god there's blood scents all over this place! Curse my bloodhound nose! God, I might be getting sick...

Eh?

Wait...I see an ancient-looking book in front of me! It looks English...it has a scent of tea stains...OH MY GOD I FOUND THE BOOK FELI-CHAN I FOUND THE DAMN BOOK! NOW LET THE OUTER ISLANDS OF THE REPUBLIC OF THE PHILIPPINES FINALLY SAVE THE DAY!

*looks inside*

*censored O3O* IT'S ALL IN LATIN!

!~!~!~!

Um..well the first time I used it was for this spell! England had it before me! And there should be an English translation next to it! That's the one I used! Please hurry Charice!

((AW COME ON! Why do we need a wrench in the works now?))

* * *

><p>And now we'll find out if this is the last chapter for the spell or not!...please take the time to remember my disclaimer..<p>

REVIEW!


	63. MASS LETTERS 25

Is back! Oh, and for the sake of having this chapter flow smoothly I have to mix up the order of the letters a little bit. But good news! The spell ends this chapter!...in the middle of it for some weird reason.

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>New Prussia 5<strong>

Dear Italie,

...Um I-italie umm I think I just knocked out Opa Frankreich with one of Mutti's hockey sticks. It seems he just wanted to hug me. But...For some reason I don't feel sorry for him... But how-? O-okay I won't cry...

Waiting for her Vati and Mutti,

Chibi!New Preußen

!~!~!~!

Ciao New Prussia!

That's not good! But don't worry! It'll all be over soon! Ok?

Hoping they find you soon,

Chibitalia

* * *

><p><strong>Patricia 5<strong>

Alright ye blokes,

If you can't figure out how to say it back wards I'll do it. However, after it's used i'm giving the book back to me uncle Arthur so there will be no more problems.

Liverpool.

!~!~!~!

No, it's alright! Charice told me that she found it just now! But grazie for your help!

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 81<strong>

*still crying and slips out from under Spain to try and attack Rizal* Leave them alone, dammit! Chigi! I hate you, you bastard!

!~!~!~!

VEE~! FRATELLO!

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 29<strong>

North Italy~

...stupid...motherfuckin'...Rizal...

BUT! I'm okay~! Sorta. What the hell! That wasn't even fair! I mean, seriously! He wuz allz' likez' WOOSH jump, jump over Spain and then he just tries to MUTILATE me! MUTILATE! Isn't that awful?

This has become even MORE personal than it already was! ...If that's at all possbile.

And woah, I'm not Rizal's dad. That's creepy. Nope. Nuh-uh, not me. HE MADE ME SQUISH LOVI~! That bastard!

Grrrr! Italia, I'm pissed, so you may wanna run away~ kay~? Imma beat the shit outta Rizal...dumb bastard.

~Conquistador!Spain (whose now very mad.)

!~!~!~!

..s-si! I will! I'll try to bring fratello with me!

((…well his is nuts now so I guess that's it.))

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 31<strong>

OK, OK...I got this, I got this...

*takes a deep breath and starts to read the passage*

*a few minutes pass by, and the noises downstairs diminish*

BOOYAH, BOYS AND GIRLS! ASIAN INVASION WON THE FREAKIN' DAY! WOOOOH! Take THAT, man, TAKE THAT!

OK, where are you Feli-chan? I'm still smelling a bit of blood, so I'm wondering if you're still hurt or not.

*gasp*

OH MY GOD TELL ME YOU'RE NOT DEAD!

*fangirl panic attack*

[[meanwhile, Rizal is unconscious]] ((HA! K.O'd!))

!~!~!~!

I'm with Ludwig right now! No…I'm hurt! But I..feel kind of weird…

((well he is a nation so let's just say that that he's healed already!))

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 141<strong>

Feli,

Mein gott it's good to be full sized again... Though it was weird how we kissed and then turned back. If it was one of England's spells that might've been why the spell ended. Figures it would be something that girly... unless of course Charice found the reversal spell in time.

Er, are you alright Feli? You look a little dazed. Spain seems to have quieted downstairs and then started whining, so he's probably back to normal too.

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Huh…full sized again? …turned back? What are you talking about Ludwig? And what happened to Big Brother Spain? When I was last talking to him he was saying that me and fratello needed driving lessons!

…England's spell?...VEE~! DID HE TRY ANOTHER ONE? OH NO! If I acted really mean to you again I'm really sorry Ludwig!

Love (but confused),

Feliciano

((well that's why I messed up the order of them!))

* * *

><p><strong>Argentina 1<strong>

Querido Italia,

Why didn't you accept my invitation to go to my house? Is because you don't love anymore? Well I...I didn't want you to come anyway...

Nah I can't be mad at time come bring .You MUST bring Romano.

Love you both guys,

Argentina.

PD : Could you please give an si a girl and I really like but she doesn't seem to want anything with me (weird I know,who doesn't want to be with me?)What I do?

PD 1: Send Romano a big "Hola"

!~!~!~!

Ciao Argentina!

Huh? when did you send an invitation? Oh, I'm sorry!

But si! I'll try! And I'll ask fratello too!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. um…well…maybe you could try to become her friend first!

P.S.S. si! I will!

((wow, the first normal letter in…how long?))

* * *

><p><strong>Lizveth 22<strong>

Rizal-?

Who is that? And that's my job.

I'll kick this Rizal's ass.

Pissed,

Grand Czechoslovakia

!~!~!~!

Huh? W-what about Rizal?

…um…w-what's supposed to be your job?

Feeling worried,

Italy Veneziano

((sorry about that! Well at least you did send letters in! there were times where I missed stuff completely!))

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona 1<strong>

Dear Mr. N. Italy,

I'm America's daughter Arizona. You may not remember me, I was talking to Spain a few conferences ago when you gave him a hug and Romano broke you two apart, and I couldn't stop laughing. Anyways I saw Cali writing you and I thought I'd just say hi. I may be visiting you during the summer but it's too soon to tell.

Yours Truly,

Sophia Mia Garcia-Jones

Arizona, The Grand Canyon State & The Valentine State

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sophia!

Oh! I saw you there! Si! Fratello was really mad at me when I did that!

That'll be nice if you can visit! I hope you can!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Indonesia 4<strong>

Halo Italy,

I know, but what can we do? He's ok now...but I think he still has a bump. Don't worry, I'm still well...though I'm scared because Belarus has been in my garden multiple times...why is it a hiding place now.

Your boss is closer to Russia now, right? Does he hate me? Sometimes I try to talk to him, and when I gather the courage, he just walks by...and it really hurts when that happens...I don't know why, but it really breaks my heart.

It seems so many are not doing well...I hope everyone will be well soon.

You're welcome

Indonesia

P.S. Can I use a cute nickname just for you

!~!~!~!

Ciao Indonesia!

Huh? Who's okay? VEE~! Belarus comes to your house? She's really scary!

Si! He is! But I don't think he hates you! I'm sorry if it hurts your feelings! I can try to talk to him if you want me too!

Si! I hope everyone gets better soon too!

Huh? Welcome for what?,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. well you can if you want too! I don't mind!

((yeah, it confuses me at times too…))

* * *

><p>Done! And just remember people everything is back to normal now! YAY!<p>

REVIEW!


	64. MASS LETTERS 26

And now we come back to our first normal chapter in…however many chapters this spell thing took! And in case any of you were wondering no, my memory was not affected by the spell it's always been like this….dang.

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 82<strong>

*eyetwitching* Why. Am I. Still. In a Goddamned DRESS! And- H-holy SHIT, Antonio's still fucked up as hell right now! D-dammit!

Feliciano, if you ever do something like this again, I will severely hurt you, brother of mine or not.

Trying to see how bad Spain's back is,

Romano

!~!~!~!

Huh? Why are you wearing a dress fratello? And what happened to Big Brother Spain?

But what did I do fratello? I didn't play Risk again!

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 142<strong>

Feli,

I- you- you don't... remember? Again? Gott Feli this is the second time... well it's not as if it's entirely your fault... y-you were not mean to me.

I will try to explain this. Apparently you tried to cast one of England's spells to make myself and your bruder become friends. I suppose it was a nice thought but it didn't work out that way and you ended up causes some sort of rip in space time or something... a lot of nations returned to their child state or else to some former part of their history, many without memories after that point. You seemed to retain your memories but were in your Chibitalia state, I was Holy Rome again. It wasn't a fun experience, but the only one who got seriously hurt was you... thank gott you're a nation...

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ludwig!

Huh? I tried to cast one of England's spells to make you and fratello become friends?

VE~! A lot of people must be mad at me now! Is that why fratello was yelling at me?

But…you were Holy Rome again? And I was Chibitalia again but I remembered everything? Then why can't I remember it now? Um…how…did I get hurt?...

Love,

Feliciano

((YEP YEP! Ludwig hugged him! We need that too!))

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 32<strong>

Kinda weird...? LIKE BROKEN RIBS OR BROKEN LIMBS OR BLOOD LOSS OR WHATEVER OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY-

*sees you and Germany*

..oh. AWWWWWWW, you two look so cute together~!

*inner Belarus*

O.O

YES MY CUTE-OBSESSION MODE IS BACK! THE WORLD CAN SPIN ON ITS AXIS AGAIN! YIPPEEEEE!

I will now proceed to hunt down your brother and Spain...which did I tell you looked sexy in that uniform of his?

Charice

PS- You were so brave back there, Feli-chan! I'm so proud of you!

!~!~!~!

Huh? what do you mean Charice? I feel fine!

*cowers behind Germany*

VEE~ why are you acting so scary again? And what do you mean by I was brave back there?

((yep! Everything is back to normal now! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona 2<strong>

Dear Mr. N. Italy,

Si! It was very funny though... Too bad Romano is a big meanie. I'm really excited to visit! I can't wait to see all of your cities and I'm REALLY excited for all the pasta I'm gonna eat. It's one of those things I liked when Spain was still my papa... but that was a long time ago.

Yours Truly,

Sophia Mia Garcia-Jones

Arizona

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sophia!

It's alright! I'm already used to how fratello acts!

So you will be able to visit? Yay! I'll show you everything I can! And we can eat lots of pasta too!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Done!<p>

REVIEW!


	65. Germany 143

Welp! Felt like doing some individual chapters for the heck of it!

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Feli,<p>

Ja, you did, and ja, I would imagine people are likely mad at you. As for why you don't remember anything... well the rest of us didn't seem to remember anything when we were shrukn but you did, so perhaps losing your memories is backlash from casting the spell in the first place? I don't really know how magic works but that seems possible ja?

A-as for how you got hurt er... well it seems that when Rizal regressed he became... psychotic and kidnapped you and... well he tortured you but... he wasn't in his right mind.

Though I admit I'd still like to do more than stab him in the leg now that I'm Germany again...

Love,

Ludwig

* * *

><p>Ciao Ludwig!<p>

Wow, it sounds really weird to have to be told everything that happened! But si! That makes sense! I don't really know anything about magic either!

VE~! That sounds really scary! He won't do that anymore will he?

Um…Ludwig…when you were Holy Rome…how did you take finding out that I'm a boy? I know I don't remember what happened but I'm sure I would have told you!

Love,

Feliciano

* * *

><p>You know…I REALLY don't want be in Rizal's shoes right now.<p>

REVIEW!


	66. Romano 83

Second individual chapter! GO ME!

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Because you turned me into a little kid again. And... You're ok, right? That Rizal didn't hurt you too badly, right? Goddammit, why'd he go after you if wanted me?<p>

* * *

><p>I'm really sorry fratello! I don't remember what happened but Ludwig explained it to me! I hope you're not too mad! But si! I'm fine now! But why was Rizal after you?<p>

* * *

><p>Wonder if Romano's pride will let him tell his little brother that he asked him what a car is! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	67. MASS LETTERS 27

ANNDD THEN I GOT SWAMPED WITH LETTERS! Aw well!

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 33<strong>

Eh? You don't remember? Ah...i-it's better not to remember it, it's kinda...um...hard to explain. You know what, I'll let someone else explain it to you. And god dammit, they'll give you sweet details about it.

So by the way...where's that huggable Lovi-chan that I wanted to see? Hopefully, Spain didn't kill my brother while they were both crazy...

PS- Let's just say that you were so brave, you made my inner Belarus squee with excitement XD

!~!~!~!

Uh…no…not really! But si! I'll ask someone else!

Um... I don't really know where fratello is right now…but I think you really scared him when you tried to mail him to your house!

P.S. oh…i-is that a good thing?

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 144<strong>

Feli,

Ja, I would imagine so... and if you don't know about something, don't mess around with it! I realise you don't remember doing it, but all the same I want you to promise that you will never try to perform a magic spell again. We don't need another episode of this...

Nein, I don't think he will, but I still think I'm going to have a talk with him about this... he will apologize and make it up to you.

O-oh, that, er... well I'll admit it was a shock to my younger self to learn you were a boy, but I did still love you and went to rescue you from Rizal so... ja... y-you're still my m-most favourite... Feliciano.

Er, w-we should probably go downstairs so I can start cleaning up the mess Rizal left, ja?

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ludwig!

Ok! I won't! I'm sorry Ludwig! Even if I want you and fratello to become friends I shouldn't have done something like that! Are you sure that everyone's okay now?

Ve~ that's good! It sounds like it was really scary!

And you're my most favorite too! I'm glad that you went to go rescue me! Um, other than Rizal being really scary what else happened?

Ok! I'll help you!

Love,

Feliciano

((HAHA! Italy got lectured twice by him about using magic! XD but dang it Germany! You just blew my idea of having Italy acting like me out of the water! I hope you're proud of yourself! T^T))

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona 3<strong>

Dear Mr. N. Italy,

Si! I guess all siblings are very easy to get used to... although Washington D.C., California, and Texas are not on my good side right now...

It's still foggy but I will most likely be going! What different types of pasta do you have?

Sincerely

Sophia Mia Garcia-Jones

Arizona

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sophia!

Huh? Why aren't they on you're good side? Did they do something mean to you?

Oh, we have all different kinds of pasta! I'm sure you'll love them all!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((yeah….like I know all the different kinds of pasta…. is epic fail on my part. -_-))

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 30<strong>

Feli~

Owww...my back hurts...stupid Rizal...

awww,it's Romano! Wooo, the rooms all blurry ahahaha...

Fuck, that's a lotta blood...a-are you okay, Feli? You had me worried sick.

W-wait. You don't remember? Oh jeez, welp...I'll Romano and Germany explain! Imma go to sleep now. So sleepy~...I think I'm sleepy? Maybe I'm just woozy...

anywhoo~I'm off to outer space! Ahahaha!

Antonio~

!~!~!~!

VE~! BIG BROTHER SPAIN! Fratello told me that Rizal hurt your back! It's not too bad is it?

Please answer Big Brother Spain!

((….no it's not Toni…))

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 84<strong>

I... Accidentally hit Charice while driving. Stupid bitch ran out into the road and I didn't swerve fast enough to avoid her completely...

!~!~!~!

Well I know that happened! But wasn't it an accident? Why was he so mad? And is that also the reason why Big Brother Spain said that we needed Spanish driving lessons?

((….uh…how fast was he going? Just curious.))

* * *

><p>Done!<p>

REVIEW!


	68. MASS LETTERS 28

Back after being stuck with the evilness that is schoolwork! But guess what people! I have found out that this fanfic and part one are in a community! Isn't that awesome! I is very very happy now! XD

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 31<strong>

Feli~

Ahaha, I dunno how bad it is...Romano wrapped it up nice and...ouch...tight...It's a bit constricting but whatever...

Oh...Rizal's gonna die...just sayin'. No one gets away with "injuring" me.

Pfft. Amature person thing.

Anywho Feli~, I'mma take a siesta first. My head hurts and things are still sorta blurry. Ahaha.

Antonio

!~!~!~!

That's great that fratello did that for you! But please be careful!

Um…when you wake up and get to feeling better can you tell me some of the things that happened? Ludwig told me a lot already but he only knows what I talked to him about!

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 145<strong>

Feli,

Nein, I'm not sure having not spoken with everyone... but judging by the few we know have changed back, the rest likely have too, ja?

What else happened? Well I don't know everything, but I did go to Austria's house so I know Hungary believed herself to be a boy again though she appeared the same age as normal, Austria seemed to have his memories of the present day except he believed himself married to Hungary again, and Switzerland was turned back into a child and tried to defend Austria from Hungary. Er, I believe Charice worked to get the spell reversed and Spain and Romano came to try to stop Rizal as well, but that's really all I know about it, there were likely more events.

Ja, danke for the help.

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ludwig!

I really hope so! I'm really sorry Ludwig!

Ve~ that sounds like a lot! Huh? Switzerland?...OH NO! Is he going to try to shoot me now? He's really scary when he's mad! But grazie for telling me Ludwig! I'll ask fratello and Big Brother Spain too!

You're welcome!

Love,

Feliciano

((By having Germany make Italy promise to never try magic again! T^T ….that's what you're talking about right?))

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona 4<strong>

Dear Mr. N. Italy,

Well... D.C. is angry at me for my new immigration law, but the law is like a restraining order for Mexico. California is also angry at me for the law and so we're not speaking right now. Texas is just giving me a headache right now... I'll probably stop being angry with them once my headache is subdued.

Oh I'm sure I will! I'll be sure to bring some prickly pear candy and jelly for you to try!

Yours Truly,

Sophia Mia Garcia-Jones

Arizona

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sophia!

Wow! That sounds like a lot! I hope you're headache is gone soon!

Ok! I'd love to try them!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 34<strong>

Yes indeed BD

Anyway, I hope daddy Toni's going to be better. Hopefully Rizal didn't hurt him as bad as he hurt you. So is this the basement they were in?

...

Um...Rizal's missing. There's just a huge blood splatter where he was...

Hey Feli-chan, I-

...

Um...this might be just me and my semi-caused Cute-Obsession mode...but is that a knife in your leg?

!~!~!~!

Si! I hope that Big Brother Spain gets to feeling better soon too!

But..VE~? A KNIFE?...um…where is it? I don't see it!

((I will take the oblivious way! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Patricia 6<strong>

Evening again love,

Now that you guys are back to normal I'll take me uncle's book back. This time I'll make sure only me uncle will use it to avoid anything like that again. I hope to see you and everyone else at Beatles week. BTW here's a few funny moments from "Hard Day's Night."

http:/ /www. youtube. com/ watch?v=hbIyWZ-E2M ((doesn't work. :S ))

Peace and Love,

Liverpool

!~!~!~!

Si! We are! Well I don't remember what happened but at least everything's fine now!

Ok! I'll watch it!

* * *

><p><strong>Brazil 1<strong>

Dear Itay,

Hey Italy im pretty sure you dont know me but i just wanted to send in a letter. Well lately China has been closing in on me and its getting kinda creepy... He keeps planting rice in MY garden. Any ideas to lure him away since i cant fight him...

Sincerely,

Brazil

!~!~!~!

Ciao Brazil!

That's really nice of you to send in a letter! Grazie!

Wow, that's not very nice of him! Maybe you can ask him not too!

Hope this helps!,

Italy Veneziano

((Don't feel bad, I do that all the time. And yeah, it's cool if you want to write as somebody else. You can also be France if you want too since you have a letter story with him.))

* * *

><p>Done!<p>

REVIEW!


	69. Romano 85

Another Individual chapter!

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Like hell I'm letting that bastard into my car!<p>

And yes, it was an accident... She wasn't even hurt, dammit!

Tempted to shoot Rizal repeatedly,

Romano

* * *

><p>OK! I'll tell him that fratello! But why did he say we're bad drivers? I always thought I was a good one!<p>

But why would he want to do that if it's an accident? Oh, and can you tell me what happened? Ludwig explained a lot but he only know what I talked to him about!

* * *

><p>Go ahead Romano! Tell him what happened with you! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	70. Romano 86

Still doing this! And procrastinating from schoolwork! But it's not my fault! That stupid assignment needs better instructions!

Don't own.

* * *

><p>I... Think it's best if you don't know, Feli. Try to stay away from that psycho bastard until I get this mess sorted out, alright?<p>

* * *

><p>Si! I'll stay away from him! but why don't you want me to know? Is it something really bad?<p>

* * *

><p>AW DANG IT YOU KILL-JOY! Just come out and say it already! DX<p>

REVIEW!


	71. MASS LETTERS 29

More mass letters!

Don't own. (why do I have to keep doing this! This is part TWO for crying out loud! It should be pounded into your skulls at this point!)

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona 5<strong>

Dear Mr. N. Italy,

Si... it is a lot, especially when you have to deal with it on a daily basis.

I'm glad! Utah may send honey with me... She has a big obsession with bees and working hard so she has lots and lots of honey all the time. New Mexico gives me salsa, but sometimes he likes to put in habanaros.

Yours Truly,

Sophia Mia Garcia-Jones

Arizona

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sophia!

Well maybe you can ask them to be nicer to you!

Honey sounds nice! And when you come you can try some gelato too!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 87<strong>

He... He fucking tortured you, Feliciano! Goddammit, I'm so pissed right now it isn't even funny! That bastard had better watch his back...

!~!~!~!

VE~! He did? He didn't do anything to you too did he?

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 35<strong>

Don't worry about daddy Spain! Toni-ku will be fine! Besides, he's a nation of TOMATOES. TOMATOES WILL TAKE CARE OF ALL!

And you don't see the knife? What, that silver thing over there. Is that a pin, or a...?

*nonchalantly just pulls it out...crazy female*

Oh...uh...I think it was a knife...oh god, too much blood...to...nose...

*faints*

!~!~!~!

Oh…ok!

Huh?...

VE~! THERE"S BLOOD! AND CHARICE ARE YOU OKAY?

* * *

><p>Wow, THAT'S a great way to end a chapter. –sarcasm-<p>

Anywho! REVIEW!


	72. MASS LETTERS 30

….I just forgot what I was going to say…I feel stupid now….

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 146<strong>

Feli,

Ja, it's alright, it wasn't entirely your fault and... and I'm just glad that you are alright, ja?

Er, I suppose he might try to shoot you... though it's possible he doesn't realise why he turned into a child at all in which case you would be safe. If he threatens you... er, perhaps you could appease him by taking him out to dinner or something, Austria says he likes good food but also likes to save money so that might appease him.

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ludwig!

But are you sure? You did say that I'm the one who did the spell! And si! I'm glad you're alright too!

Ok! If that happens I'll take him to get some pasta! That would work, right?

Love,

Feliciano

((Oh, OK! ^_^ But having Italy act like me wouldn't be the smartest thing. My lack of common sense would get him in tons of trouble!...wait…that's not a good thing…))

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 88<strong>

I just got squashed is all beneath Spain... I didn't know what was going on, and you wouldn't fucking tell me! But it hurt like hell!

!~!~!~!

Huh? How come I didn't tell you? Did I say why? You're not hurt now are you fratello?

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona 6<strong>

Dear Mr. N. Italy,

I've tried! They just won't listen, especially D.C.

You've never tasted honey like her's. Somehow she makes it sweet, but not too sweet that it makes you sick. Oh, what is gelato?

Yours Truly,

Sophia Mia Garcia-Jones

Arizona

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sophia!

Oh…well maybe you could ask someone else to help you with them! Don't you have a lot of other siblings too?

That sounds like it's really tasty! Well gelato is the Italian version of your ice cream! But I think it's a lot better than America's!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((I always wanted to try gelato…I think there's a place near me that makes it! I'll try and go!))

* * *

><p><strong>New Prussia 6<strong>

Dear Italie,

WOOHOO! THE MISTRESS OF AWESOME IS BACK TO NORMAL! Now Italie please never do that again okay?

~New Preußen

!~!~!~!

Ciao New Prussia!

Si! I won't! I don't remember what happened but Ludwig already told me about it!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

(('Mistress of Awesome'…THAT SHOULD BE A T-SHIRT! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 32<strong>

Feli~

Buenos dias! My siesta was so refreshing~! Anywho, yes it was very nice of Lovino~.

Mm, I'll be careful~ I promise...

Eh? Tell you what happened? Hmm, well...Rizal sorta went crazy and went after you, so HRE and I stepped in and yeah~!

Ahaha Imma take another siesta cause they're awesome~!

Antonio

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

I'm glad that your siesta made you feel better! I was really worried when fratello told me that you were really hurt!

Grazie for telling me Big Brother Spain!

Have a nice siesta!,

Italy Veneziano

((…what kind of explanation is that? XD))

* * *

><p>Whew done!<p>

REVIEW!


	73. MASS LETTERS 31

Still here! And proving that I lack a real social life!...that sucks...

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 147<strong>

Feli,

Ja, you did do the spell, but I also partially blame England for leaving his spell book somewhere you could find it anyway. He should really protect such dangerous things better.

And ja, I think that should work. I would suggest something that uses a fancy cheese since apparently Switzerland really likes cheese, so I've heard.

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ludwig!

Oh…I'm still really sorry! Nothing really bad happened to you right? Please tell me the truth!

Yay! And I'll try to find a cheese that he likes! But I'm feeling kind of hungry right now! Can we go get some pasta?

Love,

Feliciano

((And pasta being brought back in means that it's all back to normal! Yay for PAS~TA! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 33<strong>

Feli~

Si! Gracias! Me gusta siestas! Anywho~

Ahaha, you're welcome~

Oh~! How're you and Ludwig? Hmm?

Imma take ANOTHER siesta! Man I've been sleepy recently...

Antonio

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

We're doing great! Ludwig's still explaining everything to me though…

Ok! I don't mind if you do! I just hope it helps you get better!

Italy Veneziano

((True. I should've expected that. But just how many siestas is that guy going to take?))

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 36<strong>

Ah...I'm OK, I'm all right...the smell of blood always gets to me, but I'm fine...at least it's a small wound. You might want to bandage that up, cause...that smell's getting to me.

...

and now going back to stalk daddy Spain- I MEAN...make sure that Tony-ku and Lovi-chan are all right...

*chirps as she runs down to the basement*

!~!~!~!

I'm sorry for making you faint! But si! I'll take care of it!

…um…what did you mean by stalk?...

((I really don't want to know what's going to happen to Spain…))

* * *

><p>YEAH! I'm keeping up with these! GO ME!<p>

REVIEW!


	74. Germany 148

….yeah…don't feel like saying anything.

Don't own. (dang! It's habit now!)

* * *

><p>Feli,<p>

I am telling the truth when I say nothing bad happened to me. I was a little confused waking as Holy Rome in the year 2011, but I wasn't hurt physically at any point. I managed to stab Rizal's leg and carry you away before getting hurt, so I swear I am fine. So don't worry, ja?

Si, we can get pasta. ... Did I just type 'si'? I meant 'ja'... er... well in any case, ja we can get pasta.

Love,

Ludwig

* * *

><p>Ciao Ludwig!<p>

Ve~ that good! I was really worried when I heard from fratello that Big Brother Spain got hurt! I don't want anything to happen to you too! Did you hear from Mr. Austria and Miss Hungary about how they're doing?

Si! You did type it! that's a little weird! I wonder why you did! But yay! PAS~TA! Or do you want me to make some?

Love,

Felicano

* * *

><p>HAHAHAHAHAHA! GERMANY TYPED SI! THAT'S AWESOME! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	75. MASS LETTERS 32

Still typing!

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 37<strong>

Aw...doesn't Toni-ku look cute when he's sleeping~?

Oh yeah, don't be surprised that you won't see my brother for a while. Most likely he's regretting everything he did so he's just going to fall of the side of the Earth for a few years. Don't worry about it, he'll recover eventually and be friends with you again.

Then of course there's the chance that he might relapse and all that jazz and start trying to kill you again but you know what that rarely happens with him, so there's really nothing to worry about! Besides, he only trusts Germany for some reason that he won't tell me!

Watching Toni-ku sleeping is fuuuun :D

Charice

PS- Um...you might want to warn the others of a relapse...

!~!~!~!

Um…I don't know!

Ok! I won't! a lot of people are really mad at him right now!

VE~! HE MIGHT RELAPSE? But si! I'll tell them!

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 149<strong>

Feli,

Austria and Hungary appear to be fine... though Hungary says Austria also does not seem to remember what happened. According to her, Switzerland in child form went with Austria on a walk where he lectured him about spending time with Hungary, which is what he told her when she pressed later after they returned to normal. Though when she asked further about what happend Switzerland blushed and wouldn't talk anymore... I don't really know what that would be about...

And... ja that was a bit weird. It might be a lingering effect of the spell or you might be rubbing off on me a little... anyway, if it's not too much trouble you should probably make it. You are the best at it after all and it would be nice to relax at home rather than go out after all that's happened...

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ludwig!

That's great! I was really worried about them too! But it really must've been really confusing for everyone! Especially for the people who forgot what time period it is! But maybe someone else could ask Switzerland what they were talking about!

Oh no! Are you okay Ludwig! I don't want anything else to happen to you! OK! I'll get started on it now!

Love,

Feliciano

P.S. LUDWIG! Charice just told that there a chance that Rizal might relapse and start attacking people again!

* * *

><p><strong>New Prussia 7<strong>

Dear Italie,

Okay that's good. That's nice of Onkel Ludy to do.

Stay safe and in good health,

~New Preußen

!~!~!~!

Ciao New Prussia!

Si! It is! Um…what happened to you with the spell?

I will!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona 7<strong>

Dear Mr. N. Italy,

Yes I do have lots of other siblings, but sometimes they're too busy to help me... especially states like New York or Louisiana.

Oh it is. Oh that's perfect! I'm the hottest state in America. Some summers get up to 125 degrees Fahrenheit (around 40 degrees Celsius)! Hmm I wonder what honey gelato would taste like...

Yours Truly,

Sophia Mia Garcia-Jones

Arizona

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sophia!

But I bet that you have a lot of fun together too right? It seems like you would!

Wow! That sounds like it's really hard to deal with! Well I don't know what it would taste like with honey! It's usually made with fruits, nuts, or cocoa! But maybe you could use honey!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((Dang! 125! I'm liking where I'm at SO much better now! Even though it's raining a lot right now. And all I have to say is that google is awesome! And gelato looks like it taste good!))

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 34<strong>

Feli~

Aww, that's cutee~ you two are adorableee. You still don't remember? Eh. I'll leave that up to Germany then.

Ah...thank you. I dunno why I've just been sooo sleepy recently...

Goin' back to sleep

Antonio

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

No..I still don't remember! But it's ok! Ludwig's really helping me! And we're going to eat pasta! You can have some too if you want! But when you get to feeling better can you tell me what happened to you? I feel really bad that I can't remember it!

Ok!,

Italy Veneziano

((well he can't keep sleeping the whole time!))

* * *

><p>Done!<p>

REVIEW!


	76. MASS LETTERS 33

Back after tons of homework stuff!

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 35<strong>

Feli~

Call me paranoid, but I can't sleep well anymore...I feel as if I'm being watched...

I'm glad Ludwig's there for you. He takes good care of you, and for that, I'm eternally grateful. Yum, pasta~! I would love some.

I FEEL FINE! I'm Spain! Country of Passion!Conquistador! A small, meaningless wound on the back like this isn't enough to keep me down!

What happened to me? Eh, well, I was trying to save you and stuff and Rizal sorta did this weird ninja flippy thing over me and like, I guess, stabbed me in the back or whatever...i-it didn't hurt! It just pissed me off to no end.

I think that's what happened?

Making churros!

Antonio

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Um…well… Charice said that she was watching you sleeping!

OK! I'll make a whole bunch!

VE~! That's not good! You're okay now right? And also, could you tell me what we talked about before that happened?

Yay! Churros!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. VE~! BIG BROTHER SPAIN! CHARICE JUST TOLD ME THAT RIZAL IS RELAPSING AND HE'LL START ATTACKING PEOPLE AGAIN!

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 38<strong>

Ahahaha...daddy Spain has a lot of tomatoes in his house. Did you tell him of the relapse problem yet? The wound on his back seems to still hurt him a little...

I wanna ask to see if he's all right, but after what happened with Rizal, I don't think that he wants to see a Filipino any time soon...

...?

My dress is turning a strange shade of purple...

...

OH CRAP DON'T TELL ME THAT RIZAL'S RELAPSING!

I'm going to see if I can stop this, but for now WARN THE WORLD.

!~!~!~!

Si! He does have a lot of tomatoes! Well I didn't get the chance to yet but…

VE~! HE IS?

((WHA-? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?))

* * *

><p><strong>Lizveth 23<strong>

W-wait...

You don't remember anything...?

I think I'll force you to come to my house...

Devious thoughts,

Lizveth Prochazka

!~!~!~!

u-um…you mean with the spell right? S-si..I don't remember it!

Please don't force me to come to your house!

Feeling scared,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. um…j-just to warn you…Rizal's sister Charice just told me that he's relapsing! So pl-lease be careful!

((my mom does that a lot to me.))

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 150<strong> (YEAH! 150!)

Feli,

It was confusing, ja. But as to Switzerland, I somehow doubt he will talk about what he was doing with Austria... er, just a hunch.

Ja I'm fine. I only used a bit of Italian, I doubt it will cause any major problem.

If Rizal relapses and attacks again, I will protect you. So just... stay close by so you aren't in danger, ja?

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ludwig!

Oh….well they're better now right? And si! You're right!

Yay! I don't want anything else to happen to you Ludwig! But if something happens you'll tell me right?

Si! I'll stay close!

Love,

Feliciano

P.S. VE~! LUDWIG! CHARICE JUST TOLD ME THAT RIZAL IS RELAPSING! WHAT DO WE DO?

* * *

><p>Welp! Looks like Rizal's going to be a problem again!<p>

REVIEW!


	77. MASS LETTERS 34

YAY! FRIDAY! XD ….and that's all I got right now.

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona 8<strong>

Dear Mr. Italy,

Si, sometimes... like on dad's birthday... or on Christmas... or my birthday, which is Valentines day... but not many other times.

It's not very hard... it's just very hot. Honey gelato would be very sweet I imagine. It would be interesting to see honey gelato...

Yours Truly,

Sophia

Arizona

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sophia!

Wow! That's really cool that your birthday's on Valentine's Day! It must really make you happy!

It sounds like it's really hot! But honey gelato sounds like it would taste good! Maybe I can try to make some for you!

Talk to you soon,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. VE~! PLEASE BE CAREFUL SOPHIA! CHARICE JUST TOLD ME THAT HER BROTHER RIZAL IS RELAPSING AND MIGHT START ATTACKING PEOPLE AGAIN!

* * *

><p><strong>New Prussia 8<strong>

Dear Italie,

Oh your spell turned me into a child again and then I knocked out France with Canada's hockey sticks. That about it. If you every need some help don't hesitate to tell me. I will be over with my hockey stick and my skills in hand-to-hand combat. :3

~New Preußen

!~!~!~!

Ciao New Prussia!

Oh, it did? I'm really sorry! You're okay now right? But si! If I need help I'll tell you! Grazie for offering!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. VE~! CHARICE JUST TOLD THAT HER BROTHER RIZAL IS RELAPSING AND MIGHT START ATTACKING PEOPLE AGAIN! PLEASE BE CAREFUL!

* * *

><p><strong>Brazil 1<strong>

Ola Italia!

Hey there! This is Brazil, sending you a letter from S.A! How've you been lately?

I know we don't really talk much at meetings...or in general...but I've heard great things about you and I said 'Hey, why not~?'

Well, I got to go now and practice my football skills for EURO 2012! Tchau for now!

-Luiza Vieira aka Brazil

!~!~!~!

Ciao Luiza!

I've been doing good! But Ludwig told me that I cast a spell that made everyone turn back into a little kid or go back to some part of their history! I don't really remember it though!

It's alright! I don't mind if you send in letters! I think this is really fun!

Good luck with practicing!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. VE~! PLEASE BE CAREFUL LUIZA! CHARICE JUST TOLD THAT HER BROTHER RIZAL IS RELAPSING AND MIGHT START ATTACKING PEOPLE AGAIN!

* * *

><p><strong>Indonesia 5 <strong>

Halo Italy,

Prussia? Remember he got a concussion? She really is...in fact I had to ask America to help me step up security, though he can't reallym ake the nightmares she inspired go away.

You can if you want to, but I don't know what will help anymore...I do still care about him, but I think that time may as well be in the past, as depressing as it is.

I don't remember,

Indonesia

P.S. Anything you would like for a cute nickname?

!~!~!~!

Ciao Indonesia!

Oh, he did? I hope he's feeling better now!

I can try too! I don't want you to be sad!

Oh, ok!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. um…well…I can't really think of anything!

P.S.S. VE~! PLEASE BE CAREFUL! CHARICE JUST TOLD ME THAT HER BROTHER RIZAL IS RELAPSING AND MIGHT ATTACK PEOPLE AGAIN!

((yep! Me too. -_-; ))

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 151<strong>

Feli,

I assure you that if something strange starts to happen to me again you will be the first or at least among the first to know.

Wait... are you certain of this? Schieza... alright, stay by me, and tell me carefully everything you know about the situation.

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ludwig!

Ok! That makes me really happy Ludwig! And if something happens to me I'll tell you first too!

Si! I am! But I don't know all that's going on! All Charice told me was that her dress was starting to turn purple and that means that he's relapsing! She also said that's she's going to try to stop it and I'm supposed to warn everybody!

Love (but scared right now),

Feliciano

* * *

><p>And now we wait for more news! And hope that Rizal isn't completely nuts again!<p>

REVIEW!


	78. MASS LETTERS 35

Back after tiring out the boxer!

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona 9<strong>

Dear Mr. N. Italy,

Si! It's very fun to have a birthday on Valentines but... sometimes it hard to decide if the gifts are for my birthday or for Valentines.

Oh si! It is always hot... it seems like we never have winter sometimes. Oh you yould make some for me? That would be amazing! I'll bring lots of honey from Utah then! She'll love to hear another product that honey can be used in.

Yours Truly,

Sophia

Arizona

P.S. Who's Charice? Who's Rizal? It sound like they're very important.

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sophia!

Si! It does sound like it would be hard!

Of course I'll make some for you! I'd like to see how it would taste too! And you can tell Utah grazie for the honey when you bring it!

Talk to you soon,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. I've been writing letters to them! But they are really scary! Charice tied me up and gagged me twice and Ludwig told me that when Rizal went crazy the first time he tortured me…but I don't remember it though!

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 36<strong>

Feli~

...that's really creepy. Like really creepy.

Yayy~! Food!

Y-yeah, I'm fine. No worries here. I'll be all right, it's just a little wound. Uhm, I don't remember, ~!

Si!

Antonio

P.S. ...are you fucking kidding me?

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Si! It really is!

Oh, well that's ok if you don't remember! I don't either!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. No I'm not! Charice said that she's going to try to stop him! Can you protect fratello? Ludwig said he'd protect me!

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 39<strong>

OK, I think I'm getting close to him...my senses are tingling...

Eh? Is this blood? Oh yeah, Tony-ku did some damage to him, right? Hopefully he-

...

Oh my god...

I-I have to go...hold on a minute...

!~!~!~!

You are? I've already been warning everyone I can!

….

VE~! WHAT IS IT? WHAT HAPPENED?

((uh…what did you find Charice?….))

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 152<strong>

Feli,

Charice told you this? Isn't... isn't that the girl who was attacking you before and tying you up? Gott... why do you keep making friends with people who capture you? I mean in my case it was alright in the end but still...

Anyway, if Charice is going to take care of the problem I suppose we will have to lay low until we recieve more information. After all, we don't even know where Rizal is right now.

Love,

Ludwig

PS. Don't be scared, ja? I'm right here and I have many guns and weapons training. I will keep you safe from Rizal.

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ludwig!

Si! She did! Um…I don't why! Do you know?

Ok! I've already asked Big Brother Spain to stay with fratello since he wouldn't want to be here with us! Um…maybe I can make us some pasta now!

Love,

Feliciano

P.S. I-I'll try! I just wish I was braver so I can help too!

((GAH! THAT'S SO SWEET GERMANY! XD))

* * *

><p>And things are getting more heated up now! Hope we find out more about it soon!<p>

REVIEW!


	79. Charice 40

Welp! I'm getting this one out cause it's important!

Uh..I sort of did think that…I mean Charice has tied and gagged Italy twice and now her brother tortured him.

Don't own.

* * *

><p>...hi...<p>

That guy I found...that was Rizal. Um...he was pretty damaged when I saw him. I think it has something to do with the fact that he was attacking everyone or that everyone was attacking him, but...

God, there's just so much blood everywhere...and if what I assume is true, then...god, please no...

Rizal's in a coma. He's in the hospital now.

* * *

><p>Huh? He's in a coma now? That's not good! But I'll tell everyone that!<p>

Um….what did you assume?

* * *

><p>And I hope that this sort of clears things up!<p>

REVIEW!


	80. MASS LETTERS 36

Dang…I'm running out of stuff to say…but Harry Potter's awesome! XD

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 153<strong>

Feli,

No, I do not know why. Though I... I suppose you're a naturally friendly person... that could be it...

A-anyway, ja, pasta sounds good. Remember to tell me if you hear any news from Charice.

Also, don't worry about being brave. I don't mean offense, but a good part of your personality hinges on being cowardly, so if you suddenly turned fearless it would be kind of weird.

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ludwig!

Oh, that makes sense! You're so smart Ludwig!

Oh, well actually Charice just told me that she found Rizal! But he's in a coma! Should we send them pasta?

Well…ok…I just want to be more useful! But I guess that would be weird!

Love,

Feliciano

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 37<strong>

Feli~

Of course I'll protect Lovi, well I DID protect Lovi, Rizal isn't much of a problem right now-ehehehehe...hehehe...

ahem.

I digress.

OF COURSE IT'S CREEPY! Who the hell likes to be watched when they're sleeping? That's fucking backwards!

...I think Lovi's rubbing off on me...I've been swearing more than normal...

Ahaha yayy! We're forgetful together~!

Antonio

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Oh. Well actually Charice just told me that she found him! But he's in a coma now!

Um…well maybe you can ask her not to that anymore! But si! It does sound like fratello is rubbing off on you!

Well I guess I can ask Ludwig and fratello more questions!

Italy Veneziano

((welp, Italy's memory loss was because of a spell backlash so what's Spain's problem?))

* * *

><p><strong>Mexico 3<strong>

Dear Italy,

Thank you. Yes, I was talking about Alfred. He's stupid, and fat. Anyways, really, she's scary? Wait, isn't she scared of Germans?

With happiness,

Daniella (Mexico)

P.S. Cool, that will be nice.

!~!~!~!

Ciao Daniella!

You're welcome! Yay! I was right! But I don't really mind him too much! Si! She is really scary! But I think she is!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. OK! I'll make the best pasta I can for you!

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 89<strong>

How the hell am I supposed to know! I guess you were... Worried or some shit like that?

Anyway, have you seen my gun anywhere? I'm gonna need it soon, and the damn thing isn't where I keep it.

!~!~!~!

Oh…I'm really sorry that I have to keep asking you about this fratello! I really can't remember what happened! Ludwig told me that it was a backlash of me being the one who cast the spell!

Um….sorry fratello! Isn't it in your closet like always?

((uh…well…at least you're on now?))

* * *

><p>Well hopefully we won't have to worry about more attacks! But randomness is ALWAYS welcome! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	81. MASS LETTERS 37

Dang….it's getting harder and harder to come up with stuff for this part. Aw well! I'll think of something soon..or does this count too?...now I'm confused..

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 90<strong>

I just don't wanna think about it is all. I'm actually very glad that you don't remember anything from that whole fucked up experience. It'd probably scar you or something...

No, it's not. Weird... I swear, if somebody took that thing, I'm hunting them down. It was a fricking gift, dammit!

!~!~!~!

Ludwig said the same thing too! Well maybe you could tell me about something other than Rizal that happened! That wouldn't be too bad, right?

Well When I come back home I can help you look for it if you want me too!

((YEAH! Tell him about something else! Like asking what a car is! We need some humor back in this thing! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 154<strong>

Feli,

Ah, danke, I suppose ja, it makes sense...

Anyway, if he's in a coma I suppose we don't have to worry about him. If you want to send them pasta I suppose its alright as long as I go with you to deliver it. I don't want you alone with either of them.

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ludwig!

You're welcome! But it is true!

Ok! I wouldn't want to go there by myself anyway! I just feel really bad because you told me that it was me doing the spell caused it in the first place!

Love,

Feliciano

P.S. Fratello said he lost his gun! Do you want to help him look for it?

* * *

><p><strong>Mexico 4<strong>

Dear Italy,

Sorry, I just have a grudge against that "hero".

OK, I'll stay away from her then.

Love,

Daniella

P.S. Invite Romano and Spain too, I want to see them.

P.S.S. That sounds great

!~!~!~!

Ciao Daniella!

Huh? Why do you have a grudge against him? Did he do something mean to you?

Actually Ludwig's going with me to go give them some pasta!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. ok! I will!

P.S.S. si! It is!

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 38<strong>

Feli~

Good...stupid Rizal deserves it...

I think I will, because that's just creepy. ohhhh~! I'm curled up in bed and I'm warm and comfy and lalala, churros are nummies!

OW...I just burnt my tongue on a hot churro...ahhhh fuckkkkk.

Yesh, you do that, kay? Big Bro Spain is gonna sit here curled up in bed eating stupdily hot churros that molest his tongue with heat.

Antonio

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Well I still feel kind of bad since Ludwig told me that it was me casting the spell that caused it! So Ludwig's going to help me give them some pasta!

Si! I will!

Hoping your tongue gets better,

Italy Veneziano

((-facepalm- "eating stupdily hot churros that molest his tongue with heat"? Are you kidding me?))

* * *

><p><strong>Indonesia 6<strong>

Halo Feli-kun,

Until I think of something really cute, this will have to do.

He might be...I'll ask Spain.

Thank you so much...it really means a lot to me, becuase I think I did love him during those years...you're such a little sweetie, you know that? The lucky one who gets you, better be grateful they get someone with such a heart of gold.

Hug,

Indonesia

is there an animal you like the most?

P.S.S thank you for the warning

!~!~!~!

Ciao Indoesia!

Ok! I don't mind!

I can ask Big Brother Spain too if you want!

Grazie for the complement! But an animal I like the most…well I really love kitties! But Ludwig's puppies are really cute too!

Hugs back!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Oh, actually you don't need to worry anymore! Charice said that he's in a coma!

* * *

><p>DONE! But we still need more random humor in this thing…so anybody up for it? If not then I'm MORE than willing to come up with something else to do! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	82. MASS LETTERS 38

GAH! THAT STUPID HOMEWORK! DX Buts I is back on now!

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 91<strong>

... Um... You had to explain to the potato what a computer was.

I guess I'll check up in the storage room... I don't know why it would be there, but, meh.

!~!~!~!

Really? Wow that's really weird, but I guess it makes sense since Holy Rome wouldn't know about them! I hope nothing like that happened with us! That would be really awkward!

Oh, ok! I already asked Ludwig if he wants to help you look too!

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona 10<strong>

Dear Mr. N. Italy,

It's ok though...

Gracias! Utah is very happy to send it... maybe a little too happy...

Yours Truly,

Sophia

Arizona

P.S. Oh my! Maybe you should stay away from them then... in any case it sound really scary.

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sophia!

Well ok! Just as long as it make you happy!

Huh? What do you mean by too happy?

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. si! It is really scary!

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 155<strong>

Feli,

Good, when exactly are we going to leave for that then?

Your bruder lost his gun? Er... I don't think I want to be in the same room as him if he manages to find it.

Incidently, have you heard from mein bruder lately? I think he might've put something else in the basement that's alive... and growling... I-I'd go and check but I'd rather know what's done there first.

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ludwig!

Oh, well I didn't really think about that yet! And you want to hear something really weird! Fratello just told me that when you were Holy Rome again I had to tell about what a computer is! Isn't that weird?

Si! He did! He's really mad about it!

Uh..no! I wonder where he is! But he put something in there? VE~! SCARY!

Love,

Feliciano

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 41<strong>

Assume...? Um...I thought that he might actually...well...suffer the same fate as a warrior during a war. Seeing as how the both of us represent the same country, I figured that one of us was...

...I don't want to lose my brother, Feli. I really don't.

!~!~!~!

I know you don't want to lose him! I can come visit you if you want me too! I was already planning on bring you pasta!

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 39<strong>

Feli~

Whaa...I took the most amazing siesta. I had a dream about Lovi~

Then it got super creepy. Lovi got all evil and started killing everyone-saving you and I for last (He killed Germany first...sorry.) and then he killed you...a-and started closing in on me and I freaked and ran and hid-then I woke up...

with a just as equally burned tongue as before...

...I just realized I spelt "Stupidly" wrong...

Oops.

Anyway~ I'm now making more churros~! Yayyy churros~! We should have a work holiday here in Spain to celebrate the awesomeness that is Churros...

I'll call it: El Dia de Churros! Kinda...unoriginal, but whatever! Whose countin' anyway?

Imma take another siesta after I make this batch of churros! Ciaoooo!

Antonio

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

That sounds like a really scary dream! I hope you feel better now that you woke up!

Oh, well if you tongue is still hurting I can get some ice for you!

Yay! Churros!,

Italy Veneziano

((very random! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Lazra 4<strong>

Dear Italy,

I'm going to disregard everything that happened in the last few days and focus all my love on you. I'll find a way to equally divide my anger between Lizeth, England, and the rest of the world. I'm going to come over and cook you the best dish of pasta in the world! I'll also bring you one of the miniature horses I found in my backyard.

Love,

Lazra Prochazka

P.S. I wonder if they bred them to be that small or if they're naturally mini...

!~!~!~!

Ciao Lazra!

Ve~ well ok! You can come visit! And I'd like to try your pasta and see the miniature horse!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. I don't know! Maybe you can ask someone!

((well not all of them have Italy crying. It does have some funny and cute stuff too.))

* * *

><p><strong>France 1<strong> (yes him!)

Dear Ita-Chan,

How is moi! I miss my little Italy you should come visit and try my cooking no?

And do not listen to what those losers say about me oh hon hon.

With love,

Francis

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother France!

I've doing good! And Ludwig and I are dating now! Isn't that cool! I hope you're doing good too!

Si! I should try to come visit you! It has been a long time!

With love back!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Romania 3<strong>

Dear Italy,

Why would I hate you? For trying something new? Nah, you did a pretty good job for a first timer. Just don't do it again or I will...er...eat all your country's pasta supply! Mwhahahahahahaha!

Deuces,

Romania

!~!~!~!

Ciao Romania!

Huh? When did I say that? VE~! OK! I WON'T!

Feeling confused,

Italy Veneziano

((huh?))

* * *

><p><strong>Lizveth 24<strong>

Has anyone ever told you that I am immortal?

Well, it's true.

And, I am always so lonely! Why do you always refuse to come over.

Sad,

Lizveth Prochazka

P.S: I'm immortal.

!~!~!~!

Um..n-no they haven't…

I-I'm not refusing too! I-I'm just really busy!

Don't be sad!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>DONE! YEAH!<p>

REVIEW!


	83. MASS LETTERS 39

PAS~TA! XD (that's all I got….)

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 40<strong>

Feli~

I knowwww! I wanted to cry, but I didn't because...well...because I'm me, that's why.

Ah, I'm better, gracias

Ahaha, no need for ice. I have a giant glass full of Sangria and ice...ahahaha yayy. I put tequila in this batch of Sangria (that's Roma's favourite way of having it)

SI! CHURROS! They should rule the world...with me, of course.

Antonio

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

That's great you're better! I hope you have a better dream tonight!

Oh, ok! The pasta is done now if you want some!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 156<strong>

Feli,

Well you should consider thinking about it since we'd need to prepare for the trip. Anyway, ja, you did but it makes sense. After all, as Holy Rome I lost all my memories of the ages since the fall of my empire so I would have no idea what a computer was, such a thing wasn't even thought of when I was that age, ja?

I would imagine... and I still don't want to help him find it to be honest...

Ja, I wonder too. Gott if it's another bear I'm going to wring his neck. He always thinks they're cute but HE never cleans up after them or wrestles them out of the house when they start getting mad. He just tells me to deal with it and takes off somewhere.

Gott I bet it IS a bear too... damn it East...

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ludwig!

OK! I will! But I think that Charice is busy right now! She said that she's writing something called a GerIta fanfic right now!

Si! It makes sense! I just thought it sounds kind of weird since you usually are the one explaining things to me! Well, that's okay if you don't want to help fratello! He might say that he doesn't want your help again!

VE~! A BEAR! THAT SOUNDS REALLY SCARY! IT'S NOT GOING TO ATTACK US RIGHT?

Love,

Feliciano

((By the way Germany~! If you want revenge on Romano for the whole computer thing you can always tell Italy that his older brother asked him what a car is~!))

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona 11<strong>

Dear Mr. N. Italy,

Si! Most of the time I am happy :D

Well... she's gotten into one of her honey obsessed moods... it can be really creepy... I asked her if she wanted to send some honey to Papa Spain in my next letter for him and she was WAY too smiley... It's unnatural...

Your Truly,

Sophia

Arizona

P.S. Oh My! Good luck with that...

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sophia!

Ve~ That's great!

It really sounds like it's scary! Um…she doesn't tie people up and gag them then does she?

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Grazie!

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 42<strong>

Wait...you're coming over so soon? After everything that's happened? Wow, thank you.

You're so nice, you know that. Who raised you anyway? Since I should really thank them for not tainting or something like that. Me and Rizal never had anyone tell us anything about being nations. We had to figure out everything about ourselves while fighting endless wars against EUROPEAN nations. It was only until recently that we got our independance from Alfred, and I'm very grateful for him...but I still think that Rizal hates him for taking him as a a colony in the first place. I know that he definately hates Tony-ku...

Actually, I don't think Rizal likes anyone. If I were to throw out a guess, he tolerates everyone because I'm trying to get along with everyone. (Then again, he doesn't hold too much prejudice to Germany for some reason...I want to assume it's because of my phobia...)

AUUGGGHHHH WHY AM I GETTING SO DEPRESSED? Man, I've been so bored that I've been wallowing in my sorrow for the past hour or two! I'm looking forward to that pasta!

Writing GerIta fanfic behind your back,

Charice

!~!~!~!

Si! I am! And Ludwig said that he's coming with me too! But don't worry Charice! He won't hurt you!

Mr. Austria raised me! But I really made him mad a lot! But that's really sad all that happened to the two of you! I hope the pasta helps!

Have fun writing!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Um…What's GerIta?

((yeah, it does…But have fun explaining what GerIta is to him! XD))

* * *

><p>I IS DONE! XD I can't wait to see what happens when they learn what GerIta is!<p>

REVIEW!


	84. MINI MASS LETTERS 1

Kay! Mini mass letter thingy! Cause I'm bored and I feel like doing it!

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 41<strong>

Feli~

ooh! Pasta! I can't wait! I'm coming to get some!

~what do you think of me getting Romano drunk and having him admit his beautiful feelings to the world, eh? I think that sounds like a lovely idea~!

Of course I'll have a better dream :)

Antonio

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Si! It's all ready! You can eat as much as you want to!

Um….well…I don't think that fratello would like that very much!

That's good!,

Italy Veneziano

((DO IT! GET HIM DRUNK! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 157<strong>

Feli,

A... a GerIta fanfic? What the hell is a fanfic? Well that's fine I suppose, what will we do now then?

Ja, that seems likely, he doesn't usually want my help with things. Incidently, Romano didn't remember everything as a child either, he asked you what a car was. Just so you know it wasn't only me that was confused.

Well, it probably will if we open the door but I've wrestled bears out of the house. If it IS a bear I think I'll let it stay in the basement and destroy East's stuff for a bit before I get it out though.

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ludwig!

Si! That's what she said she was doing! I can ask her what it is if you want! Um…I don't know! What do you want to do?

Well actually fratello just told me that if you help him he'll shoot you when he finds it! So si! I guess you shouldn't! Really? Fratello asked me what a car is? That sounds really weird!

OK! But it sounds like it's really scary!

Love,

Feliciano

((THIS GOING TO BE SO AWESOME! I AM SO GOING TO USE THIS! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 92<strong>

Yeah, whatever you say... I don't know why, but I'm really tired lately...

He tries to help me find it, I'm shooting him when I do.

!~!~!~!

Huh? You feel tired? You're not sick are you?

OK! I won't ask him again! But guess what fratello! Ludwig just told me that when you were turned into a little kid again you asked me what a car is! Isn't that weird?

((How'd ya like them apples! Have fun telling him about it~!))

* * *

><p>Done! And I'm still waiting to see what happens when they learn what GerIta means! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	85. MASS LETTERS 40

Yay! Peace and quiet for a minute! Stupid brats on the street just don't know how to shut up. You scream when you're in trouble not because you felt like doing it!

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 93<strong>

I don't think so... If I am, it's probably some human thing. You probably feel fine, right?

... Hey Feli? You still have that Nerf gun America sent you?

!~!~!~!

That's good! I was really worried when you said that before! And si! I feel fine!

Um…I don't know! Maybe! Why? Do you need it for something fratello?

((bet ya didn't like the car thing! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona 12<strong>

Dear Mr. N. Italy,

No no nothing like that... if it was like that I'm pretty sure she would just tie you up and make you eat honey... No she just never gets sad... or angry... or anything besides happy... unless it's a REALLY strong emotion... it's THAT type of creepy...

Yours Truly,

Sophia

Arizona

P.S. De nada

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sophia!

Ve~ That's good! I was really worried that I'd be tied up and gagged again! Grazie for explaining it!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 156<strong>

Feli,

Er... I just... I just asked Hungary what a GerIta fanfic is... a-apparently it means she's writing stories about us being in a relationship. Which I'll admit didn't seem... that bad at first but... I looked up some of these fanfics and th-they're a bit... you know what? Never mind. You don't want to know. DON'T LOOK THEM UP FELI!

I-I suppose we could walk the dogs or something... I still don't want to deal with that bear, or whatever's downstairs.

I thought as much, which is why I won't be helping. And ja, I suppose it is weird, you asked him about it, ja?

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ludwig!

So that's what it means? I asked Charice about it too! She said that Miss Hungary and your brother write them! But si! I won't!

OK! That sounds like fun! Would they like to go to the park? Then we could get some more pasta with them!

Si! I did ask fratello! And then he asked where the nerf gun that America gave me is!

Love,

Feliciano

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 43<strong>

That's good to hear. I mean, I know he won't hurt us now, but...there're just some things that I for some reason can't let go from the past. He still creeps me out a little bit...maybe it's because he's a land where there's a whole month of just drinking yourself drunk?

Yes, that pasta will help. Not only is it Italian, but I AM FREAKIN' STARVING!

I already am, kiddie :D

Charice

PS- GerIta's the stuff that Eliza-chan and Gil-kun write. It's basically what we think should be happening the night you consumate your relationship. Think of it as us giving you advice in a way XD

!~!~!~!

Ve~ Well I guess that makes sense! It really surprised me when I first saw it! And I think that America does things like that too now!

OK! I'll bring it too you!

Oh, OK!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. oh, really?

* * *

><p><strong>Vatican City 5<strong>

Dear fratello,

Are you okay? Is everything good?

Just checking on you.

Sincerely,

Vatican City/Holy See

!~!~!~!

Ciao fratello!

Si! I'm okay! I'm dating Ludwig now! I hope you're doing good too!

Grazie for checking!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Hatafutte Parade's AWESOME! (randomness) And yay! The meaning of GerIta is explained!<p>

REVIEW!


	86. MASS LETTERS 41

Last batch for the night! Enjoy it!

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 157<strong>

Feli,

Good, I've been scarred enough for both of us... wait, did you say mein BRUDER writes them? Gott...

Ja, let's go to the park. But how many times do I have to tell you that my dogs don't eat pasta?

... I think I'll stay away from your bruder for a while.

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ludwig!

Huh? But aren't they just stories? And si! I did! Charice told me he did!

Yay! But why can't they eat pasta! I've seen dogs eat it!

Why do you want to stay away from fratello?

Love,

Feliciano

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 94<strong>

Yes, I need it for something very important. Let me know if you find it, alright? ... If you find it, I'll take you out for pasta. But dammit, don't wander off and get us kicked out of the restaurant again.

!~!~!~!

Si! I will! But when I told Ludwig that you wanted me to find it he got really nervous for some reason! Huh? Why do you have a bag of marbles?

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona 13<strong>

Dear Mr. N. Italy,

Yeah.. I guess... Utah can also be VERY silly... of course Colorado is worse...

Yours Truly,

Sophia

Arizona

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sophia!

Wow! People told me that I'm like that too! But…um…how is Colorado worse?

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 44<strong>

You've seen America drunk? Oh, geez...I think a lot of nations are creepy drunk. I can't remember who it is, but I remember that one nation in particular goes into some form of psycho mode when they're drunk...can't remember who.

Waitin' for that pasta!

Charice

PS- Of course! All the birds and bees you can handle! Um...except for the birds. It's just the bees...and a lot of honey. But...you know what I mean!

[[The psycho drunk that she's talking about it (oddly enough) Feli-chan XD]]

!~!~!~!

Si…It was really scary! Wow that one nation sounds like they're really scary! I hope I never run into them when they're drunk!

OK! I'll ask Ludwig if he's ready to go after we take his dogs to the park!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. huh? What do you mean?

((OOHHH! I am SOO going to use that! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 42<strong>

Feli~

Yayy! Pasta~!

Fusososo, Imma get him so drunk that he can't stand. It'll be awesome! Ahaha, it doesn't really matter if he doesn't like it, now does it?

Ahh, it is, isn't it?

Antonio

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Well…OK! But I don't think that fratello would like it afterwards!

Si! It is!

Italy Veneziano

((oh goody! Now I just have to find a way to get Italy drunk too!))

* * *

><p>Kay people tell me how to get Italy drunk! I wanna see how Italy would act!<p>

REIVEW!


	87. MASS LETTERS 42

Is here!

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Vatican City 6<strong>

Ciao Veneziano,

Wait...WHAT?

When did this happen?,

Vatican City/Holy See

!~!~!~!

Ciao Vatican City!

Si! It's true! It happened a couple of month ago! I'm sorry! I thought you knew already!

Hope this explains it!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 43<strong>

Feli~

Ahh, doesn't matter :3 He's Romano, he'll get over it eventually.

...eventually.

Man, I'm starved...got anymore pasta?

Antonio

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Well ok! But are sure about it Big Brother Spain? He'll be really mad at you for a while!

Si! It's in the kitchen! I can get it for you if you want me took!

Italy Veneziano

((nope! Not yet!...Wait I got it! Invite Italy and Germany to go drinking with Spain and Romano! That'll work!))

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona 14<strong>

Dear Mr N. Italy,

Si? Then you must be very fun to be around... My dad says you're very funny.

He's worse because he likes to stalk people... mainly Nevada. He's gotten worse since Spain left... He and Utah get along very well.

Yours Truly,

Sophia

Arizona

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sophia!

Really? He does? I always thought he was the funny one!

Ve~ That sounds really scary! It's bad enough with Lizveth doing it to me!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Lizveth 25<strong>

Well, it's true.

I know you're refusing because I watch you a lot.

I always know what you are doing...always.

Love,

Lizveth Prochazka

!~!~!~!

VE~! YOU DO?

Feeling scared again,

Italy Veneziano

((short, but how much of conversation would you have if you got told that your every move's being watch?))

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 45<strong>

I don't want to meet up with them either...huh, must be Germany if I can't remember him. No wonder I might be scared of him. Then again, all I can really remember past that is that if you get him drunk and some other dude drunk...whoever the heck the other person is, they just start hitting on each other in the STRANGEST ways possible! They can give Francis a run for his money...if he had any money to run with :P

Which park? The park across the hospital, over there? Sweet! I'll wave if I see you!

Charice

PS- ...you don't have to know, Feli-chan. Please stay cute and innocent and in your eternal "ve~ing" glory, OK? *pet pet pet pet pet...through a letter?*

[[SIDE NOTE NUMBER 2 (If people like to bother): the other guy that ships with Italy is Germany. Why do you think you never see Italy drunk before XD]]

!~!~!~!

Well if it was Ludwig he must have been very drunk since he drinks beer all the time! Huh? They can sound like Big Brother France! Wow! That must be pretty bad!

Si! It is! And I'll wave too when I see you!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. oh, ok!

((yep, I probably can't. But now it looks like Germany needs to be drunk too….))

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 158<strong>

Feli,

They're just stories but they're... a bit... I-I don't want to talk about it...

Ja, dogs have eaten it but it isn't good for them and I don't want to risk my dogs getting sick from eating people food.

Well it might have to do with the fact he probably wants to shoot me with a nerf gun. Or maybe a real gun. Either way I don't think being around him would be prudent right now.

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ludwig!

Oh, ok! I guess they're scary stories then!

Are you sure? It is just pasta!

Oh, that's what fratello want to do with it? But he told me that he just want to play a game with you!

Love,

Feliciano

* * *

><p><strong>Romania 4<strong>

Dear Italy,

Hm? Oh sorry, those were one of those letters that you write by don't send. I lots of those! Some to Prussia, threatening to feed Gilbird to my lynx, some to Turkey, thretening to chop off those roaming hands of his...So basically a bunch of idle threats. But there was that one I wrote to Hungray confessing love, but that, my dear cousin, is a story for another time.

Ciao,

Romania

!~!~!~!

Ciao Romania!

Oh, well ok! Um…you never wrote any of those threat letters for me have you? But si! I won't tell Miss Hungary!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((oh, don't worry, I'm gonna mak sure that Germany gets drunk too!))

* * *

><p><strong>Larza 5<strong>

Dear Italy,

Why of course you can't wait to taste my pasta! I was cooking pasta before you were even thought of. So I'm, like, skilled. Anyway, are you over at Germany's place or your place?

Sincerly,

Lazra Prochzka

P.S Is Germany's brother dating Canada? I heard something about that but I'm not quite sure if it is true or not. Canada and I met during one of the World Hockey Touraments, he is a very... formidable opponet.

!~!~!~!

Ciao Lazra!

I'm at Ludwig's house! You can come too! I'm sure that Ludwig wouldn't mind!

See you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. si! He is!

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 95<strong>

Heh, good. And... I'm gonna play a game with him and the nerf gun and he marbles. But don't tell him. It's surprise.

!~!~!~!

I'm sorry fratello! I didn't know it was a surprise so I told Ludwig about it! But I don't think he want to play it!

((yeah…that'll be a REALLY fun game for Germany! XD))

* * *

><p>Welp if all goes well we'll have a drunk Italy soon! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	88. Spain 44

Another individual letter!

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Feli~<p>

IDEA! I voteeee, we go drinkin' with Germany. It would be me, you, Lovi and Germany! Wouldn't that be fabulous? I think so.

Ahaha. Eventually he'd get over it, so yeah, he may be pissed for awhile, but that's all right! Because I lov-I mean I'm his boss and he'll eventually (key word of this letter)have to forgive me!

Ahahaaha!

Haha...

Ha...

Ahem, anywayyy...Oh goodie! More pasta, I'd love some, please.

Antonio (who is not secretly plotting away, nope, not me :3 )

* * *

><p>Ciao Big Brother Spain!<p>

Ok! I'll ask Ludwig if he wants to go! It sounds like fun!

Si he will! But I think he likes you too much to hate you forever!

Ok! I'll go get it!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>….what plan do you have?<p>

REVIEW!


	89. MASS LETTERS 43

Still here! And NCIS is awesome!

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 45<strong>

Feli~

Ahaha, yayy! Drinking adventure. It will be fun.

Mmhmm, and plus, I'm his main source of tomatoe-lovin, he'd come crawling back eventually.

Grazie~ (That's Italian! :D )

Antonio

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Si! It will!

Oh, well that makes sense! He really does love tomatoes!

Sei il benvenuto!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Indonesia 7<strong>

kucing,

that means cat in my language, by the way.

Sure if you'd like. By the way I saw your brother the other day, and he looked weirded out, has he said anything?

Even more hugs~

Indonesia

P.S. ok

!~!~!~!

Ciao Indonesia!

It sounds really cool!

I will! No, fratello hasn't told me anything! I hope he's okay!

More hugs and pasta!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. si! So I'm sending them some pasta!

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 96<strong>

DAMMIT, FELI! Now he's not gonna want to play! Great. Now we can't become friends.

!~!~!~!

VE~! I'm sorry fratello! I'll ask him to play with you! I really want you two to become friends!

Big Brother Spain just asked if we want to go drinking with him! You can hang out with Ludwig there!

((yes he is! XD And sadly Italy is easily tricked.))

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 46<strong>

Oh, you have no idea. Just THINKING about a Francis spin-off running on our globe is just as freaky as a psycho...well, anyone, really.

Oh yeah, by the way, has Germany ever worn tight leather? Eliza-chan's been texting me this question and now I want to know the answer. She claims that he's worn leather during WWII, and since I was stuck on my own continent I really can't answer for her.

It'll help the fic a lot! So much that I need coffee!

Charice

PS- So...cute... *getting close to Cute-Obession mode...close*

!~!~!~!

Wow! I really hope it isn't Ludwig! He really doesn't like Big Brother France so he really wouldn't like acting like him!

No, not that I know of! If he has I haven't seen it!

Oh, I can make you some coffee too!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. huh?

* * *

><p><strong>Rizal 40<strong> ((He's back!))

Veneziano?

Leave it to my sister to leave her cell phone in the room with me. I'm texting on her phone, so don't think she's texting you twice.

Listen...I'm really sorry about what happened earlier. Remember when you asked if I was OK and I responded that I went through worse? Well...that was my worse. I've been tortured like that before...and well, I think it created some kind of monster inside me. It's been dead for a while, but I guess it likes surfacing on me like that. Just be grateful that everyone stopped me before I demonstrated how I was water-tortured.

Um...I'm not trying to scare you.

Anyway, how are you? Hopefully those wounds have healed.

Rizal

PS- OK, be honest...how many people want me dead?

!~!~!~!

Ciao Rizal!

I'm okay now! I don't remember what happened but everyone explained it to me! But that sounds really sad that all that happened to you!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Um….I think a lot of people…..

* * *

><p>DONE!<p>

REVIEW!


	90. MASS LETTERS 44

Done with the stupid schoolwork! And let me just say that ice is really dangerous! (It has nothing to do with anything but just deal with it.)

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 47<strong>

...who even likes France, anyway? The first time he met, he thought I was a guy because my boobs didn't feel like a woman's! God, I'm glad Rizal took care of him because I was going to put French blood on German pavement... *growl*

Huh...can you ask Doitsu-ki if he has? Cause I'm curious.

YAAAAAAAAY COFFEEEEEEE

Charice

PS- *lol* BD

!~!~!~!

I like Big Brother France! He's really nice! But that sounds really mean of him to do that to you!

Well, OK! I can ask him for you! Especially if it'll help you!

Si! It's all ready!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Um…w-why are you laughing like that?

* * *

><p><strong>Rizal 41<strong>

Everything was told? You weren't bleeding when everything was resolved, right? Cause if I remember clearly, I made those gashes deep. You might want to check into a hospital if you feel the least bit woozy.

And really, don't worry about it. It's no use dawdling about the past, and I have plenty of times for revenge whenever they start feeling up Charice. Francis, I'm talking about you.

Rizal

PS- Huh...that's a lot less than I thought.

!~!~!~!

Si! Everything was told to me! Ludwig said that the reason I don't remember it is because of a backlash of me casting the spell! And nope! I wasn't bleeding!

Oh, well ok! I'm making pasta if you want any!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. huh? How many were you thinking?

* * *

><p><strong>France 2<strong>

Dear Italy,

You and the potato are dating!

...

...

...

...

Yeah hey its France's cat and hes kinda outcold...

Anyways can you send me some pizza, his food is crap please!

With hopes,

Butters the Cat

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother France!

Si! It's true! Um….

Big Brother France?...

Oh, Ciao Butters!

Ve~ That not good! I hope he's not hurt!

And si! Of course I can send you some pizza!

Going to go make it now!,

Italy Veneziano

((HAH! Butters sounds like a cool name for a cat! XD ….but why is it always assumed I'm going ask a question about something like that?))

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 159<strong>

Feli,

Ja, we'll go with that one.

Ja, I am sure.

And ja, that's what he would do. I'm sure to him it would be a game but somehow I doubt I'd get as much enjoyment...

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ludwig!

Ve~ well then I don't want to read them if they're scary!

Well maybe they could eat some without tomatoes in it!

But Ludwig! Fratello said that playing the game is how you two would become friends! Oh, and Big Brother Spain wants to know if we can go drinking with him and fratello!

Love,

Feliciano

P.S. Charice wants me to ask you if you wear leather pants sometimes!

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 46<strong>

Feli~

Ohh, so whats the status on said drinking adventure? I'm excited~!

Ahaha, yes he does. I woke up at like 6 in the morning once with Roma sitting on my lap (I had fallen asleep watching T.V) begging (more of demanding) me to let him into the garden to pick tomatoes because, and I quote, "Mine suck ass this year, you jerk." Ahh, I couldn't deny him.

...Uhm, grazie? I think? Ahaha

Antonio

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

I just asked Ludwig! But fratello hasn't said anything yet! Oh, and I think that we need to be careful! Charice told me about one nation who's really scary when they get drunk and they act like Big Brother France!

That doesn't sound very nice of fratello to do to you! Maybe you can ask him not to!

Oh, I only said that you're welcome!

Italy Veneziano

((Yeah, "you're welcome" courtesy of google translate…I still need to learn Italian.))

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona 15<strong>

Dear Mr. N. Italy,

That doesn't surprise me for some reason...

It is expected around here... a day without Colorado popping out is like a yea without sunshine...

Who's Lizveth?

Yours Truly,

Sophia

Arizona

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sophia!

Huh? What do you mean?

Wow! So he does that a lot? Oh, Lizveth is this really scary girl who keeps stalking me! She told me that she wants to eat my heart before!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Prussia 36<strong>

Yo Italy

I can't believe Mattie and I got lost. We ended up in Alaska. Then Gretzky had ran after a rabbit and got us even more lost. It was unawesome.

The awesome Prussia

P.S. I wonder how that bear in the basement is doing? West probably let it go already.

!~!~!~!

Ciao Prussia!

Ve~ That's not good! You're coming back soon right? Ludwig really misses you!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. VE~IT IS A BEAR?

((It's alright! But yay! Kitty! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Canada 46<strong>

Hi Italy

Since I haven't talked to you in a while, How are you?

Gil said it was too unawesome to ask for directions, or we would've been home sooner.

Canada

P.S. Do you know why Gil started trying to "convert the nonbeliever" while we were gone? I ended up knocking him out, he got annoying fast.

!~!~!~!

Ciao Canada!

I'm good! Ludwig and I dating now!

It's alright I don't mind! I hope you two are okay now!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Um…It might have something to do with the spell I cast a couple of days ago….

((HAHA! Prussia was trying to convert the nonbeliever! Now we know what happened to Prussia then! XD))

* * *

><p>Done! And hopefully we're closer to a drunk acting like France (even though it'll be hard as heck to write like that) Italy! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	91. MASS LETTERS 45

Is back! I has pizza!

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 47<strong>

Feli~

Aw, I hope he lets one of us know soon! I wanna go get some tasty Sangria! There's this great bar in Seville where they keep serving you drink after drink after drink-with appitizers too! It's fabulous! Siliva and I used to go all the time...then she said I got too happy with the amount of alcohol given out...

Ahhh...I don't mind. I always have a surplus of tomatoes...and anything to make Roma happy, right?

Oh. Pfft. Whoops.

Antonio

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

They just told me that they want to go too! I hope we all have fun and avoid that nation who's supposed to be really scary when they're drunk!

Well that's good! I bet that fratello like it that you like him so much!

It's alright!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 48<strong>

It's France...and I'm a woman. If you can, figure it out for yourself-

O_o I think someone's staring at me...but I can't see them...

Tell me the answer, PLEEEEEAAAAASEEEEEE?

YAAAAAAAAAAAY *slurp*

Charice *suffering a caffene high*

PS- Might be all this coffee...*cackle*

!~!~!~!

Oh, well I don't know why he does that! It sounds like a really mean thing to do!

That's not good if someone's staring at you!...IT'S NOT LIZVETH IS IT?

Oh, and I just asked Ludwig! He said that he does sometimes but very rarely! And he wants to know why you want to know why!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Uh…ok….

* * *

><p><strong>Rizal 42<strong>

Oh, that's good. If you remembered all of that, well...that wouldn't be good for you. I'm just saying. And the spell seems to reverse all effects put upon you. That, again, is a good thing.

Pasta? All right, if Charice doesn't eat all of it.

Rizal

PS- Um...I was half-expecting waking up to a gun to my face.

!~!~!~!

Oh, well ok! I guess it did! Everything else is back to normal!

Si! Don't worry! I made plenty of it!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. oh….that's not good!

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 97<strong>

Good.

... I'm kinda nervous, but going against my better judgement to stay the fuck out of this, I'm going to say yes.

!~!~!~!

Well, actually fratello, Ludwig said that he doesn't want to play that game! Maybe you could play another one with him!

Ok! I'll tell Big Brother Spain and Ludwig! But why are you nervous? Did Charice tell you about that scary drunk nation too?

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 160<strong>

Feli,

Good. You'll be better off without such exposure.

Well... I suppose the lack of tomatoes might improve the health risk... fine you can feed them some pasta noodles I suppose. Noodle ONLY, Feli.

I'll just bet... nein, I do not wish to play that game. And well... if Spain will be there I suppose I wouldn't mind so much.

A-and well... ja I d-do but v-very rarely! Why the hell does she want to know?

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ludwig!

Si! Of course I'm not going to read it if it's a scary story! You don't have to worry about me!

OK! I'll go give them some! I bet they'll like it!

Oh, well, maybe you can play another game with fratello! And si! Big Brother Spain will be there too! And Charice told me that we need to watch out for a nation who's really scary when they're drunk! She said that they act like Big Brother France!

I don't know why she wants to know! But I just asked her why!

Love,

Feliciano

((why are you so happy that it's a bear?))

* * *

><p>And we are getting closer to drunk Italy! YAY! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	92. Germany 161

Individual chapter time! And yeah bears are awesome! But dogs are better! XD

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Feli,<p>

... alright, so my dogs enjoyed the noodles. Let's just... make sure they stay in their stomachs for a while before we decide to try again, ja?

Well I suppose I wouldn't mind playing a game that doesn't involve me getting hurt, killed or having things that belong to me destroyed in some way. And... another scary drunk nation? Gott we have so many already... are you saying we'd have a second France to deal with? Ja... I take it she didn't say which nation it was though. I wonder why she wouldn't... did you think to ask?

Love,

Ludwig

* * *

><p>Ciao Ludwig!<p>

Yay! But I hope we can give them more! It's not fair that we always get it and they can't!

Ok! I'll ask fratello! That would be really cool if you two could finally become friends! And si! That's what Charice said! But She doesn't remember who it is! Actually she thought it might be you!

And si! I did ask her! But she hasn't told me yet!

Love,

Feliciano

* * *

><p>You forgot games that make your love go nuts and try to make the world become one with Italy! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	93. MASS LETTERS 46

Back to normal with the mass letters!

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 162<strong>

Feli,

I wouldn't call it unfair... dogs aren't supposed to like pasta...

Although I think it would be beneficial to stop fighting with your bruder I doubt he's on the same mind. If he doesn't want to be friends with me, then he won't.

What- me? I-I would never act like that pussy France! It takes a lot to get me drunk anyway, but I have it on good account that I get quiet when I'm drunk... I-it can't possibly be me!

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ludwig!

Huh? why not?

Well I guess so…But it would be nice if you two became friends!

Oh, well then I wonder who she was talking about! Do you know Ludwig?

Love,

Feliciano

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 49<strong>

It's not mean. It's French. I would've also said that it's a 'bisexual' thing too, but my brother's bi. Don't want to be rude, of course :D

Um...who's Lizveth? Crazy stalker girl #2? Man, you get all the girls! No wonder you're such a huggleberry full of cuteness~!

*huggle*

Oh, REALLY NOW...? Sweeeeeeet...my fanfic has all the information I need. Yesssssssssss.

*Writing furiously*

PS- OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH *drool*

!~!~!~!

Oh, well OK!

Lizveth really scary! She said that she wants to eat my heart! I tried to get a restraining order but it's not working!

Huh? fanfic? Oh, and I asked Ludwig but he said that the scary drunk nation isn't him!

Italy Veneziano

((wow, wonder what the fanfic's about! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Rizal 43<strong>

That's good to hear. Though...did I really throw Spain on top of Romano? Cause I remember him trying to punch me, and it really tickled. And cute...but enough about that.

Nah, Charice is still going to eat all of it. Thanks for trying.

Rizal

PS- Nah. I'm good at twisting people's arms and taking guns.

PPS- Um...why is my sister laughing like France and writing furiously in that notebook of hers?

!~!~!~!

Um, I don't know! Fratello told me that happened but he didn't tell me that he tried to attack you too!

Are you sure? I made a lot!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Really?

P.S.S. I don't know! All I did was answer her question about if Ludwig wears leather pants sometimes!

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 98<strong>

... Sure. I can think of another game to play with him easily.

Scary drun- ... No, I'm not scared. Cause I know I'm safe from this nation. Just... Feli, don't drink too much, alright? Carting your drunkass body home won't be fun for me, I assure you.

!~!~!~!

Well can it be a fun safe game? Ludwig's really worried that you'll try to hurt him!

Oh, you know who it is? Is it Big Brother Spain? Charice said that they act like Big Brother France! And si! I won't!

((HA! Like I'll listen! The whole point of the drinking thing is to get Italy drunk! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>California 20<strong>

AHAHAHHA! I AM ALIVE!

...let's restart that..

Dear North,

Hi! Sorry for not writing, i was distracted by the anual harvest! Then i visited my brother!

How have you been, anything interesting happen?

Later,

Calvin

!~!~!~!

Ciao Calvin!

It's alright! I don't mind!

Well not too much! But Ludwig told me that I cast a spell to try and make him and fratello become friends!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 48<strong>

Feli~!

Yayy! I'm excited! This is gonna be awesome!Ah? What nation's really scary when drunk?

Sangria~! Ahaha, and yesh. He better be grateful. :3

Goodie~!

Antonio

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Si! I bet we'll all have a lot of fun!

Huh? you don't know either? Charice said that they act like Big Brother France! She thought it was Ludwig but I asked him and it's not him!

I'm sure fratello is grateful! He just doesn't want to say so!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Prussia 37<strong>

Yo Italy

We are getting on a plane to come home now. It will be awesome to sleep in my own bed.

Aww West missed me. You can tell him he will be graced with my awesome presence soon.

The awesome Prussia

P.S. Yup, it is an awesome bear.

!~!~!~!

Ciao Prussia!

Ok! But we might not be there when you get back! We going drinking with Big Brother Spain and fratello!

Si! He did! I'll make sure I tell him!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. um, I think he already got it out of the house!

* * *

><p><strong>Canada 47<strong>

Hi Italy

That's great. You guys make a nice couple.

Yeah we are good now, getting ready to take off. Gil is trying to get an annoying song stuck in my head. It is working.

Canada

P.S. Why did you cast a spell? I feel sorry for Gil I kept knocking him out. He had a horrible headache when he was back to normal.

!~!~!~!

Ciao Canada!

Grazie!

Huh? why is he doing that? But that good you're going be coming back soon!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Ludwig told me that it's because I was trying to get him and fratello to become friends! I don't remember it at all though!

* * *

><p>…I forgot…when should drunk Italy even show up? DANG IT! I should've thought this out first!<p>

REVIEW!


	94. MASS LETTERS 47

Stupid schoolwork and mock phone interview. Buts no matter! We're getting closer to drunk Italy! And it'll probably be next chapter because things are getting too quiet again.

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Lizveth 26<strong>

Yes. Yes, I very much do.

But don't think to much about it, and you wont mind it.

Just remember, whenever you see a vulture, no matter where you are...I am ALWAYS watching.

P.S: How can you get along with my sister-?

Lot's of Love,

Lizveth Prochazka

!~!~!~!

Uh..w-why do yo-you watch me all the time?

Please stop!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. um…I re-really don't know…

((Get every weapon I could and build my own personal arsenal!))

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 163<strong>

Feli,

Because dogs are meant to like meat. I use processed dog food and gives them the nutrients they miss by not getting fresh meat, but pasta is definitely not a part of a balanced diet for a dog.

Ja, well, I doubt it will happen.

Nein, I don't know! If I knew I wouldn't have asked you to ask her! Anyway... er... this is going to sound weird but do you remember what we were supposed to be doing?

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ludwig!

Well there's pasta that has meat too! And it's a grain so that would be good for them!

Why not? He said he wants to play a game with you! Doesn't that mean that he wants to be your friend?

Oh, that makes sense! And..actually I don't really know what we were supposed to be doing! But I think that Big Brother Spain's ready to go drinking now! So do you want to go? Oh, want to hear something really weird Ludwig! I asked fratello about the scary drunk nation and he said that he's not scared of them! Isn't that weird?

Love,

Feliciano

((I think it was just walking the dogs and eating pasta. But I could be wrong.))

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 49<strong>

Feli~

Ahhh, maybe Romano? Or you? Who knows~! It ain't me! :D I'm a happy drunk, not a scary drunk

Ah, Lovi shows his gratitude in cute, bizarre little ways that's why I lov-ado-eh...admir-appreciate his company so much...

Antonio

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Hm…I don't think it's fratello! And I almost never get drunk! But that's good it's not you! It sounds like that person is really scary! She said that they could give Big Brother France a run for his money!

Si! It sounds like he does! But that's great that you like him so much!

Italy Veneziano

((crap! So close to him saying it!))

* * *

><p><strong>California 21<strong>

Dear North,

I don't see that going to well,

But i think if they were friends..

I don't know, either the end of the world

or an explosion of epicness. Their much-ness

is too contridictory, if they can level that

out though, who knows what they could do together.

Should i be worried?

Calvin~

!~!~!~!

Ciao Calvin!

Huh? What do you mean? I don't think it would be a bad thing if they became friends! But…I don't think it's going to be happening soon…

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 50<strong>

OK OK OK OK OK OK OK AHAHAHAHAHA! *high on caffene*

Eat your heart? What, are you kidding? Hearts aren't even the tastiest part! Please, there's something a lot tastier than that on a human! I forgot what it was though...someone told me...might've been Eliza-chan~!

No? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? He's the only nation that I know that drinks for a living and wears leather! It definately wasn't France, either, but I know it's somewhere in that crazy region of yours. Thank god I'm an Asian nation...

*pen's out of ink*

*pulls out lifetime supply*

!~!~!~!

S-si! That's what she said she wanted to do! …y-you wouldn't do something like that, right?

Nope! Ludwig said that he gets quiet when he drinks! But it not Big Brother Spain either! And fratello said that he's not scared of them because he knows he's safe from them! So I wonder who it is too!

* * *

><p><strong>Rizal 44<strong>

No? It was really brave on his part. Though I kinda had the urge to punt him across the room. Maybe that's why...

Yep. She'll eat it all.

Rizal

PS- Done it before. Twice. With Germany.

PPS- Oh. You should NOT have done that. Now she's in fangirl mode.

!~!~!~!

No, He didn't tell me that at all! But it doesn't sound very nice that you wanted to kick him across the room!

Really? She will?

Italy Veneziano

P.S. You did?

P.S.S. um..wh-what's fangirl mode?

* * *

><p><strong>Larza 6<strong>

Dear Italy,

M'kay. I'll be over there shortly, I might have to reheat the pasta. Does Germany have a mircowave?

Love,

Lazra Prochazka

!~!~!~!

Ciao Larza!

Ok! And si! He does have one! He just doesn't like to use it! But we might not be there when you come! We're going drinking with Big Brother Spain and fratello!

See you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. si! It is! I think that they both really like each other!

((Maybe! And it'll show how you should not drink and text!))

* * *

><p><strong>Romania 5<strong>

Dear Italy,

If I was writing threat letters to you why would I tell you? I'd probably just kick you in the face/break a bottle over your head/sedate you and steal your money then be done with it. But I wouldn't do that to you, right?

Looove,

Romania

!~!~!~!

Ciao Romania!

Si! I guess it's true! And I really hope that you wouldn't do that to me!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((yeah, let's go with that!))

* * *

><p><strong>Peru 20<strong> ((he is alive!))

Dear Senor Feliciano,

I realize I haven't written in a while, and I apologize for that. You see, I've been trying to regain my position as the head of this retarded family of mine, and Chile was giving me a really hard time about it... but anyway, that's done and over with. I lost. That stupid Atacama jerk is still in charge. Blarg.

I also got locked in the closet by that [BEEP] Hetalia fan, but let's not talk about that.

Fruits are scarier than you might think. Ecuador sends his all the way to Canada, and so does Chile. Now, just imagine an invasive species tucked away in all that fruit, waiting to spring out at you... yeah, I wouldn't buy exotic fruits anymore either.

Fortunately, I am still staying at my estate in Lima. Unfortunately, that's because Sis won't let me go back to Cusco. Senor Germany says I have a stalker...

...Crap, there she is now! Gotta run and hide in the closet before she glomps me D:

Huayna Capac

!~!~!~!

Ciao Huayna!

It's alright! But that sounds like a lot that happened to you!

Huh? She locked you in a closet? Why did she do that?

Oh, I guess that does sound scary! Huh? You have a stalker too?

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((yeah, but don't worry! Drunk Italy's next chapter! Oh…and you might what to avoid Italy right now in JoyHeart's story…he's not the sanest thing on there. But have fun not having to do anything!))

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 99 <strong>

If I wanted to hurt him, I'd go ahead and do it already.

No, it's not Spain, thank God. If it was, I'd never go pick that bastard up from the bar ever.

!~!~!~!

Oh, OK! I'll tell Ludwig!

Huh? It's not Big Brother Spain? Then who is it? Because I think that Ludwig's ready to go now!

* * *

><p>Yep! WAY too quiet! Drunk Italy's coming out next chapter whether anybody likes it or not! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	95. MASS LETTERS 48

And it's the beginning of the drunk Italy! Yay! And I apologize in advance if I suck at having Italy acting like France.

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 50<strong>

Feli~

Then it's you, Feli...cause I've seen Roma drunk, it's funny...and cute.

Ahaha, y-yeah...I suppose it is...

Welp. Shall get we get ready to go? I'm getting bored.

Antonio

!~!~!~!

*hic* C-ciao Big bro Spain!

No, I don't think it's me! I'm too sexy!

Huh? Fratello acts cute then? Does he act like those cute ragazze I see over there? Maybe I'll go over and talk to them!

Italy Veneziano

((I think it might be you Italy...))

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 100<strong> ((HAHA! The 100th letter between the brothers and Italy's drunk! XD))

Feliciano, how many fucking drinks have you HAD? I'm only on my... Second, I think. Then again, I'm probably going to be the only one coherent enough to call a cab to get us all home safely. Ugh... Why did I agree to this again?

!~!~!~!

*hic* I don't know fratello! But they tasted really good! Oh! I see some cute girls over there! I'm gonna go talk to them!

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 51<strong>

Feli-chaaaaaaan~

Rizal told me that you had pasta and that you were here, so I came to pick it up! It's strange that you'd be in a bar, but-

*pause*

Whoa...you're drunk.

!~!~!~!

*hic!* Ciao you sexy thing~!

You're pretty cute! Are you busy? My bed's free tonight~!

((-_- that sounds SO wrong…especially from Italy. But I think Charice has now learned who the psycho drunk nation is!))

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona 16<strong>

Dear Italy,

Well I mean it doesn't surpise me that you think my dad is funny.

Si... poor Nevada is at her wits end almost...

Oh my goodness! Maybe you should try and avoid her... She sounds like she'd do anything to get what she wanted...

Yours Truly,

Sophia

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sexy~!

He is really funny! And I don't think he'll mind you hooking up with me!

Speaking of which are you free tonight? You're so hot the sun looks like a ice cube!

Kisses!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 164<strong>

Feli,

Well... maybe a little wouldn't hurt them, but I wouldn't give it to them on a regular basis. And dogs are meant to be carnivores, so grain isn't needed in their diet.

Nein, not necessarily. Er... well think of it this way if it helps. Most games have winners and losers ja? So he mgiht just want to, er, beat me... at a game. Or something like that anyway...

Romano isn't afraid of them? Well... I suppose that could be considered weird... anyway ja, we may go.

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao Mr. Sexy beast!

Anyone ever tell you how hot you look? They really should!

Oh, there's plenty of games I want to play with you~! You wanna get out of here and I'll show you?

Love,

Feliciano

((T^T I'm freaking myself out again!))

* * *

><p><strong>California 22<strong>

Dear North,

Well, i'm not really sure how to explain it.

Just, like, the thought of them friends kinda

sends shivers down my spine, like how if Russia

ever said yes to Balarus..

But it would be great for them to be friends,

and it would be easier for you, right? I

just don't see them doing anything..normal(?)

together as friends, ya know?

Meh, maybe it's just me..

Calvin ;p

!~!~!~!

Ciao sexy from the west~!

You're pretty hot too! I bet you're the life of the party! So how about it? Wanna party with Italy~?

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Done! And I realized that the good thing about this is that to fix it all I need to do is have Italy be sober again! So easy!<p>

REVIEW!


	96. MASS LETTERS 49

..I'm really starting to wonder what's wrong with me…is it because I have the whole bad touch trio in my heritage?

Oh, and once again, don't take Italy's advice when he's like this. He's not exactly coherent enough to give good advice.

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 51<strong>

Feli~

Okay kiddo, I'm on my 5th drink and I'm only tipsy...where the hell is your tolerance, man?

Ahaha-n-no, don't talk to them, please. Save me the humility...

'Nother drink for me! Oi! Bartender, Sangria with extra tequila por favor!

Ahh-this is funny...it really is you, Italy...called it...

If you get anymore drunk I'm taking you home, okay?

Antonio

!~!~!~!

*hic* I-I feel perfectly and sexily fine!

And si! I am going to talk to them! Look! One's waving at me!

Heading over there,

Italy Veneziano

((OH NO! Not Spain too! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 165<strong>

Feli,

Well now I know who the France-like drunk is... er... it's probably not right to take advantage of you while you're drunk but...

But... q-quit rubbing against me like that! I-I... er... w-well maybe... I... wouldn't mind you showing me...

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sexy man~!

Don't worry you can take advantage of me all you want~! I'm all yours~! Have your way with me~!

And don't worry! The games I have planned are a lot of fun~!

Love,

Feliciano

((remember what I said about don't take Italy's advice right now? Yeah, I think that it counts here.))

* * *

><p><strong>California 23<strong>

North,

You alot like my sister...and brother

i got pervy family...

Meh, people sex on my beaches, so can't complain.

That all depends on the kind of party

and who'll be there,

Calvin!

!~!~!~!

Ciao sexy~!

Oh, it'll be a fun party~! Just you, me, and a glass of wine~!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 101<strong>

Ugh... I'm coming with you. You're not getting us kicked out like you did at that club once where you grabbed the bartender's girlfriend's ass. I think I'm gonna need some more alcohol, simply so I can laugh at the shit being beat out of you without feeling bad about it.

!~!~!~!

Si! You can come too fratello! Maybe there's one for you~! Of course there is always Big Brother Spain~! I know you like him~!

((welp! Romano's gonna kill him now! But facepalming where exactly?))

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona 17<strong>

Dear Italy...

Yes... I see... Are you ok?

Maybe I'll have to look at my schedule...

Yours Truly,

Sophia

!~!~!~!

Ciao sexy~!

Si! I'm fine~! I'm just out drinking with the ever so sexy Ludwig, fratello, and Big Brother Spain!

Si! You should!

Kisses again!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 52<strong>

...holy crap, it's you.

...

HOLY CRAP, IT'S YOU.

*realization crashing over her like a billion bricks*

Um...yes...I'm...busy...with...something...i-important. Wh-why don't you go...uh...party with the quiet blond guy with the big muscles over there? I think he's interested in you.

Scarred for life,

Charice

PS- If you keep staring at my boobs like that, I WILL hurt you, Feli-chan or not.

!~!~!~!

Oh, well I'm sure we can party later together~! We'll both have a LOT of fun~! And si! Of course I'm going to ask him~! He's really hot and sexy~!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. AW~! Don't be like that~!

((Welp! Charice knows now! XD Italy's going to get punched isn't he?))

* * *

><p>Done and concerned about my mental stability again!<p>

REVIEW!


	97. MASS LETTERS 50

Back! And Italy's still completely drunk! XD

But random thought, If Italy's two psycho modes makes him act like Russia or France then does one of the other nations' psycho modes means they act like Italy?...maybe I need to lay off the sugar again…but on the other hand…sugar-high dogsrule=worse drunk Italy! YEAH! XD

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 52<strong>

Feli~

I don't believe you, Feli.

Ehehe...well, if Luddy gets mad because you get into a make-out session with those steamy hot ladies over there, be my guest...

You're all over Germany, Feli, get a room...j-just like Lovi and I will later tonight...fusosososo...

Buene suerte with the ladies, Feli!

Antonio

!~!~!~!

To *hic* bad! Cause it's true~!

He won't get mad! He know that there's enough of Italy to go around~!

Sure~! I'll go get a room! Have fun with fratello~!

Grazie~!

Italy Veneziano

((yep! He is…so how are they getting home now? XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 102<strong>

Sh-shut up! Not... N-not like it's untrue or anything, but... D-dammit... There's no way in hell I can tell him.

I'ma get a few more drinks. Maybe that'll help...

!~!~!~!

Just go and do it fratello~! That's the whole reason why Big Brother Spain brought you here~! He was just too scared to say it you himself~!

Si! Extra drinks would help! It helped me a lot~!

((that must've hurt after a while. But yeah, all those drinks really did help Italy! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>California24<strong>

North,

As fun as that sounds

and as much as i like you,

i don't think it'd be a good idea

mainly because i technically

can't drink. Plus, two

doesn't sound like much

of a party.

Calvin

!~!~!~!

Ciao sexy~!

Aw~ Why not? And don't worry~! Two can have a really great party~!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 166<strong>

Feli,

Well, er, a-alright but... so does that mean we're going home then? Er... we're closer to your house I suppose... gott I must be a little drunk as well for agreeing to this... if we get to your house and you pull out a game of yatzee I won't be surprised but I might have to bang my head against the wall...

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao Mr. Sexy~!

Si! We can go to my house~! Fratello'll be too busy with Big Brother Spain anyway~!

And don't worry! I just texted Big Brother France and he told me about a whole bunch of fun games~!

Love,

Feliciano

((I would love to see that happen with that game! XD But it looks like the alcohol has too strong of a hold on him right now.. you just had to explain everything to him didn't you?))

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona 18<strong>

Dear Italy...

Oh great... wait you're with Papa Spain? And Germany? And you're drinking? This can't be good...

I'm free... but you need to stop drinking... I may come if any of my siblings are there... but only to get them out...

With Concern,

Sophia

!~!~!~!

Ciao sexy~!

Si! I am! We're having a lot of fun~! Especially me and Ludwig when we leave~!

Oh, they're not here! But you can always come anyway~!

More kisses,

Italy Veneziano

((He probably does need to stop. XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 53<strong>

A lot of fun? What the hell, were you guys reading my fanfic or something? Geez, all we need now is a whole can of whipped cream-

NO NO NO DON'T YOU DARE BRING OUT WHIPPED CREAM THAT IS A DANGEROUS THING TO DO WITH THE DRUNK BLOND GUY who by the way is kinda cute BUT HE'S GAY I SERIOUSLY KNOW THAT!

This is why I don't drink with European nations. They are insane as hell.

A little scared by the fact that his eyes are OPEN,

Charice

PS- *assessing where to hurt him...then proceeds to drop kick his shoulder*

!~!~!~!

Si~! We'll have a lot of fun~! I'm already going to with Ludwig~! But don't worry! I have no need for whipped cream~!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. AHH! DON'T DO THAT!

((huh, thought she'd punch him…just how bad is her fanfic?))

* * *

><p><strong>Lizveth 27<strong>

I watch you because I CAN watch you.

I also have nothing else to do all day...

Also, I am wandering the streets. I might just come find you.

P.S: Stop being nice to her, or I'll fuck you over...TWICE.

...,

Lizveth Prochazka

!~!~!~!

Ciao you sexy psycho~!

Well then I'll be waiting~! Come get me~!

Kisses,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. oh really? Well that sounds really good~!

((so do I! but don't worry about the language, look at all of Romano's letters.))

* * *

><p>Dang! Is a whole bunch of people going to be ready to beat Italy up now?<p>

REVIEW!


	98. MASS LETTERS 51

Is updating! Mainly because I can't let this chapter go. It's way to awesome and dangerous at the same time! XD

….Uh…Should I have a warning about a lot of stuff on this chapter?...I probably should….

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>California 25<strong>

North,  
>well, just bad things happen when i drink..<br>I don`t think there that bad, but family voted to limit my drinks. I guess i could go, i`d feel better if one of my siblings were there also.  
>How can two have a party?<br>Calvin.

!~!~!~!

Ciao sexy~!

That's alright~! And don't worry! Your sorella Sophia said that she's coming~!

If you come I'll show you how~!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 103<strong>

Y-you're serious? ... Heh. Guess I'll just half to show that bastard not to be so hesitant next time, won't I?

*walks up to Spain, slamming him against the wall and attacking his mouth*

!~!~!~!

Si! Have fun with Big Brother Spain fratello~! I'm going back to our house with Ludwig!

((Somebody videotape this so Romano can't back out of it later! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona 19<strong>

Dear Italy...

That's it! I'm going to... oh nevermind... I'll be over in a little while... with Hungary... to hopefully stop this but you know her... She'll just cheer you guys on... maybe I should bring Uncle England instead...

With Much Concerm,

Sophia

!~!~!~!

Ciao sexy~!

Ok~! But I'm not going to be here! I'm going back to my house with Ludwig~!

There's no problem~!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 53<strong>

Feli~

O-oh mierda...

R-Romano...

He just...

K-kissed me...

You go fuck Germany-I'm going to have a hot, steamy make-out session with Romano...

...I hope it's not the alcohol talking...because I'd be devested...

Ah~ I have my Lovi...

Have fun with Germany~!

Antonio

!~!~!~!

I saw it~!

Have fun with fratello~! I'm going back to my house with Ludwig~!

Grazie~!

Italy Veneziano

((I was told Spain.))

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 54<strong>

Why are you smiling like that after I just attempted to dislocate your spine...? God, how drunk are you?

*turns around*

*sees Antonio and Lovino*

*furiously starts taking notes*

!~!~!~!

Oh, I'm fine~! I'm just looking at a scorching hot beauty in front of me~! *winks*

Don't worry I'll be back for you~! I'm going back to my house with Ludwig~!

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 167<strong>

Feli,

Okay, so I just called a taxi to bring us back to your place... gott I should probably drink a few more before we do this so it doesn't feel like I'm taking advantage...

France you say? For once he might have become useful for something...

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao sexy man~!

That's good~! And don't worry I already told you to take advantage of me in any way~!

Si! And he told me a lot~!

Love,

Feliciano

* * *

><p>Wow…wonder what's going to happen when everybody's sober again. But DANG! How much did they drink?<p>

REVIEW!


	99. MASS LETTERS 52

Is here! And with more drunk nations! (Cause let's face it, Italy's not the only drunk anymore)

And quick reminder is that this fanfic is 'T' and is going to stay 'T' not matter what. (I'm too lazy to change it and too extreme stuff bothers me)

And a quick question, uh…when should Italy be sober again?

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Peru 21<strong>

Hola Senor Feliciano,

What the heck is going on over there? I've been hearing strange stories about some random Italian dude getting drunk and hitting on random people - wait, that's not you, is it?

...Didn't Argentina go to Europe today...?

...

. . . HOLY CRAP.

L-listen, if you see her you better not touch her, you hear me? She's got a fist like a wrecking ball, I tell you! D:

Oh yeah, and if you see Senor Falklands over there... don't approach him either! Other Sis gets rather possessive of him.

Stay safe! Don't get herpes overnight!

Huayna Capac

!~!~!~!

C-Ciao Huayna!

I'm fine! And I'm not hitting on them~! I'm just talking to them~!

Oh? Argentina's in Europe right now? Is she cute?

Don't worry~! I'll stay safe~!

Italy Veneziano

((I have no clue what you can do either.))

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 168<strong>

Feli,

I-I'm sorry I'm taking so long in the kitchen, I can't seem to find the whipped cream you asked for... I did manage to get the chocolate sauce though. Where did you say the whipped cream was again?

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao sexy man~!

That's alright~! I'll wait for you forever if I have to~! It's in the back of the refrigerator~! Oh, and Charice suggested we use some honey too~! But I'll get it! And don't worry about fratello stopping us! He said to have fun~!

Love,

Feliciano

((Whatever you say Hungary! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 104<strong>

*too preoccupied with Spain to really process what Italy just said*

Mmph... Have fun...

*slips a hand under Spain's shirt*

Don't worry, I will~ And- ... Fuck. Is that Sevilla?

!~!~!~!

Grazie fratello~! You have fun too~!

((If only Romano knew what Italy was talking about! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Sevilla 1<strong>

Stupid Italian,

Yo. This is Sevilla. Where the fuck is Dad? I mean I'm at his normal bar in Spain and HOLY SHIT! O-oh mierda! This is blasphemous!

D-Dad and R-Romano are fucking getting it ON!

Tetas idiotas ...

W-why aren't you stopping them? Dad looks drunk as fucking hell!

Jesus!

Sevilla

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sevilla~!

I know they are~! Isn't that cool~! I'm at my house with Ludwig right now~!

Italy Veneziano

((I can see that. No offense but he's annoying…maybe it's cause I'm Romano on yours and they're always butting heads.))

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 54<strong>

Feli~

Lovi is such a HOT kisser-man, he knows how to do it right!

We're just gonna head back to mah place now...

fusosososo...

Oh. Is that Sevilla? HOLA SEVILLA!

Ahahaha, whoo~! Exhilerating, that kiss was.

...I wonder if Lovino loves me...

Antonio

!~!~!~!

OK Big Brother Spain~! I'm at my house with Ludwig! He's looking for the whipped cream~!

Si~! He does love you!

Italy Veneziano

((Wow! I really can't wait until everybody's sober now! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona 20<strong>

Dear Italy...

WHAT? You're going back to... ok forget England! I'm rushing over there now! Anything else happening that I should know about?

With MUCH Concern,

Sophia

!~!~!~!

Ciao sexy~!

Si~! I am! I'm already here with him! He's getting the whipped cream right now~!

Anything else…well your sorella Calvin said that she's coming! And she said that she's bringing Twister~!

Don't worry~!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>California 26<strong>

North,  
>Well, if sister will be there then i`m fine with it! Would there be games? The only game that really comes to mind with less people is Twister.<br>Is that ok?  
>Looking forward to seeing you,<br>Calvin!  
>Ps. if you get physical, i will hurt you. Ask France, i broke his wrist.<p>

!~!~!~!

Ciao sexy~!

Oh, there'll be plenty of games~! And Big Brother France just told me about a bunch of good ones too~! But si! Twister works very well~!

Looking forward to seeing you too~!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Aww~ don't be mean~!

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 55<strong>

Holy crap...the data here is FASCINATING...I have got to call Hungary...

*starts texting*

...

Um, Feli-chan...I don't know how to stop nations from doing something that they might later regret, but...um...are you mentioning ice cream sundaes? Sweet. Remember, you have to top it with a LOT of honey :D

Cause, you know...honey is sweet.

And goddammit stop hitting on me if that German guy's the one unvirgining your olive oil (if you know what I mean).

Charice

PS- I MEAN IT, OR I WILL HURT YOU.

!~!~!~!

Si~! I already told Ludwig~!

Huh, why~? You know you like it~! *winks again*

Italy Veneziano

((uh….is Rizal going to be pissed off at Italy now?))

* * *

><p>Done! And now I wonder how many people are going to be pissed off at Italy for hitting on them!...CRAP! I forgot my disclaimer! DX<p>

REVIEW!


	100. MASS LETTERS 53

HAPPY 100th LETTER PEOPLE! XD *throws confetti and gives out bubble wrap (I finally got my hands on some more!)*

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona 21<strong>

Dear Italy...

Wait... what's the whipped cream for...? Do I even wanna know?

California... bringing... Twister? What in the world are you doing with Twister and my sister? (that rhymed...)

NOW very much worried,

Sophia

!~!~!~!

Ciao sexy~!

It's for the fun I'm going to have with Ludwig~!

Si! She is! And we're going to have a lot of fun playing it too~!

Everything's fine~!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>California 27<strong>

North,

France is not reassuring at the moment.

But i'll give you both the benifit of the doubt, plus if Sister is going can't very well leave her alone~

That's great! I love twister, it's fun~

On my way,

Calvin

!~!~!~!

Ciao sexy~!

It's alright! Big Brother France really helped me a lot!

Si! It'll be a lot of fun~!

Waiting for you to come~!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Sevilla 2<strong>

Stupid Italian,

..how could you get this fucking drunk...? How could DAD? It takes a TON of alcohol to get him tipsy! How many drinks has he had?

M-mierda...

Oh good God...

...I'm going to lock myself in a church and pray to God for forgivness for you fools.

Sevilla

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sevilla~!

I don't know how many he drank! But he looks really happy with fratello right now~!

Italy Veneziano

((Well maybe I get annoyed with him because I'm more used to dealing with him as Romano...))

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 55<strong>

Feli~

Whipped cream is always good! It makes everything...tastier, if you know what I mean ;)

Have fun with Luddy! OH! Who's going to top? Hmmm? I wanna know!

Lovi's being dominate ;) not that I mind. I should stop at the store on the way back and get chocolate sauce and whip cream...I'm out at my house...

Wonder where Sevilla's goin'...

H-he does?

Antonio

P.S. I'm not blushing! It's the heat! Yeahh...Lovi's hottttt..

!~!~!~!

Si! It really does~!

I don't know yet~! But I think Ludwig will~!

Sevilla said he's going to church!

Si~! He does!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. I don't think the bar's that hot~!

((HEY! Don't leave me here to clean up everything! DX))

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 105<strong>

Shit. We'd better get going before that bastard devil spawn of Spain's decides to try something.

!~!~!~!

Ok! Fratello! Have fun with Big Brother Spain~! I'm almost ready to have a lot of fun with Ludwig~!

* * *

><p><strong>Lizveth 28<strong>

...

You...alright there...?

P.S: I do believe i'd rather not get into any intamate situations.

...,

Lizveth Prochazka

!~!~!~!

Ciao sexy psycho~!

I feel fine~! I'm just out drinking with Ludwig, fratello, and Big Brother Spain~! And now I'm going back to my house to have fun with Ludwig~!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. oh…Too bad~!

((yeah, it did sound like that! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>France 3<strong>

Dear Italy,

I am fine now and when i tried to eat the pizza you sent me my cat Butters took it and is now hiding. But back to an important matter, why are you dating Germany?

Sincerely,

Francis

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother France~!

That's good! Grazie for the advice about fun games to play with Ludwig~! And I'm dating Ludwig because I love him and he's really sexy!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Larza 7<strong>

Dear Italy,

My, my. Two steaming hot, drunk men making out in the open? Whatever shall I do? I'm sooo glad I have a camera on my phone!

The pasta can wait! Go Germany Go!

Hehe,

Larza Prochazka

!~!~!~!

Ciao sexy~!

Have fun watch~! I hope you enjoy the show~!

Italy Veneziano

((Have fun drawing it!))

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 56<strong>

...well, since everything's falling into place for all the fanfics in the world to be working, I won't hurt you much (unless you're a masochist)...

But since you're acting like France...you're getting the treatement of France.

*drop kicks the other shoulder*

And to tell you the truth...yes, I did like it. But you're obviously drunk off your rocker and about to wake up the next morning with a killer headache...so...

*sweep kicks his legs and continues to take more notes*

Charice

!~!~!~!

Don't be like that~! You don't do this to me normally! So why now~?

See, you did like it~! So what's the problem~?

Italy Veneziano

((…somehow I feel really worried about that…))

* * *

><p><strong>Indonesia 8<strong>

kucing,

I'm happy you like it, it just suits you, since you can be so adorable and innocent like a little kitten.

Thank you. He hasn't...alright then...though he is standing not too far away...

Excuse me, I promised Spain I would cheer his little tomato up, with a hug

Hugs and lapis legit,

Indonesia

P.S. Cool

!~!~!~!

Ciao sexy~!

Grazie~! It sounds just like you~!

Oh. He's fine now~! He's having fun with Big Brother Spain~!

Kisses,

Italy Veneziano

((I don't think that innocent really applies to Italy right at the moment! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Peru 22<strong>

Senor Feliciano,

Somehow, I'm really worried. I think I'll head over and see what's going on...

You... don't know what Argentina looks like? W-well, if you see a blonde girl with a sallow little man in tow, that's probably her. Remember not to provoke her or you'll find yourself in a trash can with an underwire skewered through your throat. I'm not kidding.

I am so bringing my camera. I hear Spain and Senor Romano are, uh... going at it. Hehehe~

Probably going to end up drunk with the rest of you idiots,

Huayna Capac

!~!~!~!

Ciao Huayna~!

It's alright~! You don't need to check on us~!

She sounds like she's cute! If I can then I'll try to talk to her~!

Si! They are! They're really happy right now~!

Ok~!,

Italy Veneziano

((…is he under aged?))

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 169<strong>

Feli,

Honey is a good idea... found the whipped cream by the way. But your sheets are going to be sticky after this...

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao sexy man~!

That's great~! I have everything all ready~! And don't worry about the sheets! We'll take care of them later~!

Love,

Feliciano

((Germany's drunk but he's still worried about cleaning! Yep! He's German alright! XD))

* * *

><p>Done! Now time for sleep! (because I needs it!)<p>

REVIEW!


	101. MASS LETTERS 54

Still going strong with drunk Italy! (surprisingly)

Oh, and it's probably going to be the next chapter or the chapter after when Italy's going to be sober again.

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 170<strong>

Feli,

... I had no idea that you, er, that you had a police woman outfit Feli... y-you look good though... are those handcuffs? I thought I was going to- a-AH! D-damn, you are like France... Oh shit, n-nein, unlock those! I-I'm supposed t-to- A-ah the cream feels kind of cold d-don't you think? E-especially th-THERE! AH! F-FELI!

Love,

Ludwig

[[what's happened is Italy chained up Germany and is now eating the ice cream sundae in front of him and is being mean like France and not sharing. And Germany is getting mad and shouting because Italy is eating the ice cream.]]

!~!~!~!

Ciao sexy man~!

Si! Big Brother France gave it to me~! And don't worry~! The ice cream's only the pregame~!

Love,

Feliciano

((uh…I never said that they couldn't get it on and stuff. I only said that it needs to be at a 'T' rating…))

* * *

><p><strong>Sevilla 3<strong>

Stupid Italian,

Oh good God-I hate you right now-because now I have to deal with him hungover ass.

I'm glad he's happy...

Sevilla

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sevilla~!

It's alright! He's just having fun~!

Si! It is good!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 56<strong>

Feli~

Whip cream is Godly~!

Ohh Luddy's going to topp? That's nicee! I dunno whose gonna top in this case-me or Lovino-who do you think should top?

Why's he going to church?

O-oh...

Antonio

P.S. Fusososo, oh Feli, you don't understand

!~!~!~!

Si~!

Um…well it's better if you and fratello decide that!

Because of us~!

Italy Veneziano

((YOU RAN AND HID! HOWS THAT HELPING?))

* * *

><p><strong>California 28<strong>

North,

I'm here and- O/O

U-um..i think i'll wait outside!

Have fun with Germay!

Calvin

!~!~!~!

Ciao sexy~!

Aw..too Bad~!

But si~! I will~!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona 22 <strong>((SORRY!))

Dear Italy...

The fun? oh my...

Oh she's outside your house... I think I'll stay with her...

Feeling a bit better,

Sophia

!~!~!~!

Ciao sexy~!

Oh…too bad~! Maybe later~!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 57<strong>

I do this to you now because I know you're drunk, you won't remember this in the morning, and BECAUSE YOU'RE FREAKIN' FRANCE IN AN ITALIAN BODY! And hence, you're getting the Frenchman treatment!

AND MY PROBLEM IS THAT IN ABOUT A FEW MINUTES, YOU AND DOITSU-KI ARE GOING TO BE DOING A WHOLE BUNCH OF STUFF THAT I CAN ONLY READ IN DOUJINSHI SHIPPED FROM JAPAN! So why the hell are you wasting your time on me when you CLEARLY are ready to get laid?

*stops*

Um...why is Doitsu-ki screaming...?

*deep, deep part of her wants to watch...but is too scared to bring it up*

!~!~!~!

Hm…so I could get away with it if I did it to you when I'm not drunk~?

Aw..you're not a waste of time~! And don't worry about his screaming~! We're just having fun~!

* * *

><p><strong>Lizveth 29<strong>

I do believe that is one of the worst ideas your could have ever thought to do...

Suspcerious (xD),

Lizveth Prochazka

P.S: ...yeah. mmm-hmm. that's quite peachy?

!~!~!~!

Ciao sexy psycho~!

Oh, I didn't think of it~! Big Brother Spain suggest it!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. But my offer still stands~!

((You do that! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Peru 23<strong>

Haha, Senor Feliciano, what makes you think I'm checking on you guys? It's getting awfully boring in South America. I wonder if they have pisco in Europe? :D

Say, I should have a drinking contest with someone, I should. Ahahahahaha~

Ah, I brought Bolivia with me today! Look, look, there she is taking pictures of Papa and Senor Romano~! Holy shit, I called him Papa! That was stupid~

By the way, what's this "tequila" crap? It tastes weird. I'm feeling kind of light-headed, whee~~~~~~

...Just kidding. Who in the world would get drunk from that puny glass of liquor? =_=

Where are you anyway? All I see are Spain and Senor Romano doing non PG-13 stuff and people taking pictures of them...

!~!~!~!

Oh, that's good! I've been having a lot of people telling me to stop! But si~! You should try to have a contest! It sounds like fun~!

I'm at my house having fun with Ludwig~!

((I think he's out of it too..))

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 106<strong>

It looks like the tables have turned. Spain's actually blushing for once instead of me... *smirks and starts to leave a hickey*

!~!~!~!

Good for you fratello~!

* * *

><p>Wow…<p>

REVIEW!


	102. MASS LETTERS 55

Back! And I has found Spain's version of Hatafutte Parade! XD

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Sevilla 4<strong>

Stupid ItalIian,

The hell it isn't! You've never seen my Dad hung-over, have you? He's an asshole! I don't care that he's having fun!

...y-yeah...

Sevilla

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sevilla~!

Aw well~! Too late now~!

Ok! I'm going back to have fun with Ludwig~!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 57<strong>

Feli~

L-Lovino...is...so...amazing...I've never blushed this much in my-ahhh-entire life...

T-that's gonna leave a mark...Lovi...!

Ahh-I suppose you're righttt...b-but, I think Lovino get's that privilige tonight...

Oh...I gotcha.

Antonio

P.S. You and Luddy havin' funn~?

!~!~!~!

Good for you and fratello~!

Ok! It's your choice~!

Si! That's what he said!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Si~! We are~! I'm bringing out the whip now~!

((…remember what I said about those tomatoes? Please look forward to seeing them aimed your way soon…))

* * *

><p><strong>California 29<strong>

North,

I-its nothing personal, i just think you two deserve some erm..quality time together..

I-i think i'll just listen to my ipod..

Now listening to Staphen Jerzak,

Calvin

!~!~!~!

Ciao sexy~!

Oh..ok~!

I'll talk to you later~!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 58<strong>

...

WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU HIT ON ME WHEN YOU'RE SOBER? YOU'RE A GAY MAN WHO HITS ON CHICKS! NO WONDER YOU WERE SINGLE UP UNTIL THIS POINT!

*clearly flustered*

Eh? Not a waste of time...? Uh...thanks...wait, YOU'RE IN A RELATIONSHIP ABOUT TO GET YOUR GROOVE ON! MY GOD, KEEP YOURSELF CONSISTENT IN THAT DRUNK LITTLE MIND OF YOURS!

...

*sigh* Well, if you decide to get a little 'adventerous'...here, this might help you.

*hands over GerIta doujinshi*

If anyone asks, you found them. I did NOT give this to you.

!~!~!~!

It's just a question cutie~! I don't see the problem with asking~! And you never told me if I could get away with it if I sober~!

Nope! You're not a waste of time at all~! Grazie! I'll put it to good use~! But don't worry~! They'll never find out~!

* * *

><p><strong>Peru 24<strong>

Hahaha, this is fun~!

Well, Prussia's down for the count! I feel so proud of myself~

I wonder what Sis is doing~? Why isn't she taking more pictures of Papa and Senor Romano? Oh, the memory card's full. Say, does your cell phone have a camera? I'm gonna borrow it for a sec~

Have I mentioned how much I hate Chile? 8D

!~!~!~!

Si~! It is!

Oh, so that's where I left it! You can use it~!

Si! You did~!

((yep! Glad I'm planning on never drinking.))

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 107<strong>

I think we should head home soon... I don't know how much teasing this bastard can take before he just decides to throw me down on the table and fuck me. *gives one last lick*

!~!~!~!

Ok~! I'm already here with Ludwig~!

* * *

><p><strong>Oregon 5<strong>

Hi Italy~

Just wanted to know what you've been up to lately. Cali's been telling me you've been having trouble with stalkers. It must be really stressful to have bunches of crazed fans trying to do scary things to you...

Though, I often hear that the inside of the fan-girl mind is about forty to eighty times scarier than what's being shown on the outside. Or so Washington tells me... I don't really understand what he means by that, even I am both a girl and older than he is...

Hm? Are you okay over there? I hear weird noises that I've never heard before...

Um, bye...

Oregon

PS Y-You can call me Oreo if you want to... *heavy blush*

!~!~!~!

Ciao sexy Oreo~!

Si! I have! But at least they're cute~!

I'm okay! I when drinking with Ludwig, fratello, and Big Brother Spain! And now I'm with Ludwig at my house to have fun with him~!

Kisses!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. oh…I'll call you more than that~! *winks*

((OOH! Tough luck Oregon! Now you have to deal with a drunk Italy! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona 23<strong>

Dear Italy,

Well, I don't wanna know... I know that for sure...

It's nice sitting out here with my sister... who I disagee with... a lot...

Yours Truly,

Sophia

!~!~!~!

Ciao sexy~!

Are you sure? I can tell you~!

Have fun~!

Kisses!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Berlin 15<strong>

I...don't know what to say. Um, yay? Maybe you guys could play naked Twister in the basement? Italy, I'm very sorry that you ran out of whipped cream but I'm not going to buy you any. I don't want to know what it's for and I don't want to be a part of this. I'm going to take the dogs out for a walk. A very long one. They don't need see this, either. As for the white stuff on the floor? Please let that be whipped cream, please let that be whipped cream, please let that be whipped cream.

!~!~!~!

Si~! Maybe we will~! And don't worry! It is whipped cream! I spilled some on the way~!

((LET ME SEE IT! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Lizveth 30<strong>

Spain is a total dumbass...

I need to kick him to death.

And I'll make you and Romano watch.

...,

Lizveth Prochazka

P.S: I don't think I'll accept it...besides, even if we were a couple. I would top you...and that's not right.

!~!~!~!

No he's not~! I really like this idea of his~!

Don't do that!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. It doesn't matter to me if you top~!

((dang, I want to have some shimejis but I don't want a virus to get on my computer.))

* * *

><p><strong>America 1<strong>

Italy,

The hero here, poor Indonesia went into a small state of shock...well, she's too embarassed to write at them moment, great job, I'm laughing at how funnythis is. I think I'll give her a moment...no...she's too embarassed

She seemed happy to hear that he's better...don't know why...yeah...I think I need to make sure she's ok...

~The hero,

America

!~!~!~!

Ciao America~!

Oh, that's not good~! She's too cute and sexy to be depressed like that~!

Ok!

Italy Veneziano

((Don't worry! He'll apologize to her later!...and to every single girl that he's hit on…))

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 171<strong>

Feli,

G-gott I never thought it could be this good... y-you're so... gott... W-wait, where did that whip come from? AAAHH! ARE YOU FRANCE OR RUSSIA?

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao sexy man~!

Si! I know! Oh, thing? I got it from your house Ludwig~! I did say we were going to have some fun~!

Love,

Feliciano

((I thought I did….guess not…))

* * *

><p><strong>France 4<strong>

Dear Italy,

He's sexy...

...

...

Hey its Butters agian and i think France is outcold.

Do you know the number for 911?

Anyways thanks for the pizza either thow he tried to take it

Sincerely,

Butters

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother France~!

Si! He really is~! And he's really fun~!

….

Oh! Ciao Again Butters~!

I think it's 9-1-1! And you're welcome for the pizza~!

Going back to have fun with Ludwig~!,

Italy Veneziano

((I think so too! XD))

* * *

><p>Still can't believe he K.O'd France again. AW WELL! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	103. MASS LETTERS 56

Am back! And I have two Italians running rampant on my computer screen! (I finally decided to get some shimeji)

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Lizveth 31<strong>

Yeah. YOU like the idea.

I can if I want to Italia-Dear, and you know I can.

-Lizveth Prochazka

P.S: I'm not interested in copulating with you...

!~!~!~!

Ciao psycho sexy~!

Si~! Of course I like it~! But I sure you like it too~!

But you won't~! You're too cute too~!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Aw~ well maybe you'll change your mind~!

((well I did try it and now Romano's gorging himself on tomatoes and Italy's climbing up the screen. XD))

* * *

><p><strong>California 30<strong>

North,

Is there anyway for you two keep it down?

Oreo came bye and started asking about the noises so a gave her my ipod. Sophia is starting to get twitchy though...maybe i shouldn't have said that my state flag looked better..

Calvin

!~!~!~!

Ciao sexy~!

Oh~! You're not enjoying the show? OK~! I can try~!

Hm…maybe you should have! Coming inside might make you feel better~!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 59<strong>

Why would you hit on me when you're sober?

...

Why are you chuckling like that?

...

Why am I hearing a whip cracking from your room?

...

Why am I hearing Germany screaming?

...

...

WHY THE HELL AM I OUTSIDE YOUR HOUSE?

...

Which doujinshi are you using :D?

!~!~!~!

You're really asking a lot of questions~! And you're hearing a whip because I'm using one~! And I'm using the third on in the stack you gave me~! I don't know why you're outside, but you can always come inside with us~!

* * *

><p><strong>Peru 25<strong>

Yay, thanks. Oh, I accidentally took a picture of Sevilla's butt while I was at it... you might wanna delete that later~

Who's this "Sherry" whose name is on all these wine bottles~?

Say, I've never noticed before, but Sis looks so pretty... even if she's only an A-cu

!~!~!~!

You're welcome~! Ok! I'll get rid of it when you give me my phone back!

It's the name of the drink!

Huh? Are you okay? Did something happen?

((Yep! He's K.O'ed! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Sevilla 5<strong>

Stupid Italian,

Fuck you and your ass face-Dad looks like he's gonna have a heart attack any moment now-fuckk! Where the hell are he and Romano going?

N-No you gay assholes! Get the fuck BACK HERE! Ahh-dammit...Dad's so getting dominated in bed tonight...

Sevilla

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sevilla~!

They're going back to mine and fratello's house~! But don't worry~! They're just going to be having some fun~!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 58<strong>

S-Si-bien por tu hermano y yo...ahhh Lovi...

Ay...dios mios Lovi... a-anyway-We're comin' home now...this needs to be taken to the bedroom...

H-have fun with Luddy-ahh-Feli~!

Antonio

P.S. Ahh-are you now? Sounds good and kinky! ;)

!~!~!~!

Ok~! Just don't mind me and Ludwig~!

Si! I will~! Grazie~! You have fun with fratello~!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Si~! I am, that's why I'm using it~!

((…give me one good reason why I shouldn't.))

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 108<strong>

Neither me or Spain are in any condition to drive... Looks like we're either walking home, or taking a cab.

D-damn bastard had better make this worth my time...

!~!~!~!

Don't worry fratello~! I'm sure he will~! He is the country of Passion after all~!

* * *

><p><strong>Panama 1<strong>

Hi Italy!

I'm Panama! You know, the most important isthmus in the world? The one with the most important canal in the world? Well, that's me!

I need to ask you for some advice. I've already asked a few other countries, but like my sister says, The more the merrier!

I know that my country is a bit dirty, and since you live with Germany, and you are a very good friend of Japan, I bet you know how to keep your country clean! So... any ideas? I'm desperate!

From Panama

!~!~!~!

Ciao Panama~!

Si~! I live with Ludwig~! We're currently having a lot of fun right now~!

Hm…well I don't really know how to tell you~! When me and Ludwig are done I can ask him for you~!

Italy Veneziano

((Bad luck Panama! Your first letter to him is when he's dead drunk! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona 24<strong>

Dear Italy,

Yes... I am sure... Those details don't intrest me right now...

Thanks... are those r-rain clouds?

A little scared,

Sophia

!~!~!~!

Ciao sexy~!

Oh, ok~! But if you can change your mind then I'll tell you~!

Um…I don't know! I can't hear anything other than Ludwig~!

Don't be scared~!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 172<strong>

Feli,

M-my house? When did you get it from there? I've been with you since you started drinking! Well except when I went to get the chocolate sauce but that only took a sec- AH! F-FELI! H-hurts but... aaah~ m-more d-damn...

AH! J-JA! I-I WANT YOU TO PUNISH ME OFFICER!

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao sexy man~!

Si~! Prussia brought it here one day and forgot it~!

Oh~! Don't worry~! I plan to~! You've been a very bad boy~!

Love,

Feliciano

* * *

><p><strong>Larza 8<strong>

Dear Sexy Man,

I'd rather join in! *hic/giggle* Hey, where's the beer? I want more! BTW, where is my skirt? Its missing! WAH! WHY! T.T

Love,

Larza Prochazka

!~!~!~!

Ciao sexy~!

Ok~! It's a lot more fun when it's more people~!

Sorry~! I don't know where you're skirt is~!

Kisses,

Italy Veneziano

((dang. But when you do can I see it?))

* * *

><p>HAHA! Italy's asleep! The shimeji not on here. On here he's too busy being a seme.<p>

REVIEW!


	104. MASS LETTERS 57

Back! Oh, and I have decided that this is the last chapter for drunk Italy. He'll be back to normal next chapter because he passes out at the end of this one! And before I get yelled at it's because that there something else I want to do too and Italy is freaking me out right now.

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 173<strong>

F-Feli,

A-AH! I-I really didn't think o-our first time w-would be like TH-AAH! Th-there! D-do that again Feli-EEEEE!

Gott... gott d-don't stop... gott... d-damn I had better g-get to do this when you're b-back to normal... damn F-France personality...

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao sexy man~!

Oh, don't worry~! I don't plan on stopping~! I can go on ALL night long~!

Love,

Feliciano

((yep! I think it is!))

* * *

><p><strong>California 31<strong>

North,  
>I-i never said i wasn`t enjoying the show! I- well- umm..i think sister is afraid of storms..We`re -or at least i am- going into the house because it`s raining. I`m soaked, have any clothes i can barrow...when you`re done of course..<br>Sniffing and sneezing,  
>Calvin<p>

!~!~!~!

Ciao sexy~!

Si! You can come it~! The door open for you~! And I think that there's some clothes in the landry room!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 60<strong>

Wait wait wait what what what what what-

A whip? You're using number...THREE in the stack?

...

OH. GOD! God to gracious god, WHY ME? You're seme-ing Germany, aren't you...?

...

Germany isn't as flexible as in the doujinshi, so...don't really do that, please? And...um... *can't stop facepalming* ...the second one has a good part two to the first one...

*and to think, the doujinshi you use isn't written by Eliza-chan or Gil-kun...it came from American fanfiction DX...*

Can't tell if she's traumatized or having a fangirl spasm,

Charice

PS- Um...if you're going page by page in the doujinshi...I already know what you're going to do...

*can't bring herself to leave*

!~!~!~!

Si~! I am! But don't worry~! Ludwig likes it! He REALLY likes it~! Hope you enjoy the show~!

* * *

><p><strong>Sevilla 6<strong>

Italiano Estupido,

...t-they're gone...

OH GOOD GOD! THE IMAGES! I'm going back to church to PRAY for your alls forgiveness from God...

Sevilla

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sevilla~!

Oh, don't worry about them~! They're fine~!

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 59<strong>

Feli~

A-ah, we took over the guest AH, room...

G-god Lovino don't stop...ahahaaaa...F-fuck Romano-d-damn, that h-hurts-ahhh...

O-oh! I-idea Feli~! We should-make this more kinky than it already is~!

Antonio

!~!~!~!

Si! You really should~! Sorry there's only one whip~! But maybe you could do something else~!

((…fine. I won't throw one at you.))

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona 25<strong>

Dear Italy,

I won't change my mind... I am positive...

What? Wai- r-r-rain... w-why'd it have to b-be r-rain? W-why! Oh no this i-isn't good... w-when it r-rains... th-thunder comes out... this i-is NOT good AT ALL! T-the r-rain needs t-to g-go away... I-I'm coming i-in... to, um, protect Cali... y-yeah t-that's it.

Hysterical,

Sophia

!~!~!~!

Ciao sexy~!

Oh? Too bad~!

But si! You can come in~!

Don't be scared~!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Bolivia 1<strong> (because Peru's K.O'ed!)

Hola Senor Italy. I think I might've gone a little too far in knocking Huayna out, but WHAT THE HELL! How DARE he divulge such things on the Internet!

And f-for your information, he w-w-was lying! Yeah, lying! P-probably! So th-there! *flustered face*

!~!~!~!

Ciao sexy~!

Well even with that size I'm sure that you're still really cute~!

Kisses!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Lizveth 32<strong>

You made me facepalm so many times. *sigh*

Sometimes, I wish I could get as drunk as you guys...

Too bad I can't exactly get drunk unless I down over 40 cans of beer and some shots Grey Goose...

But I stopped drinking, so...

-Lizveth Prochazka

P.S: No.

P.S.S: I bought a new Ripper, my other one stopped cutting correctly.

!~!~!~!

Now why would you do that? All I wanted to know was if you wanted to get in bed with me~!

Well maybe you could try~!

Kisses!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Please~?

P.S.S. really? Sounds kinky~!

((Bad Japan! XD they haven't thrown mine yet…but now that I said it it'll happen.))

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 109<strong>

F-fuck... Antonio feels amazing... D-damn bastard had better remember this in the morning, or else I'm kicking his ass.

But like hell I'm stopping now. He's made me wait way too long for this.

... Is that the potato bastard screaming?

!~!~!~!

Don't worry~! I'm sure he'll remember~! He didn't drink as much as us!

Si! He is~! I'm using a whip~! And…..

* * *

><p>And now Italy is out! And things'll go back to normal now!<p>

REVIEW!


	105. MASS LETTERS 58

Good news people! Drunk Italy is over! And now I wait for a couple of chapters before this! http:/ /www. fanfiction .net/s/6629846/1/The_Brownie_Incident

But I'm not doing it yet. This is just a heads up. Italy has much apologizing to do first! XD But when I do oh, what FUN we will have! XD

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 61<strong>

Hey, um...Feli-chan?

Don't be surprised if I'm in your house this morning. It was raining and I didn't have an umbrella. If you want to know what happened last night...um...ask Doitsu-ki. I think he's in your bed right now.

...

And can you ask me what's up with the empty camera bag in the living room?

Charice

!~!~!~!

Ve~ My head really hurts! Si! He is in my bed right now! Um…do you know where the keys to the handcuffs are?

Huh? What camera bag? I don't remember leaving one there!

((what has the world come to!))

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 174<strong>

Feli,

Uh, Feli? FELI? D-damn of all the times to pass out... AT LEAST UNDO THE HANDCUFFS SO I CAN-! D-damn now I can't even r-reach... ARG! NEIN! ITAAAAAALYYYYYY!

Gott, how much did you drink? You're completely unconcious... Gott this hurts... grr... I-I guess I'll have to think of unsexy things...

Er, old naked women... tortoise sex sounds... France... ja that did it. Well that's one problem solved. I guess I'll have to wait for you to wake up. Damn.

Well I guess there's nothing for it. Goodnight Feli.

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ludwig!

Um..I don't know how much I drank! We didn't run into that scary drunk nation did we?

Um…I'm trying to find the keys now! But why's there a whip in here?

Love,

Feliciano

P.S. I think I just found them!

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 109<strong>

Ow... My head... Shit, what happened last night...? And- ... Why the hell am I in bed with a naked Spain! And where the fuck are my clothes, for that matter! Chigii!

!~!~!~!

Ve~ I don't know fratello! I woke up this morning with Ludwig handcuffed to my bed and whip in my room! Do you want any medicine for your headache?

((HAHA! Romano was so worried about Spain remembering! But he doesn't remember himself! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Bolivia 2<strong>

...You said "even". =_=

*Goes off to sulk*

!~!~!~!

Huh? I did?

((yep! He was still tied down when Italy passed out! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona 26<strong>

Dear Italy,

I'm sure whatever you were doing in there is nothing that I would be really happy about...

Th-thank y-you Italy, I-I really apperciate i-it. B-being inside i-is b-better than b-being out th-there w-with the r-r-rain. I-I mean i-it's n-nice to be w-with my s-sister in y-your h-home, w-while it's r-r-raining out s-side... C-can I b-borrw s-some clothes too? *A thunder clash sounds* W-was th-that th-th-thunder? *it clashes again and Sophia clings to Cali for dear life* I-I'll h-hold onto Cali for a while...

Crushing Cali's arm,

Sophia

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sophia!

Huh? Really happy about what? I'm sorry if I don't remember, my head really hurts right now!

You're welcome! But don't be scared! The storm's over now! And si! Of course you can borrow some clothes!

Please don't do that!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>California 32<strong>

North,

Thanks for the clothes! They are kinda big, thats fine though! I always wanted to wear a T-shirt as a dress~ Are you ok? There was screaming and then silence...did you finish your fun? I wish rain wasn't so cold, i love watching the lightning! Thunder sounds cool too! There goes one no- Sophia? H-hey! Sister w-what are you doing? Ouch! At least don't hold so tightly!

Geting arm crushed,

Calvin

ps. heeeelllp! Sister has a really strong grip when scared.

!~!~!~!

Ciao Calvin!

You're welcome! Si! I'm okay! Be is Sophia okay? It sounds like she's really scared of storms!

That's not good!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. I'm coming!

* * *

><p><strong>Panama 2<strong>

Italy,

Are you and Germany done doing whatever you where doing? And what exactly where you doing?

Where you drunk when you responded to me?

And are you sober enough to actually tell me how I can keep my country clean?

My sister and I want to start cleaning the Panamanian bay, but we need someone to help us do so.

We are heading over to Germany's house so we can start arranging everything. Hope you let us stay.

Like I said before, I'M DESPERATE!

Signed,

Panama.

P.S. If Spain is there, tell him to go back to his house before I arrive. I don't want to give him another concussion with my guitar like last time. Oh, and your brother too. We don't have a very friendly relationship since he started taking away my tourists.

!~!~!~!

Ciao Panama!

Si! We are! Right now Ludwig's handcuffed to my bed so I'm trying to find the keys to let him out! I'm sorry about my last letter! I didn't know I drank that much!

Um..well usually Ludwig yells at me about how I clean things so maybe he's a better one to ask than me! But I can come help you!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. OK! I will!

* * *

><p><strong>Sevilla 7<strong>

Italiano Estupido,

So. I prayed to God for forgivness for you all-I hope he listened.

Go burn in hell.

Sevilla

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sevilla!

Um, grazie! I guess!

Huh? Why?

Feeling confused,

Italy Veneziano

((Gee that's a really nice thing to say Sevilla.))

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 60<strong>

F-Feli...

ugh...what the fuck? Why the hell does my ass hurt like a motherfucker? O-oh, that's right...R-ROMANO! OHMAIGAWD!

...ahem...

my head hurts...and my ass...and everything else...

The sun's too bright...

...just what the hell (other than Romano and I) went on last night? But damn, Romano's fucking good in bed ;)

...I don't think I've ever cursed so much in one letter to you...

oh. How are you feeling, Feli? Need anything? I didn't have as much as the three of you so my hangover isn't too bad...

Antonio

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Si! The sun is really bright!

I'm alright! My head really hurts though!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Russia 1<strong> ((yes I typed it right! XD))

Dear Italia,

Hello, Italia! I heard you were dead-drunk!~ I can't believe I missed that!~ What was the drink, Vodka...?~ I... have a problem. Don't ask why I'm asking you for advice, Italia, but... how do I deal with my sister, ... Belarus...? She keep saying she rape me, she's trying to brake into room (again)! Ahh.. Germeny said you and him were... not together? Hm. That odd...

-Russia~

!~!~!~!

C-Ciao Russia!

Uh, si! I think I was! It wasn't vodka! At least I don't think it was!

Huh? You need help with Belarus? But I wanted to ask you how to deal with Lizveth! Um..well…maybe you could have someone help you! That's what I'm doing right now! And we are together now! Maybe you just asked him at an earlier time!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. What exactly do you mean by become one with you?

((Wow! Russia must be desperate! But at least I finally got to use that question I saw from that youtube video! XD))

* * *

><p>Done!<p>

REVIEW!


	106. MASS LETTERS 59

Still keep things normal for now! But soon Italy's going to be high! XD

Don't' own.

* * *

><p><strong>Sevilla 8<strong>

Italiano que MUY ESTUPIDO!

D-de nada...

I hate you and your ass face.

...because I fucking said so...Italiano estupido...

tch. You all are disgraces...

Don't be confused you dumbass! You got fucking drunk and fucked the living day lights outta Germany! WITH HANDCUFFS! And a WHIP! What's there to be confused about! Puta buen Dios que eres estúpido.

Sevilla

[[puta buen Dios que eres estúpido.: Good fucking lord you're stupid.]]

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sevilla!

Huh? Why?

I did? That doesn't sound like me!

Um…what was that you said? I don't know Spanish!

Italy Veneziano

(…Sevilla had better be happy that I'm writing as Italy on this.))

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 61<strong>

Feli,

I wanna crawl in a hole and stay there...for a really, really, long time...

All right-my head hurts too, amigo...

Antonio

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Ok! I can get some of the medicine for you and fratello too!

Um…Sevilla just texted this to me: "Puta buen Dios que eres estúpido." What does it mean?

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Charice said to check to make sure there's no rolling camera in your room!

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 62<strong>

...um...look in your closet, and make sure that there isn't a rolling camera in there. You might want to check the other attendants of the 'love hotel' if there's a camera in there too...in case...there's blackmail and stuff.

So! You all must be VERY exhausted, so I'm making breakfast~! What do you guys want? Pasta? Eggs? Bacon? Ham? Rice? Sasusa-

*pause*

Um...right, no sausage...way too much of that last time...

Charice

PS- I'd go check your rooms for the camera...but I'm too scared.

!~!~!~!

Ok! I'll check!

Si! I am really tired! And my head still hurts! Grazie for making breakfast!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. It's alright! I just checked! I didn't find any!

* * *

><p><strong>California 33<strong>

North,  
>I`m glad your ok! And thank you for getting sister off of me, i was losing feeling in my arm!<br>Sorry for the short letter,  
>Calvin<p>

!~!~!~!

Ciao Calvin!

Si! I'm okay! And you're welcome!

It's okay!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Indonesia 9<strong>

perv kucing,

Does Germany know you are acting like this? Yes, I understand that this is one of you...problems, but you can't do that to him, especially using someone like me to hurt him. He scares me...but since I owe him so much, if you even move a toe out of line, and mess up with him, I'll feed your vital regions to the sharks, understand?

A-and don't use those words unless you intend on marrying me...but even then, it's not appropriete to talk like that...the "cute" is ok, but don't use any vulgarities...

-Karina

P.S. Japan personally trained me, as well as China...don't take me so lightly ^^;

!~!~!~!

Ciao Karina!

Ve~ I'm really sorry! I went out drinking with Ludwig, fratello, and Big Brother Spain! I guess I drank too much! But..s-si! I w-won't!

Um..what words?

Sorry!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. VEEE~!

* * *

><p><strong>Romania 4<strong>

Dear Italy,

I'm just writing to tell you that there are a lot of rather explicit pictures of you and Germany racing around the Interwebs. They're actually pretty viral. I wouldn't know the EXACT websites to go on, but if I were you I'd probably look on Google Images. Cuz there are a bunch.

Love,

Romania

P.S. I can see your hiny all white and shiny!

!~!~!~!

Ciao Romania!

Huh? There are? I need to tell Ludwig!

Grazie for telling me!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Huh?

((yeah, probably! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Peru 26<strong>

Hello Senor Feliciano,

Wow, my head really hurts, but for a different reason than you guys, -chá. Darn Sis took the liberty of whacking me with a beer stein yesterday. It hurts. *rubs head*

Great, now there's a painful lump on my head and - hmm?

*sees blood on hand*

...oh, crap.

By the way, did you say anything to her? She seems kind of miffed, -si. Not just at me, I mean. Hold on, she's saying something to me and...

...

Wh-what's this? Why can't I understand her? D:

...

OH MY GOD! I think I just completely forgot how to speak Spanish -chá! What'll my siblings say... What'll my cousins say... What'll Spain say...? D:

On the other hand, it might be kind of fun screwing with Chile but - AAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

This is terrible, -mi... TT_TT

Peru (*droopy face*)

[["-mi" roughly implies the speaker knows something for a fact. "-si" means it's hearsay, and "-chá" means something like "probably".]]

!~!~!~!

Ciao Huayna!

VE~ THERE'S BLOOD? ARE YOU HURT?

Um…well she did mention something about me saying 'even', but I don't know what she means!

Are you ok?,

Italy Veneziano

((Yep! He is!))

* * *

><p><strong>France 4<strong>

Dear Italy,

H-ehys fun and sexy...Italy has he given you any pills no?

oh yes also give hiom this its a head oh hon hon hon.

From the hospital,

Francis

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother France!

No, Ludwig didn't give me anything! Actually we went out drinking with fratello and Big Brother Spain! I guess I drank too much!

HUH? THE HOSPITAL?,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. ARE YOU OKAY?

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 110<strong>

... I'm having a nightmare. That's the only explanation for this entire fucked up scenario.

Spain looks like SHIT. *sighs* I'd beat him half to death to find out what exactly happened, but it sorta seems like he's gonna keel over and die any moment now... Cheh. Bastard should go back to sleep.

!~!~!~!

Well if you're feeling bad maybe you should go back to sleep too! Or do you want the medicine now?

* * *

><p><strong>Oregon 6<strong>

*SHOCK*O_O" ...Uh, Italy?

Next time you go out drinking, please go EASY on the wine...

Huh? Sexy? Me? Really? I never considered that... though that might explain why Cali likes to jump on me(and grope me on some occasions)...

Um, I'm just gonna sit quietly and wait until you're sober...K?

Oregon

PS What exactly do you mean by you'll "call me much more then that"? I'm confused...

!~!~!~!

Ciao Oreo! (if I'm still allowed to call you that!)

I'm really sorry about how I acted! I didn't hurt your feelings or make you mad right?

But you are really cute! So don't feel bad about that!

Please don't be mad!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Um…well…I'm confused about it too!

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 175<strong>

Feli,

Er, well I'm not sure how to tell you think, but I think you're the er, 'scary drunk nation.' That is to say, you became rather... Francelike as the night progressed.

Not that I really have a problem with that! It's just... well anyway, thank you for releasing me. Now I need to find my clothes...

Anyway, er, the whip apparently was left here by mein bruder for some reason... did you check the text messages you sent last night yet?

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ludwig!

Huh? The scary drunk nation is me? Are you sure?

You're welcome! I can help you find them! I need to find mine too!

Why would Prussia leave a whip here? And no! I didn't check them yet! Why?

Love,

Feliciano

P.S. Oh! And Romania just told me that there's pictures of us from last night on the internet!

((YEP! XD …but I'm going to end up doing something really stupid aren't I?))

* * *

><p><strong>Larza 9<strong>

Dear Italy,

My head hurts. But it's okay, because I found my skirt! Anyway how are you? I have a really bad hangover, but you know the greatest for a hangover is to get drunk again! I'm going to take a shower and get started on the cure.

Sbohem!

Larza Prochazka

!~!~!~!

Ciao Larza!

Ve~ That's not good! WE have some medicine here if you want some!

Good luck getting better!,

Italy Veneziano

((I fixed it!))

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona 27<strong>

Dear Italy,

you were drunk... and fliting with me... SERIOUSLY flirting... and you were doing stuff with Ludwig... I heard a whip and lots of shouting...

I-I can't help but be s-scared... I j-just am afraid of th-thunder and r-r-rain... Gracias! These clothes seem to fit...

I let go,

Sophia

P.S. You couch is comfy... especially to sleep on

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sophia!

VE~! I'm really sorry! Would pasta help?

If it makes you feel better you can stay with me when there's another storm! I'll help you!

That's good!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. You can go to sleep! I don't mind!

* * *

><p><strong>Wisconsin 1<strong>

Dear Italy,

Hi Italy, this is Arizona's sister, Wisconsin, here.

So, Sophia told me she's visiting you later this year, and that got me to thinking, I wonder if Dad would let me travel out of the country too.

So, here's my question. Do you have any ideas of how I convince America to let me come and visit everyone in Europe? He's been pretty strict about my leaving, (just in case my government has another upheaval), so I think I'll need a pretty sound argument...

I hope your hangover goes away soon. I have plenty of experience in that department, (I mean, our beer is some of the best in the US), so I feel for you. I know some of my Polish population says pickle juice is a good remedy, but I don't know...

Hoping you and the rest of the drunk nations feel better,

Ella A. Beilschmid-Jones. (Wisconsin)

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ella!

Si! She is!

Um…well, it sounds really weird to hear about America being strict! But maybe you could talk about how important it is for you! That might help!

Si! I hope it goes away soon too! And I'll tell everyone about the pickle juice!

Grazie!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Done! And hopefully we're getting closer to having nations be as high as kites! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	107. MASS LETTERS 60

Are we getting closer to having them be high? Dang, I hope so! XD

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Sevilla 9<strong>

Italiano que muy estupido,

Augh you're annoying...

YES YOU DID! And Romano dominated the SHIT out of Dad! By the way-I should warn you, Dad, on the rare occassions this happens, gets really freaking bad hangovers-he says he doesn't but he's lying-may wanna bring him some water, Advil and a bucket. Romano gets pretty bad ones too...

Ugh. Never mind. I won't tell you if you don't know.

Sevilla

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sevilla!

Huh? How am I annoying?

Ve~ That's not good! But si! I'll go get it for him and fratello!

It's okay! I already asked Big Brother Spain what it means! You don't need to tell me!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Fratello wants to talk to you for a second!

Oi! Listen you damn girly brat. Keep talking to Feliciano like that and I'll kick your ass, got it?

And..wait…I domin….

P.S.S. Ve~ I think that fratello passed out!

((I had to do it! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 62<strong>

Feli,

Thank you...that's much appreciated...

ughhhhhh...I hate hangovers...

...why in the world did he send you that? Ugh, little asshole... it means..."Good fucking lord you're stupid"

I apologize for his behaviour...he and I will have a little..."chat" later.

Antonio

P.S. W-what? I don't understand.

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

You're welcome!

I don't know why he would! But that's really not nice of him to say that!

It's okay!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Well, she said that someone might have been watching you last night!

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 63<strong>

OK, I just got everything out...

*trips and a whole bunch of pans start crashing around like mad*

...OK, I'm going to fry everything now...you want sausages? Which one, Italian or German? ...I'll just do German, why not.

*checks e-mail while waiting for frying*

Hey, uh...there're pictures of you online, you know that? You and Germany? And...OH GOD, I think this is live footage...

Um...c-check next to the window. It might be hidden behind a curtain or something, I can't really tell. Man, I told you there was a camera...

...on the plus side, I found that migrain medication!

Suddenly doesn't want to eat sausage,

Charice

PS- I really hope this is fanart, but I think there's some pics for Romano and Spain too...pray to God this is fanart...

!~!~!~!

Ve~ I really can't wait to eat! I'm really hungry too!

Well, Romania told me that there were pictures! And OK! I'll go check now! Grazie for finding the medicine!

* * *

><p><strong>Rizal 45<strong>

Hey, Veneziano? I just heard that Charice was with you, and apparently France told me about what happened last night (he's in the same room as I am -_-")...

You didn't touch my sister, did you? Let's hope you didn't.

*pulls out a spiked yo-yo with wire covered with glass...and looks rather peeved*

!~!~!~!

Really? You're in the same room as Big Brother France?

EEP! N-no! I didn't! W-why would I?

((wow, that is one nasty yo-yo.))

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 176<strong>

Feli,

Ja, I'm quite sure. So... er... well I suppose you don't have anything to fear from yourself and as long as you only do such things to me there shouldn't be a problem...

J-ja, er, I think I see your shirt halfway under the bed but I can't see your pants anywhere. I think that's my sock though.

I have no idea. Also you... you might want to check. That's all I will say. Just... respond after you have, ja?

Was? Pictures of us... er, d-did he mention which website?

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ludwig!

Ve~ well I guess so! But I have people mad at me now!

I just found my pants! And your shirt!

I just looked! Are you sure I'm the one who sent them? It doesn't sound like me!

No, all he said what to go on google and we'll find them! And Charice said that there's a live feed in the room too!

Love,

Feliciano

P.S. Romania wanted me to tell you that he said hi and that he love you!

* * *

><p><strong>Romania 5<strong>

Dear Romania,

Mhmm. Germany seems to be enjoying himself. In these pictures I mean. Garsh, I need to stop looking...it's so hard to quit cold-turkey! Huff* I need help. Man, yaoi is addicting...Anywaaay tell Germany I said hi and that I love him. Film his reaction : 3

Love,

Romania

P.S. I hope he says it back.

!~!~!~!

Ciao Romania!

He does? Well, OK! I'll tell him! But why do I need to film it?

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. I hope he says hi back to you too!

* * *

><p><strong>Peru 27<strong>

Bonjour Monsieur Feliciano,

Well, I figured out where all my Spanish vocabulary could've gone. Tout s'est transformé en mots français. Que c'est agaçant, -mi. France must be pretty happy about this, -chá. What's next, me speaking Portuguese? Or Italian? Or (Dieu forbid)... Latin? D:

That would be interesting, n'est-ce pas? I hope Espagne doesn't find out, or France's goose is cuite. -Mi.

I really should stop talking for a bit because this darn mode française is about as trigger-happy as Monsieur Suisse. Maybe more. Ma soeur me prendra to the hospital parce que I have a concussion. Wow, that's some hitting arm she's got, eh?

...Shit, shit, isn't France at the hospital? O_O

Effrayé,

Pérou

!~!~!~!

Ciao Huayna!

Ve~ That sounds really weird! Maybe you could try to get some help!

Well, I won't tell Big Brother Spain about it! But maybe it was the concussion! And si! Big Brother France is at the hospital! He's in the same room as Rizal who's really mad at me right now!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((Don't feel bad! I took German! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Oregon 7<strong>

Italy,

Don't worry! I'm not angry at all! I was just a little bit shocked by the way you were acting... But it's alright! I've had times where I've gotten so drunk I couldn't even remember what I was doing too! Everyone kept giving me funny looks for a little while afterwards, so I guess I can relate to you on that...

*BLUSH* Really? I-I never...*blushes even harder* I-It's just...I've always seen Cali as being a lot more attractive than I am, and I...I...*is now beet red*

I forgive you~ Please don't cry,

Oregon

P.S. Alcohol certainly makes you say and do the weirdest stuff when you don't pay attention to how much you're drinking, doesn't it?

!~!~!~!

Ciao Oreo!

Ve~ That's good! I have a lot of people mad at me right now! Ludwig told me that I was acting like Big Brother France!

Si! It's true! Huh? why are you blushing?

Grazie!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Si! It does!

* * *

><p><strong>Lizveth 33<strong>

So-

Back to normal, eh? Oh Damn, that sounded Canadian...

You happen to be one of the most entertaining people I have ever met...*evil laughter*

So-I can't wait to try out my Ripper...

It's gonna be AWESOME.

P.S: Russia-Kun said he was having problems with Belarus, no? I hate that bitch...you know my Ripper hates her to, right?

Hehehe-,

Lizveth Prochazka

!~!~!~!

C-Ciao Lizveth!

S-Si! I'm back to normal!

Um..wh-what's your ripper?

Feeling wary again,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. S-si! He said he was!

((Don't you hate it when that happens? XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona 28<strong>

Dear Italy,

I accept your apology... it was ok when Cali and I were sitting outside before the... storm... Si, Pasta would help... it is muy buena(very good)!

Si! I would very much like that... Gracias for offering to help! I've never been able to find a way to get through a storm comfortably... The storm before this one I was in the closet with earphones... it never works...

A little happier,

Sophia

P.S. Gacias! I'll just take a small nap...

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sophia!

Ve~ That's good! And I'll get right to work on making the pasta!

That's not good! But maybe we can find something that will help you!

That's good!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. You're welcome!

* * *

><p><strong>Indonesia 10<strong>

Kucing,

Just don't EVER do that again, UNDERSTAND...*annoyed sigh* oh and I snapped at America and ended up making him cry because of how angry I got at you...

Why did you do that? I can't imagine that you would be able to handle that.

And you know what you said *glares*

Just don't do it again,

Indonesia

P.S. Don't test my patience

!~!~!~!

Ciao Indonesia!

S-Si! I won't! I promise!

Um, well Big Brother Spain suggested it and I thought it might help Ludwig and fratello to become friends!

I won't!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. I-I won't!

((Yep! Sure sounds like it!))

* * *

><p>DONE!<p>

REVIEW!


	108. MASS LETTERS 61

Back! And is the last one before bed!

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 177<strong>

Feli,

Oh, that's true... well it's probably best to avoid too much drinking in the future then. Stick to light Italian wines.

Ja, that's good, I think I have your underwear and my other sock... gott wear are my pants...

It was definitely you Feli, I watched you type some. You're a... a bit of a different person while drunk. All I can say is at least it isn't as dangerous as your Risk personality.

Live feed? Gott, do I have to search your house for cameras too? I swear East and I find three a week at ours.

Er, well tell him I say hallo back but I'm afraid I already am involved with you so I'm not interested.

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ludwig!

Si! I will! I'll be careful now!

Oh, I think I just found them!

Really? I am? Well at least I'm not dangerous when I drink!

Si! Do you want me to help look too?

OK! I will!

Love,

Feliciano

* * *

><p><strong>Lizveth 34<strong>

I'm glad to hear~ Italia.

Oh-Oh. That's right-

My Ripper is the most amazing, death tool EVER.

It is this medium-sized metallic bar with many spikes on it, it is electrically powered and has a sort of an electrical machine on the end with a bar that you can hold it with. It is absolutely AMAZING.

Lot's of Love,

Lizveth Prochazka

P.S: Yey- I wish to make poisonous snacks for everyone! Don't worry, you won't die, you'll just get sick for a while if you eat it.

!~!~!~!

T-that's what it is?

Feeling scared again,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. VEEEE~!

((Can't play video games. I kill myself too easily.))

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 111<strong>

I can't go back to bed. I have to make sure that the asshole next to me doesn't do anything stupid. ... WHY THE FUCK IS HE /STILL/ NAKED? ! DAMMIT, SPAIN, PUT SOME FREAKING CLOTHES ON!

!~!~!~!

Oh, ok fratello! But are you okay now? You did pass out after that text from Sevilla!

((uh..yeah…can you just go with it?))

* * *

><p><strong>Larza 10<strong>

Dear Italie,

Oh you are just too nice for your own good. Too nice~ That's odd...it seems that you have medecine of every kind in this cabinet. Italie are you a pill popper?

A little concerned,

Larza Prochazka

P.S I'm thinking of killing my sister. She just takes up space.

!~!~!~!

Ciao Larza!

No, I'm not! Ludwig was worried about me getting sick so he went bought them all!

It's alright!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. VE~ Don't do that!

((huh? It is?))

* * *

><p><strong>Sevilla 10<strong>

Italiano estupido,

Everything about you is annoying! For startes, your fucking voice and those stupid little "Ve~'s" you do...Dad calls them cute-I think they're fucking annoying.

G-gracias...vete a la mierda estúpido...

O-oh...u-uh...then sorry...

Sevilla

P.S. Fine.

FUCK OFF YOU STUPID FUCK! You know you won't beat me up nor will Spain allow it! Ha! Dumbass!

Yes you dominated him in bed! Go on-ask if his ass hurts.

...finally. Stupid idiot shut up...

P.S.S. Good. Let him suffer a little.

[[Translation: vete a la mierda estúpida: you stupid fuck]]

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sevilla!

That's not a nice thing to say!

Oh, ok!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Um…fratello's still passed out!

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 63<strong>

Feliciano,

...n-no, it's not...I'm really sorry about him.

Uh...Roma passed out...ugh...Imma pukeeee...

C-can you tell Mother Nature to stop being so damn loud?

Antonio

P.S. ...creepy

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Well, ok!

Uh..There's a bathroom right next door to you!

Um..I'll try!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. si! It is!

* * *

><p><strong>Peru 28<strong>

Bonjour M. Feliciano,

Voici la dernière lettre que je vais - um the last letter I write before those crazy hospital people take me off for treatment. I don't really want Sis to take over the letter-writing while I'm off recuperating, but il n'y a aucune choix que la laisser le faire - darn it, I mean there's no choice but to let her do it, -mi.

I see France! (No Londres or anyone's underpants though...) I'm busy hiding from him. Why is Rizal mad at you? Is it the same reason I'm mad at France?

Well, here comes the nurse, so talk to you soon - I hope I don't end up thinking I'm a canard ou une cigarette or something. D:

Pérou

!~!~!~!

Ciao Huayna!

Well, good luck with surgery! I hope you get better!

Talk to you when you wake up again!,

Italy Veneziano

((yeah, until you go on a field trip and get food poisoning. Then it kind of stinks.))

* * *

><p><strong>Indonesia 11<strong>

Kucing,

That really got my blood boiling...but it's ok...for now

Hanya tahu jika anda benar-benar menyontek pada Jerman, khususnya dengan saya, saya akan menyulakan anda dengan tombak bambu, mengerti?

oh and next time you hit on me, be prepared to take full responsibility for it...ya, I know I sound like Japan, but some of his tendencies rubbed off on me after the years he was terribly abusive, and decided to train me.

Baik,

Indonesia

P.S. You better got get him something nice, and beg for his forgiveness

[[Initially Japan was cruel to Indonesia and depending on where her people were, they were either forced into laborous tasks, or prostitution...I think over 4 million people died from hunger fstigue and war crimes...eventually they encouraged Indonesian nationalism, and he trained her...I can imagine she picked up some of his tendencies along the way...aloong with some anxiety problems associated with a male nation becoming too close, since she was so happy that Japan was coming at first, until he trated her the way he did]]

!~!~!~!

Ciao Indonesia!

Well…um..I'll make sure I don't do it again! I'm really sorry! I didn't know I acted like that!

s-si! It did sound like Japan!

Still feeling bad,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. s-si! I will!

* * *

><p><strong>Panama 3<strong>

Italia,

I'll be sure to contact him another day, ok? And I'll be happy to receive your help! Oh, I'm by the airport, and I'll arrive shortly, ok?

Signed,

Panama.

!~!~!~!

Ciao Panama!

Ok! I'll be here! Do you want some pasta when you come?

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. OK! I will!

* * *

><p><strong>Romania 6<strong>

Dear Italy,

I don't really know why I wanted you to film him. I guess I just don't think before I talk. Whatever. Oh yeah, tell Germany that there are different types of love. Like I'd-totally-die-for-you love. I love you (no homo) love. Guy/Girl crush love ( like i admire you and would told like to be like you when I grow up!), baby-makin' love (this one...pretty self- explantory) and so on. So I love Germany (no homo). :D

Bye,

Romania

P.S. There are books about this! Doesn't Germany read alot?

!~!~!~!

Ciao Romania!

Oh, I'm sorry! I already asked him! He said to say ciao and that he's already involved with me so he's not interested!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Si! He does!

* * *

><p><strong>Rizal 46<strong>

Yes. I am. And he just happened to find a rather GRAPHIC video of you and Germany on it. Not fun.

And by what I've been hearing, you've been hitting on my sister and asking her to join the both of you. Multiple times. You better justify yourself.

*starts swinging yo-yo so much that you could FEEL the yo-yo coming closer to your pretty little face*

!~!~!~!

Um..well…uh…Big Brother Spain asked us to go drinking! And apparently I act like Big Brother France when I drink too much! But s-she already took care of it! She drop kicked me twice! S-so y-you don't n-need to do anything!

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 64<strong>

Of course, of course...so how much am I cooking for? I forgot how many people are in the house, so...I'm cooking for twenty. You need the energy after what I've been hearing XD

...

Oh yeah, the food's done~! Though...I think I made too much. You want to burn a few more calories before you start eating? :D

Please be clothed when you come down. That's all I ask.

Watching the online video as we speak,

Charice

PS- Did my brother text you or something?

!~!~!~!

Well I think it's seven people! Grazie for cooking! It smells really good!

I'm looking for clothes now!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Si! He did! He's really mad at me right now!

* * *

><p>Done!<p>

REVIEW!


	109. MASS LETTERS 62

…it's getting too quiet again…TIME TO SET IT UP FOR CANADA'S BROWNIES! XD

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 178<strong>

Feli,

Good. And danke for finding my pants. Er, I think I just found... pieces of my underwear... I suppose I'm not wearing any today. Gott that's going to chaff...

Ja, that is good, or else I might have to stop you from going to near alcohol as well, and no one should be subjected to that.

If you wish to help you can, but we'll need some sensors to help us find the electronic devices. I'll have to bring some voer from my house.

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ludwig!

You're welcome! I don't know what to do about your underwear! How did it end up in pieces anyway?

Well, ok! Because I really don't want to act scary!

I will! Could your brother bring them?

Love,

Feliciano

P.S. Canada just sent me some brownies! Do you want some?

((phase 1 complete! XD And now for the others!))

* * *

><p><strong>Sevilla 11<strong>

Italy,

Get over it, whiner!

Well. Since you're not drinking anymore, I guess I can't call you a stupid Italian-or Dad'll get mad...

Ugh. But you're still stupid.

Sevilla

P.S. GOOD!

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sevilla!

No I'm not! Why are you being so mean?

Italy Veneziano

P.S. It's not good! What if he got hurt when he fell!

P.S.S. Canada sent me some brownies! Do you want some?

((Romano needs to wake up again and tell him off. And yes! Eat the brownies Sevilla! REVENGE! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 64<strong>

Feliciano,

He's not causing you too many problems, is he?

WHA? YOU KIDDING ME? HEAVENNNNNNNNNNNNN! SANCTUARYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

G-gracias-man that requested sounded dumb...

Antonio

P.S. Yuppers.

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Well, he is being really mean!

Si! It's right next to you! And I don't think it sounded dumb!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Canada sent me some brownies! If you're feeling better do you want some?

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 65<strong>

OK, that means I have more than enough~! Round everyone up and send them over here! I have all the eggs and rice and bacon and SAUSAGES to spare! I made the sausages extra juicy, just how they like it!

8D

Oh, did he now? Not surprised. He's protective when it comes to people hitting on me. And I mean PROTECTIVE.

Staring at the online video and taking notes for GerIta fanfic,

Charice

PS- Damn, Germany can scream XD (Don't tell him I said that.)

!~!~!~!

Ok! I'll go get them! And Canada sent me some brownies too!

Um…could you talk to him? He's being really scary right now!

Feeling confused,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. huh? He can?

* * *

><p><strong>Rizal 47<strong>

*the yo-yo starts swinging faster and faster, and you can actually feel it...just barely*

!~!~!~!

VEE~! I'M REALLY SORRY! I WON'T GET DRUNK AGAIN!

* * *

><p><strong>St. Petersburg 1<strong>

Dear Italy,

Hi! I'm ; I like to be called Sivia. (Sigh-vah) Umm... I was wondering if you know how I can tell Russia I'm i-in ...love with him? o/o I get the feeling he doesn't like me back... =3=''

I was figuring you know some about relationships. You and Germeny are together now, right? Umm... Err...

Could I come over today? o3o''

Wonder' if Germeny would care...

Trying to say the fuggin' word LOVE,

(Sivia)

C;

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sivia!

Si! Ludwig and I are together! You want to tell Russia you love him? well…just try! But not like Belarus because she's really scary! Try to do it in a nice way!

And si! You can come over! I'm sure Ludwig won't mind!

Love,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona 29<strong>

Dear Italy,

Yum! I like your pasta. It's very yummy!

I've tried... nothing seems to help...

Yours truly,

Sophia

P.S. The nap was wonderfully nice...

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sophia!

Grazie! I'm glad you like it!

Well maybe I can start the honey gelato! That might help!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Ve~ that's good!

* * *

><p><strong>Lizveth 35<strong>

Hahaha-

That's exactly what it is! Doesn't it sound...amazing.

I love my weapons so much. I find them very...orgasmic.

Squeee-,

Lizveth Prochazka

P.S: I'll give you and Germany some! Then I'll sit and watch you guys eat them with a smile. HAHAHA-

P.S.S: Larza say's she plans on killing me, but she's all talk. What the hell can Slovakia do? Haha- Nothing.

!~!~!~!

Um..s-si! I-it re-really so-sounds am-amazing!

O-orgasmic?

Feeling more scared,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Uh..n-no….W-we're fine!

P.S.S. I…uh…I-I re-really don't kn-know!

((no clue.))

* * *

><p><strong>Romania 7<strong>

Dear Italy,

That's fine. I don't care anymore really. I have to go raid Hungary's cooking ware. She keeps hitting me in the head with that pan of hers. So mean~

Bai,

Romania

!~!~!~!

Ciao Romania!

That doesn't sound very nice of Miss Hungary! Well Canada sent me some brownies! Would they make you feel better?

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>AND now it's all set up! Let's see what happens now! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	110. Germany 179 And start of the brownies!

Change of pace! Another Individual letter!...mainly because I want Italy high for the next chapter. ^_^;

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Feli,<p>

Well I think you were a little overeager... er... d-don't worry about it...

Well I suppose he could, I'll give him a call now and ask him.

Brownies? Ja, I suppose that wouldn't hurt. Wow they're quite large...

Love,

Ludwig

PS. Do these brownies taste a little... strange to you? Oh well, they're still not bad.

* * *

><p>Ciao Ludwig!<p>

Ok! I won't! But what do you mean by overeager?

Ok! Should I pasta for him when he comes?

Si! They do look big! It's really nice of Canada to do this!

Love,

Feliciano

P.S. Si! They do! Maybe Canada used something different to make them!

* * *

><p>You can bet that Canada used something different! XD Wait….what's a high German going to act like?...I should've thought this out first…now I scared.<p>

REVIEW!


	111. Brownie DisclaimerWarning IMPORTANT

Okay! Not chapter. Just disclaimer/warning cause I actually DO need it this time.

Yes, I'm using Canada's pot brownies in this BUT this is a work of fiction and isn't real. Even though I want the countries to be personified...but...yeah...don't try this at home.

AND NOW FOR SOME FUN! LET THE RANDOMNESS BEGIN!

( = ヮ = )৩


	112. MASS LETTERS 63

And now Italy's high! XD

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 180<strong>

F-Feli,

Hee hee hee I-I can't stop laughing! I-I think Canada p-put something funny in these brownies... something REALLY funny...

Hey Feli, w-we sh-should probably n-not eat any more... but... but I'm hungry and they taste good so... ah...

Ja, Canada a really nice guy. We should, um, make him something too...

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

C-Ciao Luddy!

S-si! They do taste good! But why can't bunnies tap dance? Do you know Luddy?

WE should give him something! Maybe some truffula seeds! Those sound really cool! Just like rainbow ice kitties!

Love,

Feliciano

((welp, look like Dr. Seuss has invaded this fanfic. Don't know why he's sending it to Italy. I just needed some reason to do this.))

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 66<strong>

All right, I'll wait for you guys...and Canadian brownies? Sorry, but I'd rather eat breakfast first. AND YOU BETTER EAT BREAKFAST TOO...

...

*hears strange giggles from upstairs*

...

Geez, can you be a little more subtle about having some morning fun next time? And can I ask why I just found underwear underneath the table?

!~!~!~!

Si! Canadian brownies! They taste really good! They're chock full of mapley Canadia goodness!

OK! We'll be subtle! But if a orange flew to the moon how fast would it get there?

((these is WAY too much fun! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Bolivia 3<strong>

Hola Senor Italy,

Well, I s-suppose we got off on the wrong foot last time, so let's start over. I'm Bolivia and more than 50% of my people are indigenous American Indians. My place is dirt poor, but that's okay because I have an awesome brother like Huayna who will help me take back my fucking coastline from that fucking Chile. And THEN we'll see who's better than whom. Hmph.

...Ah, s-sorry, I let my emotions get the better of me. A-anyway, Huayna is recuperating right now. I don't know what they did to him but I can tell from the way he's looking at me that his memory's probably shot at the moment, so... more waiting, I guess. This is really creepy, but France is in the room next to us. =_=

Talk to you soon,

Bolivia

!~!~!~!

Ciao Bolivia

Haha, your name sounds really funny! It sounds like something you'd use for food! Ok! We can start over! All we need to is put one foot in front of the other and soon we're walking out DOOORRR!

Well maybe he just wants the coast so he can chill! Get it? Chill! Haha! Sounds like Huayna's memory has hit the road, JACK! Do you want some brownies? Canada sent us some that are full of mapley Canadia goodness!

Talk to you soon! But it'll be sooner if we learned how to talk through our minds!,

Italy Veneziano

((yep! Pot brownies! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Sevilla 12<strong>

ITALY! FUCK YOU!

WHY IS DAD GIGGLING LIKE A PRISSY TEENAGER?

Sevilla

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sevillie!

Haha! Fuck sounds like duck! Isn't that cool? I have a rubber one! But it won't talk to me for some reason! Sevillie? Why can't my rubber duckie talk to me?

Because he's caught the giggle fever! It's friends with disco fever!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Do you want some of Canada's brownies? They're chock full of mapley Canadia goodness!

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 65<strong>

F-Feli,

Ahahaha~! I d-don't understand...I wanna make the train go FASTER! Ehehehe

F

a

s

t

e

r

! :3

Wow Feli! These are goooooddd brownies!

Antonio~!

!~!~!~!

I don't know either! Maybe you could ask it to! And then it will ride like the wind Silver! Haha!

Si! They are really good!

Italy Veneziano

((wow, Hetalia has gone to pot….literally…))

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 112<strong>

Yeah, I'm fine... And Sevilla needs to shut the fuck up before I pop a cap in his ass for being a douche to you. I don't think Spain'll mind too much...

But, other than going drinking, what the hell happened? Nobody wants to tell me anything and- GODDAMMIT SPAIN, PUT SOME FUCKING CLOTHES ON BEFORE I BEAT YOU UPSIDE THE HEAD WITH MY PISTOL!

!~!~!~!

Haha! Sevillie's really silly! Like silly string! Guess what fratello! Canada gave me some mapley brownies! Do you want some? They're made in Canadia!

* * *

><p>Wow…how much worse is this going to get?<p>

REVIEW!


	113. MASS LETTERS 64

This WAY too much fun! But why's it so much easier than the other ones?

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 113<strong>

... You ok there, Feliciano? You haven't been smelling the shoe polish again, have you?

Eh, sure. Brownies sound good.

!~!~!~!

Si! I'm a okay! And I haven't! The shoe fairies don't let me!

Ok! They're in the kitchen! That's where all the cooking magic happens!

* * *

><p><strong>Sevilla 13<strong>

Ahaha! Italiano!

M-man! These brownies!

Wowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

...I think I love you...

SEVILLIEAHSADSJKNdgvnvsrlg nfauwijragnvfg cnsef!

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sevillie!

Si! They're really good!

I love you too! All we need to do now is take our hands, make a circle, spin, and it's the world!

Italy Veneziano

((so who can guess the reference Italy just made? XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 66<strong>

Feliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii,

I have a Roma next to me! He keeps telling me to put on clothes and stop purring!

Am I a kitty? Is that why I'm purring?

Purrrrrrrrrrrrrr

oh! Look! My underwear! Oh...it's sorta ripped upsies...that's no good...

Antonio

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

No, you're not a kitty yet! You need to add water first!

Oh, that's not good! The sugar bunnies'll be mad at you!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Larza 11<strong>

Dear Italie,

Ah so sweet! Oh~ are those brownies on the counter? They're so big! I might just try one- Wait! Why is there a girl in the kitchen? I kind of see her as a threat to our (me & you silly) friendship but I also kind of want to make her my friend so I can sabotage her later.

Indecisive,

Larza Prochazka

P.S. What can Slovakia do? Um, secede from the Czech Republic for one time. AND SLICE THAT BITCH INTO A MILLION PIECES! The list goes on and on...

!~!~!~!

Ciao Larza!

Si! They're mapely! And Made in Canadia! That's Charice! She's the cooky person! She made breakfast!

You can eat one!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Wow! A million! That's way more than a hundred!

((Really? COOL!...wait…then that would mean that I probably pissed off a bunch of nations because of this…oops.))

* * *

><p><strong>Romania 8<strong>

Dear Itale,

Not very nice at all...I'm . Woah, way more O's then I would've like. So, what are you up to?

Bai,

Romania

!~!~!~!

Ciao Romania!

UH OH Spagetti O! haha! Canada sent me some mapley filled brownies! They're really good! And guess what Big Brother Spain's going to be a kitty after we give him water! Isn't that cool?

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((yeah, well, I'm just going to stick with the random thinking for right now. But thanks for telling me!))

* * *

><p>HAHA! KEEP IT UP! THIS IS AWESOME! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	114. MASS LETTERS 65

Back and continuing the randomness! I took a break to start a manual fic for the heck of it. But I am back on now!

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 67<strong>

An orange? Well, first of all, you have to consider the earth's gravitational field affecting the orange because you would have to focus on actually breaking it away from the gravitational pull. Seeing as how rockets usually take a few minutes to a few hours to actually leave the earth's field, and how fast the orange is travelling, I would estimate it to be at least three to four days-

DAMMIT FELI! This is what you get for eating brownies made by the boyfriend of a PRUSSIAN!

...

Hey, heeeeeeey...you hear me, Feli-chan? Feli? Feli Feli Feli Feli? You see the dancing firefly in front of you? You see its family? It wants to LEAD you somewhere~! Get the blond bunny next to you and follllloooowwww iiiitttt. It's Okaaaaaaay, it won't huuuuuurrrrttttt yyyooooouuuu. I guaranteeeee iiiiittttt...

Obviously having way too much fun with this,

Charice

!~!~!~!

HUH? It's a dancing firefly? I thought it was a butterfly! Buts si! I see it! Is it going to lead us to sugary happyland? I hope so! I heard it's really fun there!

((uh…What's Rizal going to do to him now that Italy got his sister high?))

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona 30<strong>

Dear Italy,

Wow, you're a good cook Italy! I should come over for pasta more often!

Oh please do... it'll help me calm down... hopefully...

Yours Truely,

Sophia

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sophia!

Si! The pasta fairies helped me make it! They're a lot of fun!

You know what else would calm you down? Talking to the muffin man! He lives on Drury Lane! Maybe we could go visit him!

Going to see how many flowers can sing,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 114<strong>

*giggles* F-Feli~ Those brownies are r-really yummy~

*suddenly hugs Spain, nuzzling him* H-hey... This guy's really hot. I-is he Spanish or sumthin~?

!~!~!~!

Si! They are! But fratello? Why can't the chair talk to me? It's being really mean!

Si! He is! And he just added water so now he's a kitty too!

((I'm going to be shot too. I'm the idiot who came up with this.))

* * *

><p><strong>California 34<strong>

North,

I'm sorry for not writing! I fell asleep!

What happened?

Calvin

!~!~!~!

Ciao Calvin!

It's alright! I know it's because the magic kitty fairies were making you sleep!

Oh, well Canada gave me these really good brownies that full of mapley goodness! And I gave some to Ludwig, fratello, Big Brother Spain, and Charice! They really liked them too!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Little Panama 1<strong>

Italy,

Arrived over at Germany's! Wait a second... ARE THOSE BROWNIES!

oooo~! Can I have some? They look delicious! And my sister is dying for some too~

Please?

-Little Panama.

!~!~!~!

Ciao Little Panama!

Si! They are! Canada gave them to me! They're made in Canadia and full of mapley goodness!

Si! Of course you can! I don't mind!

Go ahead!,

Italy Veneziano

((AW CRAP! More high nations? DX))

* * *

><p><strong>Lizveth 36<strong>

I am feeling very, very orgasmic.

I heard you had Canadian Brownies? *evil laughter*

God damn, this is going to be fun~

P.S: You sure?

P.S.S: Hahahaha-

!~!~!~!

Don't you think that orgasmic is a weird word? I wonder who thought of it! Maybe they talked to carrots!

Si! I do! They taste really good! Do you want some?

P.S. Si! I choose completely sure for 200 Alex!

P.S.S. Want to hear something really funny? PUDDING! Isn't that funny?

((wow, why they do that?))

* * *

><p><strong>Indonesia 12<strong>

Kucing,

Good...*sighs* I deal with one too many jackasses...

I feel better now I got that out...

He was kind of my master many years ago...after he abused me...

Just be good,

Indonesia

P.S. *nods*

!~!~!~!

Ciao Indonesia!

You know Kucing sort of looks like cooking! Or maybe something else! I can't remember!

Is he the master of the force? I bet he is! It wouldn't be fair if he was just a ninja master!

I'll be a good boy!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. you know, if you nod really really hard it kind of hurts after a while!

P.S.S. Canadia sent me some brownies! Do you want some? They're really good!

* * *

><p><strong>Larza 12<strong>

Canadia? That's like saying Norwegia. It's Canada, and don't eat anymore of those, m'kay? They'll give you the munchies. I'm going to give you some of that filling medicine you have in the cabinet. I'm going to eat some brownies too~ *V*

!~!~!~!

But Canadia sounds cooler! It's like a spy name! Maybe He can change it to Canadia! Huh? Why can't I eat more? They taste really yummy! But si! You can eat some too!

((wow, I have no clue what to say about that…))

* * *

><p><strong>Sevilla 14<strong>

Feliciano,

Draw a circle, thats the earth...

We...

We should get married.

Sevilla

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sevillie!

And then we can toast with our boots!

I can't get married to you! I'm with Ludwig! But maybe you can get married to both of us!

Italy Veneziano

((…WHA? O_O))

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 67<strong>

FELIIIIII!

MKAY! I added the water! Am I a kitty now?

Purrrrrrr

Purrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Meow.

Hahahaha. hehehehe~! Ouchies! I just stubbed my toeeeee.

OH NOES! I dun want the sugar bunnies to be mad at me!

Antonio

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Si! But now you're also a magical kitty fairy! Isn't that cool! Can you make some pasta appear?

Maybe you can ask the sugar bunnies to help with your toe! They can do anything!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 181<strong>

F-F-Feli,

I know everything! BECAUSE I'M GERMANY! N-no one can tap this s h i t but me! They can't because there's purple swirls everywhere... everywhere... oh gott so many...

Ja, kitties kitties are baby cats... we should make Canada a baby as a thank you! People like babies since they're cute, let's make a baby!

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao Luddy!

Si! You do! You're the master of the universe and playground! Purple swirlies? But I thought they were green!

OK! Let's make one!

Love,

Feliciano

((WTF?))

* * *

><p><strong>Prussia 40<strong>

Yo Italy

The awesomeness is back to texting you. I killed my phone, it fell into a swimming pool and I didn't pull it out fast enough.

The awesome me is bored. Mattie is hogging my videogames. I am going to come over to your place. There must be something awesome going on.

The awesome Prussia

!~!~!~!

Ciao Prussia!

Maybe you could have asked the mini mermaid cows to get it for you!

Okay! You can come over! Canada sent us some mapley good brownies! Do you want some too?

Italy Veneziano

((he still sounds cute!))

* * *

><p>Wow…this is really starting to scare me…just what the hell was I thinking with this?...oh right..I wasn't…<p>

REVIEW!


	115. MASS LETTERS 66

…so who's going to be in more trouble for this? Italy or me?...it's probably me isn't it?

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 182<strong>

F-F-F-Feli,

NEIN THEY ARE PURPLE! Purple and buttery... with mashed potatoes... I want some...

Oh, schieza, if we're making a baby we need lots of wood. And lots of nailing. We can do that, ja?

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao Luddy!

But they look green! And they smell like bacon!

Si! Of course we can! And we need pasta and duck tape too! Oh, but guess what Luddy! Sevillie said he want to kill you so he can marry me! I said we can both get married to him but he said he don't want to share me!

Love,

Feliciano

((no clue…same as how I have no 'effing clue what Italy's saying…))

* * *

><p><strong>Sevilla 15<strong>

Feliciano,

Dios mios...that's right.

...I'll just have to kill Germany so our love can BLOSSOM~!

I don't share-Feli, you will be mine.

Love,

Sevilla

!~!~!~!

Ciao Seville!

Don't kill Luddy! He's really cool and he smells like mashed potatoes!

You can share! Sharing is fun!

Italy Veneziano

((….please tell me that Italy did NOT just say something that stupid purple dinosaur would say…))

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 68<strong>

Feli,

Purrrr, Roma's bein' snuggly! I wuff chu too, mi amor. Imma make out with this hot mess of an Italian, okay?

Nom, nom, nommm BROWNIES! Ahaha

W-wow~! Magical kitty fairy? POOF~! There's yo pasta!

Si! They said they'd help!

Antonio

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Maybe he's a kitty too! Or he's a puppy! Ok! Go ahead!

Si! These are really good! Luddy and I are going to make a baby to send to Canadia! Doesn't that sound like fun?

Grazie for the pasta magic Kitty!

Yay! You should tell them grazie so you don't hurt their feelings!

Italy Veneziano

((…This keeps getting worse and worse…))

* * *

><p><strong>Bolivia 4<strong>

D:

...You know, now I think I see why that jerk Argentina is such good friends with you. *glares*

I'll have to say no thanks to the brownies. Something seems off about them...

Telepathy with YOU is the last thing I'd want right now,

Bolivia

!~!~!~!

Ciao Bolivia!

How is Argentina a jerk? OH! I bet it's because they like beef jerky!

Are you sure? They taste really good! And they're not off! They're sitting on the counter!

Huh? Why?,

Italy Veneziano

((Saw it! Good job!))

* * *

><p><strong>California 35<strong>

North,  
>Canada...Brownies..? Ahhh...i understand now. Just don`t eat anymore, ok? You can get really sick! Try not to give them to anyone else either cuz they might get sick from them too! Canada sometimes adds a special type of syrup.<br>The magical kitty faries are really nice to help me sleep! Did they help sister get through the storm also? Or did the werhog decide to visit?

!~!~!~!

Ciao Calvin!

Si! Canadia sent me some mapley good brownies! By why can't I eat anymore? They're really good! And I already gave them to people and they're fine! But guess what! Luddy and I are going to make a baby for Canadia and Big Brother Spain's a magicial kitty fairy now!

That was really nice of them to do that for you! And si! They did! But don't be silly Calivin! Werhogs aren't real!

* * *

><p><strong>Lizveth 37<strong>

Carrots? My, my, I bet they did. Do you think the carrots had British accents?

Do, I, want some. Well...Of course I want some~!

P.S: ...Well, ok!

P.S.S: Nuh-uh! Not as funny as Tapioca!

These brownies are actually fucking awesome,

Lizveth Prochacha~

BTW: Please be aware that now you have entered the realm of hell by giving Lizzyveth some Canadian Brownies.

!~!~!~!

I don't know! I never talked to carrots! I asked the chair but it won't talk to me!

Ok! You can have as much as you want! But for some reason Calivin said we shouldn't eat them!

Si! I know!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. That's good!

P.S.S. But pudding is funner!

((I know I'm not.))

* * *

><p><strong>Prussia 41<strong>

Yo Italy

There are mermaid cows in pools? It was fun having to dive after my phone, it was a deep pool.

I want some of Mattie's brownies they are awesome. Why did he send you brownies? He doesn't even give me his brownies.

Prussia

!~!~!~!

Ciao Prussia!

Si! But I never met them! They're really shy! Was it as deep as the deep blue sea?

I don't know! But they taste really good even though Calivin said not to eat them!

Italy Veneziano

((I don't mind. This thing's already getting worse so what does it matter! XD wow, how'd he stay on your shoulder the whole time?))

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 68<strong>

It's a FIIIIRRREEFFFFLLLLLYYYY. Are you huuunnngggrryyy? Cause you neeedddd foooood.

...

Um...it looks like your hair is on fire...

OOOH! CAMERAS! WE NEED CAAAAMMMEERRAAASS!

Charice

!~!~!~!

But it looks like a sparkly butterfly!

Huuh? My hair's on fire? I don't feel anything!

((…so how mad is he going to be?))

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 115<strong>

Th-that's cause... Cause... What were we talking bout again?

R-Really? Here kitty kitty kitty... I'll take you home with me~

!~!~!~!

I don't know! But fratello! Sevillie wants to kill Luddy so he can marry me! I said we can all share but he said no!

Si! And he's a magical kitty fairy too! He made pasta appear!

((…if I get shot I'm dragging you down with me.))

* * *

><p>…I'll reiterate…what the hell was I thinking?<p>

REVIEW!


	116. MASS LETTERS 67

Back with more chaos!

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Sevilla 16<strong>

My one and only true love, Italy,

Fine. I won't kill Luddy-but you're mine, mi amor. Let's go get married right now. I'll make it everything you ever dreamed of.

Oh wowww look at Spain and Romano~! Wonder if Roma's gonna tap THAT ASS.

...mashed potatoes are good.

SHARING is for the weak-dios mios, I love you so much, Feliciano

Sevilla

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sevillie!

That's good! But I can't get married yet! The pasta sparkle fairies told me to wait!

I don't know! Maybe I can ask him! and si! Mashed potatoes are good! Especially with pasta!

But sharing is nice and fun!

Italy Veneziano

((I'm asking the same thing myself.))

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 69<strong>

Feli,

He tastes like tomatoes! Ahaha Licckkkkkkk~! lickkk~! W-whoa! if he's a kitty, we can make kitty fairy babies! OHMAIGOD! YES

WOW! Like Roma kitty and I are gonna make a baby? wheee~!

De nada~!

I should! I really, really should!

Antonio

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

He does? Then I wonder if Luddy taste like potatoes! I'll go check!

I don't know! We're going to be using wood, nails, duck tape, and pasta! Oh, and fratello wants to know if you can make pizza appear!

Si! You should! Maybe you can give them some pasta too!

Italy Veneziano

((uh…now?))

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 116<strong>

T-tell him I said go f-for it...

Think he can do that same with pizza~? *nibbles on his ear*

!~!~!~!

But why fratello? Luddy's really cool!

I don't know! I'll ask! Oh, and are you a kitty like he is?

((good job! That makes PERFECT sense! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Prussia 42<strong>

Yo Italy

No it wasn't as deep as the sea. The mermaid cows need to come out. They are hiding something.

Who is Calvin? She is watching us isn't she, like that tree in the park. I swear that tree wants to eat my brains.

The underwear gnomes are here to steal my undies. You better hide your underwear.

You know who I am, if you don't stop reading my written letters.

P.S. I'm going to go try to fly off the roof. They won't expect that.

!~!~!~!

Ciao Prussia!

Si! They do need to! I'd like to meet them!

Calivin is one of America's kids! But she said to stop eating them! I don't know why though!

Ok! I'll hide it! Huh…I wonder where it is!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Ok! Have fun!

((I've been feeling that way since this started…))

* * *

><p><strong>Oregon 1<strong>

Dear Italy,

It's California(Calvin)'s sis Oregon.

I heard you had brownies of the Canadian kind. Can I have one?

He said I wasn't allowed to ask but I'm gunna ignore him like always. ^_^

Anyway, Talk to ya later,

Oregon(Ori fer short!)

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ori!

Haha! That sounds like origami! Are you related to Japan?

Si! I do! And of course you can have one! They're really good!

Si! Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 69<strong>

CAMERAS TURN OFF FIRES, SILLY~!

*starts taking random pictures of your face*

TURN OFF THE FIRE, TURN OFF THE FIRE, TURN OFF THE FIRE!

*turns around*

OH NO! SUPER-SPECIAL-AWESOME-SMEXY-SHIPPY-GERMANY IS ON FIRE TOO! I MUST SAVE HIM!

*starts flash photographing him*

QUICK! DO A SLOW MOTION TWIRL! IT'LL GET THE FIRES OUT!

!~!~!~!

WOW! They do! Can I try it too?

And si! I will! Is this good enough? *twirls*

* * *

><p><strong>Larza 13<strong>

Dear Italy,

Ohmigosh! When did you become Italian? It's so weird~ Oh! I get now! Thaaat's why they calll you Italy! Why are there twoo Italians in here? THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE!

s(he) didn't (m)ake him (a) san(d)wich,

Larza Prochazka

!~!~!~!

Ciao Larza!

Oh, I became one when I was born! And the other one is fratello! But he might be a kitty too!

Huh?,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Indonesia 13<strong>

Kucing?

You're scaring me...

Probably

good

P.S. What o.o

P.S.S. Uh...sure?

!~!~!~!

Ciao Indonesia!

Huh? I'm not scary! Maybe you can talk to Big Brother Spain! He's a magical kitty fairy now! He can help! He made pasta appear!

Really? Cool! Can I ask him to teach me too?

Si! Of course I'll be good!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. um..I forgot!

P.S.S. OK! But for some reason Calivin has been telling me not eat them!

* * *

><p><strong>Lizveth 38<strong>

I HATE THAT BASTARD! The chair always gives me funny looks. ITALIA- D-DON'T LOOK AT IT'S EYES!

*rocks creepily back and forth*

Eh-he-he-he-he-he~ Let me just pet this narwhal here~

Everything is Rainbow, motherfucker,

Lizveth Prochazka

P.S: It would be better with cheese~

P.S.S: Have you ever tried pudding on pancakes? It's sooo AMAZING. Like Dragons, Bunnies, and Rum!

!~!~!~!

Ok! I won't! Why is it so mean?

Have fun! Me are Luddy are going to go make a baby!

Just like Skittles!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Everything is better with cheese!

P.S.S. no, not yet! But I will!

((uh…yeah…I still need it..you're just joking right?))

* * *

><p><strong>California 36<strong>

North,  
>He sometimes adds a special something to his brownies to add flavor, but too much can get you really sick! You should hand out more `cuz they are addicting, and other people will try eating more then they`d get sick too! You don`t wanna make all your friends sick do you? Plus, some people are allergic to the special ingrediant!<br>Werhogs do exist, no one knows cuz thats what they want you to think! They are really nice though! Thats why they have to hide, so people wont take advantage of their niceness! Big brother told me.  
>Calvin<p>

!~!~!~!

Ciao Calivin!

Maybe I can ask him what it is so I can make some too! But I don't want them sick! But don't worry! They're not!

OH! That makes sense! But that's sad that they have to hide! Maybe I'll try to be their friend!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Wow…this keeps getting worse.<p>

REVIEW!


	117. MASS LETTERS 68

Kay people! Last high chapter! Needs to be BEFORE things get even worse than they already are.

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Larza 14<strong>

Dear Italie,

Since you were born you say? How do you know that? You weren't even there! And what does fratello mean? Does that mean enemy? Does that mean that I can force feed him Finland's food? an Italian kitty? Soo cuuute! how did he turn into a kitty? I want to be a kitty too~

It's a secret code,

Larza :D

!~!~!~!

Ciao Larza!

Si! Oh…well…I don't know how! Maybe somebody told me! And fratello means brother! Oh, it's easy to turn into a kitty! Just add water!

Cool! Can you teach me?,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 117<strong>

N-not re- Mmph-really.

A-and maybe I am; I don't really know.

I-It's kinda hard to focus on what you're saying, cause Anto-An-Anto-... The guy next to me keeps licking me. His tongue isn't rough like a cats, though...

!~!~!~!

Huh? But he is! We're going to make a baby together!

Oh, well can you check? I already told people you were!

Oh, OK! But he's a magical kitty fairy! His tongue's not supposed to be rough!

((Not everything that sounds good in somebody's head should be said out loud. XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 70<strong>

Aweeeeesssssoooommmmmeeee...ooooh, waaaiiit...unbutton your shirt and pout at the cammerraa...your chest is on ffiiiirrree...

*snap snap snap snap snap snap snap*

Ooohhh, your back's on fire...stand up and pose~ theeeerreee yoou gooo...

Woooowww...you're on fiiiirrreee...maybe eating this sausage will wooorrrkkk...

*snapshots him while he's eating it*

!~!~!~!

Oh I am? Ok! I'll take everything off!

*starts stripping*

((….did I seriously just type that?))

* * *

><p><strong>California 37<strong>

North,  
>It`s a ninja sickness, so you can`t tell if your sick until it`s too late! It happened to big brother once, he had to go to the hospital and when Dad found out he was so angry that he sent brother away for a while.<br>Calvin  
>Ps. that`s really nice of you, but they only come out during storms cuz people are distracted by the weather that they don`t notice them.<p>

!~!~!~!

Ciao Calvin!

Oh, OK! That makes sense! OH NO! IS IT TOO LATE?

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Well I'll try then!

((by the way, why the different username?))

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona 31<strong>

Dear Italy,

The... pasta fairies? What happened while I was eating the pasta you gave me?

Muffin man? Italy... that's just a nursery rhyme...

What?

Sophia

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sophia!

Si! Well…we ate some really good brownies that Canadia gave me! And then Big Brother Spain turned into a magical kitty fairy because we added water…and Luddy and I are going to make a baby!

No it's not! I met him! He really nice!

You can try too!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Sevilla 17<strong>

Mi amor,

W-what? W-why not? I need you...I really need you.

You...

You complete me, Feliciano.

And I love you more than anything.

Sevilla

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sevillie!

I don't know why they told me that! I'll go ask them!

Really?,

Italy Veneziano

((….wow…))

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 70<strong>

Feli,

Ahaha-Roma, purrrr, that tickles~! Oh! He bit my nose...merew...

Si! Go see if Luddy tastes like potatoes~!

WOWWW~! Roma n I plan on makin' em the traditonal way~!

OKAYYY~! PASTA~!

Antonio

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Ok! I'll go see! Oh, and Calivin said that eating the brownies causes the ninja sickness! Do we have it?

OK! Have fun!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 183<strong>

F-F-F-F-Feli,

I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE! I CAN FEEL THEM AND THEY ARE PURPLE! PURPLE IS A FEELING!

Ja, I have some nuts here, is the baby girl or boy or both or neither I'm confused we need to plan this baby!

WHAT! NEIN HE CANNOT KILL ME BECAUSE I'M GERMANY! I will kidnap him with you and he can be the baby we give to Canada! We will need rope and bier and more bier and duct tape and gun tape and jelly beans and mashed potatoes and wurst! IT WILL BE PERFECTLY PERFECT IN EVERY WAY SO HELP ME GOTT!

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao Luddy!

But they look and feel green! And are bacony!

Oh, I didn't think about that! Maybe we can let it choose after we make it!

Si! He can't do that! But maybe we can both get married to him! But should we add some tomatoes too?

Love,

Feliciano

* * *

><p><strong>Indonesia 14<strong>

Kucing,

Magical kitty fairy my ass...if he made pasta appear, he better make...*laughs* his run over ...oh mai gosh...tahahaha

I've been barking up that tree for years...he won't tell...bastard...He won't even tell me the way to candy mountian or where the magical leoplorydon is...

Can I touch your curl? I so wanna touch that curl right now...you know what I'm gonna touch it...I'm gonna touch that curl

Indonesia

P.S. It's all good

P.S.S. Why?...tell him I'll make Hobbs eat him

!~!~!~!

Ciao Indonesia!

Huh? But he did! I saw him do that!

Oh, that's not nice of him! Maybe the sugar bunnies can help!

Huh? Why would you want to touch it?

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Yay! It's all good in the hood!

P.S.S. She said it's because you can get the ninja sickness!

* * *

><p><strong>Lizveth 39<strong>

I don't know! Japanese porn came from the cosmos, ya know?

YOU AND LUDDY WILL MAKE THE CUTEST BABY EVER. Please make me one that can shoot lightning. Please? I will make sure that your house won't run away.

I want to make Larza-Chan wear a maid dress!

Skittles make Magical Rainbow Kitty Cats!,

Lizveth Prochachacha~

!~!~!~!

They do? I didn't know that!

OK! I'll ask him! We going to add jelly beans too!

Maybe you can ask her!

Cool!,

Italy Veneziano

((…please tell me it is one….))

* * *

><p><strong>Switzerland 1<strong>

What the hell? I come to the meeting a little late because Lili was sick and this is what I come to? *shots gun and snatches brownies away*

Give me these, and all of you shut up and sit down unless you want a bullet in your sorry ass!

Now. Italy. Give me those brownies. Now-or I will shoot you...

Dammit!

Switzerland

!~!~!~!

HUH? S-SI! I'll give them to you! Please don't hurt me!

* * *

><p>And it's over just like that!<p>

REVIEW!


	118. MASS LETTERS 69

Is back after a lot of shopping schoolwork! But I got vol. 5 of Soul Eater so it made it better.

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 184<strong>

Feli,

Ah... I-I'm not sure where I am... only that I have two rings on my fingers that weren't there before and I smell like tomatoes... gott my head...

Wait I... I think... hang on...

What the hell, I'm in the shed behind America's house?... when did this happen? My last text message I sent was over 18 hours ago and it seems very... odd... why do I have brownie crumbs everywhere...

Feli, where are you? Are you alright? Gott my head's killing me...

Love,

Ludwig

[[Essentially, Germany has had waaaaaaay too many pot brownies. Because he stole some as well. And guess what happened to get those rings. ELVIS WAS THERE, IT'S A HINT]]

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ludwig!

I'm fine! I'm in my kitchen with Charice, Sevilla, and Switzerland! But he's really mad at me!

Huh? Where did the rings come from? I don't see one on me! And the text I sent look really weird too!

Oh, and one of the text Calvin sent me told me that eating the brownies causes the ninja sickness! What's that?

Love,

Feliciano

P.S. By the way Ludwig, Do you know where my clothes are? I can't find them!

((AW CRAP! LUDWIG WENT TO LAS VEGAS AND ELOPED WITH SOMEBODY! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Sevilla 18<strong>

Stupid Italian,

Ugh...w-what the fuck? W-why does Switzerland have a gun pointed at us like a fucking maniac...

WHY AM I HOLDING YOUR DAMN HAND? LEMME GO YOU DAMN FAG!

F-fucking brownies...I hate you.

Sevilla

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sevilla!

I-I don't know why he is! But he's being really scary!

Huh? When was I holding your hand? I'm sorry!

The brownies did this?

Italy Veneziano

((Well at least I'm not freaked out anymore.))

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 71<strong>

F-Feli?

Uhm...ah...everythings so jumbled...

I...I don't feel well...

Just what on Earth did we do?

Antonio

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Si! Everything is jumbled!

I don't know! I'm looking at my texts and they look really weird!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Switzerland 2<strong>

Italy,

Good. Thank you. I'll go dispose of these-don't do anything stupid or ..

Switzerland

!~!~!~!

C-Ciao Sw-Switzerland!

O-Ok! I-I wo-won't! PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME!

Italy Veneziano

((maybe?))

* * *

><p><strong>California 38<strong>

North,

I'm sure it'll be fine...mostly..switerland seems angry though..But he wont shoo- er..kill anyone! So it's all good, ya?

Calvin

Ps. good luck!

pps. Try and stay away from canadian brownies from now on, k?

!~!~!~!

Ciao Calvin!

Si! He does seem angry! Oh, and do you know why a lot of the text I sent look really weird?

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Grazie!...for what?

P.S.S. Si! I will! Is that what caused the weird texts?

((oh, that makes sense. What happens when you over do the limit anyway?))

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 118<strong>

Ugh... My headache's gone now, but I'm still not wearing clothes... *sighs* I really don't want to know what happened this time. Where's the stomach medicine? Spain looks like he needs it, and- Why the hell is there a bite mark on his nose?

!~!~!~!

Huh? Oh, I'm not wearing any clothes either right now! I don't know where they are though? And isn't the stomach medicine in the hall closet?

I don't know why there is! Do you know why all of my recent texts look so weird? The ones you sent me look really weird too!

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 71<strong>

Eh? Why are you without any clothes? And why do I have a camera...filled...with pictures of you...?

*stares at the camera...then takes one more picture*

FAAAAACCCEEEBOOOOKKK!

*starts uploading*

Oh, hi Swiz-chan~! Lili ain't around here, so don't worry about corruption! Hey, Feli-chan! Tell him that breakfast is still in the kitchen!

Holding onto your pants,

Charice

!~!~!~!

Oh, I don't know why! Do you know why a lot of my texts look really weird?

Huh? Facebook?

Grazie for finding my pants!,

Italy Veneziano

((uh..Does he have to?))

* * *

><p><strong>Indonesia 15<strong>

Kucing,

He did

what's with vash...I bet the sugar fairy didn't kiss him...

because I wanna...it's talking to me~

Indonesia

P.S. What *laughs*

P.S.S SHIIIITTRTTTTT!

!~!~!~!

Ciao Indonesia!

Huh? Sugar fairy? What do you mean by that?

Um..well…I guess that's nice! But what's talking to you?

Feeling confused,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. huh?

P.S.S. oh..well I'm trying to find mine right now if that's what you're asking!

* * *

><p><strong>Oregon 2<strong>

Dear Italy,

Thank you fer the brownies...and what color is the sky in your world today? mine's purple! It's uber pretty...

I think I'm related to Japan...I think he's like my uncle or cousin or something...not quite sure, dad never really did explain that...

Dude, my cat just grew wings...I want wings...I wonder if I try to fly, if I can just pull a Peter Pan and fly without wings! THAT"S BE AMAZINGLY EPIC!

yay Canadian bwonies...

Ori

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ori!

Um..my world? Isn't it supposed to be blue like always?

Your cat just grew wings?

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Wisconsin 2<strong>

Dear Italy,

I hope you two have fun! Make sure to take lots of pictures.

Well, Dad's not normally strict, (I think he shies away from that, after his experiences with England.), but he can get a bit overprotective over us at times. He's doing his best and we all know that, but there are times... Thanks for the advice. I'll definitely try that!

I'd be careful with Uncle Canada's brownies. I had a couple bites of one once and, well, let's just say Dad wasn't happy with Uncle Canada at all and Minnesota and Illinois had to take care of me for the rest of the day.

Best of wishes,

Ella.

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ella!

Ok! I will!

Oh, that makes sense! Grazie for explaining it! And you're welcome! I hope the advice works! It would be really nice if you can come visit!

I will! But do they do something weird to you? Because I'm looking at a lot of old texts and they look really weird!

Best of wishes to you too!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Lizveth 40<strong>

Switzy has a gun...

Ha-ha-ha-ah-ha! I want to touch it...

I still don't recall why I have this maid dress-?

Any reasons, Italia? I have short-term memory loss...I think.

Head hurts to where she will pull out her Ripper,

Lizveth Prochazka

!~!~!~!

Um…I-I don't think that's a very good idea! He really wouldn't like it!

I don't know why you have a maid dress! Maybe you bought it!

Huh?,

Italy Veneziano

((uh…yeah…it's not a very funny one.))

* * *

><p><strong>Bolivia 5<strong>

Gee, I never knew people can get high even when they ingest pot by mouth. =_=

Um, anyway, I think you'd better stop eating them before they burn a hole in your stomach. Or your brain. Why else do you suppose Canadians are so laid-back (to put it mildly)?

Signed,

Bolivia

!~!~!~!

Ciao Bolivia!

Huh? When did I ingest that? I don't do drugs!

Feeling confused again,

Italy Veneziano

((Romano's climbing the side of my screen and Italy's just sitting there! XD But don't worry! Italy's not high anymore!))

* * *

><p>Wow..America and Prussia are now working together. Frisch's now has "Awesome Burgers". XD Wait…that has nothing to do with this fanfic…<p>

REVIEW!


	119. MASS LETTERS 70

Hi PEOPLE! XD what? I drank too much coke again.

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 119<strong>

Why would it be- ... Nevermind.

And no, I don't. But what the hell, Feliciano? Why'd you send me a text saying that you and the potato bastard are- I'M GOING TO KILL THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE!

!~!~!~!

Oh, remember fratello! You moved it there last year after that one incident last New Year's Eve!

VE~! PLEASE DON'T KILL HIM! I found out what made me say that! Charice told me that Canada's brownies are pot brownies! It's not Ludwig's fault! Um…fratello? What are pot brownies?

* * *

><p><strong>Lizveth 41<strong>

Yes, you're right, but what can he do?

Man, I do not buy things like this unless I force Japan into it...

Hmmm- Also, Do not look at the window closest to you, cause I am looking in it.

...I don't know,

Lizveth Prochazka

!~!~!~!

Um…I-I think he would shoot you!

Oh..um…I don't really understand that!

VEEEEEEEEEEE~~~~~~~~~~~~!

WHY?,

Italy Veneziano

((Yep! I bought it!))

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona 32<strong>

Dear Italy,

Camada gave you brownies? Oh no... this isn't good... There is no such thing as a magical kitty fairy... trust me, I know faries. Um, Italy... it's impossible for two guys to make a baby...

Sure you did Italy... It's just the brownines Uncle Canada gave you... they make you go cazy!

Um, no thanks,

Sophia

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sophia!

Oh, actually I'm better now! I still feel a little bit sick! And fratello's really mad at Ludwig because of some I sent him about babies! But..um…how do you know fairies?

No thanks with what?,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>California 39<strong>

North,  
>Well they`re weird cuz of a...brownie high. They`ll probably not feel too good now, cuz their bout to are crashing from their high. Stay away from medicine, try eat light and keep to water and it`ll be fine eventually.  
>Calvin<br>Ps. meh, it doesn`t matter anymore.  
>Pps. yeah, canadian brownies does stuff to people sometimes<p>

!~!~!~!

Ciao Calvin!

Oh, that makes sense! Si! I won't and I'll tell them that!

Grazie for your help Calvin!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. oh, OK!

P.S.S. WOW! They sound really scary!

* * *

><p><strong>Bolivia 6<strong>

Dear Senor Italy,

That's okay. Ignorance is bliss, so you can just remain confused if you like. I'd hang around, but Huayna just looked at me weird and I must try and jog his memory again.

Europeans do the weirdest things...

Bolivia

!~!~!~!

Ciao Bolivia!

Oh, ok! I don't know why everyone keeps telling me that ignorance is bliss! I don't get it!

Oh, do you want me to help with Huayna too?

Huh?,

Italy Veneziano

((I know! I'll be sitting there not paying attention and then when I look they're everywhere! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Larza 15<strong>

Dear Italie,

Why is there a gun in mah face? Who is that? Switzerland? Oh, doesn't he speak Italian? That's cool. I don't understand why he needs to hold us at gunpoint, not like we're going to eat anymore brownies or anything. Ah! Y-you're naked! wow, you're a lot larger down there then I wouldn't expected.

Good for you,

Larza Prochazka

!~!~!~!

Ciao Larza!

Si! I-it is Switzerland! I think he's mad about us eating the brownies!

Huh? Oh, I forgot to put my pants back on! I better do that!

What's good?,

Italy Veneziano

((you're welcome! Oh, and he does have pants on now.))

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 72<strong>

I think we were high, Feli-chan. Canadian maple brownies = Canadian pot brownies, of course~

And the majority of the pictures that I took of you are now online~

We still have breakfast, you know :D

Hands over pants,

Charice

!~!~!~!

Oh, so that's what happened? What are pot brownies?

They are?

Oh, right! We never ate it! But don't we need to heat it up again?

Grazie!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Sevilla 19<strong>

Stupid Italian,

Damn right he's being scary! Make him go away! This is YOUR house after all!

You just were-and thank you. Never. EVER. Touch me again. Fag.

Apparently so.

Sevilla

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sevilla!

But But! He might shoot me!

Oh, I'm sorry!

Oh, well Charice just told me that they were pot brownies!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 72<strong>

Feli,

Aw shit-thats one hell of a hickey on my neck...who gave that to me? Jesus...

Are they? Ugh-maybe Switzy and all his scariness knows whats goin' on.

Do you feel like you got hit by a truck too, Feli?

Antonio

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

I don't know! Maybe you can ask fratello!

Si! It is! But Charice said it's because the brownies were pot brownies!

Si! I do!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Switzerland 3<strong>

Italy,

I'm not going to shoot you-stop screaming already. It's annoying. And go lie down. You all look dead on your feet.

Switzerland

!~!~!~!

O-Ok! I-I will! And s-si! I'll go lay down! B-But could you put down the gun?

((You can if you want. It's your choice.))

* * *

><p><strong>Wisconsin 3<strong>

Dear Italy,

Yay! I can't wait to see them!

Welcome. Dad is definitely a complex person, but that what makes him so cool.

I think Uncle Canada spiked them with something... At least, that's what I heard when Dad was ranting at him. Something weird definitely happened to me, though. I don't remember much of it, but Minnesota said she's got some serious blackmail pictures of me and Illinois. And she's usually pretty serious about blackmail...

Good luck recovering,

Ella.

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ella!

I'll let you know when we take them!

He does look he would be!

Oh, actually Charice told me that they're pot brownies! But I don't know what that means!

Grazie!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Prussia 43<strong>

Yo Italy

The other day was fun. You were seriously messed up off the brownies. It was awesome.

Have you seen West? I remember seeing him walk off after Switzerland took the brownies away.

The awesome Prussia

P.S. I am going into hiding. Mattie is gonna kill me when he gets untied.

!~!~!~!

Ciao Prussia!

I was? Well the texts I sent look really weird!

Oh, He's in America! I don't know how he go there!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. OK!

* * *

><p><strong>Canada 52<strong>

Hi Italy

If you got brownies from me don't eat them. Gil had tied me up. He said it would be fun to get the nations to loosen up.

He was kind enough to leave on the t.v. on the worst channel possible. He is going to pay the next time I see him.

Canada

P.S. Don't let Prussia hide at your house ok.

[[Prussia left the tv on canadas pbs, teletubbies and all those shows.]]

!~!~!~!

Ciao Canada!

Oh, well…actually I already did! And so did Ludwig, fratello, Big Brother Spain, and Charice!

Huh? What channel?

Italy Veneziano

P.S. um…well…ok!

((GO KITTY! But I want to see that video!))

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 185<strong>

Feli,

... I think I did something very, very bad. Er, I just went into America's house and there are two Italian-American women who appear to be sisters. A-and they seem to be wearing rings to match the ones on my hand.

I-I think I might've accidently gotten married, but I can't figure out how... I-I need to get this annulled!

Oh shoot, America just came in and he's giggling and asking where I left to last night since I missed most of his party. What party? How the hell did this happen... I-I'm so sorry Feli! I-I'll fix this somehow, I swear to you!

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ludwig!

Oh, they are?

It's alright Ludwig! I'm not mad at you! Charice told me that they were pot brownies and that's why all of the texts look so weird!

Oh, but I think that fratello wants to murder you again!

Love,

Feliciano

* * *

><p><strong>Rizal 48<strong>

*comes walking slowly and normally in the house with a blank look*

*grabs Italy's wrists*

*drags him outside*

*ties his wrists to an extremely high branch from a tree*

*walks away*

!~!~!~!

VEE~! I'M SORRY! PLEASE LET ME DOWN!

((gee thanks a whole bunch Rizal.))

* * *

><p>Poor Italy! He's stuck in a tree now!<p>

REVIEW!


	120. MASS LETTERS 71

New chapter! And that probably means that there's gonna be more problems! YAY! XD

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Sevilla 20<strong>

Stupid Italian,

He won't fucking shoot him! Make him go away!

It's whatever...italiano estupido...

...NO DUH, GENIUS! How fucking dense can you get? You make Dad looky like fucking Albert Einstein!

Sevilla

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sevilla!

But he might! He looks really mad!

Huh?

VE~ I'M SORRY!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 73<strong>

Feli,

Hehehe-welp. Su hermano sure knows how to lay down the law-in bed...ahaha...ehe...ehhh...

P-Pot brownies? As in marajuana? What the hell? Where did you get those?

Blaahhhh :/

Antonio

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Si…Canada just told me that Prussia sent the brownies to me under Canada's name! I'm sorry! I thought that they were normal brownies!

Please don't be mad!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Switzerland 4<strong>

Italy,

Thank you-and fine, I will. Drag Spain and them to bed as well-you all are like the walking dead. Don't bother me-I'm going to clean up this damn mess you all made.

Switzerland

!~!~!~!

S-Si! I w-will! A-As soon as I get let down from this tree first!

((Whatever floats your boat!))

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 120<strong>

Oh yeah.

You gave everyone brownies... Filled with DRUGS? God, you're so-! Pot brownies are brownies with pot in them, dumbass.

... /Please/ tell me that's not a hickey on tomato bastard's neck.

!~!~!~!

VE~! I'M SORRY! I didn't know that they weren't normal brownies! Um…what's pot?

…um…I think he said it was one….Are you mad at me now?

* * *

><p><strong>Nicaragua 1<strong>

Hola Italia,

It's me, Nicaragua! You remember me, right? You and Romanito came over during the 1849 gold rush. So, how are you? Canada says that you ate his brownies (bad idea) and the bastard America says that you got tied to a tree... you want me to come over and help you down? And how's Papi doing? I heard he ate the brownies too and got a hickey on his neck...

I'm so confused...

Nicaragua (Luisa Rodriguez)

[[Nicaragua doesn't like America, and when she says Papi she's referring to Spain.]]

!~!~!~!

Ciao Luisa!

Si! Of course I remember you!

I've been good! Well except that I still feel bad from the brownies and Rizal tied me to a tree! Um..Can you help? I'm up really high and it's scary!

Well Big Brother Spain is feeling really sick right now! But I'm sure he'll feel better soon!

Italy Veneziano

((Yep! Greetings!))

* * *

><p><strong>Bolivia 7<strong>

Hola Senor Italy,

Sure, you can help too if you want. We never know what's going to be the trigger for his memories to come back. With Ecuador last time it was the music from an ice cream truck. And yes. This kind of thing tends to happen a lot in our family. Don't ask me why though.

...

...No. He did NOT just - Nooooo! He called me Arica! D-darn him, I'm going to call on all 300-something nation people to get his memory back! This is TERRIBLE! D:

Bolivia

[[Arica is a (formerly Peruvian) Chilean city (also a region). It switched owners after the War of the Pacific. As I recall, America had a hand in it. Shame on him.]]

!~!~!~!

Ciao Bolivia!

Ok! Would making him some pasta help? That always helps me!

Huh? What the problem? Did something bad happen?

Italy Veneziano

((So? Ignore him and do it anyway! XD And tell me when you're done so I can get one!))

* * *

><p><strong>Lizveth 42<strong>

Shoot me? That pain sounds enthralling.

Maybe I will touch his gun on purpose...eh-heheh.

Oh-I mean that I force Japan into maid dresses. For fun.

...Yes, I know you exact location all the time so it's easy to scare you.

I own you,

Lizveth Prochazka

!~!~!~!

Um…p-please Do-don't do that! H-he's won't like it!

VE~ YOU DO?

Going to cry again,

Italy Veneziano

((He's awesome! XD But not Prussia awesome!))

* * *

><p><strong>Prussia 44<strong>

Yo Italy

Yeah you were pretty messed up. Everyone was, even the awesome me. I really wish I could fly. I remember jumping off the roof, trying to fly. For some reason I had an umbrella. I wonder if it slowed my fall at all. I need to test it later.

West would end up in America. I might see him I am currently in Montana and headed southwest.

The awesome Gil

!~!~!~!

Ciao Prussia!

Ve~ That's not good! Um…why are you trying to fly?

Oh, ok! But he said that he's headed back here!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Canada 53<strong>

Hi Italy

You gave the brownies to people? They must feel horrible now. I'm sorry I even made them. If they get mad blame Prussia he's the one who sent them to you, under my name.

It's called Treehouse TV. They play shows for little kids. It is really annoying.

Are there any brownies left? I could really use one.

Canada

P.S. Good.

!~!~!~!

Ciao Canada!

Si..I did…Well I think that Big Brother Spain is still in the bathroom!

Huh? Why would he put it on that channel?

I don't know! I would check but Rizal tied me to a tree!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. um…What are you doing to do when you find him?

((Don't you hate those? XD))

* * *

><p><strong>California 40<strong>

North,

Glad to help! You didn't get into too much trouble, did you?

Calvin

Ps. not nessacarily scary, but something you should be cautious of and avoid when possible.

!~!~!~!

Ciao Calvin!

Um…well…I think that Rizal's really mad at me! Because he just came and tied me to a tree!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. si! I will!

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 186<strong>

Feli,

Well luckily America helped me get my marriages annulled pretty fast, though he seemed quite amused by the whole thing.

Pot brownies? Why the hell would Canada send us pot brownies? Unless... gott if mein bruder had anything to do with it...

Er, really? *sigh* Why does he want to murder me this time then?

Love,

Ludwig

PS. I'll be on the next plane home.

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ludwig!

Yay! But why is he amused?

Si…He told me that Prussia sent them to me under his name! I'm really sorry Ludwig! Are you mad at me?

Um…because I sent him a text saying that we were going to try to make a baby….But I think he's more mad at me now than you!

Love,

Feliciano

P.S. OK! When you get back can you help me get down? Rizal came and tied me to a tree!

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 73<strong>

Pot's a drug, man. It's...um...like putting crack over your pasta and saying it's cheese. It sounds funny until you actually do it to someone else. Then it's YouTube :D

Yep, all of 'em~ The prettier ones I'm selling on eBay for a profit~

WE IS FILIPINO, FELI-CHAN. WE NO NEED TO HEAT TWICE FOR GOOD FOOD-

*turns around*

Holy crap, where the hell did you go?

!~!~!~!

Ve~ it is? That's not good!

Huh? Why?

Oh, ok! If you say so!

Um…I'm outside!...Rizal tied me to a tree!

* * *

><p><strong>Indonesia 16<strong>

Kucing,

why the f- did I just throw up?

And why am I lying in someone's living room?

ANSWERS!,

Indonesia

!~!~!~!

Ciao Indonesia!

EEP! I'm sorry! Apparently the brownies we ate were pot brownies! Prussia sent them to me under Canada's name as a joke!

I'm sorry!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Berlin 16<strong>

Oh Italy! I've found-...you. Why are you in a tree? You and Vati aren't... doing anything again are you? Because it wouldn't be that hard for me to walk away. Let me help you down, m'kay? Now tell Berlin all your troubles. I can help!

P.S. Where's Vati?

!~!~!~!

Oh, well…I made Rizal really mad because I accidently gave his sorella Charice pot brownies…so he tied me to the tree! Please help me get down!

P.S. He's in America!

((uh…it was on the news.))

* * *

><p><strong>Larza 16<strong>

Dear Italie,

When is Swiss not mad? Oh, we we're just eating brownies made in a pot, soaking in maple-y goodness. What's so wrong with that? Yay, you're fully clothed! Now time for breakfast!

Everything is good,

Larza Prochazka

!~!~!~!

Ciao Larza!

Oh…well Canada just told me that the brownies were pot brownies!

Still worried about Switzerland shooting him,

Italy Veneziano

((OH NO!))

* * *

><p><strong>Romania 9<strong>

Dear Italy,

Maple filled brownies? Spain's going to be a kitten after you give him water? Super cool! am I too late did I miss the transformation?

Romania

!~!~!~!

Ciao Romania!

Oh, did I tell you that? I'm sorry! I ate Canada's brownies and it turns out that they're pot brownies! So it looks like I said some really weird stuff!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Austria 1<strong>

Dear Feliciano,

Somehow I shouldn't be surprised that you managed to not notice something wrong with the brownies and shared them with everyone else. Seeing as you are not apart of the group spending their day in the bathroom I'm guessing you were lucky to not eat more than one of those brownies.

If anyone cares to see what happened Hungary happened to have me film the entire party for her so I have video of all the intelligent things you guys decided to try out. Some of these intelligent acts being someone tried to eat a plastic plant they found.

I've already learned my lesson years ago about eating food that had been around Prussia when no one is watching him. I'm suppose I should have tried stopping Germany before he left since he was taking about getting married or something like that. America told me he wasn't going to let anything actually happen but I guess that was a lie.

Sincerely,

Austria

!~!~!~!

Ciao Mr. Austria!

Oh, I'm really sorry about that! But it looks like I have people really mad at me right now! Rizal tied me to a tree!

You recorded it? huh? Who tried to eat a plastic plant?

Feeling confused,

Italy Veneziano

((Yeah! An Austria!))

* * *

><p>So when's Italy going to get down from that tree? Who knows.<p>

REVIEW!


	121. MASS LETTERS 72

And back! Yay!

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Sevilla 21<strong>

Stupid Italian,

Yeah. I'm going to leave you in that tree...

Switzy isn't gonna shoot, let it go already.

...never mind...dumbass

Sevilla

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sevilla!

VE~! WHY?

He might! He's really mad!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 74<strong>

Feli,

Ah! How'd you in that tree? Ah, lemme me help you...

*gets Italy down from tree* are you all right Feli?

Oh my Gilbert-he might as well run for his life now...

I'm not mad. Just not feeling well is all...but, that'll subside.

Antonio

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Rizal did it! He was really mad at me for giving the brownies to Charice!

But I'm alright now! Grazie for getting me down!

That's great you're not mad at me! Oh, but right now fratello's really worried that you hate him because of what he did to your neck! You don't hate him do you?

Italy Veneziano

((Yay! Italy's out of the tree!))

* * *

><p><strong>Switzerland 5<strong>

Italy,

Now that you're down from the tree, do as I ask.

Switzerland

!~!~!~!

I-I will! PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME!

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 121<strong>

... Were you the one that made them? No? Then Prussia is a dead dead man.

Aww SHIIIT. If I did /th-that/... Spain must hate me now...

!~!~!~!

Oh…So you're not mad at me and Ludwig? But maybe Prussia gave them to us accidently like I did!

I'm sure he doesn't hate you! I can ask him if you want me too!

* * *

><p><strong>Nicaragua 2<strong>

Hola Italia,

Ah, so you did eat the brownies. Gilbert was near them, wasn't he?

Ah, sure. I'll get you down! I'll be there in just a minute.

Ah, si. I know Papi's sick. So is Belize and Guatemala.

Okay.. aaaand... there ya go! You're not on the tree anymore

Nicaragua

!~!~!~!

Ciao Nicaragua!

Si! That's what Canada told me! He said that Prussia sent them to me under his name!

It's okay! Big Brother Spain just got me down!

Oh, that's not good! Would pasta help?

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 74<strong>

Cause all the pretty Ita-chan pics sell for big bucks, you know~ :D

Oh, a tree? You mean that one that you're dangling from? Is that Spain taking you down? That's good to hear.

Whatever, anyway~! I'm going to have a small talk with Rizal, so don't worry about him anymore, k?

Setting up the breakfast plates~

Charice

PS- Someone's asking if you're actually a man. Should I lie?

!~!~!~!

Oh, I didn't know that! That sounds really weird!

Si! Big Brother Spain got me down! But why did Rizal do that?

Yay!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Huh? What do you mean?

* * *

><p><strong>California 41<strong>

North,

...Would you be upset if i laughed right now? It's not your fault, and i'm sure you wouldn't intentionally give people pot brownies, but i still kinda find your siduation kinda funny.

Calvin

Ps. any idea why Nevada keeps calling me to scream "GERMANY GOT HITCHED IN MY CITY! BEAT THAT YOU HELLAFORNIAN!" Cuz i honestly have no idea what's going on..

!~!~!~!

Ciao Calvin!

Um, no, I don't mind! But why do you want to laugh?

Italy Veneziano

P.S. oh, when Ludwig ate the brownies he accidently got married!

* * *

><p><strong>Austria 2<strong>

Dear Feliciano,

I heard you've been tied to a tree for a while now. If Germany wasn't in America I'm sure he would have saved you from the tree.

Ja, I happened to record everything so I can give you a tape if you wish to see what you all did after eating the brownies. Next time you get something from Canada call him and ask him if he actually sent something.

I don't remember off the top of my head. I know Prussia jumped off the roof screaming "I'm Marry Poppins!" while holding an umbrella. Also I took of my jacket and someone (Prussia) took it and used it as a cape while trying to fly. I don't know why I am surprised by any of this.

Sincerely,

Austria

!~!~!~!

Ciao Mr. Austria!

Si! I was! But Big Brother Spain came and got me down!

Oh, can I see it? Everyone else is really confused too! And si! I will!

Huh? Prussia really did that? It sounds really weird!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((welp, whatever floats your boat! But yeah, you're right about Austria…is there anyone in Hetalia who doesn't have something wrong with them?))

* * *

><p><strong>Lizveth 43<strong>

Don't tell me what to do, Italia-Dear! I will force upon you Satan's Choice Vultures to chew on your FLESH~

No, I was kidding.

Anyway, yes, I am always watching you from afar~

Stalking Switzzy's Gun,

Lizveth Prochazka

!~!~!~!

VE~~! I'M SORRY! I-it's just that i-it will re-really make him mad!

WHY?

PLEASE DON'T!,

Italy Veneziano

((No clue. I heard it's because of kindle and e-readers. Oh, so you drew her?))

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 187<strong>

Feli,

He was amused because I of all people got high and married two people in one night. Apparently that is amusing to Americans.

... Nein Feli, I am not mad at you. I might have to feed mein bruder to the bear in the basement now however.

... YOU TOLD HIM WHAT? What on earth would possess you to say something like that? We couldn't make a baby anyway, we're both men! Gott... well, he's more mad at you then me? That's a first.

Rizal again? A tree you say? *sigh* Fine, I'll be there as soon as the plane finishes taxing into the terminal...

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ludwig!

I guess that makes sense! America finds a lot of things funny!

Yay! I was really worried! But are you sure that Prussia did it on purpose? It could have been an accident like me!

EEP! S-si! I'm sorry! I think I said it when I was high! Oh, well actually he told me that he's not mad at me! He's mad at Prussia!

Si! But don't worry Ludwig! Big Brother Spain got me down!

Love,

Feliciano

((HA! That is amusing! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Wisconsin 4<strong>

Dear Italy,

Sweet!

Yeah... Those would be brownies spiked with marijuana. At least you didn't smoke it. I hear it's worse when you do. That was mean of Prussia. It's hard to believe he's related to Germany sometimes...

On my way to help Uncle Canada get untied,

Ella

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ella!

OK! But right now Charice told me that she's selling picture of me on E-bay!

Oh, that's not good! But maybe Prussia did it accidently!

OK!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Andorra 2<strong>

Dear Italy,

Lo siento for not writing a letter in a while, but I was busy figuring out a way to convince Papa France to let me become a country (which none worked... TT_TT)!

I'm hanging out with Luxembourg at the moment~ He has a really nice house! And-

Ooh! Are those cookies? :D

Andorra (Blanche Carriedo Bonnefoy)

!~!~!~!

Ciao Blanche!

It's alright! I don't mind! I can understand if you're busy! Oh..well..maybe you can just ask him too! He's really nice!

Um…I would make sure that they're cookies!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Bolivia 8<strong>

Hola Senor Italy,

W-well, you can try with the pasta, but I really don't know...

Something bad DID happen! He's mistaking me for some messed-up hick town in Chile! Why doesn't he remember his beloved little sister? T_T

Ah crap, he's busy chewing out Pizarro. I suppose it's a good thing he's remembering?

Bolivia

[[Arica is not a "messed-up hick town".]]

!~!~!~!

Ciao Bolivia!

Ok! I will! I bet that will help!

Oh, um…I don't know! Maybe you could ask him!

Is it?

Italy Veneziano

((so do I! But why a cat?))

* * *

><p><strong>Prussia 45<strong>

Yo Italy

I was trying to fly because I am awesome and someone with my awesomeness should be able to fly. I want to go skydiving now. It is kinda like flying. Do you want to come with?

It might be a good thing I missed West. He might of brought me back and give me to Mattie.

Mattie is really pissed at me, he has been sending me some descriptive texts about how he is going to torture than kill me.

The awesome one

P.S. Have you seen Gilbird?

!~!~!~!

Ciao Prussia!

Oh, ok! But isn't skydiving scary though?

Oh, actually I think that a lot of people are mad at you now!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. No..why?

* * *

><p><strong>Canada 54<strong>

Hi Italy

Spain must of ate too many brownies. I hope he isn't too mad at me.

Gil left the tv on that channel just to piss me off. He knows I can't stand some of those shows, especially the ones imported from my brother. He made me miss a very important hockey game. He is lucky that my team ended up winning.

Don't worry about finding me a brownie I am making myself another batch. Then I need to go find Gil and kill him. If I wait long enough Gil will go to his house to hide in a couple days.

Canada

P.S. I am going to use this water torture I learned from America. I will also be doing other things to him.

!~!~!~!

Ciao Canada!

No, he's not mad at you! He's more mad at Prussia and Rizal right now!

Oh, that's not nice of him!

Ok! Um..would it be okay if you didn't send me any?

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Ve~ sounds scary!

((Dang ninja kitty! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Indonesia 17<strong>

Kucing,

It appears that I ended up falling, and breaking my ankle...the throwing up part was part of going into shock...and when I went into shock, someone tried to be a good samaritan...

where is Prussia, I'm gonna kill him!

not your fault sweetie,

Indonesia.

p.s. no really give me his current area...I'm going to shove this bamboo staff so far down his throat, he'll be crapping out splinters

!~!~!~!

Ciao Indonesia!

Oh, that's not good! Do you want some ice for it?

He's in America! He's trying to avoid Canada right now!

Ok!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. I-I really don't know!

* * *

><p>Wow, everybody's pissed off at Prussia, except Italy, but he's Italy.<p>

REVIEW!


	122. MASS LETTERS 73

Stupid schoolwork…but is back!

Don't own. (I'm never going to stop typing this am I?)

* * *

><p><strong>Sevilla 22<strong>

Stupid Italian,

Dad got you out so it doesn't matter. Dumbass.

. Won't. So shut up.

Sevilla

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sevilla!

Oh, I guess so!

He could!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 75<strong>

Feli,

Did he now? I suppose I can add that to my list of justifiable reasons to maim Rizal~. If he hurts you in any way, let me know.

De nada, Feli.

Of course I don't hate su hermano~! I lov-urghh...I care for him very much a simple hickey won't make me destest him...

Antonio

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Si..It was really scary! And I'll tell you if something happens!

Ve~ that's good! He was really worried! But I'm really sorry! Apparently I wasn't supposed to tell you that! But what were you about to say?

Italy Veneziano

((CRAP! JUST SAY IT ALREADY!))

* * *

><p><strong>Switzerland 6<strong>

Italy,

I am not going to shoot you! Now go to bed, dammit or I may reconsider my choice to NOT shoot you.

Switzerland

!~!~!~!

EEP! S-si! I-I will!

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 188<strong>

Feli,

I am one hundred percent certain he did it on purpose. You can tell him he's better find a way to make it up to us if he ever plans on coming home again.

Well, as long as we both have the same enemy perhaps we should collaborate on revenge... just this once of course.

Er, well that's good but I'm almost at your house again anyway so...

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ludwig!

Oh, he did? That's not very nice of him! but si! I'll tell him!

Really? You will? Yay! I'll tell fratello that you want to be friends and work with him now!

Ok! Charice has the food set up now!

Love,

Feliciano

P.S. VE~! Charice just told me that Rizal might start stalking me in my sleep so he can get revenge on me!

((yeah..I don't think that Italy quite got all that…))

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 75<strong>

Nah, that's just how girls like it. Speaking of which, one of them is interested in buying on of these pics but she keeps calling you a female. Should I correct her or something?

And Rizal usually does this when something happens to me. Last time this happened, poor France almost turned into a woman D:

Food's ready~!

Charice

PS- At this rate, Rizal might end up stalking you in your sleep for revenge.

!~!~!~!

You can correct her! But why does she think I'm a girl?

Um..h-how did he almost do that?

Yay!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. VE~! HE WILL?

* * *

><p><strong>California 42<strong>

North,

Germany..ate the brownies..and got hitched...

Pffft! That is fuckin' hillarious! Damn!

...*She went to call her brother*...

Hell yeah! Nevada gots it recorded! HAHAHA! I'm gettin' me a vid of that!

Oh, theres talk of Prussia wandering 'round the states, know if its true?

Calvin

Ps. thanks for that info! New York and Florida's gonna go postal when they find out that he got hitched on the west coast! Fuck yeah!

Pps. nevermind, i wasn't being nice for laughing at you.

!~!~!~!

Ciao Calvin!

Si! He did! He's really mad at Prussia right now! He even said that he wants to work with fratello!

It is true! Prussia told me that he's going into hiding for a while so Canada doesn't torture him!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. You're welcome!

P.S.S. oh, OK!

* * *

><p><strong>Nicaragua 3<strong>

Hola Italia~

Ay dios mios... I don't go drinking with him for one week and he starts sending pot brownies under Canada's name... Gilbert can be such an ass.. did he think he could fly?

Ah, Papi got you down? That's good. Well, since I'm here I'm gonna take mi perro Pelucha out for a walk. Germany gave her to me in 1849 and she's been my companion ever since. She's a German Shepard! She's also really friendly~

Si, pasta would help Feli~ Brazil has also been helping me take care of them.

Nicaragua

!~!~!~!

Ciao Nicaragua!

Si! He did! I think he's trying to go skydiving now! And Mr. Austria told me that he tried to jump off the roof while holding a umbrella!

Si! He did! Ok! I don't mind if you take her for a walk! She's really cute!

Ok! I'll go make some!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Austria 3<strong>

Dear Feliciano,

I'll be over a few minutes to show you everything. I even got you talking about having a child on tape. You even got Germany to say that you would be beautiful pregnant.

I still don't understand why you all decided to try poking at my mole after eating the brownies. I already told all of you it is an erogenous zone just like that odd piece of hair on your and Romano's heads.

I hope you know Prussia didn't do this on an accident. I don't believe this is the first time he has given someone food with drugs hidden in them.

Tell Prussia if he wants he can hide at my house. I wont let Canada torture him.

Sincerely,

Austria

!~!~!~!

Ciao Mr. Austria!

Ok! But did I really say that? I know I can't get pregnant!

Oh, I'm really sorry Mr. Austria! You're not mad at me are you?

He didn't? Well it's not very nice of him to do that! And si! I'll tell him!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Lizveth 44<strong>

It's okay~ I knew you liked me as friend! Always looking out for me~ I should hug you!

W-Why? Because, I-I thought it was the friendly thing to do!

F-FINE, BUT IT'S SHINY,

Lizveth Prochazka

!~!~!~!

That's good!

Um..no…it's really not…

But he's really scary!,

Italy Veneziano

((does suck. Now whenever I see one of those stupid things I glare at it and plot its demise.))

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 122<strong>

I'm mad at those German bastards, but not you. I'll bet it was potato that suggested you two try and make a baby...

Accidentally my ass.

N-no, don't!

!~!~!~!

Oh, but guess what fratello! Ludwig just told me that he want to work with you to get revenge on Prussia! Does that mean that both of you can become friends now?

Are you sure?

I'm sorry fratello! I already asked him! But guess what! He said that he cares too much about you to hate you about something like that! Isn't that cool!

* * *

><p><strong>CanadaRussia 1<strong>

Italy,

Hii! I'm the 'made-up' country of CanadaRussia! :D

PRUSSIA IS TRYING TO FLY?

...Why'd you let Canada give you food? It's always hell if he does.

My friend Karlee is scared France is going to rape her. o-o" Why is everyone so scared of France? REALLY, WHY? As a kid, France was kinda cute... WAIT. Isn't France your brother? ..I think he is...

Whats your favorite day of the year?

Gyahh. I have a crush on England... DX IDK why, how... I just do. o3o"

-CanadaRussia~

(A and K) ;D

!~!~!~!

Ciao CanadaRussia!

Oh, well I just thought that they were normal brownies! But apparently Prussia sent them to me as a joke!

Huh? Why does Big Brother France want to rape her? That's not very nice of him!

My favorite day of the year is Christmas! Do you have one?

Ve~ that's nice! Well…maybe you could try to tell him!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Indonesia 18<strong>

Kucing,

Don't worry about it...and ice wouldn't really help...just let me take care of this...where's Hungary's frying pan?...tidak...something sharp will do

I'll make sure Ameirika leads me to him.

Don't warn him about this,

Indonesia

P.S. Relax, I'm angry at him not you, and when I'm done with him, he'll need an iron lung

!~!~!~!

Ciao Indonesia!

Oh ok! But I don't know where Miss Hungary's pan is!

Ok! But I think he's going into hiding for a while!

S-si! I won't!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. oh, OK!

* * *

><p><strong>Nevada 1<strong>

Dear Italy,

Heya! I'm Nevada the most awesome of states. 'Specially since Germany got hitched here. And divorced here. It's a good thing that they didn't sign a prenuptial 'cuz that would've been trouble. I'm just writing to tell you that when Germany was getting married he said that he still hopes that he could have a baby with you. So, I may have given him the number of a surrogate mother. So watch for that.

Peace,

Nevada

!~!~!~!

Ciao Nevada!

He was? Well grazie for the number! But it sounds really weird that he would want to have a baby with me when we're both guys!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((uh…yeah….I do the same thing…))

* * *

><p><strong>Larza 17<strong>

Dear Italie,

Pot brownies, brownies made in a pot, are they not one in the same?

If he does, I will snap his neck in two,

Larza Prochazka

!~!~!~!

Ciao Larza!

Oh, I was told that pot brownies have drugs in them!

Ve~ grazie! But it's kind of scary too!

Italy Veneziano

((so what are you going to do now?))

* * *

><p><strong>Romania 10<strong>

Dear Italy,

Aw, I really wanted to become a kitty! why would Canada send you brownies laced with drugs? Is he trying to corrupt you? I'm going to kill him...

Looking for his harpoon,

Romania

!~!~!~!

Ciao Romania!

I'm sorry! Maybe you can ask England to help you! And no! It wasn't Canada! Prussia sent them to me under Canada's name!

VE~ DON'T DO THAT!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Berlin 17<strong>

That's not nice at all, even if you gave Charice drugs. If I ever see this Rizal guy I'll tie him, see how he likes it. Darn, I was all ready to untie, got my rope gloves on, but then Spain had to come and take the opportunity away from me.

P.S. Doing what?

!~!~!~!

I'm sorry! But it's really nice of you to want to help get me down!

P.S. he said he got married accidently! But don't worry! He said he already got divorced!

((well it would help.))

* * *

><p><strong>Prussia 46<strong>

Yo Italy

Skydiving isn't scary it is fun, exciting, and awesome. I am about to skydive onto a deserted uncharted island. The plane leaves from California in a few hours. No one will find me there hopefully. I hope I have brought enough food.

We could still go skydiving after everyone doesn't want to kill me anymore though.

Prussia

P.S. I haven't seen him in a while. If you see him will you take care of him for me? Don't give him to any of the countries that are mad at me.

P.P.S. The plane broke down so I am going to go south to Mexico.

!~!~!~!

Ciao Prussia!

Oh, well it kind of sounds scary! But I think that a lot of people are mad at you right now! And Mr. Austria said that you can hide at his house if you need to!

Ok! I'll try!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. si! I'll take care of him for you!

P.S.S. Ve~ That's not good!

* * *

><p><strong>Canada 55<strong>

Hi Italy

I kinda feel sorry for my stupid boyfriend. So many people are looking for him. I hope I find him first though.

I wasn't planning on sharing the brownies, it isn't worth the trouble. I will send you something good and drug free after I find Gil.

I am excited, one of my hockey teams made it to the stanley cup finals. America and I have a bet, the loser has to streak down Times Square in New York.

Canada

!~!~!~!

Ciao Canada!

Si! There are a lot of people!

Ok! Sounds good!

Ve~ That sounds like a really weird bet! But at least your team made it!

Italy Veneziano

((Poor Kitty! I hope he gets better soon!))

* * *

><p>And another chapter done! What more randomness will come out now? XD<p>

REVIEW!

…this thing's 11 pages…how'd that happen?


	123. MASS LETTERS 74

HELLO PEOPLE! XD ….dang…I'm thinking things are starting to get too quiet again…but maybe I'll wait a little longer before I do something…as soon as I figure out what it is…

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 123<strong>

... We won't become friends, but I am tempted to work with him if only to cause albino bastard as much pain and suffering as possible.

H-he said that...? Really? N-not that I care or anything...

!~!~!~!

But if both of you work together then wouldn't you become friends afterwards?

Si! He did! Doesn't that make you happy?

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 76<strong>

I dunno...she said you had feminine eyes. But whatever. The fact that I said that you were a guy...well...she bought double the price. So SWEEEET.

As for France? Um...he...how should I say this..."nearly destroyed vital regions". Twice. Straight up there. At last, that's what he told me. No one confirmed on that.

Though if you give him your cute "Nyan Nyan~" face, he might not kill you and instead throw you in a fangirl pit or something.

Omnomnomnom,

Charice

PS- Hey, did you know that the hunk of a man you call a boyfriend sings jazz?

!~!~!~!

Oh, well I guess that good that she bought two of them!

VE~! That's sounds really scary!

Ok! I'll try that! But what's "Nyan Nyan?"

It taste really good!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. he does? I'll ask him about it!

* * *

><p><strong>California 43<strong>

North,

Ah, Prussia is awesome! Tell him if he wants it i'll send him a copy of his brother getting hitched.

I saw him, warn him against border hopping, some people are trigger happy.

Calvin

Ps. if has nowhere else, i'll hide him.

!~!~!~!

Ciao Calvin!

Ok! I'll tell him!

It's alright! He took a plane!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Ok! I'll tell him!

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 189<strong>

Feli,

Good. He's such an idiot...

I-I said nothing of friendship! Though I suppose they do say that the enemy of my enemy is my friend so... hmm...

Ja, alright, I'm at your front door.

... stalking you in your sleep? I-is that even possible?

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ludwig!

Actually he's in hiding right now so he asked me to take care of Gilbird! Do you know where he is?

But if you and fratello start working together doesn't that mean that you'll become friends?

Yay! I'm in the kitchen with Charice!

Si! That's what Charice said he would do! Oh, and Mr. Austria said that he brought the tape of us when we were high and a book for you over!

* * *

><p><strong>Nicaragua 4<strong>

Hola Italia~

Pfft, he tried to what now? That's hilarious! I so wish I was there to see it.

Mucha gracias Italia~ she is adorable, isn't she? She also helps me with other jobs, because she's so strong! Germany did a good job of picking her out for me.

Gracias Italia~ Belize needs to eat real food instead of the crap that is Inglaterra's food... oh yeah, Belize lived with Inglaterra for a long time, so his taste buds are kinda fried. The food also stunted his growth so he looks like he's six when he's supposed to be 17... pasta would really help...

Nicaragua

P.S. why the hell did Gilbert just crash land into one of my islands?

[[...Gilbert just crashed into one of Nicaragua's islands...]]

!~!~!~!

Ciao Nicaragua!

Si! He did! Mr. Austria said he recorded it!

Si! She is! That's really nice of Ludwig to do that for you!

You're welcome! Huh? he's been eating England's food?

Italy Veneziano

P.S. He said that he was going into hiding!

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona 33<strong>

Dear Italy,

Oh that's good. I hope you feel better! Well... how did it work out? It's a LONG story that ends with me knowing that England ISN'T crazy when he talks about faries and unicorns... and I knew about them BEFORE I even met England.

What's happened? I was busy with some stuff when Nevada calls me and yells in my ear about Germany... I think... I couldn't tell... the yelling was too loud.

I don't remember,

Sophia

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sophia!

Grazie! And I am starting to feel better! Oh, that makes sense!

Ludwig accidently got married when he was high! But don't worry! He got divorced as soon as he realized what happened!

Oh, ok!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Austria 4<strong>

Dear Feliciano,

Well that might not be completely true since you aren't human and new land can be created by volcanoes or by men piling sand to make an island.

I'm not mad at you since you aren't the only one who decided to touch it.

Prussia has done this before so don't believe him if he says it is an accident. Just be happy he didn't put flunitrazepam (roofies) in the brownies.

Thank you for passing on the message. Oh I also brought a book over for Germany (Being a German Having Children with an Italian) since he might need it.

Sincerely,

Austria

!~!~!~!

Ciao Mr. Austria!

Oh, well ok! I wouldn't tell that to fratello though! It'll make him really mad to hear it!

Ve~ That's good! I know how uncomfortable it can be to have someone do that!

He has? That's not very nice of him!

You're welcome! But Prussia wanted me to tell you "thanks for nothing"! And si! I'll tell Ludwig about the book!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((is cool. I've made a whole bunch of references about stuff.))

* * *

><p><strong>Lizveth 45<strong>

I will cook you some fruit dumplings...I always add a secret ingredient...

Did I mention that ingredient is poison, but don't worry, you will not die. You'll just get REALLY sick.

It's not...?

It's so...dangerous,

Lizveth Prochazka

!~!~!~!

Um..n-no! Th-that's alright! Y-you don't n-need t-too!

…n-no it's not…

Si! It's really dangerous!,

Italy Veneziano

((uh…yeah..don't do that. Try to find something legal to do…))

* * *

><p><strong>Sevilla 23<strong>

Stupid Italian,

Yupp...

Dumbass..

I hate you.

Sevilla

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sevilla!

Huh? Why do you hate me? Can't we be friends?

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 76<strong>

Feli,

Gracias Feli-I'll take care of him if he so much looks at you wrong.

Eh? You weren't supposed to tell me? Why not?

W-what was I gonna say...? ehehe... i-it's nothing important...no es importante...De todos modos, que acababa de obtener un cabezazo en el estómago si dijera lo que quería ...

Antonio

[[Toni's Spanish translated: Anyway, I'd just get a head-butt to the stomach if I said what I wanted to...]]

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Grazie Big Brother Spain! He can be really scary!

I don't know! He only stuttered and told me not too!

Huh? What did you say? Sorry, I don't know Spanish! But I think that fratello does! Can I ask him what you said?

Italy Veneziano

((We're going to get that love confession out of him one way or another…))

* * *

><p><strong>Switzerland 7<strong>

Italy,

Good. I'll make coffee for when you wake up.

Switzerland

!~!~!~!

Um, g-grazie for doing that!

* * *

><p><strong>Peru 25<strong>

Hola Senor Feliciano!

My memories came back! Hooray! :D

Well, that'll be the last time I ever comment on my sister's, um, "assets". Or lack thereof. And it'll be the last time I drink at a European bar, too.

Well, as soon as I get discharged (which should be within the next few days) I'm going back to South America and staying there. Europeans are scary, what with their messed-up liquor and one certain messed-up nation whose name I shall not mention...

I wonder if my insurance covers all this stuff that's happened to me.

Hoping I didn't leave the stove on back at home,

Peru

!~!~!~!

Ciao Huayna!

Yay! I'm so happy for you!

Oh, ok! But what messed up nation are you talking about?

I hope not too!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>CanadaRussia 2<strong>

Dear Italy,

Ah, that makes more sense. Prussia is such a bitch sometimes!

I have noo idea. She was watching this kiddie cartoon. I had to go to her house and check if France was there, hiding. ((TRUE STORY)) XD

My favorite day of the year is Christmas, too! ^-^ I love getting gifts~

Err... I'm not sure walking up to England and tellin him that would be such a good idea...

CanadaRussia ISH A REAL PLACE. :D Me and my friend,K, are the ppl "in charge"!

Do you know if Russia has EVER not been seen wearing that pink-ish scarf? o-o"

-CR

(A and K)

!~!~!~!

Ciao CanadaRussia!

Oh, well I'm sure he didn't really mean to do that!

Well maybe you can ask Big Brother France why!

Yay! I really like it because I can be with the people I love!

Huh? Why not?

Really? That's cool! And no! I didn't know that!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((you know..I've been wondering for a while…but is CanadaRussia Canada's and Russia's secret love child?))

* * *

><p><strong>Prussia 47<strong>

Yo Italy

I feel like I got hit by stampeding cows. That is the last time I fly using City Air. I have no idea where I am at. It seems like a nice island.

Austria said he would hide me? I wish he would've told me that sooner. It would of saved me a lot of trouble. Tell that stuck up jerk I said thanks for nothing.

The awesome Prussia

P.S. Thank you for watching Gilbird.

P.P.S. I think I'm gonna go to sleep now.

!~!~!~!

Ciao Prussia!

Ve~ that's not good! Oh, you're on one of Nicaragua's islands! She just told me!

Si! He did! And Calvin just stay that you can stay at her place too! Ok! I'll tell him!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. You're welcome! I just need to find him first!

P.S.S. OK! Bouna notte!

* * *

><p><strong>Canada 56<strong>

Hi Italy

America and me always make weird bets when it comes to sports. They have gotten more weird as the years went by.

I wonder that if you told Gil no one was looking for him anymore if he would go home. We should try that.

Canada

!~!~!~!

Ciao Canada!

Wow! So they're getting worse?

Huh? Why?

Italy Veneziano

((Yay! Kitty video coming soon!))

* * *

><p><strong>Indonesia 19<strong>

Kucing,

Hiding? are you serious! I have some serious a- to kick,

you better tell him to get out of hiding, unless of coarse he's weak.

Five meters my a-...

very annoyed with him

Indonesia

P.S. Get Germany to use his Germanly powers to get him out

!~!~!~!

Ciao Indonesia!

Well..that's what he told me!

Um..I-I'll try!

Huh?,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. I'll ask him!

* * *

><p><strong>Nevada 2<strong>

Dear Italy,

Yeah, he was it's really sweet actually. No problem dude! That's not weird at all! In America, when two guys love each other very much they, um, put their DNA in a cup and the doctor puts the DNA in a willing woman. Nine months later, BOOM! Baby. Guys can't get married in some states, but that's mostly because of religion. But they can have babies because capitalism trumps religion in every way possible.

Peace,

Nevada

!~!~!~!

Ciao Nevada!

Ve~ that's a lot! I wonder how they do it!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Larza 18<strong>

Dear Italie,

Oh, I know. I thought you knew what was going to happen, too. If someone sends you mysterious brownies, don't give them to other people unless you know what is going to happen.

You shouldn't be scared if it's not happening to you,

Larza Prochazka

!~!~!~!

Ciao Larza!

Oh, well I just thought that they were normal brownies! So I thought they were okay!

Uh, Ok!,

Italy Veneziano

((yeah, I read the webcomics…a little bit too much actually..))

* * *

><p><strong>Romania 11<strong>

Dear Italy,

Why would I ask that brat? He's horrible at magic and cooking. I like Norway much better. It wasn't Canada? Good, because I don't know who that is. It was Gilbert? I'm going to smack that albino freak into next week.

Romania

P.S. Do you know where I could find him?

!~!~!~!

Ciao Romania!

Oh, well he was just a suggestion! Actually he accidently switched mine and fratello's personalities before! Si! It was Prussia!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. um..no…not really!

* * *

><p><strong>Berlin 18<strong>

You apologize too much. It's not your fault. And yes it is very nice of me to want to get you get down. Maybe a little too nice. I'm going to eat some of your pasta.

P.S. Married? Accidentally? That doesn't seem like him. Italy, when I say Vati I mean Germany.

!~!~!~!

Oh, ok! But si! You can have some pasta! There's plenty there!

P.S. si! He did! Ludwig ate some of the brownies too!

((grazie!))

* * *

><p>Things just keep getting worse for Prussia huh? XD<p>

REVIEW!


	124. MASS LETTERS 75

…stupid projects. If it wasn't for the fact I want a good grade I would've burned them.

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Sevilla 24<strong>

Stupid Italian,

I hate you because you're stupid.

No. We can't be friends. Not until you learn Spanish, at least.

Sevilla

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sevilla!

Huh? That's a really weird reason!

Oh, ok! I'll go ask Big Brother Spain to teach me!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 77<strong>

Feli,

De nada, no es un problema :3

Ahh, gotcha. Mmm, maybe you should as him why?

N-no. No ir a decirle Romano - quiero decir, augh, no ir a tomar a traducir - Yo sólo ... quiero decirle que...y-yo...lo amo ...

Ugh. I give up...

Antonio

[[Spanish translated: Don't go tell Romano-I mean, augh, don't go have him translate-I just...wanna tell him that...I love him]]

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Si! I'll ask fratello!

Huh? I really can't understand it! So I'll go ask fratello ok? Oh, and can you teach me Spanish? Sevilla said he would be my friend if I learned it!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Switzerland 8<strong>

Italy,

Hmph. You're welcome.

Switzerland

!~!~!~!

Um..w-would you like some pasta?

* * *

><p><strong>Nicaragua 5<strong>

Hola Italia,

I need to ask Austria if I can watch it...

Germany's mi amigo~ Pelucha is a true friend.

Si, he's been eating England's food...

Ehehe... funny thing about the island Prussia landed in... it's inhabited by wild savages... mind telling him that?

Nicaragua

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ncaragua!

Oh. Well I think that he's lost right now!

Ok! I'll tell Ludwig that!

VE~! IT IS? Si! I'll tell him!

Italy Veneziano

((wow, sucks to be Prussia right now.))

* * *

><p><strong>Lizveth 46<strong>

Y-Yes! Yes I do! I will cook you the most poisonous fruit dumpling ever! Then, I will f-force you or Austria to eat them!

...I...I have been lied to my whole life...

Which is very...kinky,

Lizveth Prochazka.

!~!~!~!

Um..n-no..T-that's al-lright! I-I'm fine!

Huh? You have?

Huh?,

Italy Veneziano

((probably does. They really are touchy about that sort of thing.))

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 77<strong>

Indeed, indeed. Hopefully, you can handle running around shirtless :D

And yeah, that is kinda creepy. But he doesn't really HATE you, so you're expecting to live through all this! Besides, you're too ADOWABLE to kill~!

*inner Belarus*

And Nyan Nyan? YouTube it. It's basically a cat shooting out rainbows and being so cute that it hurts. And there's also a really cute dance for it. JUST LIKE YOU~!

*going a little deeper into Cute-Obsession*

Charice

PS- Ask him if he can sing for us for breakfast~!

!~!~!~!

Huh? oh, right! I forgot to go find my shirt!

I can? But it is really scary!

Ok! I'll youtube it!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Ok! I'll ask him!

((haha! Nyan Nyan! AWESOME! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 124<strong>

No. Not gonna happen. You sure you still aren't high if you're going on about this again?

W-well... Maybe a little... J-just a little though, dammit! Barely enough to be called happy!

!~!~!~!

Huh? Why not? And no! I'm not high! Why do you ask?

Ve~ That's good he makes you happy! But he just sent a text to me and I can't understand it! What does this mean?: N-no. No ir a decirle Romano - quiero decir, augh, no ir a tomar a traducir - Yo sólo ... quiero decirle que...y-yo...lo amo ...

He taught you Spanish right? So can you translate it for me?

((YES TRANSLATE IT!))

* * *

><p><strong>Prussia 48<strong>

Yo Italy

I'm in Nicaragua. Maybe it is a desserted island. I feel like something is staring at me. It is very creepy.

Why do people want to hide me now? I was pretty sure the whole world was pissed at me.

I'm gonna go look for food. I am getiing really hungry.

The awesome Prussia

P.S. All of a sudden I feel really tired.

!~!~!~!

Ciao Prussia!

Um…..actually Nicaragua just told me that the island you're on is inhabited by wild savages!

I don't know! Do you want me to ask them?

Ok!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Ve~ that's not good!

* * *

><p><strong>Canada 57<strong>

Hi Italy

Yeah they are getting worse. We started out just betting money, then Al got bored and suggested the weird bets.

It might work Gil wouldn't expect you to lie to him. I really want to get Gil, He needs to take respomsibility for his actions.

Canada

P.S. Gil hasn't done anything else stupid has he?

!~!~!~!

Ciao Canada!

Oh, so America was the one who suggested them?

Um..are you sure I should? It doesn't sound very nice!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. um…well…he did land on a island inhabited by wild savages…

((He's so cute! Good choice of a name too!))

* * *

><p><strong>Illinois 8<strong>

Dear Italy,

Sorry for not writing to you for a while. So, what's been new with you?

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~The State of Illinois

!~!~!~!

Ciao Liz!

It's ok! I don't mind!

What's new with me? Well I went drinking with Ludwig, fratello, and Big Brother Spain! And then we accidently ate some of Canada's brownies that Prussia sent as a joke!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Austria 5<strong>

Dear Feliciano,

Uncomfortable? You seemed to love it when Germany was pulling on your hair. You were almost purring and I was worried you both would take it to another leave while everyone was in the room.

Prussia is being such a child. Sometimes I can't believe he is older than I am and still acts like he is five years old. I was going to ask Hungary to protect him while he was at my house but he doesn't seem to want anyone's help.

I was going to come over but it seems I got lost. I believe I'm either somewhere in Switzerland or Germany. My cell phone also seems to be dead. Hopefully I'm not in Switzerland. I don't need to be shot today nor do I need to be screamed at.

Sincerely,

Austria

!~!~!~!

Ciao Mr. Austria!

Um..well…it's just because it'll be really hard to explain to Ludwig if he asks me what it is!

Oh. Actually he just landed on one of Nicaragua's islands that inhabited by wild savages!

Ve~ you got lost? But don't worry about Switzerland! He's at my house! He just made us coffee!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((yep! Austria's sense of direction still sucks! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Indonesia 20<strong>

Kucing,

s-sorry...I just...got too angry...

and he got really drunk once, and started to harass the other girls...I was just angriliy remembering what he had said to Lux and I...

Sama-Sama,

Karina

!~!~!~!

Ciao Karina!

Oh..well..ok!

He did? What did he say? Was it something mean?

Huh?,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>And done!<p>

REVIEW!


	125. MASS LETTERS 76

And back! And still wanting to burn the projects! But of course who wouldn't want to?

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Nicaragua 6<strong>

Hola Italia~

Ay dios mios... he got lost?

Okay~

I just found Gilbert... good thing I did too... the savages are gaining...

AY IDIOTA! RUN!

Nicaragua

!~!~!~!

Ciao Nicaragua!

Si! He said he's in Liechtenstein right now!

VE~! THEY'RE GAINING?

Italy Veneziano

((Run Prussia! DX))

* * *

><p><strong>Peru 26<strong>

Hola Senor Feliciano,

Home sweet home! Apparently, it wasn't the stove I left on, it was the light in my bedroom, and Ecuador happened to see it and turned it off. I'll have to ask him what he was doing trespassing on my property... again.

Never mind about the messed-up nation. He/she/it would prefer to, um... remain anonymous. And I don't want word getting out that I was ever even in the same room as said nation.

The annoying Hetalia fan is very quickly becoming Adobe Photoshop literate. Don't ask me why...

Signed,

Huayna Capac

!~!~!~!

Ciao Huayna!

Ve~ that good! Isn't it really dangerous to leave the stove on? At least that's what Ludwig tells me all the time!

Oh, ok! But are you sure you can't tell me? I want to makes sure I don't run into them!

Ok! I won't!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((that video was one the most disturbing things I've ever seen. But nah, I can't burn them because they're on my flash drive.))

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 190<strong>

Feli,

Nein, I have no idea where East's bird is. For all I know the bear could've gotten it. Though I've taken to throwing steaks into the room for it now to feed it. I think all of East's things are completely trashed by now. I should really wrestle it out of there soon...

Not necessarily. England and France have worked together many times and I don't think they consider each other friends. I suppose on some level it could improve our relations but I would not think we would ever reach that level of companionship.

Alright, I can see you. Er... wait a moment Charice... wasn't she one of the people who tied you up before? Gott I don't know...

Er, he did? I'm almost afraid to watch it... though I suppose it might help matters. And... oh is that the book there?

...

WHAT? Germans having babies with Italians... I-I... th-that's not possible Italy! We're both male, not to mention we've only done what is normally required once and it was a bit... I mean... er...

W-well anyway, I suppose I should write Austria a thank you note for it anyway or I'll be repremended for having poor manners.

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ludwig!

VE~! That's not good! Prussia'll be said if Gilbird got hurt!

Oh..ok…I was just really hoping that you two could become friends! Then he wouldn't be so mean to you anymore!

Si! It is her! She's trying to help me find my shirt right now!

Si! He did! But he got lost in Liechtenstein!

Huh? Is that was the title says? I couldn't read it since it was in German!

Love,

Feliciano

((yeah, I guess.))

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona 34<strong>

Dear Italy,

I'm glad you understand! Most people ask me to explain...

At least he got devorced.

I'm so tired... wok has really been takin' a toll.

See ya,

Sophia

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sophia!

Well I think it's alright! The fairies I've seen in pictures look really pretty!

Si! He was really upset about getting married!

Well you can take another siesta if you want to!

Ok!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 125<strong>

Because the world would collapse in on itself if that happened. Do you want the world to end?

... M-mio Dio... Sp-Spain... Loves me...?

F-Feli, pass this message onto him: Te amo demasiado.

!~!~!~!

No…so does that mean that you and Ludwig won't become friends?

He does? Yay! I'm so happy for you fratello! And si! I'll tell him!

((YES! FINALLY SOME SPAMANO TOO!))

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 78<strong>

Yeah, have fun getting that shirt of yours~! Hopefully, it'll be cool and heck, it matches Doitsu-ki's awesome singing!

It's just Rizal. He's kinda like Lovi-chan, only he doesn't wield guns and likes torturing people slowly. He's hard to annoy, though, so don't worry :D

Does the Nyan Nyan dance,

Charice

PS- *is so totally hiding his shirt behind her back*

!~!~!~!

Ok! I will! You haven't seen it have you?

Oh, so he's like fratello? That explains a lot!

Grazie for showing me the dance!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. huh? do you have something?

((so that's where his shirt went…))

* * *

><p><strong>Austria 6<strong>

Dear Feliciano,

I understand what you mean. Explaining my mole to Hungary was horrible. Every time she saw me afterward she made sure to hit it just to make sure I wasn't lying.

Well if he rather be there that's fine. Normally I would expect to find him hiding in my house since I recently went out and bought beer. I hope he doesn't get himself killed, it would be lonely if he weren't around to throw a fit all the time.

Ja I'm lost. I just found a sign. Looks like I'm in Liechtenstein and found her house. Can you tell Switzerland that she is screaming about something? I can't make out everything but I think she said someone broke into her house. I'll look into it.

...Yeah someone broke into her house while she was asleep.

Sincerely,

Austria

!~!~!~!

Ciao Mr. Austria!

Oh, I didn't know that happened with Miss Hungary! It's all better now right?

Well actually I think he's running away from them right now!

VE~! THEY DID? That's really scary!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((uh oh! Wonder who did that!))

* * *

><p><strong>Lizveth 47<strong>

F-Fine. Leave me to die alone with my fruit dumplings...

I hope you feel bad about it!

Y-Yes, I have...no one ever told me the way I acted wasn't friendly...

Getting shot it sexy, Italia,

Lizveth Prochazka

!~!~!~!

VE~! DON'T DIE!

Um..m-maybe you could make some without poison in them!

w-why has no one told you?

But it's scary!,

Italy Veneziano

((nope! But the brats on the street think I'm psychotic.))

* * *

><p><strong>Andorra 3<strong>

Italy,

Oh,yeah,they're brownies! Oops!

They look really good!

Andorra

!~!~!~!

Ciao Blanche!

VE~! BROWNIES? Please don't eat them! They're brownies that Canada made! Prussia sent them to me as a joke!

Italy Veneziano

((you have GOT to be kidding me! I thought they were all gone!))

* * *

><p><strong>Prussia 49<strong>

Yo Italy

Shit, the savages are coming after me. Good thing Nicaragua told me to run. They would of gotten the awesome me if I hadn't heard.

I'm really tired I think I am gonna sleep now.

( Prussia passed out while running.)

!~!~!~!

Ciao Prussia!

Ve~ that great that she warned you! And…

…Prussia?

…..

….Prussia? VE~! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? PLEASE ANSWER!

* * *

><p><strong>Canada 58<strong>

Hi Italy

Yeah America thought of the bets. He wins more often than I do. My favorite bet has to be the time I won and America had to slide down the ice rink naked. It was a close game.

If he is on an island with savages I think he will be home sooner than I thought. Unless he gets captured.

Canada

!~!~!~!

Ciao Canada!

Ve~ that sounds really weird! I'm glad me and fratello don't do that!

I hope he's not hurt! I think he just passed out!

Italy Veneziano

((AW! Poor kitty! I hope he gets better soon!))

* * *

><p><strong>Sevilla 25<strong>

Stupid Italian,

No, it's not a weird reason! It makes perfect sense!

...God dammit.

Sevilla

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sevilla!

Huh? it does?

Si! I just asked him and he said he would! Isn't that cool!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 78<strong>

Feli,

All right, you do that...

E-eh? O-oh u-uhm...augh...eh...n-no you don't need to d-do that...

Of course I can teach you Spanish! But why would you want to? It's not like Germany speaks it...though, it is a romance language...

Antonio

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Grazie for wanting to teach me Spanish! Oh, it's actually because Sevilla said he'll be my friend after I learn it!

Oh, and I asked fratello and he wanted me to tell you this: Te amo demasiado.

What does it mean?

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Switzerland 9<strong>

Italy,

No thank you. Lilli and I ate earlier. But thank you for the offer.

Swizterland

!~!~!~!

Y-you're welcome! M-maybe I can send you some pasta later!

* * *

><p><strong>Indonesia 21<strong>

Kucing,

it...it doesn't matter now...kay? I-I'm not going to lower myself by repeating his filthy language...

oh and could you please tell me where he is?

thank you,

Indonesia

P.S. Tell him to face me like a man, and stop hiding like a little girl, got it?

!~!~!~!

Ciao Indonesia!

Oh, ok!

Um..he's actually on a island inhabited my wild savages!

You're welcome?,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. s-si! I will!

* * *

><p>DONE!<p>

REVIEW!

…now back to the stupid projects…


	126. MASS LETTERS 77

Back! And wanting to read Hetalia vol. 3….but I can't…stupid Toykopop. DX

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Sevilla 26<strong>

Stupid Italian,

Yes it does, God dammit! So...so just got with it, okay?

...God dammit...stupid Spain... N-NO IT'S NOT COOL YOU STUPID ITALIAN! IT'S AWFUL! IF YOU LEARN ITALIAN THE WORLD WILL EXPLODE!

...urgh...

Sevilla

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sevilla!

Well, ok! But it still sounds weird!

Huh? How can I learn Italian? It's my native language! I already know it!

Huh? Do you feel sick?

Italy Veneziano

((yep he is! That's why it's so much fun to piss him off! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 79<strong>

Feli,

De nada :3 It's my pleasure. If everyone spoke Spanish the world would be a happier place...in my opinion at least.

Wait. Sevilla said that? Oh good Lord.

..H-he does? Oh good God, I just died and went to heaven! Feli, if you see your brother before I do, tell him this: me has hecho el hombre más feliz vivo.

You'll figure out what it means, Feli. It's very close to "ti amo" in Italian.

Antonio

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Oh, I guess so! I don't really know!

Si! He did! That's why I need to learn Spanish!

Ok! I'll tell him!

Ve~ really? I'm so happy for you!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Switzerland 10<strong>

Italy,

Would you stop stuttering? I'm not going to mutilate you. And that sounds good. Lilli has always loved your pasta.

Switzerland

!~!~!~!

*gulp* Si, I will! Oh, and I think that Mr. Austria's at her house! He said he got lost coming here! Please don't shoot me!

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 126<strong>

Yes. It means we won't become friends, you idiot.

Gr-grazie, Feliciano...

!~!~!~!

Oh..okay…are you sure?

Sei il benvenuto! Oh! And Big Brother Spain wanted me to give you anther message! He says: me has hecho el hombre más feliz vivo.

But don't worry about translating it for me fratello! Big Brother Spain said he's going to teach me Spanish too!

* * *

><p><strong>Nicaragua 7<strong>

Hola Italia,

...you've got to be fucking kidding me... THE IDIOTA PASSED OUT!

...

Just beat the shit outta the savages...

Oh God... I have to carry him on my back now...

I'm so blackmailing him with this when he wakes up... he owes me BEER!

Nicaragua

!~!~!~!

Ciao Nicaragua!

VE~! He did? He's okay now right?

Italy Veneziano

((He probably owes a LOT more than beer at this point! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Austria 7<strong>

Dear Feliciano,

That's because she never did that around you since you were like a son to her. Yes she stopped after the marriage ended. Somehow Hungary is the manliest person I think any of us known. She even makes Germany look weak.

Well I guess I should send for someone to get him before he is killed or something. I hope he knows he is going to pay me back every penny I spent on sending that helicopter to get him!

No one was hurt and they didn't take anything so it is fine. That reminds me I forgot to lock my front door when I left. I'll probably stay here until Switzerland comes here since I still don't know how to get home.

Sincerely,

Austria

!~!~!~!

Ciao Mr. Austria!

Oh, I guess that makes sense! I didn't know she did that!

Oh, well, Nicaragua is helping him now! She said that she's carrying him on her back!

Ve~ that's good! I already told Switzerland that you're there! Maybe you could buy a GPS!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((yeah, he could. But wouldn't he just end up losing it?))

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 191<strong>

Feli,

Well seeing as I'm at your house I would have no idea if Gilbird is safe or not. But he's resourceful for a bird, I'm sure he's fine.

Well, it would be nice if he were less... mean as you say. I just don't think it will happen.

Austria is lost... in Liechtenstein? Gott I hope you mean her land. Switzerland will kill him either way though if he catches him there I would think.

O-oh. Well, er, ja that's what it said. Uh... strange isn't it?

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ludwig!

Oh, ok! I hope he's safe!

Okay..fratello was just telling me that too…

Si! He's at her house right now! He said he's going to wait for Switzerland to come get him!

Si! It is! Why did he send you that?

Love,

Feliciano

((guess…but it sounds really really weird.))

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 79<strong>

Seen what? Doitsu-ki singing? Cause no, no I haven't! Too bad, really...I heard it was really good...HE'S SINGING, RIGHT?

Yeah, basically. Though he's good friends with Kiku nowadays and can really act like a ninja. At least, that's what I've been witnessing. God knows where he is these days.

And damn...I make the BEST breakfast eva~

Still writing that GerIta fanfic,

Charice

PS- Eh? Oh yeah, I do! *pulls out random shotgun* I think Swiss-kun left it here!

[[The shirt is tucked in her jacket XD]]

!~!~!~!

Well, actually I was talking about my shirt! But I haven't seen Ludwig singing either!

Huh? He can act like a ninja? That sounds cool!

Si! It's really good! Grazie for making it!

Have fun!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. VE~! WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT?

P.S.S. um…are GerIta fanfics scary? Ludwig said that they were scary stories!

((He's never getting that shirt back is he?))

* * *

><p><strong>Indonesia 22<strong>

Kucing,

I'm going to make sure he remembers how not to talk, kay?

An island...well...that barely narrows it down...thanks I guess...

going to hunt him down like the filthy little animal he is,

Indonesia

P.S. Make sure he hears that A.S.A.P

!~!~!~!

Ciao Indonesia!

O-Okay!

Um..a-are you sure you want to?

Sounds scary!,  
>Italy Veneziano<p>

P.S. s-si! I will!

* * *

><p><strong>Nevada 3<strong>

Dear Italy,

It's not all that complicated, really. I wouldn't be able to explain it to you because, well, I don't want to. ANYWAY, what's going on in your life?

Peace,

Nevada

!~!~!~!

Ciao Nevada!

Well, not too much! Right now Prussia is stuck on a island inhabited by wild savages and fratello and Big Brother Spain just told each other that they love each other! Oh, and Mr. Austria just gave Ludwig a book called "Being a German Having Children with an Italian"! I don't know why though!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((Sounds creepy.))

* * *

><p><strong>Larza 19<strong>

Dear Italie,

Alright, I forgive you. I was going to stain the carpet with your innards but, you're too cute for that. Where is Germany's brat?

Love,

Larza Prochazka

[[brat is actually brother is Slovak]]

!~!~!~!

Ciao Larza!

VE~! YOU WERE? U-um y-you mean Berlin? W-well I-I don't know!

Feeling nervous,

Italy Veneziano

((is true…))

* * *

><p><strong>Romania 12<strong>

Dear Italy,

Thanks, but no thanks. Why did he switch your personalities? What could he possibly gain from that? It was Prussia? I'm going to whack him. If you tell me where he is I'll give you a cookie~

Romania

P.S Never mind that. I think Hungary had a GPS chip installed into Prussia's brain at some point. I'll find him myself. You still get a cookie though.

Thanks.

P.S. Brownies just cause trouble, huh?

!~!~!~!

Ciao Romania!

Oh, I think he was trying to curse Big Brother France but he got us instead! But I still feel kind of bad about how I tried Ludwig! Si! It was Prussia! But he's in hiding right now!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. She did?

P.S.S. Si! They do!

((I think that everybody knows what you mean.))

* * *

><p><strong>Quebec 1<strong>

Chers Italie,

Bonjour, je m'appelle Québec et c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer :) J'espère que nous pouvons devenir de bons amis

[[In case you were wondering, she said Dear Italy, Hello, I am Quebec and it is a pleasure to meet you :) I hope we can become good friends]]

!~!~!~!

Ciao Quebec!

Si! It's a pleasure to meet you too! And I hope we can become friends!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((uh…yeah…let's say for the sake of argument Italy used google translate to figure out what she said.))

* * *

><p><strong>Lizveth 48<strong>

I'll try not to die-!

You would eat them if they didn't have poison? Hmmm...

I think I might make some with poison, but would you mind if I put date-rape drugs in it?

I don't know, most people don't talk to me...

But, it's FUN,

Lizveth Prochazka

!~!~!~!

o-ok! Please try!

Um..w-what are date-rape drugs?

I-I don't k-know why they wouldn't!

Please don't!,

Italy Veneziano

((nice! XD I can't stand the brats on the street since they picked on my dog.))

* * *

><p>DONE!<p>

REVIEW!


	127. MASS LETTERS 78

Is here! And almost done with stupid projects that I want to burn!

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Sevilla 27<strong>

Stupid Italian,

It doesn't sound weird, got it?

F-fuck, I mean Spanish. Spanish dammit!

No I don't feel sick! You're giving me a headache with your stupidity!

Sevilla

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sevilla!

Well, ok! I still think it does!

Oh, that makes more sense! But what's the problem with me learning Spanish?

Oh..do you want some ice?

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 80<strong>

Feli,

...but you should know.

Ahaha, si. Spanish is the language of lovers, of passion, don't let France tell you otherwise.

G-gracias...

Si...gracias, again.

Antonio

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

I should?

I won't! But I think it will hurt his feelings if you tell him that!

Sei il benvenuto! Oh, and fratello's trying to find you!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. I think we need to try to be quiet! Ludwig said he's been feeling sick!

((of course I know he did! I'm Romano on there remember? XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Switzerland 11<strong>

Italy,

Thank you...and I heard, I'm off to go rescue that idiot.

I. Am. NOT going to shoot you, for the last time...

Switzerland

!~!~!~!

Sei il benvenuto! Oh, and he wants to know if you can bring him here! He needs to talk to Ludwig!

O-ok!

((he's going to end up shooting at him isn't he?))

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 192<strong>

Feli,

Er, I'm not exactly sure why he would send me such a thing. It does seem a bit odd to say the least.

Er, say Feli, could you pass along a message to Austria? Tell him I'd like him to come over and er, give me a check up. I've been feeling a little ill in the mornings lately. I just hope he won't tell me it's from the bier...

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ludwig!

Well maybe you can ask him when he gets here! Switzerland's going to go get him!

Ve~ You're feeling sick? PLEASE DON'T DIE LUDWIG! But s-si! I'll tell him!

Love,

Feliciano

P.S. PLEASE DON'T DIE!

((Si! Weird IS your middle name!...I think…I wouldn't know.))

* * *

><p><strong>Nicaragua 8<strong>

Hola Italia,

Si, Italia, he's okay now. He's just passed out on my boat now...

...no, he owes me a LOT OF BEER!

Nicaragua

!~!~!~!

Ciao Nicaragua!

Ve~ that's good! He'll wake up soon right?

Ok! I'll let him know the next time I talk to him!

Italy Veneziano

((Maybe he should think before he acts next time!...but I'm not one to talk.))

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 127<strong>

Do you want the world to end, dammit!

U-um... Excuse me. I've gotta go find that idiot

P.S. As long as you don't earn French, it's fine.

!~!~!~!

…no…I was only hoping that you and Ludwig could become friends! Why does the world have to end if that happens?

Ok! I already told him you're looking for him!

P.S. So you don't mind if I ask Ludwig to teach me German?

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 80<strong>

Oh, really? Awwwww, man. I wanted someone to tell me if it was worth it...blech. Too bad, I guess.

Nooooot really. Sometimes he likes ninja-jumping out of the ceiling and usually pops out of nowhere...which is quite startling. For all I know, he's in the ceiling.

No prob, no prob! Is anyone else going to eat?

No worries. Got a whole bunch of material to work off of~

Charice

PS- I dunno, I just found it! Hey, you think it's loaded? *aims at Italy*

PSS- Depends on what you read. But after last night and your drinking splurge, they're not really~! I even gave you a few that you tried out!

!~!~!~!

Oh, well I think he's feeling bad right now! So I'll ask him about singing later!

VE~! HE IS?

I don't know! I forgot to ask them! I better do that!

Ok! But where did you get the material?

Italy Veneziano

P.S. VE~! PLEASE DON'T SHOOT! I SURRENDER! *waves a white flag*

P.S.S. I did?

((Figured! It's always eBay isn't it? XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Quebec 2<strong>

Dear Italy,

Good job with my last letter, I like to test people to see if they can figure out what I wrote. I seriously didn't expect you to be able to figure it out, did you ask Grandpere Francis?

!~!~!~!

Ciao Quebec!

Grazie! Well, no! I didn't ask Big Brother France! I used google translate! This one girl I met told me about it! Are you mad at me?

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Austria 8<strong>

Dear Feliciano,

Hungary was a wonderful wife just I'm not used to having a woman control my entire relationship.

Before Lizveth tells you differently I want you to know that date-rape drugs are what grownups hide in each others food when they are desperate and haven't done anything sexual with someone in a long time. Meaning it is something France would use to sleep with England.

I'm saved now that Switzerland is coming to get me. I didn't think I was ever going to be able to get to your house or home without having someone come get me. Ah there he is. He looks rather mad but I haven't asked for his help when lost since when I was a child and he was once my best friend. I miss those times.

When I get to your house I need to talk to Germany about something very important. Until I get there please don't cling to Germany.

Sincerely,

Austria

!~!~!~!

Ciao Mr. Austria!

Oh, ok! But how did she control it?

N-No..S-she did a very good job explaining them to me! But please be careful! I think she wants to give them to you too!

Ve~ that's good he's there! And Ludwig said that he needs to talk to you about something! He said he's been feeling sick! He's not going to die right? But si! I won't cling to him!

Feeling worried about Ludwig,

Italy Veneziano

((But would he waste the money to buy one? XD but don't you hate it when you get a song stuck in your head? That's why I hate the chicken dance. Stupid thing.))

* * *

><p><strong>Lizveth 49<strong>

You should try not to die with me! It'll be fun.

Ohhh. Well, date-rape drugs are drugs that basically make you lose all sense so it wouldn't matter if I raped you or not cause you couldn't do anything or probably even remember! So, fun!

...You are so sweet, Italia-Dear. I am glad you'll talk to me.

Fine...,

Lizveth Prochazka

!~!~!~!

Uh..I-I'm doing that now!

VE~! Um..n-no y-you don't n-need to use t-those!

Um, Grazie! I'm glad it makes you happy!

G-grazie!,

Italy Veneziano

((it's fine now. We just keep watch when she goes outside. And it helps that she hates them now. XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Nevada 4<strong>

Dear Italy,

Prussia? Oh that guy that Uncle Camada is dating. I don't know how they even get along, huh, I guess opposites attract. That's alot of crazy stuff Italy. If you and Germany get married can I sell your honeymoon videos for a profit?

Peace,

Gabriel 'Nevada' Jones

!~!~!~!

Ciao Gabriel!

Si! It is Prussia! When I last heard from him he said he's on one of Nicaragua's islands! Um…I guess you can sell them! But why would you?

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((*shrugs* apparently so.))

* * *

><p><strong>Larza 20<strong>

Dear Italie,

*smiles like nothing's wrong with what she just said* Yeah! Yeah! I was, but the feeling pasted. Who? Oh no! Brat is Slovak for brother.

Love,

Larza Prochazka

!~!~!~!

Ciao Larza!

Oh, so it means brother? Well right now Prussia's on one of Nicaragua's islands! She saved him from the wild savages who live there!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Berlin 18<strong>

Dear Italy,

Hey, have you noticed anything...off with Vati lately? He keeps throwing up in the mornings. I think I know whar's up but it's just a hunch. Tell me if anything weird happens kay?

Berlin

!~!~!~!

Ciao Berlin!

Um, sort of! Si! I'll tell you if something happens! But he'll be fine right? Please tell me he will!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Illinois 9<strong>

Dear Italy,

You ate some of Uncle Matt's brownies? Oh man, i bet that didn't turn out well.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~The State of Illinois

!~!~!~!

Ciao Liz!

Si! We did! Everyone's really mad at Prussia right now because he's the one who gave them to me! So he's in hiding now!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Peru 27<strong>

Hola Senor Feliciano,

Oh yes. It's very very dangerous. But luckily, it didn't happen, so I'm safe...

For now. It's suddenly occurred to me that Ecuador has my house keys... and a rifle. C-come to think of it, Chile has the keys to my estate in Tacna, a-and he's got a bunch of fun weapons at his disposal... Oh crap. Time to call the bomb squad.

Oh, I'm pretty sure you've run into him/her/it (giant red circle around the "it") too many times to count. So it's a little too late... sorry.

W-was that the door I just heard? O_O

Mustpretendtobedeadnowsobye!

!~!~!~!

Ciao Huayna!

Ve~ that's good! At the last world meeting I saw America laughing at England because of that!

Maybe you can ask them to give you your keys back!

I did? When?

Pretend to be dead?,

Italy Veneziano

((Don't be ashamed! Oh, it'll probably be better for Peru to just tell Italy who the messed up nation is. He won't get it otherwise! XD))

* * *

><p>Yay! Done! But I still have that last stupid project…dumb thing.<p>

REVIEW!


	128. MASS LETTERS 79

Finally back after stupid projects and fighting a losing battle with the hose/sprinkler!

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>California 44<strong>

North,  
>I`m back~<br>How are you? What`s with Prussia? Has he been caught yet?  
>As an apolligy for ignoring you for so long, i`m sending you a box of yellow jelly bracelets! Every time someone breaks one you get to give them a hug!<br>So spread the love!  
>Calvin<br>Ps. The bracelets are part of a game thats big in the states! I`m not sure if it is anywhere else though!

!~!~!~!

Ciao Calvin!

I'm good! But I'm really worried about Ludwig! I think he's sick! But he told me not to worry about him!

You don't need to! But grazie for the bracelets!

Si!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Ve~ that sounds cool!

((it is a game here?))

* * *

><p><strong>Prussia 50<strong>

Yo Italy

What happened? I feel like shit. Ugh why is the world rocking?

Prussia

!~!~!~!

Ciao Prussia!

You passed out while you were running! So Nicaragua had to carry you on her back! She says that you owe her a lot of beer now! Oh, and I think that it's rocking because you're on a boat!

Oh, and Canada has Gilbird with him!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Canada 59<strong>

Hi Italy

I could see you and your brother getting hurt with some of the dares we do. I have broken my leg while running from some cows America made me tip over.

My boyfriend is an idiot, who passes out while near savages. He'll be fine, I hope he is ok.

Hey Gilbird just landed on my head I though he was with Gilbert? I think he wants food.

Canada

!~!~!~!

Ciao Canada!

Ve~ why would tip over a cow? That sounds really weird!

He's fine! Nicaragua's with him right now!

Oh, so that's where he went! He's not hurt right? Ludwig said that Prussia put a bear in their basement!

Italy Veneziano

((That's good! He's so cute! Have fun at the BBQ!))

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 128<strong>

Because it goes against the natural order.

Good. That should make the bastard easier to find, at least.

... I. Hate. You. And your evil ways of deception.

!~!~!~!

Are you sure? OH! Maybe there's a way for you two to become friends without that happening!

Ok! I don't know where he is though!

Huh? WHY? You said it was okay as long as I didn't learn French! Doesn't that mean that German's okay?...are you mad at me now?

((wow! I was expecting a reaction to the wanting to learn German but I didn't expect that good of one! AWESOME! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Sevilla 28<strong>

Stupid Italian,

...It doesn't. So shut up and agree with me.

Everything! It's too awesome a language for you!

...ice? No I don't want fucking ice!

Sevilla

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sevilla!

Huh? Why?

It is? Why? It's not that different from Italian! Well that's what I've been told!

Oh, do you want some medicine?

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 81<strong>

Feli,

Si.

Ah, well sometimes the truth hurts, doesn't it?

Oh? He is? Hmm, I'll go look for him too~!

Antonio

P.S. Ludwig's not feeling well? Oh my, you should go check on him.

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Oh…

Well I guess so! It won't hurt his feeling too much will it?

Si! He is! But he's really mad at me right now!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. I already did! He's making a cake right now!

((true…but Spain better give him that letter back soon! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Switzerland 12<strong>

Italy,

Why in the-fine, dammit. I'll bring him here. Why does Roderich need to talk to Ludwig?

Switzerland

!~!~!~!

Oh, well I think that Ludwig is sick! So Mr. Austria has to give him a check up! But grazie for going to go get him!

((aw well, it's Switzerland. I would be surprised if he didn't.))

* * *

><p><strong>Peru 28<strong>

Hola Senor Feliciano,

They won't give them back! They say it's for "safety reasons". Yeah, I agree - they're holding on to those keys to jeopardize my safety! D:

But that's okay now. I have Chile trussed up like a turkey right now, and I'm about to put him in a frilly pink dress. Shall I send you the pictures?~

Yes, you did. And still do. Every day, probably...

Yes, I had to pretend to be dead. Someone was creeping around my house last night, I'm sure of it! D:

Peru

!~!~!~!

Ciao Huayna!

Oh, that's not nice of them! Maybe someone else could ask them to give the keys back to you!

A dress? Well you can send me pictures of it if you want too!

Every day? But I'm usually with Ludwig or fratello! And they aren't messed up!

Ve~ that's scary! You're okay now right?

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((grazie! I'm just glad I'm done with the stupid thing!))

* * *

><p><strong>Quebec 3<strong>

Dear Italy,

No one's ever thought to use Google Translate before, I guess you're not as stupid as everyone says! Why would I be mad at you? You're so nice!

!~!~!~!

Ciao Quebec!

Oh, well I thought that other people already did use it!

I was only worried because fratello's really mad at me right now!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Austria 9<strong>

Dear Feliciano,

She decided everything, including when we ate, what we ate, if we did anything sexual together, if I was allowed to play my piano, and who we hung out with. I don't mind most of it other than she stopped me from playing my piano.

I don't believe she does. She didn't say anything about giving me date-rape drugs just poisoning me. Using drugs on me is too much work. If she really wanted to sleep with me she might as well just get me drunk.

Germany will not die I promise. I'll be there soon to figure out what is wrong with him.

I wonder... What is the best way to thank Switzerland for helping me and not shooting me? He seems angry with me.

Sincerely,

Austria

!~!~!~!

Ciao Mr. Austria!

Ve~ that a lot of things she controlled! I don't know why she would want to control your piano playing! I loved listening to you!

Well she did tell me she did! But I think that she only wants to give them to you for the fun of it!

A-Are you sure? Well , he seems fine now! He's baking a cake!

Maybe you could give him pasta! That usually works for me!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((yeah, he probably has a sheet of paper where he tallies everything up….UGH! You just put that image in my head! DX))

* * *

><p><strong>Indonesia 23<strong>

Kucing,

where the h- did he go? one minute I have him in my sight, the next he's gone...how could I miss him? he sticks out like a freaking albino egg...

annoyed,

Indonesia

P.S. you know what, just tell germanly to throw him into the basement, I'll get revenge...

!~!~!~!

Ciao Indonesia!

I don't know where he went! But I'm sure he feels really bad about what he did!

Please don't be annoyed!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. I-I will! But Ludwig's feeling sick right now!

* * *

><p><strong>Nicaragua 9<strong>

Hola Italia,

Si, he actually just woke up.

And I already told him he owes me beer. But gracias anyway~

Nicaragua

!~!~!~!

Ciao Nicaragua!

I know! I just talked to him!

Oh, sorry! I just told him too!

Italy Veneziano

((Is any of us really?))

* * *

><p><strong>Lizveth 50<strong>

Really? Oh wow, I didn't know people were that cautious these days.

Oh...well, okay! I'll just make you regular fruit dumplings. My food is not the best, but it's better than England's...

Yes. It's quite awkward to see me happy, well, you can't really tell...I don't smile.

I got paler?,

Lizveth Prochazka

!~!~!~!

W-well I guess it's just a really popular thing to do!

S-si! I think that regular ones would be best! And it probably is better than England's!

Huh? you don't smile? Why?

Huh?,

Italy Veneziano

((oh, I heard of them. I have a boxer, who fights for control of my bed.))

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 193<strong>

Feli,

Ah, ja, that's good. I hope he arrives soon, I'm almost done baking this cake... er, sorry to use your kitchen, I just really felt like having a cake...

I-I'm not going to die Feli! It's probably a touch of flu or something. There's not much wrong with my country right now so it's probably just a human illness, nothing incapacitating.

I will not die Feliciano! Don't worry about it!

Ah, why did I just get a text from Austria asking me to drink a lot of water before he got here... and to not drink any alcohol until he reached me? What the hell does he think is wrong with me? Schiesse... well don't worry Feli, if it were serious I'd feel much worse I'm sure. Austria's probably taking precautions.

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ludwig!

I don't mind if you use it! But that's really weird that you want cake! Weren't you feeling really sick before?

O-ok! I won't worry…are you sure you're not going to die?

Oh, well I think that Switzerland just left to go get him! So he should be here soon! Oh, and I was wondering if when you're feeling better if you could teach me German! It's not fair to you that you know Italian but I don't know German!

Love,

Feliciano

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 81<strong>

He's feeling bad? Is it cancer? HIV? STDs? Chicken pox? For all we know, it's probably pnemonia because he was running around in the rain last night.

I didn't say that he WAS. I'm just saying that it's a possibility. A really big possibility.

You should. You almost ate half of the food on the plate.

Why, American fanfiction of course~!

Of course, of course, I'm awesome.

Charice

PS- Aw, come on~! The gun isn't loaded! There's no way Swiss-kun would carry a loaded gun!

*aims at the air*

*accidentally shoots out the ceiling*

...

Oops. Don't worry, you can cover that with a wooden plank or something~

PPS- Yeah. You used quite a lot. And I heard everything too -_-"

!~!~!~!

Well he just told me that he thinks it might be the flu! He's making a cake right now!

e'

But it's still really really scary!

Well, you're such a good cook! You don't mind do you?

Oh…what's fanfiction?

Italy Veneziano

P.S. VE~! *waves the white flag harder*

P.S.S. oh, I'm sorry!

* * *

><p><strong>Golden Horde 1<strong>

Hey, Veneziano:

My name is Batu Akhmanov-Braginski, also known as the Ulus of Jochi, or the Golden Horde. Anyways, I love your pasta so much that I am willing to learn how to make it from you, though. Also, as a sign of our new friendship, here's a box of talkash calavier candy and chakchak, my country's national sweets. On a side note, I'm actually a part of Russia.

Golden Horde

P.S.: I'm also friends with Hungary, and she's very nice. Though she doesn't like Romania that much. (groans)

!~!~!~!

Ciao Batu! (that's your human name right?)

It's really nice to meet you! And si! I can teach you how to make pasta! It's really easy to learn!

Grazie for the candy and sweets! Huh? You're part of Russia? Y-you don't act like him do you?

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. oh, you are? That's really cool! But why doesn't she like Romania? She's never told me why!

* * *

><p>AWWW YEAH! It feels so nice to be able to do this again! XD<p>

REVIEW!

…wow, 10 pages.


	129. MASS LETTERS 80

One exam/test/quiz thing down and one to go! And in the middle of that is me getting off my butt and updating!

Oh..yeah…and I think I have just found out what Drunk!Italy sounded like….http:/ / www. Youtube .com/watch?v=u7uj1J9AuJk&feature=channel_video_title

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 129<strong>

There isn't, dammit. Just accept it and get on with you life.

Tell him I'm being held captive by some crazy bitch that's teamed up with Peru. No, seriously, please. I don't wanna die. TAT

!~!~!~!

..okay….are you sure?

VE~! YOU'RE BEING HELD CAPTIVE? SI! I'll go tell Big Brother Spain!

((poor Romano, he suffers much abuse. XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 194<strong>

Feli,

Er, ja I was feeling sick, but I suddenly felt like having cake. It's good though, I've had three pieces already, you should try some.

Ja, I'm sure I'm not going to die! Gott sake Feli, stop worrying!

Teach you German? Ah, I suppose that would be alright... don't you know some bits already?

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ludwig!

I will! Your cakes are really good! But why did you eat three pieces? You usually just eat two! And it looks like you're getting another one!

O-Ok…I-I'll try!

Yay! Grazie Ludwig! And ja! I know a little German! But wouldn't it be cool to where we can have whole conversations?

Love,

Feliciano

P.S. oh, and Switzerland say he hope you get to feeling better!

P.S.S. Mr. Austria just sent me a really weird text! You can read it too! I just sent it to you!

* * *

><p><strong>California 45<strong>

North,  
>Its no problem!<br>And it is fun! Im not sure where it started though.  
>Calvin<p>

!~!~!~!

Ciao Calvin!

Ve~ well it's really nice of you to send me the bracelets!

I didn't know there was a game like that! Maybe you could ask someone about it!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Nicaragua 10<strong>

Hola Italia~

Aw shit... he passed out again. Hellooo? *kicks Prussia* you alive dude?

I had to come here with a headache and a cold. Prussia better give me GOOD beer! Not the light shit.

Well, we're almost to the mainland. And I caught a fish~ maybe and can cook it!

Nicaragua

!~!~!~!

Ciao Nicaragua!

VE~! HE PASSED OUT AGAIN?

Oh, I'm sorry you had to do that while you had a cold! Do you want me to send you some pasta?

Ok! But you should tell Prussia to be careful! There's still a lot of people mad at him!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((colds suck.))

* * *

><p><strong>Quebec 4<strong>

They don't, the test actually started when I accidently wrote a letter completly in French after a meeting and they had no idea what I was saying XD

Why is he mad at you?

-Lea "Quebec" Bouchard

!~!~!~!

Ciao Lea!

Oh, so that's how you started the test? Was it a world meeting?

Because I asked him if he minded if I learned German from Ludwig!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Lizveth 51<strong>

Really? Well, that's too bad, because I am going to be as un-cautious as I want.

Hmm. I'll have to get Germany to give you some, I can walk over to his house.

Because, I never do..

I don't know,

Lizveth Prochazka

!~!~!~!

Um…well..w-well m-maybe you could try to!

Oh, well, he's really busy right now!

Maybe you could try to!

Oh, ok!,

Italy Veneziano

((OH NO! Now Belarus is going to be after you! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Indonesia 24<strong>

Kucing,

Pfft...like he'd ever feel sorry...America would give up burgers before that...disgrace would feel any sense of remorse...

I'll get back at him later...so that it will be more planned.

Actually I may need some damage control done, you see I don't know if the endorphins caused from the pain of my broken ankle gave me temporary courage to do this, but I spilled my heart out to Russia, telling him everything...that I have...er...been in love with him for a very long time...since he saved me...I'm scared I just messed up...I keep scolding myself for being so rash, and impulsive...that's not me...

What do I do?

Karina

P.S. Want me to send over something so he feels better? I know how to make really great soups, and stomach settling goods

!~!~!~!

Ciao Karina!

Ve~ that's scary to think about! Whenever I see America he's always eating those!

Damage control? OH! So you told Russia you liked him? Well I guess the only thing you can do now is wait for his answer! I hope he says he like you too!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. You can if you want too! But we don't know what wrong yet!

* * *

><p><strong>Golden Horde 2<strong>

Hey Feliciano:

Thanks for helping me to learn how to make pasta. Of course I don't act like Russia, Hungary told me that I'm more civilized, although I once conquered Europe along with Dad Mongolia. Hungary doesn't like Romania because they're not friends. You can say that their relationship is like a cat and a dog. In other terms, Greece's cats don't like Turkey's pet dogs.

I'm currently a part of Russia since his boss Ivan the Terrible captured Kazan. I'm also writing to other nations so they can write to me back in response. Also, have you found Austria's piano yet? Last time I checked, it went missing in his house. I hoped that Prussia didn't use it as a soapbox car for his races.

Golden Horde

!~!~!~!

Ciao Batu!

Sei il benvenuto! It's great you wanted to learn! And I'm sorry for asking that! You're not mad at me are you? So they're like cats and dogs? But I seen cats and dogs be friends before!

I didn't even know that Mr. Austria's piano was missing! But Prussia' couldn't have done it! He's in hiding right now!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Ireland 1<strong>

Hi Italy!

I'm Iona Kirkland (the Republic of Ireland). Nice to meet you.

First of all, I'd like to apologize on behalf of my brother, England. He was so mean to you during WWII, it broke my heart! :'(

Secondly, this may sound kind of random... but there's a new Italian restaurant opening in Dublin. I was wondering if you'd like to come and try it to see what it's like? I think you'd be the best judge of it! ^_^

It would be nice to meet you properly. Maybe we could be friends...?

Love,

Iona Kirkland

aka

The Republic of Ireland

!~!~!~!

Ciao Iona!

It's alright! But..um…could you ask him to stop sending me pasta he made? I would ask him myself but I don't want to hurt his feelings!

Ve~ you have a new Italian restaurant? Si! I'd love to come and try it! But I can't right now because Ludwig is feeling sick! When he's feeling better we'll come visit!

Si! I'd like to be friends too! Um…you don't want to eat my heart do you?

Talk to you soon!,  
>Italy Veneziano<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 82<strong>

Cake? CAAAAAKKKKKKKEEE? Ooh ooh ooh~! Is it cookie dough ice cream cake with frosting and cherries on top and flower candy and all that fancy schmancy stuff? I WANTS A PIECE NOWZ =:C

Fine, I guess you can eat it all. As long as I get cake :D

Fanfiction? Well, it's nothing more than a person's inner desires on a certain characer in a respective medium written down on a place where people can read them. It can range from the commonplace like a blooming relationship to angsty stuff like wars and stuff...and there's the stuff like what happened last night. Then there's the REALLY cute stuff like the reunion of two lovebirds~!

Speaking of which, how did you and Doitsu-ki meet anyway? You can just give off a synopsis, nothing too big~ :D

Omnomnomnomnom,

Charice

PS- Hey, it was an accident! I'm not going to shoot yo-

Actually, you look really cute waving that flag like that.

*aims gun at Italy*

!~!~!~!

Si! Ludwig made cake! But I don't think it's an ice cream cake!

That sounds cool! Maybe I'll try to read some of them! The nicer one though! I don't want to read really sad ones!

Well I met him during WWI! I was hiding in a box of tomatoes and he captured me!

Si! It's really good!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. VE~! PLEASE DON'T SHOOT I SURRENDER! *passes out from exhaustion*

* * *

><p><strong>Sevilla 29<strong>

Stupid Italian,

...Because I said so, dammit!

J-just go with it you fucktard! And stop fucking arguing with me-God damn you're obnoxious.

No. I'm fine.

Sevilla

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sevilla!

Oh…ok!

VE~ I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!

Oh, ok! Do you want some cake? Ludwig made some!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 82<strong>

Feli,

Ah, not at all-Francis is just sort of used to that by now-at least I hope he is.

Oh? And why would that be, mi querido Feli?

Antonio

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Oh, I guess so! England insults him all the time!

Because I asked Ludwig to teach me German!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. VE~! BIG BROTHER SPAIN! FRATELLO JUST TOLD ME THAT SOME GIRL WHO'S WORKING WITH PERU JUST KIDNAPPED HIM!

((Plans?))

* * *

><p><strong>Switzerland 13<strong>

Italy,

Ludwig is sick? Hmm...send him my regards then-I hope he gets well soon. Maybe he has the same thing Lili had?

Austria? Giving Germany a check-up? Hm.

Of course...

Switzerland

!~!~!~!

Si! He is! And I already told him you did!

Si! He's doing it right now!

Italy Veneziano

((But he really needs anger management.))

* * *

><p><strong>Austria 10<strong>

Dear Feliciano,

I'm glad to hear you enjoy it so much. I wish I could be playing now but I have to get something on it repaired.

How is drugging someone fun? You sure it is even for fun?

Well I just finished giving him a check up any way. I know what is wrong with him. He isn't sick. I wish you luck with the child Germany is going to have. He probably is going to feel sick for a while but don't worry it will usually just be morning sickness. You're going to have to take very good care of him and make sure he doesn't have any beer until after the baby is born.

Sincerely,

Austria

!~!~!~!

Ciao Mr. Austria!

Si! I did enjoy it! I hope it gets fixed soon!

..T-that's w-what she told me!

Huh? What do you mean?

Feeling confused,

Italy Veneziano

((And so it begins.))

* * *

><p><strong>Nevada 5<strong>

Dear Italy,

Nickelodeon? Oh, that's next to Hondora, right? I would sell them because here in America, well, a lot people like you and Germany as a couple so I could get a lot of moolah. Oh, yeah and send me baby pictures, you'll get 10% of the profit.

Peace,

Gabe

P.S. Did Cali send you a jelly bracelet? If it is white and someone breaks it, that means that they are trying to steal your virginity. But, then again, you shouldn't be wearing a white bracelet in the first place.

!~!~!~!

Ciao Gabe!

Oh, actually it's Nicarauga! I think that she's near there! Huh? baby pictures?

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. si! She did! But they were yellow ones! But what do you mean that I shouldn't be wearing a white one?

((Who knew!))

* * *

><p><strong>Larza 21<strong>

Dear Italie,

Yeah, it does. I don't know who that person is, but okay! Wild savages,huh? Do they eat people?

Love,

Larza Prochazka

!~!~!~!

Ciao Larza!

Oh, well I think that he's getting off the island now! I hope he's okay! Nicaragua said he was still passed out!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Berlin 19<strong>

Dear Italy,

He's not going to die.

Berlin

!~!~!~!

Ciao Berlin!

That's what he told me too! He said not to worry!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Romania 13<strong>

Dear Italy,

Plan Steal-All-Of-Hungary's-Cooking-Ware is a go! If I don't come back (alive) you can have all of my angel hair pasta.

Woot!,

Romania

!~!~!~!

Ciao Romania!

VE~! PLEASE DON'T DO THAT! She'll be really mad at you!

Please don't!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>DONE!<p>

REVIEW!

..wow, 12 pages this time…why am I keeping track of that?


	130. MASS LETTERS 81

Greeting all! Guess who's done with everything!...yeah…never mind. Stupid comment.

HAHA! On White Collar they just said that the bad guy's going to be bunking with a 7 foot tall Russian named Ivan! RUSSIA GOT ARRESTED! XD

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>California 46<strong>

North,  
>Maybe i should ask...but then again those types of things have weird origins and maybe i`m better off not knowing, mind rape is a horrid thing.<br>What`s with you?  
>Calvin<br>Ps. I heard a riddle the other day, wanna hear it?

!~!~!~!

Ciao Calvin!

Ve~ I had something like that happen to me before! I don't remember when it did!

What's with me? Well Fratello's just been kidnapped and Mr. Austria just told me that Ludwig is pregnant!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Si! I do!

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 83<strong>

*lowers gun*

Oh damn...wasn't expecting that. Oh well, more food for me. Eh? His phone got a text...

*checks phone while he's unconscious*

*leans over body*

Hey Feli-chaaaaan. It's from Austriaaaaa. He says that your boyfriend has a baaaabbby and yoooouuuu're the father. Your German buddy's bearing YOUR chiiiillllddd.

...

Is it possible for you to name your baby after me?

*shirt falls out of jacket*

Charice

PS- Should I tell Doitsu-ki this?

!~!~!~!

*slowly sits up*

Ve~ is that true? But we're both guys! How did that happen?

Well..I can try to ask him!

*picks up shirt*

Huh? Isn't this the shirt I was looking for? It really looks like it!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. oh, actually I just sent the text to Ludwig!

* * *

><p><strong>Quebec 5<strong>

No, it was one of my independence meetings

Oh, I've heard about how much he hates Germany

-Lea "Quebec" Bouchard

!~!~!~!

Ciao Lea!

Oh, Independence meetings?

Si! But he's never told me why he hates him! And when I try to ask him he always yells at me!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Sevilla 30<strong>

Stupid Italian,

Good. I'm glad you finally understand.

C-Cake? Los pasteles? M-me gusta el pastel...Sí, voy a tener algunos. Gracias un montón.

Sevilla

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sevilla!

Ok!

Si! It's really good! Ludwig loves baking cakes! And I think that there's some left-over gelato I made in the freezer!

Italy Veneziano

((uh, what's the problem with mentioning cake to him?))

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 83<strong>

Feli,

As do I, but I do it in a friendly manner since Francis and I are such good friends.

Oh. And I'm guessing he didn't take it well at all. Lo siento about that, Feliciano.

Antonio

P.S. WHAT?

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

It's okay! I understand! Isn't that the same thing that fratello does to you when he insults you?

It's not your fault Big Brother Spain! I just thought that since he said that it's alright just as long as I didn't learn French it was alright for me to learn German! I guess I misunderstood him!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. SI! And he said that she just took his pants!

((…Conquistador!Spain showing up on here again isn't he?))

* * *

><p><strong>Switzerland 14<strong>

Italy,

Very good, thank you.

Eh, that's just...disturbing. Stupid Austria...

Switzerland

!~!~!~!

Sei il benvenuto! And Ludwig want me to tell you that he says grazie!

Huh? How does that make him stupid?

((Have fun trying to convince him to do that! Let me know who it goes!))

* * *

><p><strong>Nevada 6<strong>

Dear Italy,

That is what I typed. Nickelodeon. Yeah, because I just looked at a map and she's right under Hondora. Yeah. Baby pictures, I'd ask for ultrasound pics too but I don't know how I'm going to convince the southwestern populace that that is really your baby.

Peace,

Gabe

!~!~!~!

Ciao Gabe!

Uh, no it wasn't! um…I guess I can ask Ludwig if it's okay! He's really mad right now because he's can't have beer!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((you were all happy about it before so why are you crying now?))

* * *

><p><strong>Berlin 20<strong>

Dear Italy,

Are you worried?

Berlin

!~!~!~!

Ciao Berlin!

..A little bit! But Ludwig and Mr. Austria explained to me what was going on so I feel a little better!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Romania 14<strong>

Dear Italy,

Why not~? She is always mad at me. Attacking my country for no reason then getting mad because I WON THE WAR. BTW I don't like Hungary, the feeling pasted. They say that most crushes only last four months and if it exceeds that amount you're already in love~ But, I'm not in love. I'm in hate and I'm going to demolish that bitch and her slum of a country.

Bye!,

Romania

!~!~!~!

Ciao Romania!

Um..well…Mr. Austria and Prussia told me about how scary she can be when she' mad! Maybe you could try to be friends with her instead!

Please don't!,

Italy Veneziano

((Kay! Romania's a girl!))

* * *

><p><strong>Lizveth 52<strong>

B-But, Italia~

That takes the fun out of getting hurt!

Oh...

Well, then, I'll just throw them at you the next time I see you!

T-Try? The thing is, I cannot smile without scaring people around me...So, I try not to...

...Uh..Yeah,

Lizveth Prochazka

!~!~!~!

I-isn't better to make sure you stay safe?

Um…t-throw them at me?

Oh, well maybe you could try something else!

Italy Veneziano

((Yay for dogs! I know my boxer would attack someone who tried to break in.))

* * *

><p><strong>Indonesia 25<strong>

Kucing,

I skipped some poison into prussia's food...since I couldn't catch him.

Also is Germany ok, he's really having too much cake...that's not healthy, and too impulsive of him...you know what have him take what I left in his bathroom...

Y-ya I told Russia...but I haven't heard from him yet and I'm getting really anxious. I hope he does...I just really hope so. I poured out my heart and soul to him in that letter.

-Indonesia

P.S this looks suspicious...have him check the symptom checker app I left.

!~!~!~!

Ciao Karina!

Oh…um….w-why did you do that?

I..I think so! Mr. Austria just said that he's pregnant! But I don't really get it since we're both guys!

I hope he gets back to you soon! Maybe he feels the same way about you but he's being really shy about it!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Um, does he need to anymore since we know what it is?

((Apparently.))

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 130<strong>

Hurry up, dammit! She's trying to- H-hey, gimme back my pants!

!~!~!~!

I just did! Big Brother's Spain's coming to get you! But…why did she take your pants?

((Like I said before, you have no right to complain about what I do anymore.))

* * *

><p><strong>Nicaragua 11<strong>

Hola Italia,

Si, he passed out... again...

Oh, it's okay. I've had a cold since 1972 when that earthquake happened. It's because of my crappy economy. I'm pretty used to it by now.. it's kinda sad that I'm used to being sick...

Si, I know. He's gonna stay at my house until he can at LEAST stay concious for more than an hour. After that, he better run without passing out.

Nicaragua

!~!~!~!

Ciao Nicaragua!

Oh no! I hope he was up soon!

Oh, that's really bad! But I can still send you some pasta if you want me too!

Ok! I hope he gets better soon!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((They should just ban them and be done with it.))

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 195<strong>

Feli,

Ja, I'm not sure, I'm just hungry right now...

I suppose so. If you'd like we can set up lessons after training each day. Hopefully it won't be too difficult to pick up for you, you must know some already from living with Austria so long.

Switzerland you say? Well, uh, tell him danke for me, ja?

Austria sent? Well he did just check me over so I'll read it.

...

...

... WHAAAAAAAAT? How can this- well I suppose it's- I-I can't...

NO BIER FOR NINE MONTHS? HE HAS TO BE JOKING! I CAN'T LAST THAT LONG!

O-oh, er, pregnant... uh... Italy, remember that time you got drunk? Well we might've accidently... made a baby... only I... oh gott... I-I don't know how I'm going to face mein bruder now, he's going to make a big deal out of this...

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ludwig!

Oh, I can make some pasta if you want me too!

Ok! Sounds like fun! But fratello's really mad about it!

Si! And I already did!

Ve~ huh? What do you mean Ludwig? How can we do that? We're both guys!

Love,

Feliciano

* * *

><p><strong>Ireland 2<strong>

Hi Italy!

Don't worry, I talked to Arthur. He won't be sending you any of his… food(?)… again(hopefully)!

I'm sorry about Ludwig! Is it serious? If it's a cold or flu, keep him wrapped up warm, make him eats lots of fruits and veg and drink lots of water (no bear)! I've sent you a shamrock for good luck so he gets better soon. Send my love!

Can't wait til you guys come over- the food won't probably be as good as the real Italian stuff, but it should be better than Arthur's.

And don't worry, I wouldn't eat anyone's heart. I'm not scary at all (my drunk, idiot brothers on the other hand…)!

Hope Germany feels better and I'll speak to you soon!

Iona

xxx

P.S. Please can I call you Feli?

!~!~!~!

Ciao Iona!

Grazie! I would have asked him myself but I didn't want to hurt his feelings! And he's really scary when he's mad!

No…actually he and Mr. Austria said it's because he's pregnant? I don't really understand it though!

I'm sure it'll taste good! It's hard to mess up pasta!

Ve~ that's good! It really scared me when Lizveth told me that! I'm sorry if it made you feel uncomfortable!

Si! Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. You can if you want to! I don't mind!

* * *

><p><strong>Austria 11<strong>

Dear Feliciano,

It will be fixed by tomorrow so I'll have to tune it again. Maybe when that's done I'll invite you and Germany to hear me play and stay for dinner.

I mean that Germany is going to have your child. You are going to have a little Germany running around in nine months. Good luck and try not to spoil the child too much.

Sincerely,

Austria

!~!~!~!

Ciao Mr. Austria!

Yay! I hope you can! I would really like to hear you play again! And I'm sure that Ludwig would like it too!

That's what Ludwig told me too! He's really mad that he's can't have beer! But I'll try not too!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Illinois 10<strong>

Dear Italy,

Well of course they're mad at Prussia! It's his fault!

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

!~!~!~!

Ciao Liz!

Oh, ok! But Nicaragua said that he's having a hard time staying awake!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Peru 29<strong>

Huh? O que é isso?

_Parece ser uma letra._

...Oh! Eu quero ver o Chile em um vestido!

_Eu também!_

Talvez se a gente procura a casa um pouco mais vamos encontrar algumas fotos. Vamos?

_Sim!_

Senhor Itália, isso é tão divertido! É divertido em sua casa?

_Uh-oh, ele está acordando. Devemos ir. Mas nós veremos vocês muito em breve! :D_

[[Sao Tome: "Huh? What's this?"

Principe: _"It seems to be a letter."_

"[reading letter] Oh! I want to see Chile in a dress!"

_"Me too!"_

"Maybe if we search the house come more we can find some photos. Shall we?"

_"Yes!"_

"Mr. Italy, this is so fun! Is it fun at your house?"

_"Uh oh, he's waking up. We have to go. But we'll see you very soon! :D"_]]

!~!~!~!

Um…who is this? What happened to Huayna? He's not hurt is he?

((great. Just what Italy needs now.))

* * *

><p><strong>Valencia 1<strong>

Hi Italia~~

I'm Valencia, one of Spain's cities

I just wondered if you like tomatoes. And if you have the habit of stealing them from people that works hard growing them. You don't, do you? :3

Sorry if this letter sounds weird Hahah

Love,

Valencia

!~!~!~!

Ciao Valencia!

It's really nice to meet you! Actually I've been talking to Sevilla too!

Well I do like them! But I don't steal them! I always ask before I grab them! Why?

It's alright! I don't mind!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Yay! Done! And dogsrule is still back in action!<p>

REVIEW!


	131. MASS LETTERS 82

Back! And let me just say one thing before I continue.

This is MY Fanfiction. Yes there is Mpreg on it now and yes I'm smart enough to know that men can't have babies. BUT this is fiction. So if you don't like it don't read or just fuck off alright. What I choose to do is my own damn business not yours. And I have never even seen that movie or whatever the hell it is. Oh, and this thing won't end until I actually choose to end it because as I said before this is MY fanfic.

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Lizveth 53<strong>

That ruins the fun. . .

It's more fun to be in danger that safe!

Yes! Throw them at you. Is that too many syllables for you?

I prefer frowning. . .

but it makes people think I am in a bad mood.

Italia, everyone loves you. How can I get people to like me?

Try not to be a dumb ass!,

Lizveth Prochazka

!~!~!~!

O-ok! But I-I think I'll try to stay safe!

Um..c-could you not throw them at me?

But if you want to get people to like you you can try being nice to them! That always works!

Um..I-I'll try!,

Italy Veneziano

((oh, you do?))

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 84<strong>

How does it happen? By MAAAAAAAGGGGGIIIIICCCCC and WIIIILLLLLPPPOOOOWWWWEEERRR!

*starts playing Magic by BOB*

Eh? O-oh, I guess that's the shirt you're looking for. But you don't need it now ^^; *damn*

Still dancing for no reason,

Charice

PS- YOUZ A DADDY, YOUZ A DADDY, YOUZ A DADDY

*fangirl tackle*

!~!~!~!

Oh, I guess that makes sense!

Si! I guess I don't! But isn't that weird how it showed up just after I found another one!

Um, why are you dancing?

Feeling confused,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Si! I guess so- VE~!

* * *

><p><strong>Rizal 49<strong>

Hey, Veneziano. I'm here to call for a truce...

What the hell is going on? Why is Charice breaking your ribcage? And why is Germany making cake?

!~!~!~!

Well ok! But I think that a lot of people are mad at you!

Well, apparently Ludwig's pregnant!...but could you ask Charice to let go? It really hurts!

* * *

><p><strong>Peru 30<strong>

Hola Senor Feliciano,

Sorry about the last letter. While I was gone, Sao Tome and Principe took over my house and mauled Haiti. Everything is fine now, though. They've been punished for their mischief and they'll be picked up very soon. As an apology, I'll send you some C4 left over from that pipe bomb I made for Panama's sister. Use it wisely (preferably on France). It goes out with a really really REALLY big bang.

So, I hear Senor Germany is having a baby! How lovely! Have you picked out any names yet? I'm sure it's going to be lots of fun for your families! Maybe I should get Chile to have one so I can ridicule him.

Signed,

Peru

!~!~!~!

Ciao Huayna!

Oh, they did? That's not nice of them but at least everything's better now! Um..but..I-I don't know if I want the C4.

Si! He is! We haven't picked out a name though! Charice asked if it could be named after her!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((Welp don't tell Peru that! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Illinois 11<strong>

Dear Italy,

Hmmm...really? So, what's new with you?

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

!~!~!~!

Ciao Liz!

Oh, well fratello has been kidnapped by this one girl and Ludwig's now pregnant!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Valencia 2<strong>

Italia~~

Sevilla? He's been writing a lot of letters lately... his lover must be tired of it xD (I'm sure he has a lover or, at least, a crush... Hahhah)

You're so cute~~ Not like your brother~~

You'll see. Your brother ate a lot of tomatoes when he lived in Spain. He didn't work. Where did he get those tomatoes? ... From my house ¬¬

But you're not like him so... I'll send you a box of tomatoes for your cuteness!

Love,

Valencia

!~!~!~!

Ciao Valencia!

Si! Huh, his lover? But fratello told me that his lover is Gilbird!

Grazie for the tomatoes! But I'm sure that fratello will apologize for taking your tomatoes soon!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Gibraltar 1<strong>

Ayyee! Ita-Han!

I haven't seen you in forever-

I bet you forgot about me, didn't you? You did didn't you!

Oi, Oi, Ita-Han, that makes me sad.

Please come visit Nena sometime soon- I miss you and your prat brother!

Kisses and Hugs,

Gibraltar (Nena Vasquez)

[[Gibraltar is that little English-Owned colony connected to Spain.]]

!~!~!~!

Ciao Nena!

No! I didn't forget about you! It's really nice to be able to talk to you again!

Si! I'll try to visit soon! And I'll ask fratello if he wants to come too!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((no worries about not acting her act. I don't! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Quebec 6<strong>

Yep, they didn't go too well. That bastard Canada still won't let me become a real country

He's probably just being over protective

-Lea "Quebec" Bouchard

!~!~!~!

Ciao Lea!

Oh, well maybe you can ask him why! I'm sure he'll tell you!

Si! That's what I think too! Or at least that's what I hope!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 131<strong>

I don't- D-dammit, don't touch those, you bitch, and gimme my shir-! NOW THAT'S JUST NOT RIGHT! GET THOSE DAMN BLOOMERS OFF OF ME BEFORE SPAIN GETS HERE! I AM GOING TO KILL Y

Um... Hola, Italia~ My name's Ticca; I'm an acquaintance of su hermano's. He's funny. Anyway, good luck with un bebé!

!~!~!~!

VE~! FRATELLO!

Um, Ciao Ticca! Um…grazie for the luck! But why are they doing that to fratello?

((NOPE! And I didn't do that. JoyHeart did.))

* * *

><p><strong>Prussia 51<strong>

Yo Italy

I feel better now. I have no idea where I am again. How long was I out for?

Did my awesomness miss anything?

Prussia

!~!~!~!

Ciao Prussia!

Ve~ That's great you're feeling better! I think that you were out for a couple of days!

Um…well…Ludwig's pregnant!

Italy Veneziano

((sounds like it does. But have fun killing the piñata!))

* * *

><p><strong>Canada 60<strong>

Hi Italy

I've been busy. America and I have been fighting because soccer teams were playing each other. My team ended up losing. I had to drink this mixture me and Alfred made. It had four types of alcohol, ranch, mustard, and a bunch of other random food. It was nasty.

Canada

!~!~!~!

Ciao Canada!

Wow! That sounds really gross! All me and fratello do is just watch the football games!

Italy Veneziano

((Does sound gross.))

* * *

><p><strong>Nevada 7<strong>

Dear Italy,

Yeah, it was. Don't contradict me, idiotia. Sorry I just realized two things, 1, you probably won't give me baby pictures if I'm mean to you and 2, I can't erase on this typewriter. Italy, you can give him non-alcholic beer and tell him that it has alchol in it.

Peace,

Gabe

!~!~!~!

Ciao Gabe!

Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that!

I guess I can try that! But Ludwig's really smart!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((I'm sure he'll get his muscles back. But shouldn't you be blaming the alcohol instead? XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Berlin 21<strong>

Dear Italy,

I'm pretty damn excited. I'm gonna get a little bruder and/or

schwester! We should probably keep the more explicit preganacy books away from Vati. I heard that somewhere around 1 in 26 babies are born hermaphrodites, it's proably not turue but we dont' want to scare Vati with taht infromation, do we?

Berlin

!~!~!~!

Ciao Berlin!

Si! I guess we should! And it wouldn't be good to scare Ludwig!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Romania 15<strong>

Dear Italy,

I don't think you read my letter right, Italy. I do not FEAR her I HATE her. Why on Earth would I do that?

I DO WHAT I WANT!,

Romania

!~!~!~!

Ciao Romania!

U-Um…well….It'll probably be better for both of you! Don't they always say that it's better to love than hate?

EEP! Sorry!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>California 47<strong>

North,

Is Romano ok? He hasn't been hurt or molested right?

...Germany is pregnant..that means he can't have beer huh? That's horrible.

Congragulations? Any idea what you are going to name it?

Calvin

Ps. There are two ducks infront of one duck and two ducks

behind one duck, how many ducks are there?

!~!~!~!

Ciao Calvin!

I don't think he has! But they stole his pants and shirt!

Si! He's really upset about that! But we don't know yet!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. um…is it five? I'm not too sure! I'm not very good at riddles!

((yeah…I really suck at figuring out riddles.))

* * *

><p><strong>Sevilla 31<strong>

S-stupid Italian,

Does he really? I'll have to try some...

Gelato's delicious...Romano made Dad some when he was sick-perked him right up.

Sevilla

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sevilla!

Si! He's really good at it! I don't think he'll mind if you try some!

Oh, I think that fratello told me about that before! Oh, and fratello told me before that you're dating Gilbird! Is that true?

Italy Veneziano

((…at least it's not like Risk for him..it's not right?))

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 84<strong>

Feli,

Uhm, I suppose so.

Ah, gracias Feliciano. I guess you did-I'm glad Lovino isn't mad at you though.

Antonio

P.S. Oh, someone's gonna die. No one touches my precious Lovino...

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Oh, ok!

Sei il benvenuto! Si! I'm glad too!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Ve~ I hope he's okay! He' really hoping you come get him soon!

((CRAP! DX))

* * *

><p><strong>Swizterland 15<strong>

Italy,

Uhm, well, tell him I wish him all the best with the little one...

Austria's just stupid. All right?

Switzerland

!~!~!~!

Si! I will! He's really upset because he's can't drink beer!

Oh, ok!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Indonesia 26<strong>

Kucing,

H-he doesn't love me...k-kucing...h-he loves Yao more...

C-congratulations...I-I am happy for you

Take care of each other...

Karina

!~!~!~!

Ciao Karina!

Oh no! That' so sad! But I'm sure you'll find someone who really really loves you soon!

Grazie! But are you going to be okay?

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((yeah, I think that's why she did it.))

* * *

><p><strong>Nicaragua 12<strong>

Hola Italia~

Si, he's up now. But if he drinks the last beer in my house one more time... *aims bat*

No, it's okay Feli. But if you want to, you can, I guess. You can never have too much pasta~

Si, he's up and moving right now... This better not be like that one time he got drunk and started hitting on mi hija Granada... she sprayed his eyes with mace...

Nicaragua

P.S. I heard that Ludwig got PREGNANT? I promise not to tell Prussia until later...

!~!~!~!

Ciao Nicaragua!

I know! I was just talking to him!

Ok! I'll send some!

Ve~ that sound scary! Did he really do that?

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Si! He did! Oh..but I just told Prussia about it!

((News does travel fast! Yay for internet and stuff! XD))

* * *

><p>Done! …wonder what the baby would look like…<p>

REVIEW!


	132. MASS LETTERS 83

Is back! I had lots of shopping stuff to do. I hate shopping.

And I is planning something new that can happen during all this or right after. After watching the video where Italy was acting like France (and freaking me out) and reading chapter 44 of "Our Lives as the Republic of the Philippines!" I thought hey! More personality switches! Buts Italy won't be acting like France this time…I have proved once and for all that I suck at that. But he will be AWESOME! KESESESESE! XD (I don't think I need to point out more than that.)

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Nicaragua 13<strong>

Hola Italia,

Ah, gracias Italia.

...si, he did. If he wasn't drunk I might've had to kill him... good thing Granada keeps pepper spray.. it wasn't really "scary", it was more on the funny side.

Nicaragua

P.S...expect a lot of taunting now...

!~!~!~!

Ciao Nicaragua!

Sei il benvenuto!

I'm glad that didn't happen to me when I went drinking with Ludwig, fratello, and Big Brother Spain! But how was it funny?

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. oh, really?

* * *

><p><strong>Sevilla 32<strong>

Stupid Italian,

Well good. Might as well warn him I tend to devour cakes. That's why Dad never makes them when I'm around-no one else gets any.

Dad loves Romano's gelato.

I AM NOT DATING GILBIRD! THAT'S A BIRD! I'M A PERSON!

Sevilla

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sevilla!

You can have the rest! Everyone already ate some of it!

I know! I heard him talking about it before!

Oh…I wonder why fratello told me that!

Italy Veneziano

((…You're hiding something.))

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 85<strong>

Feli,

I heard that Ludwig was...ehm...pregnant...extend my best wishes, would you?

Ahaha yeah, I don't like it when you and Lovino fight...it's sad.

Aww, my tea's cold...

Antonio

P.S. Tell Lovino I'm almost there-and I have my axe.

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Si! I will! But I still don't understand how it happened!

Si! It is really sad! I'm really sorry that it bothers you so much!

Oh, do you want me to heat it up?

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Si! I will! But please hurry! She said that if you don't come soon fratello's going to have more than just rope burns and bruises!

((Joy. Just what we need. More world domination on mine.))

* * *

><p><strong>Switzerland 16<strong>

Italy,

Of course he can't drink beer! That could hurt the baby!

Switzerland

!~!~!~!

I-I know! Nevada suggested giving him nonalcoholic beer and telling him it was the real thing!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Lizveth 54<strong>

Yeah, you just stay safe Italia-Dear.

W-Why? WHY CAN I NOT, ITALIA? W-What...d-did I ever d-do to make y-you not want to get them t-thrown at you!

. . .But I am being nice. . .

Please. . .let me touch you,

Lizveth Prochazka

!~!~!~!

Um…a-actually i-it's not you! I just don't like things thrown at me!

Well..maybe you could try being nice in a different way!

Um..w-why?,

Italy Veneziano

((Sounds like a interesting mix! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Ticca 1<strong> ((felt like putting that.))

:3 Who's they? We're currently the only ones here at the moment~ Aw... He's crying... Maybe I should hurry up and finish hurting him before leaving... I hope Spain likes his little 'reward' for what he's done to my home in the past~! :D

~Ticca

P.S. Tell Spain that if he doesn't get his ass here soon, little Roma's gonna have more than just rope burns and a few bruises to deal with~ -^w^-

!~!~!~!

VE~! HE IS? PLEASE STOP! Um…w-what did he do to you home? I'm sure he's sorry about it!

P.S. I-I did! He said he's on his way and he's bringing his axe with him!

((huh, I have around that same image too. And yeah, she's crazy….wait…what's going to happen when Romano finds out about Germany?))

* * *

><p><strong>Austria 12<strong>

Dear Feliciano,

My piano is finally fixed so feel free to come by anytime you wish and I'll play one of the new pieces I wrote. I'll serve pasta if you would like.

Just so you know Switzerland finds me stupid because we used to be best friends until my people tried to claim him as ours and he didn't like that. Now he is reminded of me every five seconds which annoys him.

Sincerely,

Austria

!~!~!~!

Ciao Mr. Austria!

Yay! I can't wait! I'll ask Ludwig about it as soon as I can!

Oh, I didn't know that happened! That's really sad! Maybe you two could try to be friends again!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 85<strong>

YOUZ A DADDY YOUZ A DADDY YOUZ A DADDY YOUZ A DADDY YOUZ A DADDY YOUZ A DADDY YOUZ A DADDY YOUZ A DADDY YOUZ A DADDY YOUZ A DADDY YOUZ A DADDY YOUZ A DADDY YOUZ A DADDY YOUZ A DADDY YOUZ A DADDY YOUZ A DADDY YOUZ A DADDY YOUZ A DADDY YOUZ A DADDY YOUZ A DADDY YOUZ A DADDY YOUZ A DADDY YOUZ A DADDY YOUZ A DADDY YOUZ A DADDY YOUZ A DADDY YOUZ A DADDY YOUZ A DADDY YOUZ A DADDY YOUZ A DADDY YOUZ A DADDY YOUZ A DADDY YOUZ A DADDY YOUZ A DADDY YOUZ A DADDY YOUZ A DADDY YOUZ A DADDY YOUZ A DADDY YOUZ A DADDY YOUZ A DADDY YOUZ A DADDY YOUZ A DADDY YOUZ A DADDY YOUZ A DADDY YOUZ A DADDY YOUZ A DADDY YOUZ A DADDY YOUZ A DADDY YOUZ A DADDY

*still chanting and strangle hugging you*

!~!~!~!

*close to passing out*

* * *

><p><strong>Rizal 50<strong>

*After a few unsuspecting tries...*

Um...hold on...if you can, can you get Germany to smile and take a picture of it? That might help.

!~!~!~!

Actually, I already have one on my cell phone! Can you get it? It's sitting on the table!

* * *

><p><strong>Gibraltar 2<strong>

Oi~Ita-Han.

I'm sooo glad you didn't forget me!

Ayee-I miss you Ita-Hannn. It'd be nice if you could bring your brother too~! Just don't bring Spain-Chama, Iggybrows told me not to get near him.

Which is meannnn~.

Kisses and Hugs,

Gibraltar (Nena Vasquez)

!~!~!~!

Ciao Nena!

Si! I can understand how you feel! I think that Canada's the same way! He told me that no one remembers him!

Ok! I won't bring Big Brother Spain! But it might take a while for us to visit! Fratello's just been kidnapped!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((yeah, probably would be hard to guess. So can you save me the trouble and the huge risk of me making a big fool out of myself and just tell me? PLEASE!))

* * *

><p><strong>Nevada 8<strong>

Dear Italy,

It's fine! And if Luddy really wants beer that badly then he'll take what he can get! Think, what if you couldn't have pasta for nine months? If I gave you Chow Mein and told you it was pasta you'd totally believe me, then stab a fork in my heart because Chow Mein would make horrible tasting pasta.

Peace,

Gabe

!~!~!~!

Ciao Gabe!

Oh, well Switzerland said that beer would hurt the baby! So maybe I shouldn't try to do that! But not having pasta for nine months sounds too scary! I don't want to think about it!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((It's always the beer isn't it? XD wait…Did Italy even drink beer?))

* * *

><p><strong>Berlin 22<strong>

Dear Italy,

I'll buy you guys a baby name book. Hey, did you tell Prussia that Vati was preggers? Not a good idea. It'll bring Vati stress and stress to the baby.

Berlin

!~!~!~!

Ciao Berlin!

Grazie Berlin! I'm sure it'll help! But…si…I did! I didn't know I wasn't supposed to!

Sorry!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Illinois 12<strong>

Dear Italy,

Awww...poor Romano.

Germany is having a baby? Congraduations!

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

!~!~!~!

Ciao Liz!

Si! I'm really worried about him! Big Brother Spain went to go get him! And he brought his axe with him!

Si! Grazie! We're going to try looking through name books soon!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Indonesia 27<strong>

Kucing,

Sad? That's a nice way of putting it...

At this rate...I-I don't think I care anymore...it doesn't matter...d-don't really need someone to feel loved...N-not at all!

Make sure he eats healthy, avoids seafood, clean up for him, especially with the dogs...though I don't know if that's just cats a pregnant one can't clean up after or not...Try to be patient, and lock the door to his office and throw away the key, he needs to stay relaxed

I wish you well kucing,

Indonesia

!~!~!~!

Ciao Karina!

Well as I said before you'll find someone! There's no way you won't! I can try to help you if you want me too! It sounds like you really need someone right now!

Si! I will! But Ludwig keeps everything really clean anyway so I'm not too worried! But why can't he eat seafood? Don't worry! I hide the key from him!

Grazie! And I wish you well too!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Prussia 52<strong>

Yo Italy

You got West pregnant. That is awesome I didn't think you had it you. Way to go. Wow I never would've thought he would get pregnant. I always thought it would be you. You totally need to name the kid after me. I can't wait he will call me his awesome uncle Prussia.

A few days thats unawesome. I wonder if I can come home yet, or if people still want to kill me? Oh well best way to find out is to do it.

The awesome Prussia

P.S. Shit if West is pregnant he can't go out drinking with me. So not awesome. I'll have to drag you with me next time I go drinking.

!~!~!~!

Ciao Prussia!

I didn't know either! Oh, but we don't know if the baby's a boy or girl yet! But I'll ask Ludwig!

I think that everyone's better about it! But actually fratello just got kidnapped so Big Brother Spain went to go save him!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Um…I..I don't know if I should! Apparently I act like Big Brother France when I get too drunk!

((Prussia is such an idiot. But I don't think I did that with any of my cousins.))

* * *

><p><strong>Valencia 3<strong>

Italia Veneciano,

...

GILBIRD?

...

Hahahahahahahahahah... Sevilla and Gilbird... hahaha...

Italia... you shouldn't believe your brother if he's talking about Sevilla (or about me, I don't think he likes me xDDD)

Think about it. Sevilla and a bird. I don't think they're compatible. Teruel says that if he were Gilbert, he would fly away from our brother. That was mean...

BTW, Teruel says hi.

Love,

Valencia

!~!~!~!

Ciao Valencia!

Oh, so he's not? I wonder why fratello would tell me that! But why doesn't fratello like you?

Oh, he did? Tell him I said ciao!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>California 48<strong>

North,

Is anyone going to help him? How did he get kidnapped?

Well at least he can have his favorite foods, thats good right? Are you excited about being a Father? Or are Romano and Prussia excited about being uncles?

Does this technically make Germany the Mother?

I wonder if he'll end up having mood swings also..

Calvin

Ps. No, but thats ok! I guessed the same thing when i first heard it~ There are three ducks! Two are behind the first duck and two are in front of the last duck!

!~!~!~!

Ciao Calvin!

Big Brother Spain is! He said he's bringing his axe with him!

Si! I am excited! And so is Prussia! I haven't told fratello yet though so I don't know what he thinks! I hope he doesn't get mad!

Hm..I guess it does! I never thought about that!

Mood swings?

Italy Veneziano

P.S. oh, I'm sorry! I'm really not good at figuring out riddles! But it makes sense now that you explained it!

((doesn't sound lame. Not figuring the riddle out does. -_-; ))

* * *

><p><strong>Greece 1<strong>

Dear Italy,

I'm writing in behalf of my sister today... you probably don't remember her, she ditches meetings alot. And she's kinda afraid of people in general... Anyways, she talks about you alot. I think she really likes you. You should come over some time and hang out with her so she'll stop hassling me... she really likes pasta and cats and I think you two would hit it off. You two could... could... I'm sorry, I almost fell asleep and now I don't remember what I was writing.

From,

Greece

P.S.: Has Japan talked about me lately? What does he say?

!~!~!~!

Ciao Greece!

Your sorella? Um, can you tell me who she is again? I'm sorry I don't remember!

That's really sad that she's scared of people! But si! I'll hang out with her!

Oh, well, if you're tired then maybe you should take a siesta!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. oh, well I haven't been talking to Japan recently but when I get the chance I'll ask him!

((is cool if it's on your phone. Glad ya love these letters! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 196<strong>

Feli,

Ja, that should be filling, I'm sort of craving that as well actually...

Well I expect... oh god Romano. I-I have no idea how he will react to this. I know he'd try to kill me if I'd gotten you pregnant but as its me... I just don't know. But we should probably tell him soon, he'll find out eventually anyway.

Er, ja we're both male, but we're also both nations. If you'll recall back when England was pregnant with Canada, or more recently Sealand. And then when America ended up pregnant with his original 13 colonies (thought luckily he found the rest of them or adopted them from other nations). For nations both males and females can become pregnant, even if they deny it later and claim to simply be brothers with their children.

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ludwig!

Ok! I'll get started on it! Oh, and Sevilla wants to know if he can have some of your cake too!

Oh, well actually fratello's been kidnapped so Big Brother Spain went to go save him! But what will fratello do when we tell him? And Prussia and Charice want to know if we can name the baby after them!

Oh, I guess that makes sense! But it makes my head hurt a little bit trying to think about it!

Love,

Feliciano

((for shame! Forgetting something like that! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Quebec 7<strong>

I did, he says he doesn't want the family to fall apart, but the others are all happy with him! I just have goals, I want to be more then just a province in the forever forgoten country!

And New Brunswick just said that Nova Scotia told him that Scotland told her that Ireland told him that Germany is pregnant, how is that possible?

!~!~!~!

Ciao Lea!

Oh, well maybe you two can find a way for you to stay a family but you can still be a country!

Ludwig just explained it to me! He said it's because we're nations and not humans!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Done!<p>

REVIEW!


	133. MASS LETTERS 84

Greeting all! Is back with good news! The RP forum "Vee I got Tomato Stains on these Cartas" is now up and running! So go check it out people! XD

Oh, I forgot the link. AW WELL here it is! http:/ /forum. Fanfiction .net/ forum/Vee_I_got_Tomato_Stains_on_these_Cartas/89901/

Wow, Iggy really needs to lay off the sugar…. http:/ /www. Youtube .com/ watch?v=J1Y1xOu1PKk&feature=channel_video_title

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Nicaragua 14<strong>

Hola Italia,

it was funny because the "awesome Prussia" was yelling for mercy... but my sense of humor has always been kind of warped... just... not like Russia's...

Nicaragua

P.S. from Prussia, I mean. congratulations~

!~!~!~!

Ciao Nicaragua!

Oh, I guess it might be! But it sounds like it was really scary! But si! Russia's sense of humor is really scary!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Tell him grazie!

* * *

><p><strong>Indonesia 28<strong>

Kucing,

Don't worry about it, just take care of Germany from now on...ok? I will be fine, and honestly I doubt that I'd find the perfect one...but it's alright, I don't really need anyone like that, even if it can get pretty lonely.

A lot of seafood contains mercury, also know as the element that can be poisonous, and very harmful to pregnancy. I'll send a list to you with this.

Indonesia

!~!~!~!

Ciao Karina!

Si! I will! But why shouldn't I worry about it? You sound really sad!

Oh, I think I heard about that somewhere before! But grazie for the list! It'll really help!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Sevilla 33<strong>

Veneziano,

O-oh...thank you...that's really...sweet of you. Dad told (force/lectured/yelled at) for me to stop calling you "Stupid Italian" and apologize...so...I'm sorry...

Thanks for the cake-it's my favourite food other than Dad's paella.

Because he's a fucking jerk!

Sevilla

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sevilla!

Sei il benvenuto! But it's alright! You don't need to apologize! I'm already used to being yelled at!

Di niente di nuovo! Maybe I can make one sometime an you can tell me what you think of it!

Oh, but he can be nice!

Italy Veneziano

((So does Sevilla like Italy better now? XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 86<strong>

Feli,

Gracias-ah, I don't understand how it happens, either...but w-whatever.

Ahaha, it's fine-don't worry about it. It just reminds me of how my sister and I argue-except we get violent.

No, it's not like I'm there to drink it anymore...but thank you, Feli~!

Antonio

P.S. let Lovi know I'm there-

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Si! Actually Ludwig said it's because we're nations and not human!

Oh, I'm sorry! I'll try to stop making fratello mad!

Oh, ok! Maybe I can make a new one for you when you get back!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Si! I will!

((Don't laugh! It's not funny!))

* * *

><p><strong>Switzerland 17<strong>

Italy,

That's not a bad idea. Make sure it's Beck's Nonalcoholic...or German nonalcoholic.

Switzerland

!~!~!~!

Si! I will! But I'll probably use German nonalcoholic! Um..do they even make nonalcoholic German beer?

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Peru 31<strong>

Hola Senor Feliciano,

Damn it, how am supposed to get rid of this stuff now? Maybe I'll plant some under Chile's house...

Eh... and as for this whole pregnancy thing, the annoying Hetalia fan is starting to get some miiiiighty strange ideas in her head. Something about Ecuador tops Peru tops Chile - and I don't mean geographically either. Why do I have to put up with this person? =_=

Well, best regards to you, and when the baby comes out I wanna see it! :D

Warmest wishes and whatever other crap they write in this space,

Peru

!~!~!~!

Ciao Huayna!

Um, what stuff are you talking about?

She is? Well I don't know why you do! Isn't it because she's your friend?

Grazie! And si! I'll send you pictures!

Grazie again!,

Italy Veneziano

((Won't ask. But now I know why he's so worried about you! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Nevada 9<strong>

Dear Italy,

I'm not talkin' real beer, I'm talkin' St. Paulina's (non-alcholic version of St. Paul's) or somethin'. But hopefully Ludwig will just stop liking beer (and the world will end), or he'll just control himself. Addiction is a hard monster to kill. Heh. NO PASTA~ NINE MONTHS~!

Peace,

Gabe

!~!~!~!

Ciao Gabe!

Oh, ok! Switzerland suggest to use a German nonalcoholic beer! Well Ludwig does have really good self control so that should work!

VEEEE~~~! PLEASE STOP!

Scared by what he's imagining,

Italy Veneziano

((UGH! Colon cleansing? I really really didn't need to know that. But heck no! That would take WAY too long to do! And I want to see Italy acting like Prussia!))

* * *

><p><strong>Berlin 23<strong>

Dear Italy,

I guess it's okay. As long as Onkel doesn't tease him. It is kind of funny though. I always though you would be the one preganat.

Berlin

!~!~!~!

Ciao Berlin!

Oh, ok! Prussia's talking about how the baby's going to be a great football player! But how is it funny?

Italy Veneziano

((And it's hard to imagine because it's Poland.))

* * *

><p><strong>Romania 16<strong>

Dear Italy,

How so? Who is they? I'd like to have a serious talk with them.

Hn,

Romania

!~!~!~!

Ciao Romania!

I don't know who they are! I just know that it's a really old saying!

Are you still mad?,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Oregon 3<strong>

Dear Italy,

I heard through the grapevine that Germany go knocked up? Congratulations!

He should be normal...for a little while anyway...damn mood swings...

Again congrats on the baby!

Oregon~

P.S. How is your brother takin it?

!~!~!~!

Ciao Oregon!

Si! And grazie! But knocked up?

Ve~ I hope they're not too bad! Ludwig can be really scary sometimes!

Grazie again!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. oh…um….actually I didn't tell fratello yet!

* * *

><p><strong>Lizveth 55<strong>

. . .Oh. . .

Then why didn't you say that in the first place!

How the hell am I supposed to be nice in a different way!

That may be difficult!

. . .I also just now got the news that was going around. . .

No one lets me know anything!

I'm going to strangle them!

Why is it wrong to touch you?,

Lizveth Prochazka

!~!~!~!

I'm sorry! I thought you knew!

Well…I don't know! Maybe you could have someone teach you how!

Huh? What news?

Well it's just that you sound really scary when you say it like that….,

Italy Veneziano

((wow, must be bad sometimes.))

* * *

><p><strong>Gibraltar 3<strong>

Oi~Ita-Hannnnnn!

Canada? OH, you mean that creeper with the polar bear!

That polar bear is so-sooo fuzzy~!

That's good, but, tell Spain-Chama I said "Hello~".

W-Wait? Niisan was kidnapped? EEEEEEEEEEKK-!

WAS THERE A BODY? IS HE DEAD? I BET HE'S DEAD! NO!

BLOODY KIDNAPPERS!,

Gibraltar (Nena Vasquez)

!~!~!~!

Ciao Nena!

Si! But how is he a creeper?

Si! He is really cute!

Si! Fratello was! Big Brother Spain's saving him right now!

No! He's not dead!,

Italy Veneziano

((Oh, I can see that now. Dang I'm slow. But yeah, interesting.))

* * *

><p><strong>Prussia 53<strong>

Yo Italy

It's a boy the awesome me just knows these things. Although I guess I could be wrong. He's gonna be one hell of a fußball player. Just wait until he starts kicking.

That's good that I can come home. I am almost back at my house. I wonder if West ever got rid of that bear.

Does that mean your brother doesn't know that West is having my awesome neffe? You need to videotape his reaction and send it to me.

Has West started having cravings for random food yet? Tell him he better not start wanting Americas food. I will be using the force to make sure he doesn't.

The awesome Prussia

P.S. Maybe I will just round up Francis and Antonio and bring them drinking, when Antonio is done saving your brother.

P.P.S. Holy shit the bear is not gone, it just tore a chunk out of my leg. I managed to chase it out of the house but I think I'm gonna take a nap now. *passed out again*

!~!~!~!

Ciao Prussia!

Oh, ok! That would be really cool if the baby was good at football!

I don't know if it is! I hope it's not!

I guess I could video tape it for you! But why do you want to see it?

Well he has been craving cake and pasta! But si! I'll tell him! What do you mean by the force?

Italy Veneziano

P.S. ok! Have fun!

P.S.S. VEEE~~! ARE YOU OKAY? PLEASE DON'T PASS OUT!

((is fine if you are. Glad this mess of randomness can help make you feel better a little bit! And of course he can't make up his mind! He's Prussia! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Rizal 51<strong>

OK...

*shows Charice the picture*

*watches her nosebleed so much she flies across the room*

...

...

...

Um...

You might want to wash off the blood, Veneziano. I heard that prolonged contact with her blood...does stuff...to your brain. Like Cute-Obsession Virus...stuff...

!~!~!~!

Ve~ I didn't know someone could fly that far across a room! But grazie for doing that Rizal! And si! I'll wash it off! But would it really do stuff to my brain?

* * *

><p><strong>Austria 13<strong>

Dear Feliciano,

Has Germany started to get a stomach? Make sure he doesn't try to work out too much or stress over paperwork. Do everything you can to make him relax.

I was wondering are you going to tell the child Germany is its Mutti or lie and say he is the Vati?

I wish we could be friends again but Switzerland points a gun at me everytime I come on his land. You have to try talking him into not being so hostile towards me.

Sincerely,

Austria

!~!~!~!

Ciao Mr. Austria!

Si! He has a little bit! But si! I'll make sure he doesn't! I was told to hide the key to his office so he couldn't get in there!

Oh, I didn't think about that! I'll ask Ludwig what he thinks! Does it matter?

I hope can too! And si! I'll try to talk to him!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona 31<strong>

Dear Italy,

I'm sorry that my letters haven't been coming. I've been busy with a really nasty wildfire. How have you and Ludwig been?

Sophia

Arizona

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sophia!

It's alright! VE~! A WILDFIRE? Are you alright now? I can send you some pasta?

Please don't be hurt!,

Italy Veneziano

((haha! He forgot to answer her question! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>CanadaRussia 3<strong>

Italy,

DO YOU FRUKING LUV BUNNIESSS! XDD

I LUV TACOS TOO! XD

The other half of CanadaRusssia, Karlee, ish here with meee. :D

She says "HIIIIIIII!" XD

Karlee wants to know:

"Will you become one with Mother-Russia~?" =D

I WANNA KNOW TOO, DAMNIT! XD

WUT DO MUDKIPS GOTTTA DO WIT ANYTHING, ITALY!

STFU! XD

-CanadaRussia and FRANCE

!~!~!~!

Ciao CanadaRussia! And Big Brother France?

Well I do think that bunnies are cute if that's what you mean! But I like cats and dogs better!

Si! Tacos are really good!

That's really nice that you're both there! Can you tell her I said ciao?

Become one with…um…n-no I-I don't think I w-will!

Huh?,

Italy Veneziano

((HA! Finally got something right!))

* * *

><p>…remember that video that I mentioned at the beginning of this chapter? Yeah…is stuck in my head now…<p>

REVIEW!


	134. MASS LETTERS 85

Swimming's fun! Buts is tiring. I wants sleeps…buts I wants Hetalia too. Dang.

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Nicaragua 15<strong>

Hola Italia,

...I should know... I've hung out with Russia before. Did you know he's afraid of my bat?

Nicaragua

P.S. I think you got confused... I meant to expect ridicule from Prussia, but I said congratulations... How is Germany? has he had cravings yet? or morning sickness?

!~!~!~!

Ciao Nicaragua!

Ve~ he is? But I just thought he was scared of Belarus!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. oh, I'm sorry I misunderstood you! So I guess I need to tell you grazie! Actually Prussia's been very nice about it! He said that the baby's going to be a great football player! But Ludwig's doing good so far! I had to hide the key to his office so he couldn't get in there and work! Craving? Well, he has been craving cake and pasta if that's what you mean! And he has had morning sickness!

((Of course it is! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Peru 32<strong>

Hola Senor Feliciano,

I meant the C4 I was trying to send you. But that's okay, Spain has it now.

She. Is. NOT. My. Friend. I don't even want to imagine how she's related to me, but I do NOT enjoy being around her at all except when she's tormenting other people. Which doesn't happen very regularly, since she doesn't talk to people much, so most of the time I'm stuck making "pleasant conversation" with Chile.

"Pleasant conversation" = fighting. He tried to smother me in his chest once. It was weird.

By the way, don't take this whole becoming a father thing too lightly. You'll have a ton of responsibilities and slacking off is not allowed. Okay?

Peru

P.S.: I got a therapist. I forgot his name, but he's suggesting I do an exchange program thingy too. Aw, crap, I should never have listened to Mexico. =_=

!~!~!~!

Ciao Huayna!

Oh, but why did you send it to Big Brother Spain?

She's not? But I thought that since you said that she's always hanging out with you that meant that she's your friend!

Ve~ that's not good! But why did he try to do that?

Ok! I won't Ludwig's already telling me the same thing!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Wow! That sounds cool! I hope you have fun! But why do you need a therapist?

((yep! Is foreshadowing!))

* * *

><p><strong>Quebec 8<strong>

I would still be his daughter, I just wouldn't be a part of him anymore

I guess that kinda makes sence

-Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard

!~!~!~!

Ciao Lea!

Oh, I'm not really too sure what to say about that! Maybe you could just try to talk to Canada and see how that works!

Si! Well, actually he explained a lot more about it but it really made my head hurt thinking about it!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((Don't feel bad. I miss stuff ALL the time.))

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona 32<strong>

Dear Italy,

Yes a wildfire, it's ok, I'm fine, I'm just trying to put it out. New Mexico and Utah have been helpin' me out for sure... 'cause it's near the border to New Mexico. I'm afraid , though, that many people had to evacuate SEVERAL towns, and many buildings have been destroyed.

I don't think pasta will help... but you can still send me some!

You didn't answer my question: how are you and Ludwig?

Sophia

Arizona

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sophia!

Oh, that's not good! I hope it gets better for you soon!

Ok! I'll make a lot for you!

Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot to answer because I was so worried when I heard about the wildfire! We're doing great! Oh, and Ludwig's pregnant!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((Have fun! And tell me if you saw anybody who looks like the characters!))

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 197<strong>

Feli,

Er, ja, Sevilla may have some, I'm thinking of baking another anyway... maybe some cookies too...

What? Well I'm sure Spain is capable of saving him so I'm not worried. I'm not sure exactly what Romano will do, but I can't see him happy about this. Then again I don't really know anything that makes your bruder happy so... a-anyway, nein we will not name the baby after then! W-well... maybe their middle name... but if it's a boy I want it named Alderic after my Vati Germania. Er... u-unless of course there's a name you would prefer. Well, if it's a blond I insist it be Alderic, but if he looks more like you you should name it for your grandfather I suppose...

Ja, it hurts everyone's head Feli. That's why many deny it later.

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ludwig!

Oh, actually I told him that he can have the rest since there's not too much left! But you can make more things if you want to! Do you want me to make some gelato for you?

Si! He's there now! I'm really worried about fratello! I think that she's been hurting him!

Ok! That sounds like a good name! But…what if the baby's a girl?

Oh, so that's why?

Love,

Feliciano

P.S. Do you know what nonalcoholic means?

P.S.S. oh, and Prussia said that he has jedi powers! What are those?

((Yeah, it thing was being stupid for a while. Oh~ so you're going to be Germany on there? This is going to be fun! XD And just so you know with this fanfic, Italy has just hid the key to Germany's office so he can't go in there and work. XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Ticca 2<strong>

... Huh. Spain's not as scary looking now as he was back then. Wonder what he'll do once he sees his precious little Italian all beat up~! I got bored and had some fun while waiting.

!~!~!~!

BEAT UP? Why did you do that to fratello? What did he ever do to you?

* * *

><p><strong>Sevilla 34<strong>

Veneziano,

...but Dad's threatning me too...he has this really creepy, sorta scary evil glint in his eyes that tells me he means serious buisness...so I rather not test him...please just accept the apology for what it is...

...I don't speak Italian-and Dad's too scary to ask to translate. Sure~! I LOVE CAKE~!

Since when...? I fucking hate him.

Sevilla

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sevilla!

Oh, ok! I will!

Sorry! I said 'you're welcome again'! And si! I'll try my best at it! It sounds like you really like cake!

Huh? What do you mean since when? Well maybe you two could try to hang out together sometime!

Italy Veneziano

((huh, weird.))

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 87<strong>

Feli,

...but that's...I don't get it...

Okay good~! Because, whenever you piss him off, I get the brunt of it, and that puts me in a bad mood. Fusososo.

Ahh, don't worry about it. I like my tea a particular way.

Antonio

P.S. Gracias~Off to save the love of my life now~!

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Oh, well actually he explained it more to me but it really made my head hurt to think about it!

Sorry Big Brother Spain! Um…is fratello going to be mad when I tell him about Ludwig?

Ok! But maybe you could teach me anyway in case I need to make it!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. ok! But I'm really worried! I think that she was hurting fratello!

((Just how is world domination funny? Because I can remember a certain someone who got freaked out when Italy was trying to do it.))

* * *

><p><strong>Switzerland 18<strong>

Italy,

Becks is German...

I don't think the Germans understand what "nonalcoholic" means...

Switzerland

!~!~!~!

Oh, it is? I didn't know that!

I can ask him if he knows! Or maybe Prussia does! Do you want me to ask them?

Italy Veneziano

((too late! He already asked! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Rizal 52<strong>

It's Charice. She flies away from a nosebleed at the same speed she charges toward you in a fit of fangirling rage. And I'm pretty sure you're aware of that. I always figured the Italian Obsession thing was one of the things she inherited from Father Spain.

Yes, it will do crap to your brain. The actual effects of it vary, but it does shit. Um...not to bring up bad memories, but have you heard of the descriptions of me while I was under the spell? I think my sister called it "wartorn"?

Guess how I got it.

Exactly.

...

Um, you can also get it from skin contact if the blood's on your clothes, so...yeah, you might want to take it off.

Rizal

PS- NO, there is no blood on your underwear. Please keep them on.

!~!~!~!

Si…I'm aware of it! But I didn't know it came from Big Brother Spain!

Well I was told about it! But I didn't know it was her blood that did that!

VE~! It can come from skin contact on clothes? I'll check right now!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. oh, ok! If you're sure!

* * *

><p><strong>Lizveth 56<strong>

I don't really know much of anything.

Also, I tried talking to America nicely but he ran off screaming. . .I even said "Hello" this time!

Then he just runs off screaming "DOMINATRIX! JIGSYGVGSKI."

. . .I forgot. . .

Anyway. . .How can I get someone to teach me if they ignore me or run away screaming. . .

Oh. . .So can I touch you?,

Lizveth Prochazka

!~!~!~!

Oh….

I don't know why he did that! Or ran off screaming! Do you want me to ask him for you?

Um….well..m-maybe you can try to find someone who won't run off!

Um…w-why do you want to?,

Italy Veneziano

((yeah..if you try to do that the boxer WILL attack you.))

* * *

><p><strong>Gibraltar 4<strong>

Oi~Ita-Hannnnnnn!

Creeper! He is a creeper, he talks to creepily and just think about how many things he keeps to himself...!

IT'S SO SCARY. I bet his polar bear is a serial killer! It will EAT YOU, ALIVE OR DEAD.

Yayyyyyy~ Spain-Chama~~~!

So, he didn't die? MAN, THAT WOULD'VE BEEN SO COOL, THOUGH. I would miss him and all, but we could keep his dead body in a freezer! THAT SOUNDS AWESOME.

. . .ITA-HAN~,

Gibraltar (Nena Vasquez)

!~!~!~!

Ciao Nena!

Oh, well isn't that because he's hard to notice? It really makes him sad that people forget him!

Huh? I always thought his polar bear was cute! Why would he attack someone?

No, fratello's not dead! But…um…w-why would you want him dead and to have his body in a freezer?

Huh?,

Italy Veneziano

((You get groped? Wow, I'm NEVER going there.))

* * *

><p><strong>Greece 2<strong>

Italy,

I guess you don't remember her. She's Atlantis... she finally started coming to meetings, but only because she got a DSi so she doesn't have to pay attention anyways.

Oh well... I sleep alot, by the way. Turkey says it's not healthy, but I don't give a damn what he says. Atlantis found out that Germany was pregnant the other day. She lost it... I don't know why... But congradulations from me, anyhow.

From,

Greece.

P.S. Oh... I really need to talk to Japan... see if he wants to come over...

!~!~!~!

Ciao Greece!

Oh, I think I remember seeing her! Didn't America try to go over to her and ask what game she was playing?

You do? Well okay! But is sleeping so much unhealthy? But si! Ludwig is pregnant! Grazie for the congratulations!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. oh, ok!

((Uh, sorry for the near brain explosions! And you're welcome!))

* * *

><p><strong>Indonesia 29<strong>

Kucing,

I hope that you two will be well...it appears Russia is still going to attack my best friend...which means now, he is my enemy...just try to steer clear of all of this madness. Promise me that?

Do you know the gender yet? Is he keeping up with a proper meal plan, and taking those vitamins that help? Also make sure he doesn't try to work himself to death after it's born...actually he may need a long time for recovery...I imagine he'll need a csection...those will not be pleasant...and he will be in so much pain you might want to wear a type of glove that will keep him from breaking your hand...

Please take care you two,

Karina

!~!~!~!

Ciao Karina!

VE~! He is? Why would he do that? But s-si! I will!

No! Not yet! But he's doing a very good job with the meal plan and the vitamins! He made out his own! And don't worry! I'll make sure he doesn't! I already hid the key to his office so he can't work right now!

A csection?

Si! I will! Grazie!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Prussia 54<strong>

Yo Italy

Shit that freakin bear was pissed. The awesome me is at the hospital. I hope I can make it through seeing the doctor. My leg is killing me. The unawesome doctor is most likely going to give me shots. Shots are unawesome. Unless it is a shot of alcohol.

The awesome me wants to see the video of your brother learning about my awesome neffe because I have a bet going with Francis that he will get so mad he ends up hitting the closest person. Just cause he can't hit West.

I was hoping West would have started craving weird stuff like peanut butter pickle sandwiches. By using the force I can move the food away from West and use mind control to get rid of the cravings. Ask West he'll tell you I have jedi powers.

The awesome Prussia

P.S. I don't think I will want to go to the bar, while under doctors orders to walk on crutches. The doctor is stitching my leg up now, he keeps telling me to get off my phone.

P.P.S. I am gonna grace you with my awesome presence, I need to congratulate my little brother.

!~!~!~!

Ciao Prussia!

VE~! THE HOSPITAL?

Oh, well, I guess I can try to record it!

Oh, ok! But jedi powers?

Italy Veneziano

P.S. VE~! STITCHES? Um…w-why are you texting while he's doing that?

P.S.S. Huh? But don't you need to stay in the hospital?

((Jedi powers? Yep! Prussia has lost it! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Canada 61<strong>

Hi Italy

It has been a while since I have talked to you. I heard from America that Germany is pregnant. I always thought it would be you getting pregnant.

America and I are still fighting over hockey. The championship went longer than any previous year.

Canada

!~!~!~!

Ciao Canada!

Si! It has been a while! But why would you think it would be me?

Oh, it did? But is it really good for the two of you to be fighting?

Italy Veneziano

((I was expecting your brother's cat to be named Feliciano. XD))

* * *

><p><strong>California 49<strong>

North,

Oh, well then he'll be fine then.

Well, Romano would have gotten mad if it was you pregnant right? But would he really be able to be angry at a pregnant person? With, like, his neffie?

Hehe~ The Fatherland is a mother~

Think he'll end up with maternal instincs? 'Cuz those are crazy- and kinda creepy- awesome, 's like they know when your doing something and the whole eyes on the back of the head thing..

Well, if he went from really angry then suddenly bursts into tears. Something like that, wonder how you- or anyone really- would deal with that..

Calvin

Ps. S'ok, everybody can't be good at everything! Then how could you learn new things?...i'm not sure i phrased that right so if it makes sense...

!~!~!~!

Ciao Calvin!

I really hope so! I think that she's hurting fratello!

I guess so! But I don't know how he'll feel when he finds out that it's Ludwig!

I don't know if he will! But he already has been able to know what I'm doing!

Ve~ that sounds kind of scary! It doesn't sound like Ludwig at all!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Don't worry! It made sense! But si! I guess it is true!

* * *

><p><strong>Illinois 13<strong>

Dear Italy,

Don't worry. I feel bad for whoever Spain is going after with his axe though.

Well if you need any ideas, just write me up

sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

!~!~!~!

Ciao Liz!

Well I guess! I'm really worried about fratello though! I think that she's hurting him!

Ok! I will!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Done! Haha, Happy Thoughts Museum. XD<p>

REVIEW!H


	135. MASS LETTERS 86

..fortune cookies really hate me. WHY DO I KEEP GETTING INSULTED BY THEM? DX

Oh, and with Italy acting like Prussia..it starts happening this chapter! XD

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Nicaragua 16<strong>

Hola Italia,

ehehehe... he doesn't normally admit this, but he's afraid of me too. even though we're friends.

*sigh* Prussia's in the hospital. you know if he got a cast? cuz if he did I need to be the first person to sign it.

Well, thank you for the update about Germany. And it's good that Prussia's being nice about it~

Oh yeah, Matagalpa was asking about Germany. Matagalpa's the German section of Nicaragua, so he sort of thinks of Germany and Prussia as his "Onkels". He wanted to come visit sometime.

Nicaragua

P.S. have you seen Carmen anywhere? I think I left her at Papi's house...

[[Matagalpa is a department of Nicaragua with a lot of German influence. He even has blond hair! He's also 12 years old and has a worse drinking problem than Nicaragua]]

!~!~!~!

Ciao Nicaragua!

Oh, I didn't know that! Wow! It sounds really weird to hear Russia being afraid of someone other than his sister!

I don't know if he does! Do you want me to ask him?

Sei il benvenuto! I'm glad about that too!

He can come visit! I don't mind!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. I don't know! Who's Carmen?

((she named her bat Carmen? Well I can't say anything, I named my Venus Flytrap Bob.))

* * *

><p><strong>Ticca 3<strong>

Oh, silly little Ita~ He didn't do anything; he's just the unfortunate soul that Spain happens to care for most. Oh, poor baby... He passed out... Maybe the pain was too much for him~?

!~!~!~!

VE~! PAIN? PLEASE STOP! BIG BROTHER SPAIN'S ALREADY THERE!

((Uh...you're getting worse.))

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 198<strong>

Feli,

Ja, gelato sounds fine. The cookies shgould be done soon and I can put the second cake in the oven... gott I'm going to gain weight from this, I have no idea how much exercise I'll have to put myself through to get back into shape after all this.

She's been hurting him? Well... I'm sure he'll be fine if Spain's there already.

If the baby's a... a girl? Er... I-I suppose if it's a girl we could... er... Alderic...a... Alderica? Er, nein, even I know that sounds stupid. Ah, if it's a girl I suppose you can choose the name, I'm not really sure what I'd want to name it if it's a girl... well maybe I should give it some thought and get back to you on it.

Ja, that's why. And... nonalcoholic? Well... obviously it means a beverage that does not contain alcohol. Why do you ask?

Jedi powers? Is that what he's calling it now. Well, technically speaking Jedi powers refer to an American film series called 'Star Wars' wherein a sect of aliens creates a religion akin to Buddhism and have powers such as telekinesis and telepathy, but I assure you that East has nothing of the kind so don't worry about it.

Love,

Ludwig

PS. Er... say Feli, do you think this bulge is from the baby or from food?

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ludwig!

Ok! I'll go get started on it! But shouldn't you wait to start exercise until you feel better?

Si! I'm really worried! She said that he just passed out!

Well maybe we can look through name books later and pick something!

Oh, Switzerland said that Germans don't understand what the word nonalcholic means!

Si! But why is he talking about one of America's movies?

Love,

Feliciano

P.S. I don't know! I'll check!...I just felt a kick! I think it's the baby!

* * *

><p><strong>Rizal 53<strong>

Yes, it came from Father Spain...as well as her tendency to be an IDIOT and a Belarus stalker. Her Cute-Obsession mode however didn't come around until Japan took us over. Strange stuff.

It's embarassing. I don't like saying it out loud. That's why -_-;

OK, you're good. Stop stripping, please. Who knows when Switzerland might come back or whatnot?

Eating his breakfast,

Rizal

PS- So...Germany's pregnant. Few questions: is it your baby? Did you figure out the gender? And did Charice already demand that you name it after her?

PPS- You missed a spot of blood on your arm. It's turning a strange green...

!~!~!~!

That sounds like a lot! But si! It does sound strange!

Oh, I sorry for bringing it up then!

Ok! I will! That would be really scary if Swizterland came back right now!

Ok!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. si! It is! But we don't know if the baby's a boy or a girl yet! And Charice did ask me!

P.S.S. VE~! I DID? THAT'S SO NOT AWESOME!

((This is going to be awesome! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Indonesia 30<strong>

Kucing,

Why would he? Keep asking myself that same question...all I know is in going to make him SUFFER! He is going to pay for this.

Glad to hear just make sure he relaxes plenty.

A c-section is where they make an incision above the vitals to take the baby out it it won't exit the mother head first, and trust me it's bad if it's feet first because of how large the head will be and how narrow the path will be. Since Germany does t have fem vital regions surgery will work best in theory.

Karina

!~!~!~!

Ciao Karina!

Ok! I hope you save your best friend!

Si! I will! I'm awesome enough to do that!

Ve~ that sounds really scary! Ludwig'll be okay right?

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Greece 3<strong>

Italy,

Yes, I think he did. She's been playing Kingdom hearts nonstop ever since Japan gave it to her. She says it's a pretty tough game... I don't play video games...

I don't know how it might be unhealthy, but I really don't care... sleeping is nice, so Turkey can just shove off.

I'm going to have Atlantis write you sometime. Is it ok if we both write you? You're not overwhelmed with letters, are you?

From,

Greece

!~!~!~!

Ciao Greece!

Ok! But doesn't it hurt her eyes after a while? And si! I heard that it's a tough game!

Si! Siestas are really nice!

Si! It's alright if you both write to me! It'll be nice to talk to her too!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((oh, but just to let you know if you want to write as any other character or something you can. I have no limits about how many you can write as.))

* * *

><p><strong>Lizveth 57<strong>

I think it is pretty obvious why he did that. . .He helped found Czechoslovakia, now he runs away screaming, unless he DOESN'T think I am a ghost.

Russia. . .? He never runs off, he just stands there and smiles at me. I'm not going to talk to that bastard, even though we've been finally having good relations after the end of the Soviets.

. . .A-HAHAHA, You're a dear, Italia,

Lizveth Prochazka

!~!~!~!

I-I guess so! I can try to ask him if you want me too!

Oh...well...m-maybe you can find someone other than Russia to talk to!

I-I am?,

Italy Veneziano

((yeah..sounds like it would.))

* * *

><p><strong>Gibraltar 5<strong>

PiPiPiPi~ Ita-Hannnn!

It makes him sad? N-NOW I FEEL BAD.

ITALY, YOU BITCH, THAT THING WILL EAT YOU ALIVE OR DEAD.

It'll rip your bloody face off your BODY. THAT'S RIGHT.

. . .I'm sorry I called you a bad name, PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!

Aye-Why? Well, because, if his body was in a freezer we could collect his organs and put it in jars and keep them in the freezer than we could either cook him of keep him a a trophy. But other than that, he would be a cool pet to have as a dead body, but England said I couldn't get any other pets except Winchell, my Monkey with the monocle.

M-MEOW.,

Gibraltar (Nena Vasquez)

!~!~!~!

Ciao Nena!

Si! It does!

VE~! SORRY!

Oh, I don't hate you! Why would I?

Don't do that to South! I like him better alive! And so does Big Brother Spain!

Huh?,

Italy Veneziano

((sounds cool. I just don't want to be groped.))

* * *

><p><strong>Nevada 10<strong>

Dear Italy,

Yeah, most of my ideas are awesome! Ha, do Germans even have nonalcholic beer?

ALL THAT PASTA IS BAD FOR YOU ANYWAY! DO YOU EVEN EAT MEAT?

Peace.

Gabe

!~!~!~!

Ciao Gabe!

I don't know! I've never seen any!

There's pasta that has meat in it!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((uh, haven't picked a gender. And as for how the baby looks all I can think of off the top of my head is Italy's hair color and Germany's eye color...OH! and a hair curl! There needs to be a hair curl! And bulk! Bulk is MUCH easier for me!))

* * *

><p><strong>Berlin 23<strong>

Dear Italy,

Of course hes' going to be a great football player! With me as a big brother of course. Heh.

Berlin

!~!~!~!

Ciao Berlin!

Ok! I'm sure the baby'll be a really awesome baby!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((Of course it is!))

* * *

><p><strong>Larza 52<strong>

Dear Italie,

I'm baaaack~! And I just learned that Germany is pregant? That brings some very...vulgar images to mind. But good job!

I mean...Congrats!

Larza Prochazka

!~!~!~!

Ciao Larza!

Si! He is! Vulgar images?

Grazie!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Romania 17<strong>

Dear Italy,

No, no. Italy I'm not mad at you anymore. I don't even remember what I was mad about! I actually do, don't mention it. At all. On a lighter note, I got a text!

...

...

GAH! Y-you got Germany preggers? I-I...oh my god. My nose is bleeding. I have to go...GAH! SEND ME BABY PICTURES PLEASE!

I LOVE YOU SO MUCH ITALY,

Romania

!~!~!~!

Ciao Romania!

Ve~ that's good!

Uh si? But I'll send you baby pictures!

I love you too?,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Austria 14<strong>

Dear Feliciano,

Make sure you give those keys to someone else. Germans are known for returning to jobs no matter how much they hate them because they like to keep themselves busy. Don't let him sit around doing nothing or he might lose his mind and look for the key.

In a way it does matter. Usual the mother is going to be the more nurturing one that the child will run to if they are hurt or crying. Most children of nations don't really have parents since all of them want to pretend they didn't have a child and say that they are siblings.

Okay thank you Feliciano.

Sincerely,

Austria

!~!~!~!

Ciao Mr. Austria!

Ok! I will! I'm awesome enough to make sure he won't do that! But I didn't know that Ludwig was like that! But not that I think of it whenever he was visiting me he always had to go back home quickly! Was it because of that?

Si! That makes sense! I'll ask Ludwig what he thinks!

Sei il benvenuto!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Sevilla 35<strong>

Veneziano,

Gracias for that...he's not glaring anymore-actually, he's not here. I think he's off saving Romano from...whatever.

Oh, thanks-I should probably remember some Italian phrases. Dad talks in Italian or French or German whenever he doesn't want me to understand what he's saying.

I really like cake. It's delicious.

...Ah, don't remember. No.

Sevilla

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sevilla!

You're welcome! I really hope he saves South soon! I'm really worried about him!

You're welcome again! Maybe I can teach you Italian so you can know what he's saying then!

Si! I really like it too!

Huh? Why not? Don't you two want to become friends?

Italy Veneziano

((..why am I doing the normal 'Italy tries to make people become friends' thing? I'M the Romano who has to deal with Sevilla! DX))

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 88<strong>

Feli,

Yeah...let's just not think about it, okay?

It's all right. Uh-let's wait to tell him, okay?

Ah, I'll do that when I get back with Romano, okay?

Antonio

P.S ...that was not a wise decision on her part.

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Si! I agree!

Ok! We can wait!

Si! Please save South! I'm really worried about him!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. I-I guess so! But I think he's passed out now!

((of course you didn't have a problem with Spain taking over. It's BECAUSE you're Spain!))

* * *

><p><strong>Switzerland 19<strong>

Italy,

Yes, it is. They just import it to other nations.

Uhm, no, I was being saracastic, Italy...

Switzerland

!~!~!~!

Oh, I guess that makes sense!

You were? Oh! I'm sorry! I already asked him!

But guess what! Mr. Austria wants to know if he can be your friend again! Isn't that cool!

Italy Veneziano

((Was funny! But..Italy's going to get himself shot isn't he?))

* * *

><p><strong>Illinois 14<strong>

Dear Italy,

Well, there's really nothing you can do but worry. But I'm sure Spain will be able to rescue him.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

!~!~!~!

Ciao Liz!

Si! I know! That's why I'm so worried about South! But Big Brother Spain already said that he's there!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Quebec 9<strong>

Dear Italy,

What do you think I was doing at all the meetings?

It probably did, maybe you should just focus on other things like names! Do you know what you're going to name the baby?

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard

!~!~!~!

Ciao Lea!

Oh, sorry! I didn't know that!

We don't know yet! We're going to try looking through name books soon!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>HA! This Chapter was AWESOME! XD and it shows the start of a new dogsrule-style rampage! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	136. MASS LETTERS 87

Good news people! The Romano thing's resolved! ….But now Italy's starting to sound like Prussia!

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Sevilla 36<strong>

Feliciano,

I just got a call from him, he sounds pissed and freaked out. This isn't good. Just what the hell happened?

YES. DO!

Mmmm...pasteles...estan...muy...delicioso...

NO. I refuse to become friends with that cock-sucking jerk. I tolerate him because Dad l-l-l-l-loves him.

Sevilla

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sevilla!

Think that she was torturing South! I hope he's better soon!

Ok! When do you want to start?

Si!

Huh? Why not? South's awesome! Not as much as me but he's still awesome!

((…you know something else funny. ALL the pranks that Romano's going to pull on Spain~! ^_^))

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 89<strong>

F-Feli...

D-dios...m-my poor Romano...my poor, precious, Lovino. I've got him, so don't worry-I'm going to take him back to Spain if you don't mind.

Why are you calling Lovino South...? That's something Gilbert does...

Antonio

P.S. Oh. She won't be messing with mi Lovino for a while...fusosososo...

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

O-ok! It'll be really awesome if you can make him feel better! I think he's really scared!

I-I don't know why! Rizal said that Charice's blood can mess someone up mentally and I got some on my arm!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. O-Ok!

((You are Spain…And I'm NOT Romano!))

* * *

><p><strong>Switzerland 20<strong>

Italy,

Of course it makes sense!

...God damn you.

NO. That cheapskate can go be friends with someone else!

Switzerland

!~!~!~!

I-I'm sorry! I didn't know you didn't want me to! PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME!

O-Ok! I'll tell him!

Italy Veneziano

((Dang. Poor Italy.))

* * *

><p><strong>Quebec 10<strong>

Dear Italy,

It's okay, Canada is just kinda annoying me by not giving me my freedom. I'M 144 YEARS OLD! I'm old enough to take care of myself.

Okay, but tell me when you decide and don't forget to send tons of baby pics!

!~!~!~!

!~!~!~!

Ciao Lea!

That's so unawesome of him! But si! It does sound like you can take care of yourself!

I will! And si! I'll send you baby pictures!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 132<strong>

Where am I...? Feli, I'm scared and I don't know where am I am... I-is that crazy bitch gone...?

!~!~!~!

You're with Big Brother Spain! Si! She's gone! Please don't be scared anymore South!

* * *

><p><strong>Lizveth 58<strong>

You would do that for me? Thank you Italia-Dear. I would appreciate it if you talked to him for me. I just want to pet your head~.

You're right. Can I touch you?

Yes, You are. Now, can I touch you?

Please, I would smile if you let me touch you,

Lizveth Prochazka

!~!~!~!

Si! I would!

Uh, p-please don't! It'll be really unawesome if you do!

Please don't!,

Italy Veneziano

((Don't keep track of that stuff.))

* * *

><p><strong>California 50<strong>

North,

Oh, i hope spain doesn't maim anyone, if they hurt Romano already then do they deserve it?

I'm kinda wondering what your brother would do if Germany just bursts into tears by him...

I guess it's not really a nice thought, but it's interesting yea?

Maybe he already had them! And now they'll become amplified and he could, like, read your mind! No more secret dirty thoughts now~

It doesn't happen to everyone, some people don't change at all-except the larger stummy- and go 'bout life as usual.

Laters!

Calvin

Ps. i'm glad it made sense 'cuz i didn't know what i was saying..hehe~

!~!~!~!

Ciao Calvin!

Oh, actually Big Brother Spain just saved South! He's taking him back to his house for a while!

Si! I does sound kind of interesting! But is sounds kind of weird too!

Ve~ That sounds really scary!

Oh, I hope that doesn't happen to Ludwig! It sounds scary!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. oh, ok!

* * *

><p><strong>Gibraltar 6<strong>

Ayyye- Ita-Han~

Now I feel bad for Canadia. . .er. . .Canerda. . .CANADA.

Don't be sorry, I yelled at you. I deserve to die. I DESERVE IT. *cries*

Y-You don't hate me? YAY, I'M SO HAPPY. I LOVE YOU.

W-Why not? Well, fine, I like him better alive too.

Whatever floats your plane, Ita-Han.

Loves,

Gibraltar (Nena Kirkland)

!~!~!~!

Ciao Nena!

His name's Canada! But don't feel bad! I think that a lot of people forget it!

VE~! PLEASE DON'T DIE! THAT'LL BE UNAWESOME!

That's good! I think that he'll like being alive better too!

Floats your plane?,

Italy Veneziano

((But aren't all conventions fun? XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 199<strong>

Feli,

Er, well I meant exercise after I have the baby, but I should probably look up gently exercises I can do while pregnant...

He passed out? Well maybe that will make him quiet down for a while.

Ja, that sounds... nice. Do you have a baby name book? I wonder if Austria does... if not I'll buy one later.

What? Of course we know what nonalcoholic means! I mean, milk, juice, water, all nonalcoholic, I don't know what he's thinking...

I don't know, East just... like American movies? I have no idea.

I-I think you're mistaken Feli. I've only been like this for maybe a month at the most... probably less, so it's highly unlikely you felt a... a...

D-did something just move in my...

W-what is this? A Twilight baby? (which I definitely did not read even if Prussia left it out in the open near my other romance novels... WHICH I ALSO DO NOT READ).

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ludwig!

But that's what I meant too!

Si! But Big Brother Spain just told me that he's taking him back to his house right now! So South should be fine!...right?

A couple of people gave me some! Do you want to look through them?

I don't know either! But I think that he's mad that I asked you!

Oh, ok!

Huh? A Twilight baby? But it was awesome to feel the baby kick!

Love,

Feliciano

* * *

><p><strong>Nicaragua 17<strong>

Hola Italia~

ehehe... it is weird, isn't it? He's also kind of afraid of Managua, but that's because Managua has a really bad grudge against Russia...

Nah, I'll just go visit him. I'll see for myself.

Okay. Matagalpa's going to be really excited~

Nicaragua

P.S. Carmen's the name of my bat.

!~!~!~!

Ciao Nicaragua!

Si! It is really weird! But why does Managua have a grudge against him?

Ok! I bet it'll make him really happy!

Yay! I hope I can see him soon!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. that sounds like a awesome name!

((I did have one. But Bob died! T^T Now all I have is Lucky (shamrock).))

* * *

><p><strong>Rizal 54<strong>

Wait. Did you just say "awesome"?

...

...

Fucking. Shit. Mace-DAMMIT CHARICE! God knows how long he's going to stay like this!

Oh geez, just great. You're expecting a baby and yet the first thing it's gonna see is you. Just PERFECT. I'd rather have its first memory being my sister ripping your limbs off in a fit of fangirl rage...

All right, whatever. If you start calling for vital regions, I will seriously hurt you. Veneziano or not.

Rizal

!~!~!~!

I did?

…

…

VE~! OH NO! AM I GOING TO DIE? PLEASE TELL ME THE TRUTH! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!

I-I won't!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Greece 4<strong>

Italy,

I don't know if it hurts her eyes, but she gets to bed about midnight and doesn't wake up 'till noon. Then again, no matter what time she goes to sleep, she never wakes up 'till noon. But that's ok.

She bit me when I asked her to write you... she's been acting weird. None the less, she's agreed to write you.

By the way, how's Japan? Have you talked to him lately? I know I must be pushy... but I can't get ahold of him... but I should probably call him more than twice...

From,

Greece

!~!~!~!

Ciao Greece!

Ve~ that sounds really weird! I hope that she's not sick because of that!

That's not awesome that she bit your hand! But how has she been acting weird?

Oh, actually I don't know! I've been really busy and haven't had the chance to talk to him!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((wow, that just made me remember that I've never had a Japan write in…I want one too.))

* * *

><p><strong>Atlantis 1<strong>

Dear Italy,

Big brother made me write... I'm sorry, it's not that I don't want to talk to you, it's just that I haven't been feeling well lately... I-In any case, I hope you and Germany are happy... oh...

At least I have video games...

From,

Atlantis

!~!~!~!

Ciao Atlantis!

It's okay! But that's not awesome that you're feeling bad! I hope you get better soon! But si! Ludwig and I are very happy!

Ok!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Austria 15<strong>

Dear Feliciano,

Don't start talking like Prussia or else you might get the same brain damage he has. Germany is always like that. He will be having fun but end up going home to work on something for work even if he doesn't want to. Yes it was probably because of that. He'll show up at my house out of no where sometimes to work on paperwork or something that could wait.

If neither of you want to be the mother you could just have the child call Germany Vati and call you Papa. That way you both will know who the child is talking to.

We both should probably give up on having Switzerland being close to me again. I received an angry call from him earlier screaming at me for thinking about being close to him.

Sincerely,

Austria

!~!~!~!

Ciao Mr. Austria!

I'm sorry! I can't help it! I got some of Charice's blood on me and Rizal said that it can mess with your mind! But that's really weird! I wonder why Ludwig always does that!

Oh, I guess that can work! Grazie for telling me!

Oh, actually just asked him! I think he's really mad at me too! But that's really unawesome of him to yell at you like that!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Illinois 15<strong>

Dear Italy,

Since when do you call Romano, South? You sound like Prussia, when he calls Germany, West.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

!~!~!~!

Ciao Liz!

Oh, actually I'm having some problems right now! I got some of Charice's blood on me and Rizal said that it can mess with your mind!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((Of course it is! And Yep! Yay for madness! XD))

* * *

><p>Oh, this is SO much fun! Kesesese! XD (And no I'm not affected. I'm just an idiot.)<p>

REVIEW!


	137. MASS LETTERS 88

BACK! And it's still raining. It's been doing that for how long now? Meh, who cares.

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Sevilla 37<strong>

Veneziano,

...if he's in a bad mood because of that prick..I'm going to kill your brother...

Uh. W-whenever.

STOP TALKING LIKE PRUSSIA YOU DAMN JERK! GET OUTTA HERE!

Sevilla

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sevilla!

Please don't kill South! He's been through enough right now!

Well can we wait until Ludwig's feeling better? I'm trying to take care of him right now!

VE~! I'm sorry! I'm not doing it on purpose! I got some of Charice's blood on my arm and it's affecting me!

((Is Spain's fault. He never should have forced Romano into that maid outfit. Now it's revenge time~! ^_^))

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 90<strong>

Feli,

Of course he'll get better. He's with me. And I'm going to guard him like a freakin' hawk. But-just leave the care of your fratello to me, all right?

...are you kidding me? Dios mios this is fucking ridiculous. You're not gonna die or anything are you?

Antonio

P.S. Fusososo-may wanna warn anyone else out there who wants to mess with my precious Lovino.

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Si! I will! He seemed really scared when I last talked to him!

No...R-Rizal said I'm not! He said that the blood's only affecting me a little bit and making me talk like him!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. S-si! I will!

((If I'm Romano then explain why MY letter story is Italy's? HA! Dogsrule FTW!))

* * *

><p><strong>Switzerland 21<strong>

Italy,

.. *sigh* idiot. I'm not going to shoot you! So shut up!

Good!

Switzerland

!~!~!~!

O-Ok! I'll shut up now!

Italy Veneziano

((Ha! 'read between the lines'! The exact thing I was told to do!))

* * *

><p><strong>Nicaragua 18<strong>

Hola Italia~

Well, during the 1980's when I was ruled by the Sandanistas, Russia kept on pushing for me to stay a Sandanista (Basically they're like my communists... God I hate them). Because of that, Managua hates Russia. He throws his firecrackers at him every chance he gets.

Prussia DOES have a cast! LET'S ME SIGN IT GILBERT!

Matagalpa just bought a plane ticket... he should be there in a few hours...

Nicaragua (Luisa Rodriguez)

P.S. ...awesome? Wait.. don't start acting like Prussia DX I already have León who acts like a Latin American Prussia. And then I have to deal with the actual Prussia! If you act like Prussia then I might just have to kill myself.

!~!~!~!

Ciao Nicaragua!

Wow! That sounds really scary! You're doing better now right?

Oh, he does? Maybe I'll ask him if I can sign it too!

Ok! I'd really like to meet him!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. VE~! PLEASE DON'T KILL YOURSELF! I'm really sorry! I'm not doing it on purpose! I got some of Charice's blood on me and it's making me talk like Prussia!

((Uh, sorry for bring up plants then. Don't cry!))

* * *

><p><strong>Matagalpa 1<strong>

Hallo Italien~

It's Matagalpa~ I heard that Onkel Ludwig is having a baby~ I'm so happy for you two. I'll be over there in a few hours. I'm trilingual~ I can speak English, Zpanish, and German! But I like to use German the most. I'm trying to learn Italian as well~

Hope to see you soon,

Matagalpa (Freidrich Rodriguez)

!~!~!~!

Ciao Freidrich!

Si! He is! I'm really happy about it too!

Ok! I'll see you when you get here! But if you want to learn Italian I can teach you if you want me too!

Si! Hope to see you soon too!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Austria 16<strong>

Dear Feliciano,

Then go take a shower and scrub yourself until all the blood is off you. It isn't that difficult of a thing to fix. It is a common German thing. He can't help it no matter what he does.

You're welcome. You might want to tell Germany about that idea. Also make sure he takes vitamins to help make the baby healthy.

He probably isn't mad at your. Switzerland is just loud since he likes to appear scary. He's like an angry kitten, harmless. He always yells at me so I'm used to it. Honestly Switzerland needs to grow up and let the past go instead of acting like a child.

Sincerely,

Austria

PS. Don't tell Switzerland I said that he might appear at my door with a gun.

!~!~!~!

Ciao Mr. Austria!

I already did! But I think that I didn't get it soon enough to stop it! oh, I guess that makes sense!

I will! It'll be really unawesome if something happened to the baby!

A-are you sure? He always shoots at me!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. I-I won't!

P.S.S. Ludwig wants to know how long nations are usually pregnant for!

* * *

><p><strong>Quebec 11<strong>

Dear Italy,

It is unawesome! Though I don't think Prussia will like us using 'his word of awesomeness and 5 meters'

Can't wait ^^ I luv babies, so mignon :D

!~!~!~!

Ciao Lea!

Well I don't know if he will or not! But….I really can't stop it….

I can't wait either! And I'm sure that Ludwig's excited!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 133<strong>

Oh. That explains a lot, and why the hell is Sevilla glaring at me again? What did I do this time, dammit?

... Did you just call me "South"? Alright, I'll bite. Did I piss you off and you're trying to tell me in some weird way?

!~!~!~!

I think it's because of how worried Big Brother Spain was! And about you telling me that he was dating Gilbird!

No….I'm really sorry South! I'm not doing this on purpose! I got some of Charice's blood on me and it's making me talk like Prussia!...Are you mad at me now? It'll be really unawesome if you were!

((okay, just how could something like this affect me?))

* * *

><p><strong>Rizal 55<strong>

Oh, you're not completely affected? OK, that's good. I thought it'd be like what Charice told me when you turned into France, like you're going to be completely like Prussia.

*lowers hidden chainsaw*

You're not going to die, Veneziano. The blood's just giving you some strange effect and you're now talking like Prussia...just a little bit. Fortunately, you're not completely turning into him, so you won't see the other side of my hand on your face any time soon.

Seriously. Stop panicking. You might wake up Charice and she might strangle hug you again.

...speaking of which, is it safe for her to bleed that much out of her nose?

Rizal

PS- I don't know how long this will last. It might be an hour, it'd might be years from now. Sorry.

!~!~!~!

I-I'm not going to die? Are you sure?

O-Ok! I'll try to stop!

I don't think it's safe! What should we do? It'll be really unawesome if something else happens!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. VE~! You don't know? What should I do now?

* * *

><p><strong>Lizveth 59<strong>

You're to kind. I really want to touch you.

What do you mean un-awesome? You sound a lot like Prussia. . .

You doing alright there, Italia?

Why won't you let me touch you! I think I might cry now. . .

I'm going to cry, Italia,

Lizveth Prochazka

!~!~!~!

I-I got some of Charice's blood on me! So it's making me talk like Prussia!

W-well I guess a p-pat on the head would be okay…if you want to!

Please don't cry!,

Italy Veneziano

((Uh, guess it feels good. Why?))

* * *

><p><strong>California 51<strong>

North,

Did you call Romano South? Thats different, good for you..i guess.

Well, the way i see it, the most interesting things are weird.

It s'not, but Germany has good self control, ya? He should be fine, but he can get away with messing with people! EPIC!

Bye bye,

Calvin

Ps. my brother was thinking of writing you also, just a waning!

!~!~!~!

Ciao Calvin!

Si..I did! I got some of Charice's blood on me and it's making me talk like Prussia!

Si! I guess so! And si! Ludwig does have good self control!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. oh, ok! I wouldn't mind if he wrote it!

((Yay! This fanfic is corrupting more people! Awesome! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Gibraltar 7<strong>

Ayye-Ita-Han~

CANADA! GOD SAVE THE QUEEN, I KNEW IT.

A lot of people forget him? Poor guy, I should talk to him...

UNLESS HIS POLAR BEAR EATS ME FIRST! FUUUU-

Dying isn't un-awesome, it's the exact opposite.

Really~? YAY...But I will still fantasize about his dead body being my pet~ HAR HAR.

Yes, does it float your plane?,

Gibraltar (Nena Vasquez)

!~!~!~!

Ciao Nena!

Si! They do! I bet it'll make him feel really happy if you talk to him! But why would his polar bear eat you?

But dying's really scary!

Um…p-please don't do that! South really won't like it!

Huh?,

Italy Veneziano

((LUCKY! I wanna meet him! DX))

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 200<strong> ((YEAH! 200 letters! AWESOME! XD))

Feli,

South? Who the hell is- oh, you mean Romano? Er, since when do you call him South?

Ja, let's do that then, I'll fluff the cushions in the living room and we can eat the cookies while we do that I suppose... gott that felt kind of weird to say...

Mad that you asked me? That's kind of weird too.

A Twilight... I mean like- er, well there's this American novel where... well obviously it can't be since neither of us is a vampire. Can you ask Austria how long nations are usually pregnant for?

Love,

Ludwig

PS. Wait... did you just say... awesome?

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ludwig!

Um…actually I got some of Charice's blood on me! It's making me talk like Prussia!

Ok! It sounds like fun! And the cookies smell awesome!

Well Mr. Austria said that he wasn't though!

Oh, is it that one book that England was reading at the latest meeting and when I asked him what it was he yelled at me? But si! I can ask Mr. Austria!

Love,

Feliciano

P.S. …si…I did…

* * *

><p><strong>Illinois 16<strong>

Dear Italy,

Oh...well ok then...good luck with that.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

!~!~!~!

Ciao Liz!

Grazie! I think I really need it! um…you're not mad at me about this are you?

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Done! And since I can't think of anything else to say or do…..<p>

REVIEW!


	138. MASS LETTERS 89

Is back! Yay for ice cream! XD

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Prussia 55<strong>

Yo Italy

Yeah the hospital. I couldn't leave large gaping wounds on my leg. It would've been unawesome if I died.

Thank you for being awesome and recording it.

The awesome me does have Jedi powers. The force is strong in me. Gilbird told me so. He was my awesome mentor in all things about the force. I can make doors open with just a wave of my hand.

The awesome Prussia

P.S. Sending stuff to you is an awesome distration from the fact that someone is sewing my leg up.

P.P.S. No unawesome hospital can keep the awesome me in it.

[[Prussia's jedi thing is from a time he was drunk. He wandered to a store at some point.]]

!~!~!~!

Ciao Prussia!

Si! It really would be unawesome if something like that happened to you!

Really? You can make doors open with a wave of your hand? Can you show me sometime?

Italy Veneziano

P.S. oh, ok! That makes sense!

P.S.S. But shouldn't you wait a while anyway?

((uh, how come she didn't just borrow it?))

* * *

><p><strong>Canada 62<strong>

Hi Italy

The reason I think it would be you is because you don't strike me as the dominate one in bed.

It is still going on the last game is today. It isn't good that we fight but when our sports teams meet up it is inevitable. During the olympics we can't be in the same room with each other because we would start hitting each other.

Canada

!~!~!~!

Ciao Canada!

Oh, ok! I guess that makes sense!

Oh, you and America can't be in the same room them? I'm really glad that me and South aren't like that! Well actually he always roots for Ludwig's teams to lose though!

Italy Veneziano

((I can imagine those Olympic games! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Sevilla 38<strong>

Veneziano,

...I'm going to kill that stupid Italian...God...why does Dad even put up with him? It freakin' escapes me...

Y-yeah...

WHAT THE HELL? THAT'S DISGUSTING YOU STUPID ITALIAN!

Sevilla

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sevilla!

Please don't kill South! It'll be really unawesome if you do! And he said that it's not his fault he got tortured because she was mad at Big Brother Spain!

Ok! I promise I'll try to be a good teacher!

VE~! I'm sorry! It happened when Charice was hugging me!

Italy Veneziano

((Yep~! I'm SO going to love those pranks~! Good luck Antonio~! ^_^))

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 91<strong>

Feli,

Well, he's safe now. He has nothing to worry about. I'll kill anyone who gets near him~fusososo~

...At least you're not gonna die. Why don't you just wash the blood off? The idea of it still being on you is sorta...icky.

Antonio

P.S. Gracias~

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Ok! I'm really glad he's safe with you right now! But South just told me that he wants you to hold him! I think he's still scared!

I did wash it off! I just didn't get it off fast enough!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Di niente!

((...don't you dare.))

* * *

><p><strong>Switzerland 22<strong>

Italy,

Why are you so dense? Were you dropped on your head as a child...? Stupid Austria, I bet it was all his fault.

Switzerland

!~!~!~!

South tells me the same thing! But I wasn't dropped on my head!

Italy Veneziano

((Don't laugh. I bet you were told that too!))

* * *

><p><strong>Nicaragua 19<strong>

Hola Italia~

Si, I'm doing better. Although my current boss is trying to run for a third term and slowly replacing some other people with his supporters... if that happens then Managua's gonna have a field day with his firecrackers...

ehehe...he let me sign the cast. I feel happy now~

I think Matagalpa's almost there...

Nicaragua (Luisa Rodriguez)

!~!~!~!

Ciao Luisa!

Ve~ that's good that you're feeling better! But that's really not nice of your boss to do that!

Really? That's awesome!

Si! I see that flag he's waving!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((oh…now I feel stupid.))

* * *

><p><strong>Matagalpa 2<strong>

Hallo Italien~

I'm almost there~ I'll be waving the Nicaraguan flag so you can see me, alright?

Really? That'd be great!

Matagalpa (Friedrich Rodriguez)

!~!~!~!

Ciao Friedrich!

I think I see it right now!

Ok! I'll try to be a awesome teacher!

See you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 134<strong>

... Oh. Tell him it's not my fault that I got tortured by some crazy bitch that has a grudge against his dad.

As long as you don't start trying to claim my vitals or drinking beer, it's fine.

P.S. C-could you maybe... Dr-drop a hint to Spain that I kinda... Sorta... W-want him to h-hold me right n-now?

!~!~!~!

I did tell him! But why do you two hate each other so much?

I wouldn't do that South! Rizal said that it's only making me talk like Prussia not act like him!

P.S. I told him! He's been really worried about you!

P.S.S. Um…Did…Did anyone tell you about Ludwig?

((Gee I wonder why he's traumatized. ….Wait a minute! When I said that I did that because I'm an idiot why didn't you tell me I wasn't one?))

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 201<strong>

Feli,

Charice's blood makes you speak like Prussia? How... how does that work? Ah, nevermind, I doubt you understand it any better than I do.

Ja they do, the living room is ready if... if you'd like to look at names with me now.

AH, ja, also did you ask Austria how long nations are pregnant for yet?

... nein it was not that book and you should forget I even mentioned it.

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ludwig!

I-I don't know! All Rizal said is that he blood can do really weird things!

Of course I want to look at them with you! Should we write down the ones we like best?

Si! I did ask him! He said that nations are only pregnant for three months at the most! Oh! And he wants to know who the baby's godparents should be! Should South be one?

Oh, ok! But why should I forget that you mentioned it?

Love,

Feliciano

((Uh, stupid question. Is the baby a boy or a girl? I think that WashuPeku wants to draw a picture of the baby.))

* * *

><p><strong>Rizal 56<strong>

No, you're not going to die. I've been covered by the stuff a couple of times, and I just walk away a little more insane but alive. You'll be fine until you start calling for blood. Then you're going to have to worry.

You can try, but it'll take pratice. It took me a couple of decades for me to not want to rip off Antonio's head. For you? I guess a few days will suffice.

Yeah...we should wipe that up. God forbid someone like Germany steps on it or slips on it and starts talking like someone like...POLAND, until he has the baby or something. That'd be creepy.

At least you're not demanding beer or slapping the carrier of your baby.

Rizal

PS- All I can say is wait it off. Trying to make it go away faster makes it worse. You have a few days, seeing the amount of blood that was on your arm...

...

Um...add a few months on that. There's blood all over your feet.

!~!~!~!

C-Calling for blood? W-what do you mean by that?

A few days? I-I guess I can try!..I won't get worse will I?

Ve~ that sounds really weird! I can't see Ludwig talking like Poland!

Si! That is awesome!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. I-I'll try too!

….

VE~! There's still some blood? But I thought I got it all off!

((I knows. But I can't go back to normal since I never WAS normal. XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Lizveth 60<strong>

Ohm well, looks like this will be interesting. . .

How can someone's blood make you act like another?

I-I can pat you on the head? Hnngg.

I can't wait to find you now!

Where are you~?,

Lizveth Prochazka

!~!~!~!

I-I don't know how! All Rizal told me was that her blood's able to do that!

S-si! Y-You can! I-I guess you're awesome enough to!

I'm at my house!,

Italy Veneziano

((A lot are. But unfortunately there's a lot of idiots too.))

* * *

><p><strong>Austria 17<strong>

Dear Feliciano,

Well then you might not want to visit your brother while talking like Prussia. He always has hated Germans though I don't think he ever had much of a problem with me.

Also I'm wondering who are you going to choose to be the godparents?

That's because you walk on his land sometimes in the nude and Switzerland doesn't like that. He wont let any nation uninvited on his land.

Also tell Switzerland you were not dropped on your head unless Rome dropped you. I only stomped on you, screamed at you, and threw you out a window once.

Sincerely,

Austria

P.S. I believe nations are only pregnant for three months at the most.

!~!~!~!

Ciao Mr. Austria!

Oh, actually South's at Big Brother Spain's house! But I guess that makes sense! I already told him about this though!

Oh, I didn't think about that yet! But I just asked Ludwig about it!

I guess so! He's really scary when he shoots at me then!

I just did! It was really scary when you used to do that!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Ok! Grazie for telling me!

* * *

><p><strong>Quebec 12<strong>

Dear Italy,

Then you better hope he doesn't find out

Now I want a baby ^^

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard

!~!~!~!

Ciao Lea!

Si! But…actually He just sent a letter in to me! So I think he just did!

Maybe you could try to adopt one! I bet you'll do an awesome job raising them!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Wow, how accurate. Listening to Mein Gott while writing this chapter. XD<p>

REVIEW!


	139. MASS LETTERS 90

Greeting all! I is back! Oh, and I don't know if you all know but my boredom has struck again. In the form of "Ciao…Guess I'll write these damn letters now"

And on the baby front! It has been determined that they are twins. One blonde and one brunette. The blonde'll act like Italy and the brunette'll act like Germany…and both will have hair curls. It's not a kid of Italy UNLESS they have hair curls!

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Nicaragua 20<strong>

Hola Italia~

...I hate my boss... he used to be a Sandanista...

...Still can't get used to you saying awesome. How long are you gonna stay like that?

I knew the flag would work!

Nicaragua

!~!~!~!

Ciao Luisa!

Oh, that's not good!

..I don't know! I'm really sorry!

Si! It did work!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((I think the same can be said for all of us. XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Matagalpa 3<strong>

Hallo Italien~

ooh! awesome!

...you said Onkel Gilbert's word...

Matagalpa (Friedrich Rodriguez)

!~!~!~!

Ciao Fredrich!

Si! It really is awesome!

…si…I did…I'm really sorry! I'm not doing it on purpose!

Please don't be mad at me!,

Italy Veneziano

((I want drawing skills. T^T))

* * *

><p><strong>Illinois 17<strong>

Dear Italy,

Of course not! Why would I be mad at you?

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

!~!~!~!

Ciao Liz!

Um…well….because I'm talking like Prussia right now! But that's really awesome that you're not mad at me!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 202<strong>

Feli,

I'm... I'm sure it can...

Ja, that's a good idea, I'll get some paper and a pencil as well then.

O-only three months? Schiesse, no wonder I'm showing so much already... well fine, I'm glad you're not the one pregnant Feli, I doubt your body would be able to handle the strain...

Godparents? ... well if your bruder wants to be one... but he's already its uncle. I thought we could ask Austria to be one, since he seems to be our mutual friend, ja?

Just forget it! Don't ask questions!

Love,

Ludwig

PS. Is that food you were making finished yet? I-I can't seem to stop being hungry...

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ludwig!

But please be careful Ludwig! I think that there's still some on the floor! Rizal said if you fell into it it'll affect you too and might make you talk like Poland!

Ok! I'm already when you are!

Si! That's what he said! Strain? VE~! ARE YOU OKAY?

Si! Ok! I'll ask South if he wants to! And Mr. Austria!

S-si! I won't ask any more questions!

Love,

Feliciano

P.S. si! I just got done making it! I hope it's awesome enough for you!

P.S.S. Prussia got attacked by that bear at your house so he's coming to stay here with us for a while!

((Mix and match?))

* * *

><p><strong>Quebec 13<strong>

Dear Italy,

Mon dieu, I hope he doesn't get mad

I wonder where Oliver is...

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard

!~!~!~!

Ciao Lea!

Oh, actually he thought it was awesome that I was talking like him! So I don't think he's mad! But I think that South's mad at me though…

Huh? Oliver?

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Rizal 57<strong>

...nevermind.

Hopefully, you won't get worse like me. I want to say that worst-case scenario, you completely turn into Prussia. Worse-case, but then again the only danger you're gonna face are the people who'll bitchslap anything that resembles Prussia.

Well, if Germany touches the blood, it'll happen. At that note, I should clean this up soon...

Rizal

PS- Does Germany know that the both of us just crashed the house?

!~!~!~!

Huh? What do you mean nevermind? VE~! DOES IT MEAN THAT I'LL TURN INTO A VAMPIRE AND ATTACK PEOPLE? I DON'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN!

VE~! IT'LL HAPPEN TO LUDWIG TOO IF HE TOUCHES IT? Si! Please clean it up!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. um….I don't think he does!

* * *

><p><strong>Greece 5<strong>

Italy,

Everytime I mention you and Germany she mopes around the house. She even got really hurt the other day, not looking where she was going... she ran into a massive rock on her home island, and almost dislocated her shoulder. I'm really worried about her...

I called Japan again. I finally got ahold of him... he says hi.

From,

Greece

!~!~!~!

Ciao Greece!

Oh, that's not awesome! Do you want me to ask her if she's alright? Maybe she'll tell me!

You did? Tell him I said ciao!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((nope. No Japan at all. But have fun deciding!))

* * *

><p><strong>Atlantis 2<strong>

Dear Italy,

I-I see... I guess... as long as you're happy...

Um... you... got germany... pregnant, right? Any idea on the gender or anything...?

From,

Atlantis

!~!~!~!

Ciao Atlantis!

Oh, well We don't know anything about the baby yet! But…um..are you okay? Greece said that you've been really said lately and he's really worried about you!

Please tell me!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Prussia 56<strong>

Yo Italy

The awesome me is hobbling up to your door. Crutches are so unawesome. They are such trouble. Do you want to sign my cast? Nicaragua left a little room for other people.

Awesome you sound like me. It would be unawesome wouldn't it.

Yes Gilbird was a great mentor. We can talk to each other telepathicly. Doors are easy to make open. Sure I'll show you my awesome force powers.

I don't stay in the hospital past the bare minimum time they need to fix me up.

The awesome Prussia

P.S. I need beir now or something alcoholic at least. Even though the doctors said no alcohol while I am on the awesome painkillers.

!~!~!~!

Ciao Prussia!

I think I see you! And si! I want to sign it!

I'm sorry! I'm not doing it on purpose! I got some of Charice's blood on me and it's making me talk like you!

Really? You can? That's so awesome!

You're okay now right? It'll be really unawesome if something else happened!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Please don't do that!

((Yay! PAS~TA! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Canada 63<strong>

Hi Italy

We are hard pressed to get along. Here he comes now. I'm gonna go hide in this box I am sitting next to.

You kinda sound like him calling your brother south.

I can't believe Prussia got mauled by that bear he brought to his house.

Canada

!~!~!~!

Ciao Canada!

Oh. Ok! But it would be awesome if you could get along better!

Well, I got some of Charice's blood on me! So it's making me sound like Prussia!

Si! It sounds really scary!

Italy Veneziano

((well it's your choice. Just let me know what you choose to do. But that's hilarious that you're doing that with your brother cat! XD But why does he yell at you for it? Feli sounds cool.))

* * *

><p><strong>Austria 18<strong>

Dear Feliciano,

I'm surprised Romano didn't try beating your head into a wall or call your to scream. You know calling him South makes you sound like Prussian too much right? At least you haven't started calling me Specs, Priss, or Stupid Aristocrat.

You two haven't even started thinking about things such as that? What if something were to happen such as a war or a decline in your economy that made it so you couldn't take care of the child? You can't just leave the child to fend for themselves or someone else would take away their land and let the poor thing fade.

Switzerland might be shooting at you but unless he wants to start a war I doubt he actually hit you.

Well it taught you to listen now didn't it? Though I only threw you out a window once because I thought you were asking something different.

Sincerely,

Austria

!~!~!~!

Ciao Mr. Austria!

Si! I'm really surprised too! But maybe he's still scared because of this one girl who attacked him! That's why he's at Big Brother Spain's house right now!

Oh, actually we did just talk about it! Would you like to be one of the godfathers for the baby? I'm going to ask South too!

Well I guess so! But it's still really scary when he does that!

Si….it did! I'm sorry I didn't explain it better!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((I cracked up laughing at that too. But I like the whole voice change thing best. XD))

* * *

><p><strong>California 52<strong>

North,

Oh, as long as there was a logical explination..

Then you might have nothing to worry about! Do you guys have a room prepared for the baby?

Later!

Calvin

Ps. Ok!

!~!~!~!

Ciao Calvin!

I don't really understand it either! That's how Rizal explained it to me!

Si! I guess so! Well, we don't have one yet! But I guess we should get one!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. si!

* * *

><p><strong>Kansas 1<strong>

Italy,

Aha~ I have no idea what to write, but Cal thought it was a good idea so here i am.

Um, hi, how are you?

Anything interesting happen?

I feel a bit awkward~

Oh well!

Bye,

Kansas, Kyle Jones

Ps. sorry for the ah- short letter~

!~!~!~!

Ciao Kyle!

It's okay if you don't know what to write! I'm just happy to be getting letters from people!

I'm awesome! Well right now Ludwig is pregnant and I got some of Charice's blood on me so it's making me talk like Prussia!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. it's okay! I don't mind!

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 135<strong>

I don't hate him. He's just difficult to deal with because he hates me, so I return the favor. If he'd be a little nicer, we'd have less freaking problems with each other, dammit...

Alright, good... But, stop calling me "South". It's creeping me out.

And no, what about the potato sucking bastard?

!~!~!~!

Oh, do you want me to ask him why he hates you? It'll be awesome if the two of you could become friends!

I'm sorry! I'm really trying not too!

…um….well….Ludwig's pregnant now….and I was wondering if you wanted to be a godfather to the baby….

((huh? How'd I answer it?))

* * *

><p><strong>Sevilla 39<strong>

Veneziano,

...I...I won't just because Dad's not pissed off! Okay? So stop your damn Prussia whining!

Kay...

That stupid girl was hugging you? Shouldn't you be with Germany?

Sevilla

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sevilla!

Yay! Grazie! But why do you hate South so much?

Huh? is something the matter?

I am with Ludwig! She just shows up and does that!

Italy Veneziano

((Don't feel bad. You have the other members of the Bad Touch Trio to work with. I need every idea I come up with!))

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 92<strong>

Feli,

...W-what? Aw, of course I'll hold him. ...He won't headbutt me in the stomach, will he? Everytime I've tried to give him a hug he has...

Oh my...well...how do we reverse this ridiculousness?

Antonio

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

I don't think he will! He sounded really scared!

I don't know! Rizal said that the only thing I can do right now is wait for it to wear off!

Italy Veneziano

((Doesn't work.))

* * *

><p><strong>Switzerland 23<strong>

Italy,

...I severely doubt that. I wonder if your brother was dropped on his head as well...

...Wait. Why in all that's good in the world are you talking like PRUSSIA?

!~!~!~!

Huh? Why do you doubt that? And no, I don't think that South was!

..um…well…I got some of Charice's blood on me! And it's making me talk like Prussia!

((SEE! YOU WERE!))

* * *

><p><strong>Lizveth 61<strong>

Well...that's...interesting. Like a dead body floating in a river.

...That makes me feel like I am a horrible person...

you GUESS I'm awesome enough! How bad am I really?

You're at your house? Well, that's easy.

I will frolic to you~,

Lizveth Prochazka

!~!~!~!

L-Like a d-dead body?

I'm sorry! I'm not doing this on purpose! I can't control what I say!

S-si! I am!

O-Ok!,

Italy Veneziano

((Well good luck!))

* * *

><p>Done! And this is still awesome! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	140. important note please READ

Kay! Important note time!

welp, seeing how FF currently hates me right now and is NOT letting me see the letters I had to find a solution. So until this stupid thing is fixed could you guys send your letters via PM? Since that's the only thing that working for me right now that's the only way I'll be able to respond to your letters.

Dogsrule out!


	141. IT'S WORKING!

IT'S WORKING IT'S WORKING IT'S WORKING!

Kay! Back to the normal reviews now!

IT'S WORKING!

XD


	142. More letters I was finally able to post!

And it's finally working! Yay! I was ready to have Italy play Risk and send him after them! ^_^

Oh yeah, and Canada's free now so if anybody wants to write as him he's up for grabs!

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Sevilla 40<strong>

Veneziano,

De nada you stupid Italian...why do I hate your brother? Well...for one...he treats Dad like shit, don't get me wrong, Dad and I get into our spats and from time to time I hate his guts, but mi padre is too good a guy to deserve the treatment Romano gives him.

Second. He's dumb as shit

Third. He took all of Dad's attention as a kid

Fourth: He's ugly

Fifth: He insults the Spanish language

Sixth: He's retarted

Seventh: Dad's always cared about him more than me

Eighth: He thought he could make Germany look stupid with a moustache.

Ninth: He's taller than me.

Tenth: He's Dad's favourite.

No! Nothing's wrong!

Oh. That's...weird.

Sevilla

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sevilla!

Ve~ those are a lot of reasons! Do you want to show South?

Oh, ok! It just sounded like it!

Si! It is really weird!

Italy Veneziano

((Well then tell him to get off his butt and leave his 'Cave of Awesome' for once.))

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 93<strong>

Feli,

Well-he's safe now. I won't let anyone or anything harm him. He's awfully snuggly today...

...and how long will that take?

Antonio

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Ve~ that's good! I was really worried about him!

Rizal said he didn't know!

Italy Veneziano

((Because it doesn't.))

* * *

><p><strong>Switzerland 24<strong>

Italy,

Because evidence proves it...oh, so he's just naturally dimwitted?

...Ugh. That's revolting. Why didn't you think before you got that blood on you? How DID you get the blood on you?

Switzerland

!~!~!~!

No, I don't think he is!

He didn't tell me until it did! I got it on me when Charice hugged me and then her nose bled!

Italy Veneziano

((UH HUH!))

* * *

><p><strong>Nicaragua 21<strong>

Hola Italia~

no, it's not. If he gets electecd again Managua's not going to be happy. He hates anything resembling communism... which is why he throws his firecrackers at Russia every chance he gets.

No need to be sorry, Italia~ I was just wondering.

Nicaragua

!~!~!~!

Ciao Luisa!

He does? Wow! I bet that Russia really doesn't like that!

Oh, ok! I really hope I go back to normal soon! This feels really weird!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((I don't. I guess it's because I'm way too hyper and stuff for one.))

* * *

><p><strong>Matagalpa 4<strong>

Hallo Italien~

O-Oh! It's okay! I'm not mad at you! I'm just not used to anyone other than Onkel Gilbert saying awesome. He once tried to rename me New New Prussia because he said that "Matagalpa sounds like an ice cream flavor"... well, that ended horribly because then I kind of went Prussia crazy, invaded Managua, and he went insane and started throwing fircrackers at us. That was not a good week...

Matagalpa (Friedrich Rodriguez)

!~!~!~!

Ciao Friedrich!

Ve~ that's good! I was really worried about that since Prussia makes a lot of people mad sometimes!

Really? I wonder why he tried to do that! But that sounds really scary with you going crazy! Si! It doesn't sound like a good week!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((no worries about that. More random the better! Really? You're part Prussian? Me too! And I say awesome a lot too….I'm sensing a pattern here….))

* * *

><p><strong>Kansas 2<strong>

Italy,

Thanks! You seem so nice!

P-pregnant? Oh, well congrats! Has he been sick? Or eating wierd things? He should be careful around stairs! If he falls down them he can have a miscarage!

Oh, and i think you should invest in a hot-pad or something. And..um..he shouldn't be too active but also not to inactive! Um..if he complains that his feet hurt i recomend giving him a foot rub!

Oh? Like Prussia, i guess there are more..colorful people you could have been made to talk like. And blood? Oh that makes sense i guess.

Bye

Kansas, Kyle Jones

!~!~!~!

Ciao Kyle!

Grazie!

Si! Grazie for the congratulation! But si! He has been sick! He hasn't been eating anything weird at all! Just a lot of cakes, cookies, and pasta! I'll warn him about the stairs!

Ok! I'll buy one! It's really hard to make sure he doesn't get too active! He hates not being able to get things done!

Si! It feels really weird though!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>California 53<strong>

North,

Rizal? Well Rizal would know best, huh?

Any idea on what you're going to paint it? Or a theme to have for it?

Calvin

!~!~!~!

Ciao Calvin!

Si! I guess he would! We're trying to clean up all the blood right now so it doesn't happen to someone else!

Well not yet! But I'll ask Ludwig soon about it!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Quebec 14<strong>

Dear Italy,

Yay~! Now he won't ki- I mean yell at you

Ontario, that's his human name ^^

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard

!~!~!~!

Ciao Lea!

Si! I'm really glad about that!

Oh, ok! I'm sorry I didn't realize!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 136<strong>

What's with you and trying to make me be friends with people I can't stand to be around? Though, it'd be nice to know...

Whatever...

C-che cosa? He's... Pregnant? I-I... I'm guessing it's your kid, right? S-since you're asking me that a-and all... Oh mio Dio, Feli, I- Of course. I'm so happy for you. I really really am.

!~!~!~!

Well he just told me why! And I sent you the text!

Si! It is! That's great that you're happy about it! I thought you'd be really mad since you hate Ludwig!

((nah, I don't need the help. Thanks for the offer though. But just to let you know Drunk!Spain's coming soon~!))

* * *

><p><strong>Rizal 58<strong>

Vampire? Really? Hm...well you are gay (no offense), you are a bit of a wuss, all I need to do now is...  
>*sprinkles a bit of glitter on you*<br>Now you're a vampire. Hope you're happy. Now go seduce some innocent eighteen year old girls, and make sure not to touch the blood on your way out. By the way, unbutton your shirt.

Cleaning the blood as we speak,

Rizal

PS- Great. He's probably going to wonder why the hell you're sparkling. Tell him that I'm cleaning up in here and if he steps in here beforehand he better not start talking like Poland.

!~!~!~!

VEEEE~~~~ I DON'T WANT TO BE A VAMPIRE! MAKE IT STOP!

But why do I need to unbutton my shirt?

O-okay! Please get it cleaned!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. I already told him!

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 203<strong>

Feli,

Well, falling at this point could hurt the baby, so I'll try my best to avoid it. But if I did, I would stop talking in general rather than talk like that... nation...

Alright, er, so we've looked at a few names now... is there any you liked?

J-ja, I'm fine Feli! I... well whenever a woman is pregnant their bodies change, and a male body needs to change even more so... well it's sort of like carrying a heavy weight in your stomach wherever you go. Nothing I can't handle but if it were you it might be more difficult.

Ja, that's good... wait, does that mean your finally goign to tell ROmano about this? Gott... well tell me what he says about it then...

The food you make is always good Feli.

... what.

East is... coming here?

Mein Gott...

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ludwig!

Yay! I wouldn't want anything to happen to you and the baby!

Well I like the first one and the fourth one on your list best! Which ones do you like?

Oh, I guess that makes sense! Grazie for explaining it to me Ludwig!

Si! I did tell him! He said he was happy for me! And that he wants to be a godfather!

Grazie! The food you make is really good too!

Si! He said he is! I think he wants you to sign his cast!

Love,

Feliciano

P.S. VE~! LUDWIG! RIZAL JUST TOLD ME THAT CHARICE'S BLOOD HAS TURNED ME INTO A VAMPIRE!

((okay, just to clear a little bit up. Italy's not a vampire. It's something stupid that he's convinced himself of and Rizal encouraged it by throwing glitter on him.))

* * *

><p><strong>Prussia 57<strong>

Yo Italy

Sweet I wonder if West would sign my cast? If he did it would be all formal and just his name.

I think it is awesome you are talking like me. The world needed more awesome in it. Charice, one of the crazy philippine twins? Wow we should bottle her blood and sell it. Make the whole world awesome.

I will show you now. *tries to use the force to open the door and fails* Ah man how unawesome is that. It must only work when I am drunk.

I'm awesome. No pain at all. It would be really unawesome if something else happened.

The awesome Prussia

P.S. Come on you must have some type of alcohol. wine or something. If not I am going to hobble to the nearest bar. *starts raiding the fridge*

!~!~!~!

Ciao Prussia!

I don't know! But I just asked him for you!

VE~! Please don't do that! It won't work the same for everyone!

Oh, ok! Maybe you can show me then!

Si! It really would! Um, is the bear still at Ludwig's house?

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Well there is some wine! But I thought the doctors said you couldn't drink anything!

((Feli sounds like a better name for him anyway! You can't have one without the other!))

* * *

><p><strong>Lizveth 62<strong>

Yes.

Would you like to see it?

Oh...well, okay then. I understand, but I still feel bad.

YAY. Well~ I am coming to rape...I mean 'play' with you.

See you soon,

Lizveth Prochazka

!~!~!~!

Um..h-how is a dead body interesting?

I'm sorry! Do you want some pasta?

….r-rape?

O-Okay!,

Italy Veneziano

((yeah, the books are better. But I still hate Excalibur either way. Stupid thing.))

* * *

><p><strong>Illinois 18<strong>

Dear Italy,

Just wondering, how long are you going to be like this? I mean, one Prussia is bad enough, but two?

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

!~!~!~!

Ciao Liz!

I don't know! All Rizal told me was to wait until it wore off!

Feeling worried,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Romania 18<strong>

Dear Italy,

remind him that he is eating for himself and a baby. Not himself and another muscle-y muscle man. So he needs to eat just a little more than usual. Your baby is going to be so cute!

As you should,

Romania

!~!~!~!

Ciao Romania!

Don't worry! I will! Ludwig's doing a really good job taking care of himself and the baby!

Ok!,

Italy Veneziano

((good, I'm swamped.))

* * *

><p><strong>Indonesia 31<strong>

Kucing,

G-guess what?...My bestie asked me out *blushing*  
>Are you and Germany alright over there?<p>

Karina

!~!~!~!

Ciao Karina!

Ve~ really? That's great! I'm so happy for you! And si! We're alright!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Peru 33<strong>

Hola Senor Feliciano,

I sent it so he can have fun with it. Not that he's a pyromaniac, but blowing up France, England and Russia /is/ kind of amusing... oh yeah, and Chile too.

Trust me, anyone who doesn't leave me a single inch of personal space is NOT a friend.

I think Chile was learning from Other Sis and trying to asphyxiate me with his "awesome pecs". Obviously it didn't work. Not so obviously... my sister really knows the best ways to torture/extort/taunt/beg/bribe/punish/embarrass people. =_=

Peru

P.S.: Apparently because I'm a homicidal elephant gun-wielding maniac with a penchant for spanking little kids and a weird sadistic streak. Says the therapist who's supposed to make me feel better. But, no matter, by the end of the session I made sure he know exactly what I thought of him~. =D

!~!~!~!

Ciao Huayna!

Oh, ok! But why would you want to blow them up?

Huh? Why does she do that?

Ve~ that sounds really scary! I'm glad you're not hurt!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. why did he say that? It doesn't sound very nice!

((wow! Cool! Did you take pictures of them?))

* * *

><p><strong>Greece 6<strong>

Italy,

Well, I suppose that'd be good... Maybe she'll tell /you/... She says she doesn't want to tell me because she thinks I'll tell you.

Wait...

Does that defeat the purpose?

Turkey is being an ass about Japan again...

From,

Greece

!~!~!~!

Ciao Greece!

Huh? Why would she be worried about you telling me?

I don't know if it does!

Huh? What did Turkey do?

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Atlantis 3<strong>

Dear Italy,

O-oh... well, it's nothing I want you to worry about... I just feel a little... heartbroken, I guess. I may talk to Russia about it if he'll listen... I don't know...

I guess... I haven't been myself lately because I missed my chance with the boy I love, and in late of recent events, I know I'll never get it back again... and I can't get over him.

From,

Atlantis

!~!~!~!

Ciao Atlantis!

Ve~ that's not good! That sounds really sad! Is there anything you want me to do to help you?

Hoping you get to feeling better!,

Italy Veneziano

((Of course he will! He's Italy! XD))

* * *

><p>And done! And I'm glad I was finally able to update!<p>

REVIEW!


	143. I need to come up with different names

Is back! And I got out of having to help paint the garage! Yay!

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 204<strong>

Feli,

Nein, nor would I, which is why I am being careful. At least buckets don't randomly fall out of the sky and hit me in the head as they do with you. I... I still don't know how that happens...

Er, well I liked the first as well, and the third, so... the first then? I suppose that would be fine... we don't even know if it's a girl... oh hey Feli, what was the Roman Empire's human name? If the baby looks like you it should probably be named after him rather than Vati...

He took it well? That's surprising... and... he wants to be a godfather. I suppose it's fine.

Danke, I've had much practice since East usually refuses to cook anything himself and I had to feed him through most of my childhood living with him. And ja, I'll sign his cast, though seriously he had it coming from putting a bear in the house to begin with...

A... a vampire? Th-that's not possible Feli. Only humans can become vampires, you're a nation, you can't become a vampire.

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ludwig!

I don't know how that happens either! Actually I thought that you might know!

Si! I guess so! But I don't know if Grandpa Rome's human name will work! It might be too hard for them to pronounce for a long time!

Si! He did! He said that he was happy for me and that you're lucky I wasn't the one who gotten pregnant!

Really? But I thought he could cook! He's always bragging about his cooking skills!

SI! Rizal said that I'm a vampire now because he tossed glitter on me! Are you sure I'm not one?

Love,

Feliciano

((ohohoho, that sounds like a challenge to me. But…how'd you even catch it anyway?))

* * *

><p><strong>Nicaragua 22<strong>

Hola Italia~

Eh, Russia doesn't like Managua either.

Si, it's kind of weird hearing you say awesome as well...

and I heard something that you turned into a vampire?

...you better not bite Matagalpa...

Nicaragua

!~!~!~!

Ciao Luisa!

Ve~ I usually try to avoid Russia since he's so scary!

That's what Rizal told me! But Ludwig said that since I'm a nation it's impossible for me to turn into one!

I won't!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((Wow, Prussian blood strikes again. XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Matagalpa 5<strong>

Hallo Italien~

No, Onkel Gilbert doesn't make me mad~ He makes Mutti mad sometimes when he drinks all her beer, but he doesn't make me mad.

Ehehe... That REALLY was not a good week. Just for future reference. no NOT piss off Managua... he's got Mutti's berserker button...

Matagalpa (Friedrich Rodriguez)

!~!~!~!

Ciao Friedrich!

Oh, ok! But I think it makes fratello mad though!

Si! I won't! B-berserker button?

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((Uh, yeah, I don't wanna think about that since it would include a whole bunch that I can't see with Prussia. Is scary thought.))

* * *

><p><strong>California 54<strong>

North,  
>Thats good, we dont need minatures running around or else Prussia would be less origonal.<br>Oh! Do you have any lullabys in mind?  
>Calvin<br>Ps. I sent a stuffed animal with this! It`s a sheepdog and it`s fur is really soft!

!~!~!~!

Ciao Calvin!

Si! Well actually Rizal said that it's different for each person! So we wouldn't know until it happened!

Not yet! I'm going to try to find some soon! Is there anything that you like?

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Grazie! It's really cute! I'm sure the baby will love it!

* * *

><p><strong>Quebec 15<strong>

Dear Italy,

Yep! We don't want you de- crying

That was a lot easier then expected, now I just have to wait!

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard

!~!~!~!

Ciao Lea!

Si! I don't want that to happen! But what were you about to say?

Huh? What do you mean?

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Rizal 59<strong>

...I was being sarcastic -_-;

Anyway, I'm just about done cleaning this up so you should be fine and...crap, you stepped into another blood puddle. So much for that.

Rizal

PS- And the reaction?

PPS- Hey, where'd Charice go?

!~!~!~!

..oh…you were? I'm sorry! Fratello always tells me that I'm not good at being about to tell when someone's being sarcastic!

VE~! I DID?

Italy Veneziano

P.S. He told me that it's impossible for me to become a vampire since I'm a nation!

P.P.S. oh, I don't know! Maybe you can call her!

((…I know EXACTLY where she at since she's currently hug-strangling Romano right now in "Ciao…Guess I'll write these damn letters now". -_-; ))

* * *

><p><strong>Indonesia 32<strong>

Kucing,

t-thank you *smiles while blushing*

I'm glad to hear...mind if I visit soon? I promised your brother I would make him some deserts if he acted more kind to Spain...I feel terrible for him.

Karina

!~!~!~!

Ciao Karina!

Di niente! It's really good that you found someone!

Si! I don't mind if you do! But that's weird! Fratello didn't tell me anything about that!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 137<strong>

I-I don't treat Spain that badly! Do I...? I'm actually nicer to him than most, dammit... Has that little shit /ever/ seen me let another man hug me besides you two and not immediately get severely injured? Don't think so, dammit!

I...! *sighs* I can't be mad about this. Yes, I hate the bastard as much as Americans hate communism, but I'm not gonna take it out on kids that YOU are one of the fathers of. B-besides, it's with someone that you l-love, and as much as I despise your choice, I'm not going to bitch at him for this. If it was the other way around, he'd be dead by now, though. Tell him he's /beyond/ lucky.

P.S. Could you /please/ explain to Sevilla that I never wanted to have Spain's attention as a kid at first? Fuck, I'm not even sure why he hasn't just... Left already. And found someone that's n-nicer to him or some stupid shit like that. A-Antonio deserves that much, d-dammit...

!~!~!~!

I don't think you do! Don't people do weird things when they love someone? Isn't that the same thing with you and Big Brother Spain?

Grazie fratello! It really means a lot to me! And si! I'll tell Ludwig!

P.S. si! I will! But don't think like that fratello! Big Brother Spain loves you! He wouldn't want someone else!

* * *

><p><strong>Sevilla 41<strong>

Veneziano,

A-are you really going to show him that...?

Ugh...please stop addressing him as "South".

Ah, no, I'm fine-s-so shut up and drop it.

Yeah. Weird.

Sevilla

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sevilla!

Oh, actually I already did! He wanted me to tell you that he didn't want Big Brother's Spain's attention at first!

I'm sorry! It's really making fratello mad too!

Ok! I will!

Si! It is! But we got all of the blood cleaned up now so it shouldn't happen to someone else!

Italy Veneziano

((Good luck with that!))

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 94<strong>

Feli,

He's safe, that's all that matters, and I'll hold him until he punches me in the jaw to let him go.

Ah, I meant to ask, how's yours and Germany's relationship?

Oh good Lord...

Antonio

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Si! That's true! I hope this makes fratello feel better!

We're doing great! But I don't think that Ludwig's happy that I hid the key to his office!

I know! I'm really worried!

Italy Veneziano

((Of course you do. XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Switzerland 25<strong>

Italy,

...I wonder about you two. And I wonder how Spain deals with Romano 24/7.

...Uhm. Why was her nose bleeding to begin with...?

Switzerland

!~!~!~!

You do? Why?

She was hugging me and since Rizal couldn't get her off we had to show her a picture of Ludwig smiling!

Oh, and Mr. Austria wants to know if you can shoot someone for him!

Italy Veneziano

((NU UH INFINTY! Dogsrule FTW!))

* * *

><p><strong>Austria 19<strong>

Dear Feliciano,

Well when Romano is feeling better Spain needs to teach him how to protect himself from being kidnapped. This isn't the first time he has been kidnapped and unlike you he doesn't drive people as insane.

I would rather like to be one of the godfathers. Okay just tell Romano no teaching your child to be in the mob

Well since he still speaks to you mind asking Switzerland to come shoot someone for me? I can't really scare people, especially when they are Swiss.

Well you also were a child maybe I should have noticed you didn't mean in that way.

Sincerely,

Austria

!~!~!~!

Ciao Mr. Austria!

Ok! I'll ask Big Brother Spain about it! He's still holding fratello! But do I really drive people insane?

Ok! I'll tell fratello!

Si! I will! But who do you want him to shoot?

Si! I guess so!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((Like I always say. This isn't a Hetalia character without some problem. XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Greece 7<strong>

Italy,

I have a feeling I might know why... but she'd be angry if I told you.

He keeps telling me to stay away from Japan, but he KNOWS that's not going to happen.

From,

Greece

!~!~!~!

Ciao Greece!

Oh, she will? I wonder why!

That's not very nice of him! Why does he do that?

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Atlantis 4<strong>

Dear Italy,

Well, yes, but... I won't ask... I'm sorry to have troubled you...

I just... given the current situation, I can't ask anything of you...

From,

Atlantis

!~!~!~!

Ciao Atlantis!

You're not troubling me! So you can ask if you want too!

Huh? Why not?

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((He's never going to figure it out is he? XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Prussia 58<strong>

Yo Italy

West signed my cast. He wrote something awesome.

It was such an awesome idea though. *announcer voice* "Just one dab of this here magic blood will make your friends awesome" I can totally see it selling a lot.

Yeah definately next time I get drunk I will come and Show you my awesome force powers.

I don't know if the bear is still in the house. It became unawesome when it attacked me. I am ready to go in with my shotgun and just kill it.

Prussia

P.S. Screw the doctors. They aren't here are they? I don't care what they say.

!~!~!~!

Ciao Prussia!

He did? What did he write? I didn't get the chance to see it yet!

It sounds really scary! But now all of the blood's cleaned up so we don't have to worry anymore!

Yay! I can't wait!

VE~! That sounds really scary!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Please don't! What if you get sick?

((wow, the word 'animal house' has a new meaning now. XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Peru 34<strong>

Hola Senor Feliciano,

Because blowing people up is fun. As is sending them laxatives disguised as cold medicine... hahahaha~ :3

She does that because she can. And I have no right to stop her because she'll lock me in a closet. I don't like closets O_O

Believe me, I'm glad too.

Peru

P.S.: I have no idea, but therapists just aren't very nice people to begin with, so...

!~!~!~!

Ciao Huayna!

Huh? When did you do that?

VE~! That sounds really scary! Maybe if you ask her nicely she'll stop!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. oh, well, I hope you have fun!

((Dang. But what's a bumper snail?))

* * *

><p>And done! ..still glad I got out of painting! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	144. Still need to come up with names

Greeting all! I is back! And getting hit with more storms…stupid things.

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Nicaragua 23<strong>

Hola Italia~

A lot of nations are like that... and I think Belarus and Honduras started a club... a sibling stalking club... I keep on having the feeling I'm being watched...

...Ludwig's right... you can't become a vampire because you're a nation. The only one who could get away with that would be Romania...

Nicaragua

!~!~!~!

Ciao Luisa!

They did? That sounds really scary! I hope they didn't!

Really? Should I ask her about it?

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((Don't know. But if it has the ability to make you do really stupid things sometimes then it really explains a lot. XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Matagalpa 6<strong>

Hallo Italien~

I could understand.

Ehehe... when Mutti gets pissed off she kind of goes insane... so does Managua... you've never seen Mutti during wartime haven't you? You lucky bastard...

Matagalpa (Friedrich Rodriguez)

!~!~!~!

Ciao Friedrich!

Si! Fratello's with Big Brother Spain right now!

Ve~ that sounds really scary! I'll try not to make her mad!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((So's mine. Did you see the 'Brownies Incident arc" on here? Guess who came up with that.))

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 205<strong>

Feli,

Nein, I'm afraid the aerodynamics of buckets have never really factored into my range of knowledge. But if you ever figure it out, let me know, ja?

Well none the less you should probably tell me it. We might be able to have that as his name and then call him by a nickname of some kind.

J-ja, I agree that I should be lucky in that respect... it's probably the only thing saving me from having a hit from the mafia on my right now. That would be severely inconvenient.

Ah, East CAN cook, and he's... he's alright at it, he just prefers to make other people cook for him. He doesn't really have the patience to make dishes that take longer than half an hour to prepare.

Because he tossed... s-schiesse... Nein Feli you are not a vampire. Really. I am sure.

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ludwig!

Ok! I will! Who do you think might know?

Oh, actually I can't really remember his name right now since he only told me once! What was Germania's human name again?

Si! I'm really sorry that fratello's like that! I keep trying to ask him why he hates you so much but he won't tell me!

He can? Maybe we can ask him to cook something too!

Yay! I was really worried about that! But…how do I get the glitter off?

Love,

Feliciano

((No, you've become France and Prussia. XD But I'll get you to say some names soon so take that!))

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 138<strong>

O-of course it is, dammit! ... I never noticed how... Nice it is to just have Spain h-hug me and stuff like this...

Shut up and make sure not to do anything really stupid.

*smiles a little bit* Grazie, Feliciano. For saying that.

!~!~!~!

Si! I'm really happy for you fratello! And I'm sure the Big Brother Spain likes hugging you!

Huh? What do you mean by doing something really stupid?

Di niente!

* * *

><p><strong>Quebec 16<strong>

Dear Italy,

Uh... Nothing!

I'll tell you when I get back from walgreens :)

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard

!~!~!~!

Ciao Lea!

Oh, ok!

Walgreens? Isn't that one of America's stores?

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Rizal 60<strong>

Oh, is that so? Well, you're never going to survive me cause I'm ALWAYS sarcastic. Especially when Mr. Albino gets into the picture.

Yeah. It's pretty small, so the effects shouldn't be that bad. Hopefully, you'll stop talking like him. You're not saying awesome as much anymore.

Rizal

PS- Again, sarcasm. Though you do look cute sparkling like that. Guess it's an Italian thing to be that cute.

PPS- Eh, I guess I could. Hopefully, I connect through.

*dials phone*

*Charice's ringtone can be heard from the dark corner of the ceiling*

!~!~!~!

Si! I'm trying to get better at understanding it though!

I hope so! Huh? I haven't been saying it?

Um…I think that Prussia wants to sell some of Charice's blood so other people can talk like him too!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. It is?

P.S.S. VEE~! I HEAR IT!

* * *

><p><strong>Indonesia 33<strong>

Kucing,

T-Thank you.

H-he didn't? It's ok I guess...it's a little bit weird...and I promised it would be fresh...may take a while while I'm contemplating destroying Russia...if only America wasn't yelling to do it into my ear...ouch

Karina

!~!~!~!

Ciao Karina!

Di niente!

No, why? Should he have? But it sounds really nice of you to do that for him! He's really shy around other people! But why is America yelling at you?

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Greece 8<strong>

Italy,

Well, it's... if I explain it, I might have said too much... I'd tell you to try asking her, but it might defeat the purpose...

He does that because he wants to get under my skin... he's an ass, that's all there is to it... that, and we hate each other, so... stupid Turkey.

From,

Greece

!~!~!~!

Ciao Greece!

Really? It would? I wonder why!

Ve~ that's not nice of him! Maybe you two could try to hang out together sometime and try to become friends!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Atlantis 5<strong>

Dear Italy,

No, I can't ask you... it's silly, I'm sorry... You're already happy, I can't change that... I'm sorry...

From,

Atlantis

!~!~!~!

Ciao Atlantis!

It doesn't sound silly to me! But why are you sorry?

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((he's never going to get it is he? XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Sevilla 42<strong>

Veneziano,

...fuck him. Dammit...

Yeah-wait, you called him "fratello"! Thank the good Lord!

Gracias...

That's good, that would be freaky if Dad or someone started acting like Prussia-or, oh God, Austria!

Sevilla

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sevilla!

Huh? Why?

Si! I guess I did! Maybe it's wearing off!

Di niente!

Si! It is! Rizal said it could even make Ludwig talk like Poland! But I think that Prussia wants to sell her blood though!

Italy Veneziano

((Di niente! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 95<strong>

Feli,

I can't believe he's letting me hold him for so long...I'm glad I can make him feel safe.

...Wonder if he realizes just how much I love him...hmm.

I'm so happy to hear that, and Germany, the baby isn't causing him too much stress is it? Send him my best wishes would you? Ah-you hid his office key? No, I don't think he'd be too happy about that...

It'll all work out, don't worry.

Antonio

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Si! I'm really glad too!

I'm sure he does! Even if he won't say it!

Si! I will! And he's not happy! But that's what other people told me to do so he doesn't work himself too much!

Actually I think it's starting to wear off!

Italy Veneziano

((I know I know. XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Switzerland 26<strong>

Italy,

I do because for starters: Spain must be a Saint if he can deal with that nasty attitude and two: both you and your brother's intelligence just worries me.

Why would I shoot someone for HIM? Tell him no, unless there's a good sum of money involved.

Switzerland

!~!~!~!

It does?

I will! He said that he's mad at the person who fixed his piano because he didn't do a good job and he stole parts off of it!

Italy Veneziano

((Fine. Only cuz it's your birthday and all.))

* * *

><p><strong>Prussia 59<strong>

Yo Italy

West is awesome he signed my cast using the name West. He never does that. Plus he wrote other mushy things. I think the hormones from my awesome nichte got to him.

You don't have to worry until she comes back again. I'll try to get some then. It will be awesome. It won't be scary.

Killing it won't be scary just messy. I'm going to be awesome and get someone to put him to sleep and take him out. It wasn't his fault I put him in the house.

Since you knocked my brother up I think you should call me Gilbert or you could always call me awesome.

Gilbert

P.S. I won't get sick I'm too awesome.

!~!~!~!

Ciao Gilbert!

That's really nice of him! Did the doctor tell you how long it needs to be in cast?

Please don't! It'll be really bad!

O-Ok!

Si! I will! Are you going to call me Feliciano now?

Feliciano

P.S. But shouldn't you still be careful?

((wow, 15 emails. Sounds like a lot!))

* * *

><p><strong>Austria 20<strong>

Dear Feliciano,

I'm surprised Romano hasn't head butted Spain yet since he has been known to do that when Spain touches him. At points yes you annoy people but you do know how to behave and act proper.

I want Switzerland to shoot someone who I payed to fix my favorite piano. It is the one that I had and played for you when you were a child. The moron ruined it and also stole pieces from it. I looked over it and there is no way to repair all the damage. The man was Swiss so I think Switzerland should take care of it since he wont let me on his land to deal with the man. He should know how it feels though since someone ruined one of his favorite guns before.

Sincerely,

Austria

!~!~!~!

Ciao Mr. Austria!

Well I think it's because that girl really scared him! But it sounds like he's better now!

Ve~ that doesn't sound very nice of him! I did really like that piano! But I just asked Switzerland! He said he'll only do it if you pay him a lot of money!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Illinois 19<strong>

Dear Italy,

Don't worry. I'm sure it will wear of soon.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The state of Illinois

!~!~!~!

Ciao Liz!

Oh, actually it's starting to wear off now! I'm really happy about it! I think it was bothering a lot of people!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>And done!<p>

REVIEW!


	145. Still needing new names

Is back! Was going to update a while ago but then I got caught up with stuff and yeah. Buts I is back in action!

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Nicaragua 24<strong>

Hola Italia~

...Actually, I think they did... I found a camera in my shower this morning and Russia said the same thing happened to him...

...No... don't ask her about it. That was a joke. And I don't think Romania would be happy with me if she heard it...

Nicaragua

!~!~!~!

Ciao Luisa!

Ve~ that's really scary! I hope that Charice and Lizveth don' t do that to me too! Myabe you could ask him not to do that anymore!

Ok! I won't! But why would she be mad about it? Wouldn't she know it was just a joke?

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((yep…it really really would.))

* * *

><p><strong>Matagalpa 7<strong>

Hallo Italien,

Fratello? I guess the weird blood is wearing off.

Well, I doubt she'd ever be mad with you. I think the only one who should be worried would be America. She hates him. and she once snapped at Spain. But that was when she was gaining independence. Now they're on really good terms~

Matagalpa (Friedrich Rodriguez)

!~!~!~!

Ciao Friedrich!

Si! I'm really happy that it is! I think that it was bothering a lot of people!

That's great that she's doing better with Big Brother Spain! But why is she mad at America?

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((….It's made me be wary around brownies now…))

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 139<strong>

H-he better... Ouch... My cuts are starting to hurt again. D-dammit...

Like putting more stress on the bastard by making him go save you. For once, I'm telling you to give him an easy time.

!~!~!~!

Ve~ that's not good! Do you want me to send you something for them?

Ok! I won't fratello! But he's really mad at me right now because I had to hid the key to his office so he can't work!

* * *

><p><strong>Greece 9<strong>

Italy,

I don't know. Let me see if I can explain this...

See, she was really in love with a boy, but somebody else was in love with that boy. She always spent time with him and made a point to take care of him and tried to be very understanding, but was to shy to make a move, so instead of her getting to be with him, the other one got to, and now things have gone really far and she thinks she has no chance of ever being with that boy again, understand? So... yeah... I don't like seeing her upset but I have no rhyme or reason to meddle... I know I should, but... I should ask Japan to. Do you think that would work?

I absolutely refuse to spend time with Turkey. We fight like cats and dogs... I get to be the cats.

From,

Greece

!~!~!~!

Ciao Greece!

Ve~ that's really sad! I hope that she can get to feeling better soon! But si! Maybe Japan can help!

Huh? Why?

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((This guy's NEVER going to get it is he? XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Atlantis 6<strong>

Dear Italy,

It's very silly. Don't worry, I won't do anything...

I hope my big brother isn't spouting his mouth again... I love him but I don't alway want him to talk about things to other people.

And I'm sorry because I feel like I've caused you trouble somehow...

From,

Atlantis

!~!~!~!

Ciao Atlantis!

Ve~ it doesn't sound silly! But what do you mean that you won't do anything?

But you didn't cause me any trouble! I just want to help you get to feeling better!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((…yep…he's never gonna get it.))

* * *

><p><strong>Romania 19<strong>

Dear Italy,

Well, that's good. His maternal instincts must be kicking in. Speaking of kicking is the baby kicking yet? TWILIGHT BABY! Gah, America made vampires so gay. The baby was the most badass thing in the series! And yes, of course I read it. I HAD TO!

Love,

Romania

!~!~!~!

Ciao Romania!

Si! The baby is kicking! But what's Twilight? Ludwig yelled at me when I asked him about it!

Talk to you soon! Italy Veneziano

((Good for you! But I haven't figured out anything with the names yet…))

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo 1<strong>

Dear Italy,

I Just ate pasta~I love pasta..~

I found out my family comes from The UK, Russia, Germeny, and France~No wonder I'm a pervert xD And I'm talll~

=Crys= :( I Hate Prussia. He called me a bitch then calls Russia fat all the time! DX I'M NOT A BITCH. THAT

Italy, why do you think Russia is so scary~ He's really nice and sweet ^-^Trust me, you should just get to know him better, that's all!

LOVE,

Tokyo~~

!~!~!~!

Ciao Tokyo!

Si! I love it too! Which kind is your favorite?

Ve~! Please don't cry! But that doesn't sound very nice of Prussia to say that to you!

Um…w-well I would t-try to..but he's really scary!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Rizal 61<strong>

Oh, that's good. If you want, I can teach you how to catch sarcasm unless you're doing fine on your own.

No, actually. You're not saying "awesome" anymore. You might be cured. Congrats on that.

...you know what? Now I want to dump that blood on him. See if he likes it as he slowly starts turning into Latvia or Canada or something. Someone less 'awesome' as him.

Now thinking about it,

Rizal

PS. You want to get my sister here to prove it to you?

PPS. Huh. Her phone flew up here when she nosebled over the room. How'd that happen...?

*turns around*

God, if you get any pale, you'll get skin cancer.

!~!~!~!

Can you? I would really appreciate it if you could! Everyone's always telling me to learn how to read the atmosphere anyway so maybe I should learn how to catch sarcasm too!

Really? I'm cured? Yay!

VE~! Please don't do that!

Please don't!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. P-Please don't do that!

P.S.S. I-I don't know how! So….w-where is she?

* * *

><p><strong>Illinois 20<strong>

Dear Italy,

Well that's good.

I was wondering if you could send me some pasta. I'm getting sick of eating my Dad's hamburgers.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

!~!~!~!

Ciao Liz!

Si! It is good!

Of course I can send you some! I know how you feel! America usually tries to get us to eat at McDonald's when the meetings are at his place!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 206<strong>

Feli,

I have no idea. Maybe your bruder would have an idea, but I'm not sure.

I already told you his name, check your message history. As for your grandfather... well, perhaps you should ask your bruder about that too, he might have heard the name seeing as he is where Rome's heart is.

Well, I don't really mind not knowing, it's likely something irrational anyway...

Well you can try asking him. It's possible that... w-well since I... schiesse I shouldn't have signed 'West' on that cast, it's his own fault he has it and I still... and now he keeps showing people and calling it cute... stupid bruder...

How do you...? Feli, just take a shower!

Also, give me back the key to my office already! I'm a good two weeks behind now and I swear if I can't do any of my paperwork to bring down the load I'll NEVER get it done! I will need to take care of the baby when it's born b ut if I have a room filled with paperwork at that point where am I supposed to find time? Give me the key Feli!

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ludwig!

Ok! I'll ask fratello about the bucket and about Grandpa Rome's human name!

It is? But why don't you mind not knowing?

But it looks like it really made him happy that you did that! I think he's even taken a picture of it!

I did! But I still can't get the glitter off!

I-I don't have the key Ludwig! And you don't need to worry about the paperwork! Mr. Austria said that he'll take care of it for you! Please don't be stressed Ludwig! Even fratello said that you need to take it easy!

Love,

Feliciano

* * *

><p><strong>Quebec 17<strong>

Dear Italy,

Yep, they're everywhere

Yes! It worked! Yay!

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard

!~!~!~!

Ciao Lea!

Si! It sounds like it! But I don't think that we have them over here!

Huh? What worked?

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Sevilla 43<strong>

Veneziano,

Nothing italiano muy estupido...

Once again: Thank the Good Lord. There's enough Prussia in the world to last a millennium.

Oh. Good. GOD. That's just freaking disturbing as shit!

Sevilla

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sevilla!

Why?

Si! But I don't mind Prussia! I think that he's really nice!

It's okay now! Prussia said that he won't try!

Italy Veneziano

((Di niente! Glad you liked it!))

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 96<strong>

Feli,

Ah, yes, but Romano really does need to learn how to protect himself, you know? I won't always be there to go and save him, as painful as that is for me to say, it's the truth.

Oh, I'm sure he does too-and I can wait-I have patience. But, it's just nice, you know? Having someone there for you, someone to snuggle with at night and whisper sweet nothings too-and I'm happy Romano's the one I get to enjoy that with.

I'm sure he isn't. I don't think I'd be too happy, either-but then again, I'm not a workaholic like he is. Get him a good, engaging book and that should keep his mind off work. Okay?

Thank God. It was worrying me.

Antonio

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Ok! Maybe you could try to teach him! I'm sure he'll really appreciate it!

Si! And I'm really happy for both of you!

Si! It was really worrying me too!

Italy Veneziano

((What's with all the sparkling?))

* * *

><p><strong>Switzerland 27<strong>

Italy,

Yes, it does.

...that's his own damn problem! Not mine! Roderich can deal with this problem on his own.

Switzerland

!~!~!~!

Oh, ok!

But Mr. Austria said that it's the same person who ruined your favorite gun!

Italy Veneziano

((Hope you're happy.))

* * *

><p><strong>Prussia 60<strong>

Yo Feliciano

The doctor said I have to be in a cast for a couple weeks. My leg is really being unawesome by being itchy.

Fine I'll drop my awesome idea for now at least. It was a really awesome idea.

I called someone and they got the bear out. It turns out it was a mama bear and had cute babies in my room. They sent me pictures of their cuteness.

Yes I will call you Feliciano from now on. Your name is awesome. It flows when you say it.

The awesome Gilbert

P.S. The awesome me is always careful. To start out at least.

!~!~!~!

Ciao Gilbert!

Ve~ I hope that it doesn't stay like that! It sounds like it's really bothering you!

Grazie! But please be careful! I think that Rizal wants to use it on you to try to make you act like Latvia or Canada!

Ve~ that sounds cute!

Flows? Well I guess so!

Feliciano

P.S. …t-to start out with?

((Have fun! Mine's not till fall.))

* * *

><p><strong>Indonesia 34<strong>

Kucing,

He's just telling me to destroy Russia, it's getting annoying...if he won't leave poor Antonio alone, I provably just might really destroy Russia for harming almost older brother like that...

*annoyed sigh*

Karina

!~!~!~!

Ciao Karina!

Ve~ that sounds really scary! But what's Russia doing to Big Brother Spain?

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Peru 35<strong>

Hola Senor Feliciano,

You'll never guess where I am right now! Or maybe you already know. :P

I - well, I'm actually in quite a bit of trouble with Spain for doing that. But it was very amusing~! Gotta watch my back for a while though...

Um, well... I shot a tranquilizer dart at her, but it was designed to take down an elephant, and now... let's not go there. I just hope there won't be any lawsuits from her family. D:

Peru

P.S.: I AM having fun! :D

!~!~!~!

Ciao Huayna!

Si! I know where you are! You're at mine and fratello's house!

Ve~ that's not good! Maybe you can apologize to him!

Huh? What happened to her?

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. VE~ that's good!

((Poor snail! I hope it didn't get run over!))

* * *

><p><strong>Austria 21<strong>

Dear Feliciano,

That's good he is starting to feel better now that he is... Well I wouldn't say safe since he is with Spain but in better care than he was when with that women. France has rubbed off on Spain too much for me to view his home as a same place anymore.

I loved the piano too. I'm not going to pay him money to get him to kill someone. Vash can be such a heartless beast at time. Maybe I should just call Liechtenstein and tell her that Switzerland wont help me when I need his help.

Sincerely,

Austria

P.S. How has Germany been doing? Tell him I'll be taking care of his work with the help of his boss while he isn't able to be in his office.

!~!~!~!

Ciao Mr. Austria!

Si! I'm glad too! But how did Big Brother France rub off on him?

I guess you could! But I thought that Switzerland won't let you talk to her?

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. I just told him! But he's still mad at me because I hid the key!

* * *

><p><strong>British Columbia 1<strong>

Dear Italy,

Since I heard that you like both pasta and pizza, what is your favorite kind of pasta and what's your favorite pizza topping?

ShunKazamis-Girl 'British Columbia/BC, Canada'

P.S. Just to let you know, most of the students in my school will be visiting you by Spring Break next year, you think you can help them settle in?

!~!~!~!

Ciao British Columbia!

Ve~ I can't really choose a favorite kind of pasta! But my favorite pizza topping is pepperoni!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. si! Of course I'll help them!

**  
>DONE!<p>

REVIEW!


	146. PASTA!

And I is back!...and you people are probably read to shoot me now…

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Nicaragua 25<strong>

Hola Italia~

Hopefully those two don't do it to you. If they did I might need to bury bodies...

And no, I can't just ask them to stop... they find ways to do much worse things...

Well, I don't know Romania very well and I'm not sure if she'd think it was funny or not.

Nicaragua (Luisa Rodriguez)

!~!~!~!

Ciao Luisa!

B-bury bodies?

Ve~ that's not good!

Oh, ok! Right now she's explaining Twilight to me!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Matagalpa 8<strong>

Hallo Italien,

Mama thinks of Spain as her Papi, so I doubt she would ever stay mad at him.

And about America...read a history book about those two... it's not pretty.

Matagalpa (Friedrich Rodriguez)

!~!~!~!

Ciao Friedrich!

Si! I guess so! But I didn't know that she thought of him like that! It must make Big Brother Spain feel really happy!

Ve~ that sounds like something really scary happened!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Rizal 62<strong>

All right, I can do that. Anything you want to know first? Cause this is a pretty thorough process.

Yes, you're cured. So now you can answer this really strange question that I have: say that after Germany has the baby, he...um, gets in the mood or something. If you end up being pregnant and bearing his children...who gets to be the overall father? Cause you're fathering his children and he might be fathering yours...just asking rhetorically.

Oh, why not? Give the albino cancer-bomb something to think about.

A little disappointed,

Rizal

P.S. Hey, you asked for it. I'm just stating my opinion.

P.P.S. Well...how should I know? She's Asian like that.

!~!~!~!

Um…well I don't really know too much about it! So can you pick first?

Ve~ that is really strange! But..um…I'm too sure! It sounds really confusing!

Please don't! It'll really hurt his feelings if you do that!

Please don't!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Indonesia 35<strong>

Kucing,

Last I heard he was trying to take some of his land...because he wanted somewhere warmer...

Really don't know what to think of the mess...by the way has Germany stuck with a healthy diet? Meaning more fruits, vegetables, and plenty of vitamins, and such...

Karina

P.S. I think I angered Romano...again

!~!~!~!

Ciao Karina!

Ve~ that's not nice of him! I hope Big Brother Spain's not hurt!

Si! He's been doing really good so far! But he's mad at me because I hid the key to his office!

Talking to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Huh? You did?

* * *

><p><strong>AwesomelikePrussia 1<strong>

Ciao, Mr. Italy~

Guess what~? I'm Italian too~ And German and French and Spanish and...Irish! I always seem to forget that last one...Heh. So, how are things~? I might be visiting Europe sometime maybe next year, and I could be going to Italy~! My friend went to Paris this summer, and she's been emailing me about her trip. She says that the French laptops are really hard to use, though...Pasta's yummy, isn't it? [/giggling] I love pasta~! I wonder what I'm gonna have for dinner tonight...Heh. Well, bye Mr. Italy~ I'll talk to you later!

~AwesomelikePrussia

!~!~!~!

Ciao AwesomelikePrussia!

Ve~ that's really cool! Things are really good now! But right now Ludwig's mad at me because I had to hide the key to his office!

Si! Pasta is really yummy! And I hope you can come visit soon!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Quebec 18<strong>

Dear Italy,

Really? If Al finds out he'll be bugging you nonstop

You'll find out soon enough ^^

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard

!~!~!~!

Ciao Lea!

Si! I guess he would! I'll try not to tell him!

Oh, ok! I hope I find out soon too!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Someone from Italy's past 1<strong>((had to write it like this..))

hello Italy,

I'm sory I thought you were a girl when we were kids. Your grandpa says hi

love,

some one from your past

!~!~!~!

Ciao Someone from my past!

It's okay! And tell Grandpa Rome that I said ciao!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Romania 20<strong>

Dear Italy,

That's awesome! Twilight is a time of day, silly. Wait, you mean the books? Oh! Okay, Twilight is an American romance novel series. Following a depressing teenage girl named Bella who meets an 100+ year old vampire(Edward), whom, for some reason, still goes to high school and doesn't want to have sex until he is married(did I mention he is 100+ years old?), and sparkles in the sunlight. They fall in love and blah, blah, blah. Some werewolf comes and Bella likes him too, but then stops and gets married to Edward. They have sex and BREAK THE BED. Then like the next morning or something Bella feels the baby kicking. When the baby is born it rips apart Bella's, well, everything. Then the werewolf comes and is all like, "Bella, I'm not in love with you anymore, I'm in love with your baby." I don't even think I have to say anything about that. Luddy probably yelled at you because truthfully, he is a romantic at heart. Probably. Or it was probably pregnancy hormones.

Love,

Romania

!~!~!~!

Ciao Romania!

Ve~ that sounds really weird! I didn't know that America was into things like that! But would pregnancy hormones do that to Ludwig?

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((Neither are any of my ideas!))

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 207<strong>

Feli,

Good, and be quick about it.

I just don't Feli, let's leave it at that.

Ja I know, but it's embarassing too...

Schiesse... do... do you want me to... h-help try and get it off?

Roderich did? Well... I-I suppose I trust him in that respect... though I still might worry over it...

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ludwig!

Si! I will!

Ok! We can! But how is Prussia taking a picture of his cast embarrassing?

Si! Can you help me? I don't know why it's not coming off!

Si! That's what Mr. Austria said! But please don't worry about it! You need to rest!

Love,

Feliciano

* * *

><p><strong>Sevilla 44<strong>

Veneziano,

Because I said so, dammit!

Oh, thank God...that's a fucking relief.

Sevilla

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sevilla!

Oh, ok!

Si! I think that he would have made people mad at him again!

Italy Veneziano

((You're welcome. XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 97<strong>

Feli,

...I think I'd fail miserably at that job...I really think I would.

Ah, gracias~ and I'm very happy for you and Germany~! Have you chosen a name for the baby yet?

Well~ at least it's over with, si~?

Antonio

!~!~!~!

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Huh? You would?

Grazie! And no, we didn't pick one yet! We have a couple of ideas though!

Si! It is!

Italy Veneziano

((….that makes no sense.))

* * *

><p><strong>Switzerland 28<strong>

Italy,

...all right. Fine. Dammit. Tell Roderich I'm reconsidering.

Switzerland

!~!~!~!

Ok! I'll tell Mr. Austria! Oh! And Mr. Austria wanted me to tell you to have fun thinking of him every time you're with Liechtenstein!

Italy Veneziano

((Good grief. XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Austria 22<strong>

Dear Feliciano,

I say France rubbed off on Spain because he's hitting on a child he had to raise. That's perverted and wrong in my eyes.

He doesn't know I have her number. I'm not suppose to talk to her but Switzerland doesn't have to know about it.

Try calming down before his anger causes you to have angry children. Germany needs to just calm down already.

Tell Switzerland not to worry about helping me anymore. I don't have the money to pay him and he isn't going to hold it over my head for the rest of my life. Also mind telling him to enjoy thinking about me every time he is with Liechtenstein?

Sincerely,

Austria

!~!~!~!

Ciao Mr. Austria!

Oh, I guess so!

He doesn't? Oh, but actually he guess said that he changed his mind because the same person ruined his favorite gun!

Si! I'm trying!

Oh, well he did just change his mind! But si! I'll tell him!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Greece 10<strong>

Italy,

Maybe. But Japan doesn't like to meddle.

Not to be rude, but... you really are dense, aren't you? You still don't get it?

Turkey just sucks. That's all.

Atlantis got stuck on Kingdom Hearts and now she's already playing the new Pokemon games... I think she beat White already, and now she's onto the new ranger game... I can tell because she circles the screen wildly with her stylus when she plays.

From,

Greece

!~!~!~!

Ciao Greece!

Si! That's true!

Huh? Get what? She said that she loved a boy who...oh...VE~! I'M SORRY!

Please don't be mad!,

Italy Veneziano

((I think he just got it. XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Atlantis 7<strong>

Dear Italy,

No, I just... I don't know...

I have a sinking feeling that big brother isn't giving you enough credit for what you're worth...

Canada is at the door now, he says we need to talk... I don't know why...

From,

Atlantis

!~!~!~!

Ciao Atlantis!

Um…I'm really really sorry…

But I hope you have fun talking to Canada!

Please don't be mad!,

Italy Veneziano

((Guess he finally did! AWKWARD! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Illinois 21<strong>

Dear Italy,

Thanks a bunch! I'm going to go gloat to the other states.

Ha! No hamburgers for me!...well, at least until I run out of pasta.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~The State of Illinois

!~!~!~!

Ciao Liz!

Di Niente! I'm just glad that you don't have to eat the hamburgers! But if you run out I can always send you more pasta!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Bavaria 1<strong> ((guess that's the one I'm supposed to put.))

Servus Italien,

could you do me a favour? I tried to reach my annoying little brother Ludwig for quite a while now. For some reason he doesn't answer his phone and I have only his office number here. Could you pass a message to him for me, please?

Pfiadi,

Bavaria (Bayern)

!~!~!~!

Ciao Bavaria!

Si! Of course I can! I'm sorry that he didn't get your message before! I had to hid the key to his office so he wouldn't work and could rest!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((Nah, it's cool. New letters are always welcome!))

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 52<strong>

FEEEEELLLLIIIIII-CCCCHHHHAAAAAANNNNNN~!

!~!~!~!

VE~! LUDWIG HELP!

((and she's back…))

* * *

><p>Done!<p>

REVIEW!


	147. MASS LETTERS 91

Is back! ..and you people are probably ready to wring my neck for taking so long…

Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 140<br>**

Si... Grazie.

*facepalm* Tell the bastard it's for his own damn good.

Romano

!~!~!~!

Ok! I'll send it over right away! Di niente!

I did! But he feels a little better about it now since Mr. Austria's doing some of his work!

((…aren't you supposed to be helping me to NOT give names. ))

* * *

><p><strong>Quebec 19<strong>

Dear Italy,

He'll probably find out eventualy, it's only a matter of time

I guess I'll have to go shopping soon...

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard

!~!~!~!

Ciao Lea!

Ve~ that sounds really scary!

Huh? You do? Well have fun!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Peru 36<strong>

Hola Senor Feliciano!

That's right! It's cool hanging out here. Maybe that psycho therapist isn't so crazy after all...

No, no, mustn't give in, must stay strong, must stubbornly stick with my opinion... he IS crazy. IS. CRAZY. D:

I'll get around to apologizing someday. But not today~.

She, er... well, she's fine now, but... never mind. You don't want to know. o_o

Peru

P.S.: The annoying Hetalia fan got a budgie and she's cooing over it instead of glomping me. I'm supposed to be indifferent about this, but somehow I feel jealous. Am I going insane? -_-

!~!~!~!

Ciao Huayna!

I'm glad you like it! You sounded really mad about the exchange thing before!

That's great that she's feeling better! But is she really mad at you?

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. I don't think you are! Maybe it's because you like her!

((Sounds funny to me! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Nicaragua 26<strong>

Hola Italia~

Just... don't ask...

No, it's not. I've had Pelucha guarding my house even more...

...Oh Dios... not Twilight... how the hell did she explain it?

Nicaragua (Luisa Rodriguez)

!~!~!~!

Ciao Luisa!

O-Ok! I-I won't!

Ve~ I hope that helps! It all sounds really scary!

Oh, actually I didn't really understand it! It sounds really confusing!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Matagalpa 9<strong>

Hallo Italien~

Really? She doesn't call Spain "Antonio" or by his human name. She only calls him Papi. Well, she said that when she was younger she called him Spain, but that's just about it.

Mutti and America have had bad history. But it isn't as bad as with America and Cuba where they don't even talk to each other. Mutti doesn't like him. That's all I'm saying.

Oh, did you get a letter from someone? Mutti got this letter from a person who explains herself as "someone from your past". Mutti knows who she is, so you can ask her if you want.

Matagalpa (Friedrich Rodriguez)

!~!~!~!

Ciao Friedrich!

Ve~ I didn't know that! That sounds really cool!

Si! I heard about America and Cuba! But doesn't Cuba try to beat him up because he thinks he's America?

Si! I did! I don't really understand it though! And don't worry! I'll tell her about it!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((HEY! DON'T POKE ME! DX))

* * *

><p><strong>Indonesia 36<strong>

Kucing,

I don't know what's going on...but I think China snapped, please make sure that you and Germany will be safe, alright?

Oh and tell Romano I left a small cake in the refrigerator, though he should let it cool for a while, because it tastes best when it's cold

Karina

P.S. yeah...don't know how...

!~!~!~!

Ciao Karina!

VE~! CHINA SNAPPED?

S-Si! I'll tell fratello!

Hoping that everything's alright,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Please don't feel bad! That's just how fratello acts!

* * *

><p><strong>Bavaria 2<strong>

Servus Italien,

thanks! That's very kind. Please tell Ludwig if he should ever dare to think about ordering something like schweinsbraten with marillenknödel in peppermint cream sauce with a topping of chocolate flakes and pickled cucumbers again, then I'll personally make sure that he gets a house ban at the hofbräuhaus! If he wants to poison himself so badly he could just engange England as cook.

Hiding the key is a very good idea by the way.

Pfiadi,

Bavaria

[[Schweinsbraten – roast pork

Marillenknödel – apricot dumpling

Hofbräuhaus – famous Bavarian (south German) brewery and restaurant]]

!~!~!~!

Ciao Bavaria!

Di neinte! And si! I'll tell him! But I didn't know that Ludwig ate anything like that! It sounds really weird!

Si! But he's really mad at me for it!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((You're welcome! ^_^ …but that stuff sounds really disgusting…))

* * *

><p><strong>Romi Island 2<strong>

Dear Italy,

you got my first letter it seems. i still have the broom

Romi Islands

!~!~!~!

Ciao Romi Islands!

Si! I did! But what broom?

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((oh, just to let you know. Romi Islands can't be HRE on here since Germany already is…and yeah….that would make it really really confusing. Hope you don't mind.))

* * *

><p><strong>Austria 23<strong>

Dear Feliciano,

They were friends when younger so I shouldn't be surprised that Spain picked up weird traits for France.

It's the same as when you used to talk to Germany without telling Romano about it. Well that's good he change his mind though it is just because he can get his revenge on someone.

Do you think Germany will calm down if I send him the reports I finished for him so he can read them over and make sure they are up to his standards?

Sincerely,

Austria

!~!~!~!

Ciao Mr. Austria!

Si! I guess so! But how is Big Brother France weird?

Oh, it is? Ve~ that sounds really dangerous! But si!

I don't know if he will! But I'll tell him!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Rizal 63<strong>

OK, so I guess I can talk about noticing their tone of voice. During most sarcasm statements, the word "that" is usually emphasized to point it out. That's a start.

You have no idea. That's why I'm asking. Try asking Germany and see if he knows.

Oh. Like HE would care about geting a few pints of blood on his shirt.

That's sarcasm by the way.

Rizal

P.S. Wow, you're pale. What's wrong with you?

P.P.S. *you can hear Charice's laughter echo off the walls, but there are no signs of her physical presence*

!~!~!~!

Ve~ wow! Fratello does that a lot! Grazie for explaining this to me Rizal!

Ok! I'll try to ask Ludwig about it! I'm sure he'll know since he's really smart!

Oh, that was sarcasm?

Italy Veneziano

P.S. I-I keep h-hearing Charice! But I can't see her!

P.S.S. VEE~! *Clings to Rizal*

((okay. I'll tell them. But…I don't think that Rizal's lessons about sarcasm are going to help Italy at ALL. XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 208<strong>

Feli,

It's embarrassing because he's taking a picture of what I wrote and... and he said it was cute... I-I'm not cute! It's just... ja... it's just embarrassing...

Ja I'll help then. I managed to get all that purple paint off me that one time, so I should be able to manage now.

Rest? I don't think I'll ever be able to rest in a world with your bruder, my bruder, France and America in it. It just isn't going to happen.

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ludwig!

I guess so! But are you are cute Ludwig!

Yay! Grazie Ludwig! The glitter really hurts my eyes when the light hits it!

Please try to Ludwig! I don't want you or the baby to get sick! And Mr. Austria already said that he got your reports done so you can read over them!

Love,

Feliciano

* * *

><p><strong>Greece 11<strong>

Italy,

Heh, yes, that's it. Don't apologize, I'm sure she'll move on... Russia seems to take a liking to her.

I think the reason she's most upset, though, isn't about the whole losing you- she can be rather selfless- but that she doesn't feel like Germany treats you... right. (I suppose you could try asking her why, even I don't entirely get it.)

I'm sorry, I shouldn't poke around in her head like that. I don't know what she's thinking... I can only assume the best, I suppose.

From,

Greece

P.S. Japan says hello.

!~!~!~!

Ciao Greece!

Russia has? I hope he doesn't scare her!

Oh, but Ludwig does treat me right! He's always there for me and he protects me too!

Oh…but I'm sure it'll make her feel better know that you care about her!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. He does? Tell him I said ciao!

* * *

><p><strong>Atlantis 8<strong>

Dear Italy,

It's alright, you know, you don't have to apologize... I just... It's not your fault... you shouldn't blame yourself...

Canada's concerned about me... about this whole matter... he says it wouldn't be healthy for me to keep on talking to you but I don't really care at this point... You're a nice boy, it doesn't matter if it's bad, I...

Oh, look at me. I don't want to burden you... Sorry...

From,

Atlantis

!~!~!~!

Ciao Atlantis!

O-Ok! I won't!

Well Greece just told me that Russia seems to like you! And that's really nice of Canada to do that for you!

It's alright! You're not burdening me!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((You mean a hormonal Germany VS. Atlantis. XD …but why a book?))

* * *

><p>DONE!<p>

REVIEW!


	148. Is back!

h-hehe…so…who's probably out for my blood for taking so long huh..? ^_^; …wait. Don't answer that. I don't wanna know. =_=; Was going to update a while ago but then I got distracted by roleplaying, my convention, cosplaying as Romano, and buying RISK. ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Nicaragua 27<strong>

Hola Italia~

...gracias.

Well, it does help! But.. Pelucha doesn't like Honduras... and now I need to maybe have Belize bring him back to life... no wait.. he's breathing.

Okay.

Nicaragua (Luisa Rodriguez)

!~!~!~!

Ciao Luisa!

Ve~ prego!

Yay! But…what would you do if he's wasn't breathing…? It sounds really scary! Oh, and Friedrich said that you got a letter from someone who said that they're from your past! What did he mean?

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Matagalpa 10<strong>

Hola Italien~

You can probably ask Romano. Mutti and him grew up together.

Cuba tries to beat Canada up, Ja. But then when Mutti is with him she's able to tell Cuba that that ISN'T America.

Okay~

Matagalpa (Friedrich Rodriguez)

!~!~!~!

Ciao Friedrich!

Okay! I'll ask fratello! I'm sure he'll tell me!

Ve~ That sounds really scary for Canada! But I think that fratello would get really mad if he was mistaken for me like how Canada is for America!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((..because _I_ don't like being poked… =_=))

* * *

><p><strong>Romania 21<strong>

Dear Italy,

Da, it is pretty weird, if your still having trouble understanding it you might want to read the books yourself. Well, he didn't write the series but an American did so...yeah. I don't know anything about being pregnant! Ask Austria or something. Wait what?

Bye,

Romania

!~!~!~!

Ciao Romania!

Okay! I'll ask Mr. Austria! But..I don't know if I want to read the books! Vampires sound really scary! But grazie for explaining!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Quebec 20<strong>

Dear Italy,

He'll just bug you about it nonstop and probably be really annoy, nothing to be scared of

Yep, I'll need clouths and some furniture, I might also need to go to home depot

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard

!~!~!~!

Ciao Lea!

Oh…ve~ He tried to do that last year at Christmas asking us to try a cake he made! But it was really bright and it glowed in the dark!

Ve~ have fun! I've never been to Home Depot before! Ludwig said it's too dangerous for me in there!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 209<strong>

Feli,

Nein I am not! I'm... I'm not... schiesse...

Ja, ja I'll help, let me find something to clean it off it... hang on...

Nein we don't. Tell him I say thank you, I'll read them over in a while.

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ludwig!

Huh? But I think you are…what's the problem with being called cute…?

Okay! Grazie Ludwig! I didn't know that glitter could be so dangerous!

Si! I will when I talk to him again! But maybe you should take a siesta before you read them!

Love,

Feliciano

((Yep! Sounds like that would be a HUGE problem. XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Greece 12<strong>

Italy,

No, they've been good friends for a while now. She doesn't let much scare her... and if it does, she doesn't show it.

But does he still snap at you and yell like he used to? Even I noticed it, and I slept through half the world meetings...

She knows, she's always known. If I didn't care about her, I wouldn't have raised her, right...?

From,

Greece

!~!~!~!

Ciao Greece!

Ve~ that's great for her! Russia really scares me!

Oh, he doesn't do that as much now! But he's trying to rest and take it easy for right now!

Si! That makes sense! But maybe you can still let her know any way to help make her feel better!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((OH NO! A HOMUNCULUS! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Atlantis 9<strong>

Dear Italy,

G-Good...

I know Russia likes me, and he's nice, but I really don't like him that way... God this sucks...

Canada is around quite often. I feel bad, though, because he only comes around since I'll actually notice him.

I just don't want to be any trouble... I don't want to put any more weight on your shoulders than you already have...

From,

Atlantis

!~!~!~!

Ciao Atlantis!

Huh? Why are you stuttering?

O-Oh..well..m-maybe you could try to tell him that! Your fratello said that you're not as scared of Russia as I am!

I'm sure that he still cares about you! Why wouldn't he?

But you're not any trouble! And I don't have any weight on my shoulders! Well..I don't see any!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((Welp! That works. XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Bavaria 3<strong>

Servus Italy,

thanks! Yes, it's more than just weird. It is disgusting! I don't know what came over Ludwig. Must be the hormones or something.

Don't worry. He'll calm down again (sooner or later). Some repose will do him good. And it's not like some of his federal states would take advantage of his absence and declare their independence. Ha ha! Don't tell him that or he might kick in the office door.

Pfiadi, Bavaria

!~!~!~!

Ciao Bavaria!

Ve~ I don't know either! I can ask him if you want me to!

Okay! But..that's not really happening is it? It'll make him really mad!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((And it's no wonder why I don't eat stuff like that. XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo 2<strong>

Dear Italy,

=Sigh= Russia is very nice!~ You just judge him. You must not be a good friend... Russia is very nice, pretty, and 'helpful' (not usaully).

I KNOW WHAT A WANKER IS! XD

Italy, I heard you liek Mudkipz. LOL

HOW IS GERMANY PREGGNET? XDDD

-TOKYO (i almost wrote Tokyopop! lol)

!~!~!~!

Ciao Tokyo!

N-No..I-I don't judge him! But he really is scary!

Huh? What do you mean? But Ludwig's great! Well…he's mad because he can't work but he's starting to calm down a little!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((Ugh….Tokyopop…. =_=##))

* * *

><p><strong>Romi Island 3<strong>

Italy,

you don't remember me? i am HRE's Twin sister. you know, the awkward girl that liked to read alot? i borrowed a broom from you and never had the chance to give it back. i am nuetral now, like switzerland, just not trigger happy.

have a good day

Romi

!~!~!~!

Ciao Romi!

Si! I remember now! It's great to hear from you again! And it's great that you don't act like Switzerland! He's really scary too! But you don't need to worry about giving me the broom back! You can keep it!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Rizal 64<strong>

It's no problem. Being in the society that you're in, you'll have to learn it eventually.

Um...sure, ask. *worried*

Yes, that was sarcasm.

Rizal

P.S. Charice? I don't see her around.

P.P.S. Um...ow. You're breaking my ribcage again.

!~!~!~!

Si! Ludwig told me that too!

Okay! I'll ask Ludwig! But I'm trying to get him to take a siesta right now!

It was?

Italy Veneziano

P.S. B-But..I-I keep hearing her!

P.P.S. *lets go* VEE! I'm sorry! Are you okay Rizal?

* * *

><p><strong>Illinois 22<strong>

Dear Italy,

Yay! Thanks a lot!

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

!~!~!~!

Ciao Liz!

Ve~ prego!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Libya 1<strong>

Dear Italy,

Heh, my stupid boss Gaddafi doesn't know I'm sending in letters. I wish he would just leave already; he's been SUCH a pain.

Ah, all of this with Gaddafi kinda makes me wish I was your colony again. Do you remember that, before and during World War II, when I was your little sister?

Anyway, how have you been? It's been so long since I get to talk to you without having stupid Gaddafi breath down my neck.

Peace be with you,

Libya

((Some information about my OC's relation to Italy:

Between 1911 and 1947, Libya was an Italian colony. She became his colony after he won a war against the Ottoman Empire. She had difficulties trusting Italy at first, because her Muslim natives didn't like the Italian rule. These difficulties started to fade in the 1930's when Mussolini, Italy's boss at the time, attempted to improve the image of the Italian government to the Libyan Arabs and have Italy try to gain Libya's trust. They were successful in 1940, and Libya became an obsessive Italy fangirl (though not to the extent of, say Belarus's obsession with Russia) and gave Italy support during World War II))

!~!~!~!

Ciao Libya!

Ve~ it's great to talk to you again too! And I've been great! Well..except for the economy but everyone's having problems with that!

Si! I do remember! It's great that you don't hate me anymore!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((Yeah…don't want another Belarus.. XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Byzantium 1<strong>

Ave nephue,

This is your uncle Byzantium sending you a letter, I have recentally begun to open up to the world, been a long time since my 'disapearance', but I diagress.

I figured I would send you a letter to see how you are doing, by the way whats this with the whole you having a relationship, and me not being suprised?

Sincere, Your uncle Byzantium.

P.S. Has Romano stopped swearing yet?

!~!~!~!

Ciao zio Byzantium!

Ve~ it's great to talk to you again too! I'm really happy that you decided to open up to the world again! But si! I'm in a relationship with Ludwig! He's the nation of Germany! He's really strong and burly but he's really nice too!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Nope! He still swears! I told him it's rude to do that but he yells at me when I do!

* * *

><p>Wow…I've been cosplayingrole-playing as Romano too long… =_=

REVIEW!


	149. Yay! An update!

And I'm back yet again! And I has Risk now! ^_^ But the rules confuse me so nobody's really in any danger from me… :/

And I saw something really really scary! Todd Haberkorn on Barney! Yes, that evil purple dinosaur..TODD! HOW COULD YOU? THAT STUPID THING IS THE SOURCE OF ALL EVIL AND ALL THAT CRAP! DX Okay. I'm done ranting now. ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Nicaragua 28<strong>

Hola Italia~

Hehe, I would probably have to bury him then and explain to his boss how he died ^^;; And I REALLY don't want to be in that situation...

...I have no idea.

Oh! and, u-um... you know Venezuela? He's one of the South American countries? W-well... he and I are dating now... *blush.

Nicaragua (Luisa Rodriguez)

!~!~!~!

Ciao Luisa!

VEE~! Please don't do that! It'll be really scary! A-And America made me watch this one movie of his where someone dead came back to live as a zombie and started attacking people! So please don't do it!

Oh? Okay!

Ve~ really? Yay! I'm so happy for you! I hope that you're both really happy together!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((Yep! I is back! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Matagalpa 11<strong>

Hola Italien~

Ja~! ^^

Ja, it probably IS scary for him. Cuba's really strong and he scares me at times. Ja, Romano would probably be really mad ^^;;

Matagalpa (Friedrich Rodriguez)

!~!~!~!

Ciao Friedrich!

Ve~ but I think that it did happen once! England got really drunk and came to a meeting! But he was acting to scary so we didn't say anything to him!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((..fine. just no glomps. I already had enough of that at my convention with Spain, Italy, and China for some reason… =_=;))

* * *

><p><strong>Germany 210<strong>

Feli,

I, well, I'm just... no one's called me that since I was a child... a-anyway, if either of us is cute then... w-well you would probably be the... the cute one... ja?

Anyway, I think the glitter is gone now. It certainly was sticky though.

...normally I would refuse but I've been feeling rather tired lately I... I guess a nap wouldn't hurt... Alright I suppose I will then.

Love,

Ludwig

!~!~!~!

Ciao Ludwig!

But you are cute Ludwig! Really really cute! …does it make you mad when I call you that? Please don't be mad!

Yay! Grazie Ludwig! Now I don't have to worry about being a vampire anymore! But..Ludwig? How does glitter turn someone into a vampire?

You're going to take a siesta? Okay! I'll take one with you!

Love,

Feliciano

((…it might have reminded me…))

* * *

><p><strong>Romano 141<strong>

L-like I care if he feels better about it, dammit. Hmph.

Wait. Shit. I think the fact that male nations can get pregnant just hit me full force. Keep the info from Spain. I don't want him to bug me about having a kid.

Romano

!~!~!~!

Huh? But you told me to tell Ludwig it's for his own good! Doesn't that mean you care about him now?

Why not fratello? It would be really cool!

((You one to talk? :P)

* * *

><p><strong>Zurich 1<strong>

Hello, Italia.

I'm Zurich, Switzerland's son. Please kindly don't streak on our lawn anymore. It's annoying.

I sent you some chocolate.

Zurich

!~!~!~!

Ciao Zurich!

Ve~ S-Si! I'll try not to! But grazie for the chocolate!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Rizal 65<strong>

So I'm not the only one worried about you. Seriously, as naive and innocent as you are, I'm surprised you weren't found dead in a ditch somewhere...or tied up in one of Charice's numerous closets.

He resisting? If you really want him to go to sleep, one nice whack to the back of the neck does wonders. He'll be out for days.

Yep.

Rizal

P.S. Um...you sure you're not going insane? I don't think she's even in this district.

P.P.S. Yeah, I've been through worse. Don't worry about it.

!~!~!~!

VEE! A DITCH OR A CLOSET? BUT I DON'T WANT TO DIE!

Oh, well he just said that he will take a siesta! So he doesn't need that! And I could never hurt Ludwig!

Yay! I got it!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. B-But what if she's hiding? A-And that's why you can't see or hear her! I don't want to be in insane!

P.S.S. W-Worse…?

* * *

><p>*A cold chill goes down his spine, and there are sounds of walking from a few feet away*<p>

!~!~!~!

VEEEEEEE! SOMEBODY HELP ME!

((..it's already bad enough that Romano's probably going to end up in the hospital because of Rizal but now you have to pick on poor Feli too? =_=))

* * *

><p><strong>Quebec 21<strong>

Dear Italy,

He does that all year round here XD

Everywhere is dangerous for you, you get destracted by the pointy shiny things

Lea "Quebec" Bouchard

!~!~!~!

Ciao Lea!

Ve~ He does? But I thought it was only around Christmas!

Si! Ludwig and fratello tell me the same thing!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p><strong>Valencia 4<strong>

Hola Italia,

Lo siento mucho! your letter got lost and I've just found it! Don't be mad at me!

I don't know why no le gusto a tu hermano... I've been always kind to him :( I guess he didn't like those firecrackers aimed at him... It's a tradition in here, you know...

Uhh... I told him that and he just left... He didn't let me tell him that "ciao" means "hola". We use it as a "Good bye" and I think he got confused... Hahahah...

Love,

Valencia

[Translation time:

Lo siento mucho: I'm very sorry

No le gusto a tu hermano: Your brother doesn't like me]

!~!~!~!

Ciao Valencia!

Ve~ it's okay! I've been really busy too! Ludwig needs a lot of help right now!

Oh, well maybe I can ask fratello why he doesn't like you! B-But…um..f-fire crackers…?

Oh, Mi dispiace! I didn't know that! But big brother Spain said that he's going to teach me Spanish soon!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((I think I know why he doesn't like her. XD but awesome! A new Profesor España fic! :D))

* * *

><p><strong>Romania 22<strong>

Dear Cousin Italy,

Why did it take you so long to respond to my letter. Do you hate me? Why do you hate me? Is it because I ate all of your pasta that one time? WELLLL You wont guess what happpened. I wanted to go see Austria(for reasons that are none of your concern) but I couldn't find a reason to bother him sooooo I broke my violin! And he fixed it! With glue! Well rubber cement really. But still isn't that thoughtful of him? He's so nice.

Bye,

Romania

!~!~!~!

Ciao Romania!

VEE! I'M SORRY! I'VE JUST BEEN REALLY BUSY HELPING LUDWIG! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!

Please don't!,

Italy Veneziano

((Uh…thanks? ^_^;))

* * *

><p><strong>Oregon 7<strong>

Hi Italy!

It's Oregon! It's been quite a long time since I last wrote to you...I-I guess we've all been busy...*blushes*

W-Well then, I hope things have been going okay for you, 'cause your last few letters to me...well, let's just say you should probably lay low for a while...

Last week I had this little run in with some strange albino man in my basement...*shudders* He drank ALL of my beer...he kept saying the word 'awesome' over and over...and the worst part is that he kept trying to grope my breasts! *sobs* I'm too scared to go back down there because I'm afraid he might still be hanging around...I keep hearing noises from down there...

Oh well, I hope you come visit me sometime. It's gotten a bit cold and rainy, but there's still a lot of fun things to do here~!

Take care,

Oregon (Emma Jones)

P.S. I hope you like the peppermint hazelnut cookies I sent with this letter~! They might not be as fresh when they reach your house, but they'll probably still be yummy~

!~!~!~!

Ciao Emma!

Si! We have! But it's okay! I don't mind!

Si! I'm fine now! I'm busy helping Ludwig! He's going to take a siesta right now though!

Ve~ he sounds like Prussia! But I don't know why he came to your house! Do you want me to ask him when he writes to me again?

I'd love too! I'll try as soon as I can!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Ve~ grazie!

* * *

><p><strong>Missouri 1<strong>

Dear Italy,

Yo, wassup! :D I'm Missouri, one of America's kids. Colorado is on a murder rampage again, so, eh... watch out.. anyways.. have you seen Prussia lately? I can't find him, like, anywhere! I think he's hiding from me... Oh, Italy, can I have a hug? *Tilts head*

Love,

THE AWESOME ME, MISSOURI. WOOT! o

!~!~!~!

Ciao Missouri!

V-VEE! A-A murder rampage? VEEEEEEEEEEE! Please don't let them come here! It'll be too scary!

U-Um..n-no..I haven't seen him! But I think he's visiting your sorella Oregon right now! And si! You can have a hug!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((YEAH! Awesome! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Libya 2<strong>

Dear Italy,

I could NEVER hate you after all you've done for me! I'd be pretty ungrateful if I ever hated you. Honestly, I don't think you give yourself enough credit. I'm actually surprised YOU don't hate ME because of all Gaddafi did.

Speaking of, Gaddafi's not in power anymore! The National Transitional Council is my government now! Sure, Gaddafi's now DEAD, but THAT showed him!

Ah, I've heard about how nations' economies aren't doing well right now. I hope yours gets better soon.

Peace be with you,

Libya

!~!~!~!

Ciao Libya!

Ve~ but I couldn't hate you! It's not nice to blame each other for something out bosses did!

Yay! That's really good to hear!

Si! Grazie! I hope that you're feeling fine!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

((Yep! Is back! But…another Belarus makes for a VERY scary image. XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona 12<strong>

Italy,

H-Hola! *cough* How are you? *sniffle* It's been a while! *cough*

Sincerely,

Sophia (Arizona)

P.S. *sneeze* I think I'm sick *cough*

!~!~!~!

Ciao Sophia!

Ve~ I've been good! I'm helping Ludwig right now!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. VEEE! Please get better soon! Do you need me to do anything?

((Uh…don't know? ^_^;))

* * *

><p><strong>Amestris 1<strong>

Dear Italy,

Hello new friend and fellow nation. I'm Runa. Or the fma country Amestris. I see you are getting in trouble along with that ass Germany, Romano and Spain. Don't ask why I see that invader as an enemy. Long story. Anyway, lets be pals.

Your friend,

Amestris

!~!~!~!

Ciao Runa!

Ve~ it's great to meet you! Si! We should be friends! And you shouldn't be mad at Ludwig! He's really nice!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Welp! That's that batch done! Yay for me! XD …but I want it to be the 17th already so I can watch Hetalia world series in dub! DX<p>

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
